A Demon's Love
by asian princess 61
Summary: a non yaoi fic for those who love to see Kurama in love. made up characters! takes place while yusuke is traing with genkai. yukina and dark tournement thing didn't happen just st. beasts *FINISHED!*
1. A Demon's Love pt 1 Love at first sight

A Demon's Love  
  
Her wings were torn, and she was bleeding badly. She walked through the Makai looking for anyone to help her. She wore a short blue skirt that was cut slanted at the bottom and a blue backless top with two ribbons that tied in the back just above and below her large white wings. She had wavy light blue hair with green streaks and silver eyes. Small pink and white flowers seemed to grow out of her hair. She wore light blue slippers with a band on her ankles that hung pink and white beads.  
She was bruised and tired. She could barely walk. She just had barely escaped a vicious attack by a bunch of demon thieves. Her silver bow constantly slipped out of her hand and her quiver of rose arrows was empty. She had to find shelter soon and get some medicine. The deep cut in her side oozed a dark red liquid marring her shirt and skirt. She looked amongst the trees for any makeshift shelter. Then she saw it. The wooden planks of a ladder stuck out form a sanctuary of leaves and vines. Through the dense of layer of leaves and flowers, she could make out a small tree-house. She tried to fly, but winced in pain when she flapped her tattered and broken wings. Shakily, she climbed up the ladder.  
She walked into a simply furnished house with many plants. Makeshift wooden tables and furniture made up a small kitchen and living room. Running to the cabinets, she rummaged through the owner's things to find any healing plants. The pain in her side intensified. Finding none, she stumbled through the house and found a small bedroom with a bed of leaves and vines. She couldn't take it. Stumbling, she collapse on the bed and fell to sleep.  
  
Kurama walked through the forest on his way home. He was still under punishment for stealing the Forlorn Hope and was forbidden to leave the Makai. As he neared his tree-house, he smelled the faint smell of blood. Even in his human form at the moment, he could smell it plain as day. He looked on the path and found small spots of blood. He followed where they led and found it leading up into his tree-house. Thinking someone was robbing his home, he quickly scrambled up the ladder. He found his house in shambles bottles of plant concoctions were scattered all over the floor broken with an array of juices and blood mixing on the wooden floor. Chairs were toppled over and all the cupboards hung open.  
"Who's there?" he called out as he readied his Rose Whip.  
He stalked quietly through his small home following what trail of blood was left after most of it was washed away from his plant juices. He walked quietly into room and found the cause of all the mess. He found a small fairy, who was badly injured, sleeping on his bed. He ran to her side and examined her. Her wings were badly torn and broken, and he found a deep cut in he side surrounded by dried blood. Kind human emotions ran through his heart as he ran to make a healing paste. 'I've been spending too much time with humans,' he thought as he crushed leaves into a bowl. 'But she is rather cute when she sleeps.'  
He walked to an unopen cupboard and pulled a blanket he brought back from the Ningekai. With the bowl and blanked in hand, he quietly walked into his room. Covering her with the blanket in a way she wouldn't be seen, he gently removed her clothes and spread the paste on her soft pale skin and on her white wings. He tried not to blush in the process. He put her right in a splint so the bone could set and begin to heal. He would asked her later what she was doing here when she woke. He walked out of the room with clothing to be washed. 


	2. A Demon's Love pt 2 Kurama's confession ...

A Demon's Love pt. 2  
  
The Makai sunset invaded her sleep. She looked around to figure out where she was. Then she remembered. 'Oh yeah,' she thought. She looked down in shock to find her clothes missing with a strange green paste on her wings with one wing in a splint, and on her side where the cut was the same paste was smeared. She touched her fingers to the paste. She smelled the green concoction. It smelled of the sweet scent of roses, aloe, and lilies. On the bed, lay her clothes neatly folded and washed from all the blood. Quickly, she gathered her clothes and hurriedly put them on. She slipped on her slippers and looked for her bow and quiver. As she walked towards the door, a young man with fiery red hair and piecing green eyes spoke.  
He watched her silently in the corner as she woke. He saw how truly beautiful she was once he saw her silver eyes. He watched her silently as she looked for her clothing. He blushed. She began to walk towards the door bow and quiver in hand.  
"Are you all right?" he asked concernedly. She looked over in shock as a light blush stained her cheeks. "You don't have to be afraid. I didn't do anything I shouldn't have done."  
"I'm sorry sir," she said softly. "I fear I have ruined your home."  
He listened to her gentle voice entranced by her beauty and silver eyes. He quickly walked toward her as her hand just barely touched the door.  
"Huh!" she softly screeched as a hand grabbed her wrist. "Please let me go."  
"No you need rest," Kurama commanded gently. "You were in bad shape when I found you. What happened?"  
"I was chased by a group of thieves," she replied looking at the floor. "I tried to defend myself, but I didn't have enough arrows."  
"Stay here tonight," he said lifted her chin to look deep into her eyes. "My name is Kurama. And what is yours?"  
His touch sent shivers up her spine. His hands were soft and he smelled distinctly of roses. His breathe smelled of the strange exotic fruits of the Makai as it intoxicated her.  
"I'm Kizna," she replied looking deep in his bright green eyes that contrasted greatly with rose red hair. "I can't be able to pay you really. But I do have this."  
Out of nowhere, she pulled out a handful of seeds. Kurama looked at them strangely for a moment.  
"Let me show you," she said. Then she began to sing:  
  
Wishing on a dream that seems far off   
Hoping it will come today. Into the starlit night,  
foolish dreamers turned their gaze.  
Waiting on a shooting star,   
but what if that star is not to come will their   
dreams fade to nothing?  
  
As she sang the seeds began to grow. Curling and twirling, the seeds grew into small rose buds of many colors of brilliant reds, pastel pinks, and snow whites. He listened to her sing and became entranced in her siren song. The blossoms of the flowers bloomed into large roses of pristine color. Her song ended and in her hands were small bushes of roses ready to be planted.  
"That was very beautiful," he said. She blushed.  
"Thank you," she said as she handed him the rose bushes.  
"Let me get a pot," he said as he walked out the bedroom door closing it behind him.  
He stood to the side trying to stop his heart from his racing heart. He quickly went to get a pot from the cupboards. Shakily, he placed the plant in the pot along with some soil and placed it on the bare kitchen table. Using a little bit of spirit energy, he made the plant grow. The rose bushes were covered in rose buds now an array of whites, pinks, and reds grew and smiled up at him. He realized at that moment he had fallen in love with her at first sight.  
  
She had fallen in love with him at first sight. 'He could never love me,' she thought to herself. She was an outcast from her family. She was thrown to the wild demons of the Makai when she was young for she was different. She had no friends because they didn't like her silver eyes or her blue hair. While the other fairies had pink hair with blue streaks and green eyes, her mother bore an outcast. Not even her mother loved her. She reminisced of her childhood. Playing in the stream all by herself singing to make the flowers grow. The other children laughed at her for doing so. They could control the plants by simply wishing it, while she had to sing to make them grow. She didn't mind singing; she just minded the teasing she got from the other fairies. She violently pushed the thoughts out of her mind and harshly wiped the tears away. He walked in.  
He saw her crying. He ran to her side and immediately comforted her.  
"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. She nodded. He didn't believe her. "What's wrong?"  
"I fear I have fallen in love, but he would never love me," she replied blushing. Kurama looked disappointed.  
"Who couldn't love you?" he asked. "You're beautiful, kind, gentle, and you have a voice that could charm any man."  
"Do you mean that?" she asked eyes full of hope. He nodded.  
"Tell me, who is this person who couldn't love you?" he asked. She smiled.  
"You," she replied softly as she blushed brighter. He smiled a wide smile.  
"And I fear I have fallen in love you as well," he said.   
She looked up at him disbelief. He slowly brought down his head and laid a light kiss on her lips. She stared up in shock as she realized his lips were on hers. His kiss was light and sweet and tasted like fruits. Following her heart, she slowly closed her eyes and returned his kiss slightly unsure of what to do. Her kiss tasted as though she were an innocent. He liked this feeling he got from it. She tasted of strange peaches that grew in the surrounding forests of his home. He gently stroked the corners of her mouth charming her lips to part. A soft tongue rubbed up against hers and she moaned in pleasure as the kiss deepened. They broke apart both in a drunken stupor.  
"And I fear, that was a my first kiss," she replied. He looked at her strangely.  
"You must be kidding. You had to have many lovers to kiss that well," he said. She blushed as she looked down sadly.  
"No, I was shunned and thrown into the wilderness to fend for myself by my village," she said sadly. "They thought I was ugly."  
"That cant be true," he said.   
She grimly nodded. He gently lifted her head up once more and locked her in another deep kiss. They broke apart and looked deep into each other's eyes.  
"What are you?" she asked. "You don't look like any spirit or demon I've seen."  
"I'm a kitsune," he replied get lost in her silver eyes. "I'm just in my human form."  
"How beautiful," she said wistfully. "Unlike me."  
"Don't say that," he gently commanded. "You're beautiful no matter what."  
She smiled. She heard a small rumble in her stomach. She blushed as he smiled down on her.  
"Lets find you something to eat," he said.  
They walked in the Makai forest hand in hand picking various fruits along the way. She brought her empty quiver and placed the fruits in it.  
"Tell me what is it like in Ningekai?" she asked.  
"It's very different from here," he replied. "It's so different I couldn't tell you all the details."  
"Well, what are the people like?" she asked her eyes brimming with curiosity.  
"I don't know many humans, but the ones I do know are quite interesting," he answered.  
"Go on," she said.  
"Well there's Yusuke," he said. "He likes to fight. He's a spirit detective. If what I heard is correct, he's off training. I think he's been gone for about three months now. Then there's Shiori, my human mother, she kind and gentle and loving like you."  
She blushed.  
"There's Keiko," he continued. "I haven't heard much about her, but I think Yusuke seems to like her very much."  
"What else?" she asked. "I've always wanted to see the Ningekai, but I have no human form."  
"I should take you sometime," he said.  
"But then I must get permission," she replied. "And I fear I may not be able to."  
"Then I'll just have to sneak you in," he said with a gleam of mischievousness in his eyes.  
"Would you do that for me?" she asked. He nodded as she smiled.  
They walked back to the tree-house. Being careful of wings, she climbed through the foliage. She dumped the contents of her quiver on the table. Many fruits and berries of many sizes and shapes spilled out all over the table. Kurama pulled out a bottle of sake he took from the Ningekai, from the cupboard and placed it along with the fruit.  
"What's that?" she asked pointing to the bottle of sake.  
"It's a drink humans call sake. It's wine," he replied as he took out two wooden cups and poured in the human liquid. "Have a little."  
She cautiously took the cup not knowing what to expect. A strange sour smell wafted through her nose making her curiosity grow. She took a light sip and smiled.  
"It's quite good," she said. He smiled.  
They ate in a comfortable silence enjoying each others company. She blushed whenever she felt his foot rub against her leg as he smiled at her. They retired to the room holding each other close.  
"Let me check your wounds," he said.  
She turned around so he could look at her wings. His soft caresses of her translucent wings made her heart flutter faster than she could ever fly. He liked the feeling of her wings as she unconsciously flapped them against his hands. Her wings were as soft as her skin and he liked the feeling of her being in his arms.  
"Are they all right?" she asked.  
"If what I think is right we can wash the paste off," he said. "Your cuts should be healed."  
"And the splint?" she asked.  
"It can be removed as well," he said as he removed the bandages and the splint.  
"Thank you," she said as she got lost in his gaze.   
He leaned down to kiss her. The moon and stars now shone in the sky clear as day. The moonlight shone upon two lovers professing their love as they melded into one among the bed of leaves.  
They awoke in the morning to find themselves in each others' arms. She looked up at him and smiled at his sleeping face. The sunlight flitted through his eyes as he sleepily awoke. He smiled.  
"You're quite cute when you sleep," she said. He blushed. "May I asked you a question?"  
"What is it?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.  
"Turn into your fox form," she said. "I want to see what my beautiful kitsune looks like."  
Wanting to do anything for her, he nodded. He concentrated and began to glow with spirt energy. His hair grew long and turned silver and a strange silver tail grew. Small brown fox ears sprouted on the top of his head. She looked in amazement at his handsomeness.  
"How beautiful," she said in awe when the transformation was complete.   
He smiled as he pulled her close. They fit perfectly in each others' arms like two matching pieces of a puzzle. The blanket covered them perfectly as their clothes lay scattered on the floor.  
Their many days and weeks together made their love grow even stronger never tiring of each others company. Her scratches and bruises were past completely healed and her wings as good as new. Together they raised and planted many plants in their makeshift home camouflaging them from the outside world and prying eyes. They made love every night making their vows of love stronger with each passing time.  
Then one day, an unexpected visitor arrived. A strange winged demon was found flying outside their home and asked to come in.  
"How may we help you?" Kizna asked as she moved the foliage to let the demon in.  
"The Great Koenma wants to see Kurama, is he home?" the demon asked.  
"Has someone asked for me?" Kurama said as he walked out of the bedroom straightening his clothes.  
"I have been asked to bring you to The Great Koenma's office," said the demon. "He says it's a matter of importance."  
Kurama turned to his love for an opinion. She nodded.  
"I'll be back in a while," he said.   
She smiled and nodded. She watched with love in her eyes as he left for Koenma's office. She had a good feeling about him going there. She somehow knew that he was going to be set free and he was going to bring her to the Ningekai as he promised her.  
  
Kurama was ushered into Koenma's office and was greeted by a familiar face. Hiei.  
"Hello Hiei," he greeted politely. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
"Hm," he replied as he began to sniff the air for a strange smell.  
"Something wrong?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned toward him and found the source of the smell.  
"You smell of sex," he whispered rudely. Kurama ignored his comment as Koenma walked in.  
"I'm glad you guys could join me on such short notice," Koenma said.  
"Hm," replied Hiei. "Why did you want us?"  
"It concerns your punishment," Koenma said. "It seems we're having trouble with the Four Saint Beasts."  
"So," Hiei said sharply.  
"Well, here's the deal. You help Yusuke stop the beasts from taking over the Ningekai and get a clean slate or you don't and still be on punishment," proposed Koenma.  
Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances.  
"Sure," they both said.  
"Good," said Koenma. "You'll meet Yusuke on the outskirts of the Saint Beats' city tomorrow."  
They nodded. They left the office and walked and talked.  
"Who is she?" asked Hiei. Kurama looked at him strangely. "Don't deny it. You smell of a female. Now who is she?"  
"I have any idea of you who your talking about Hiei," he replied as he walked faster to reach the gates of the Makai.  
  
She heard the soft rustling of the leaves of their foliage shelter. And found her love walking in.  
"And what did Koenma say?" Kizna said.  
"He offered me freedom," he replied. She threw herself into his arms in pure joy.  
"That's wonderful," she said, but then she noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
"Have you heard of the Saint Beasts?" he asked. Kizna nodded grimly. "I have to help my friend destroy them or I don't get my freedom."  
Kizna covered her mouth in fear. Her silver eyes asked if it was true. He grimly nodded.  
"Come what may," she started worriedly. "I will love you till my dying day. No matter what happens."  
"You'll wait for me?" he asked as he looked benignly down on her.   
"Yes," Kizna replied as she pulled something out of thin air. "Take this for good luck."  
She took one of his hands and placed something in it. He opened his hand up and found a white rose bud partly bloomed.  
"Come back to me," she said sadly. "I don't think I want to lose the man I love."  
"I will I promise," he said as he laid a hand on her cheek.  
They walked out on to the sturdy limbs of their home and watched the sunset. She folded her wings in a way so she could lean on him. He held his arms around her waist as she leaned into him. Kizna laid her head back as he lowered his head into a passionate kiss under the watchful eye of the sunset. She ran her hand through his thick red hair as his strong arms hugged her tightly and caressed the pale skin of her stomach. Picking her up in his arms, Kurama carried her into the tree-house and into the bedroom.  
The rise of dawn came quickly for the kitsune and fairy. Kizna looked on in worry as she watched the daylight come wrapped in an extra blanket. The leaves rustled as her lover stirred.  
Kurama reached for her, but found no one. He slowly opened his eyes and found her watching the sunrise in the predawn light her wings hidden by the blanket. She looked as though she were an angel. Her silver eyes worried and only worried for him. He smiled. He wrapped himself in an extra blanket that lay on the bed and walked behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him.  
"Still worried?" he asked. She nodded. "I'll be back I promise."  
"All right," she replied still looking into the sunrise.   
Her silver eyes had a red orange tint in them and made them shine like the fires of the Makai sunrise. Kizna turned to her lover and stared into his eyes. The sunrise had made the same fire within them burn brightly. She laid her head on his shoulder and the lovers just savored the moment.   
They quickly changed and went down to the river to bathe. The warm summer water made all her worries go away as she swam in the light blue river. Her wings sparkled with dewdrops of water as she rose above the gurgling water to breathe. Kurama bathed elsewhere to leave her to her privacy. She didn't know it but a pair of green eyes watched her lovingly from a large boulder that stuck out of the water.  
  
Kurama finished bathing and watched her as she got out hidden by a few rocks that covered her. He watched as she flapped her wings gently shaking the water of them. He noticed her turn away to avoid his piercing stares.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her. She turned away to avoid seeing her blush. Kizna gently flapped her wings to shake the water off. She changed, grabbed her silver bow, and her quiver with newly made rose arrows and walked toward her love.  
They spent most of the morning spending what time they had together with each other. By the early afternoon with the Makai sun high in the sky, Kizna saw her love off to his mission. They kissed passionately before she watched Kurama begin a long hike through the treetops. He waved goodbye to her from the ground, and she waved back.  
Kurama reached into his pocket and grasped the rose bud. He smiled. Kurama met Hiei about halfway to there and the two walked in comfortable silence. The clouds over the Makai grew dark as they reached the city by their treetop route. They found Yusuke, and Kuwabara and the battles began.  
  
Kizna was out hunting for a decent meal for dinner. She readied her bow and an arrow as she took aim for a rabbit sitting near a tree.  
"ROSE ARROW!" she yelled as she released the thorny rose at her prey hitting it head on.   
She smiled. As she made her way through the bushes, Kizna suddenly winced in pain a loose branch scratched her abdomen. She watched as blood trickled through the small wound. She had a bad feeling.  
"You had better come back to me Kurama," she said softly to herself.  
  
Kurama winced in pain as Genbu's stones slashed through his abdomen. 'I'm going to come back to you no matter what Kizna,' he thought to himself. He began to attack with renewed vigor determined by the thought of seeing his love's face once more. He grabbed a strange glowing stone out of mid air and whipped it in two destroying the monster Genbu. He smiled to himself as he reached into his pocket and grasped the rose. 


	3. A Demon's Love pt 3 A Fairy in the Ninge...

(Sorry some dialogue might be wrong!)  
A Demon's Love pt. 3  
  
'That was for you Kizna,' thought Kurama as he grasped the rose bud. 'I'll be back soon. I promise.' They walked deeper into Maze Castle. Kurama held his abdomen in pain, but he could only think of her. His blood seeped into his clothing making him nauseous. Still, he thought of her.  
"How's that wound?" asked Yusuke.  
"I can walk," Kurama replied.  
"He'll survive, but he can't fight," said Hiei. "We're down to three warriors and one of them is worthless."  
"Don't put yourself down," said Kuwabara. "Every bit helps."  
"I think he meant you," said Yusuke.  
"Oh yea?!" Kuwabara challenged. "What do you think I was doing over the past six months, letting you get better than me? No way!"  
A small ball of spirit energy formed in his palm. Holding his arm steady, he concentrated.  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara cried a beam of spirit energy manifested itself into a deadly blade.  
"Well what do you know?" said Hiei sarcastically. "He's only partly worthless."  
"That's not the only thing I can do," he said. "SWORD GET LONG!"  
His spirit energy increased and the sword's blade grew piercing the ceiling of the castle. He put his sword away and collapsed on the ground.  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "Are you all right?"  
"Yea the spirit sword makes me kinda dizzy," he replied.  
A loud growl shook the walls of Maze Castle.  
"I have a feeling that is our next enemy," Kuwabara said.  
"Byyako," said Kurama.  
They ran deeper into the castle not knowing what they would encounter. The loud click of their shoes echoed the castle chambers.  
  
She sat by the stream trying to skin the rabbit she had caught as she held one hand to her stomach. The bleeding in her abdomen seemed to never stop, and the pain was getting unbearable. 'Kurama,' her mind uttered. 'Please be all right.' The branch didn't cut her too deep and it bled little, but she was bleeding as though someone has slashed her stomach deeply. Constantly, she tried to clean the blood off, but to no avail. She constantly wondered what had happened to her love for the same bad feeling she had gotten earlier never left her side.  
With the rabbit in her free hand, she flew to their tree-house. She pulled out a pot Kurama had fashioned out of clay and placed the rabbit in it. She could see through the foliage of their home ominous black clouds in the distance streaking with lightening. Filling the pot with plant juice and berries, she could only watch the distant sky. Her silver eyes told all the worry she had inside for him. She took the pot outside and placed in a fire pit and started a fire. The Makai sunset made her worry even more. 'What if he doesn't come back?' she thought sadly. 'No! You promised you'd be back and you have to come back. Please Kurama.'   
  
They watched Kuwabara fight Byyako. Kuwabara was losing badly, and he was only fighting Byyako's hair. Thanks to a clever scheme, Kuwabara managed to defeat the demon dogs in a doughnut formation.  
"I call it the Monster Beast Doughnut," Kuwabara boasted.  
"Idiot," said Hiei annoyed.  
"I think the Monster Beast Doughnut suits it well," said Kurama.  
"Hey!" yelled Yusuke to the demon. "I don't like this flavor. You got chocolate with sprinkles?"  
Byyako howled in anger. Angry and fearing that he was being mocked by his own prey, he faced Kuwabara head on. Kuwabara accepted the challenge. Kuwabara slashed and slashed with his sword. 'What's going on?' Kuwabara thought. 'I'm doing all the attacking and he isn't even breaking a sweat.'  
"Something is wrong," said Kurama. Yusuke looked back worried for his friend.  
"Try looking at the fighters," said Hiei.  
"His sword!" yelled Yusuke. "And is Byyako growing?!"  
"His sword is shrinking in proportion to Byyako's growth," said Kurama as he put a death grip on the rose bud.  
Kuwabara struggled to hold on. They charged into a cavern of molten lava with only stone platforms to move across as Byyako surprised the Rekai Tantei with a surprise revival. Byyako roared. His roar shook the strange cavern crumbling stones and some of the stone platforms. Byyako fired a strange energy ball that seemed to come from the depths of this throat and soul. It was decided Kuwabara would finish what he had started. Kuwabara jumped from stone platform to platform trying to avoid the demon's energy blasts. The lava below them gurgled and burped threateningly as Kuwabara looked into its fiery depths.  
Kurama wiped the sweat from his brow. He watched a fight that looked as though Kuwabara couldn't win. His free hand held a firm grasp on the white rose bud. He wished he didn't have to be here and just be with her. But he was getting his freedom for her. He promised her he would take to her to the Ningekai and they would spend a day together there. 'He has to win,' thought Kurama as he wiped more sweat of his brow.  
  
Kizna sweated profusely. 'It can't be this hot out,' she thought as she watched her meal cook. 'The weather usually cools down by now.' The ominous clouds in the distance still scared her. She felt as thought she stood in a room of molten lava. With every movement she made, her breathing labored. She stirred her soup with a stick.   
The liquid had turned a red orange color from the fruit and berries small pieces of rabbit floated on the top like small platforms where little insects would jump from one to one to reach the other side. Slowly, the pieces sunk making the gaps wider and harder for an insect to jump. It boiled and popped small bubbles that came to its surface looking at its maker.  
  
With a few clever tactics from Kuwabara, they watched Byyako and Kuwabara fall to a fiery death. They turned their heads away in disgust and grief. (Author's note: I don't remember what they said at this point in the show. Just please bare with me!)  
"KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried at the loss of his friend.  
"Help me!" a voice cried out. The Rekai Tantei looked up.  
"Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke as he looked over the edge of the cliff and laughed at the sight.  
Hanging on by his fingertips, Kuwabara hung grasping the rock platform.  
"Well, well, well," said Hiei. "So you're alive."  
"Could you help me?" he asked.  
"I think we should leave him. He did say he could take care of himself," said Kurama teasingly. "What about the rest of you?"  
They nodded in agreement. They walked away leaving a screaming Kuwabara behind.  
"Just kidding!" said Yusuke as he went back to help Kuwabara. Kuwabara glared at him.  
They trudged deep into the dark depths of Maze Castle. An icy draft blew chilling them to the bones with the exception of Hiei. The fire demon would be next to fight, and he had a feeling of familiarity with this next demon. Walking into a room, the Rekai Tantei confronted a large blue demon with dark hair. It wore a blue robe with a large blue dragon embroidered on it. Hiei immediately recognized this demon. 'Seiryu,' he thought.  
"I won't make the same tender footed mistakes Byyako made," Seiryu said menacingly.  
A small growling nose came from behind them. They turned. Limping in pain, the battered and bruised Byyako tried to walk in.  
"Seiryu, help me," he begged. Seiryu looked at him disgust.  
"Don't disgrace us any further," Seiryu replied. "ICE DRAGON!"  
With a flash of ice, Byyako fell to the ground dead and decapitated. Hiei removed his cloak. Floating softly, his cloak fell to the floor covering the remains of Byyako. He readied his katana as he got into fighting stance.  
"ICE DRAGON!" Seiryu shouted as he shot a beam of cold energy at Hiei.   
Hiei easily dodged as he brushed by Seiryu. Seiryu fired more ice dragon attacks as Hiei easily dodged with Hiei just brushing against him as he went. Though it did not seem like it, Hiei had a plan already in motion. The room's temperature plummeted as Seiryu fired more Ice Dragons. Hiei was trapped as one of his enemy's attacks froze his leg. Seiryu fired more attacks this time freezing Hiei's other leg and one arm. Powering up, Hiei shattered his ice prison sending the cold shards of ice around him. Seiryu looked in shock surprised he would get out. Then he felt it. A small trickle of blood ran down his face. He fell dead in a heap.  
"What happened?" asked Yusuke.  
"I slashed him 16 times without him knowing," Hiei replied.  
  
She brought the pot into the tree house. The food's warm smell wafted through the small room making her hungry. The strange dark clouds in the distance still stood never leaving their threatening state. By this point, the bad feeling had subsided a little, but she still worried. Her wound still bled but less than before and the pain was still with her. A cold draft flew through the house that was as cold as ice. It chilled her to the bone. She walked to grab a blanket from their room. She folded her wings and hid them in the blanket warmed by her love's smell that had taken root in the soft fabric. She ate in a lonely silence constantly missing him.  
  
Running, they made their way into the dark depths of the castle. Kurama's bleeding had lessened, but the pain was still evident. As they made their way to the distant tower of Maze Castle, many cultivated humans attacked determined to kill them. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara slashed through the mutant army clearing a path for Yusuke. They reached the base of the tower only to find it blocked by the cultivated humans. Killing enough to make time for Yusuke to get through, the others made a strange ladder as they jumped on one another's shoulders high enough to reach to a small window in the Maze Castle's tower. Then more cultivated humans attacked. The three of them slashed and sliced their way through to the stairs. Kuwabara tried to reach the window Yusuke went through using his Sword Get Long technique, but fell short and went crashing to the ground.  
"We have a path cleared you know," said Hiei as he looked down on his comrade's dazed form lying on the stone floor.  
They ran up the stairs as fast as they heard the loud crash of lightening and thunder as they bounded up the steps. More lightening crashes followed getting louder every time as they shook the walls and ceiling collapsing stones as they went.  
"That's the strongest one yet. Suzaku is getting desperate," said Kurama.  
As they ran up the stairs, the lightening crashed and called around them making the castle shake and crumble. They watched in shock as the stairs began to collapse around them leaving a gaping bottomless pit before them. 'I'm coming back to you, no matter what,' Kurama thought. Fueled by determination and love, Kurama drew his Rose Whip and made a way for the others to get across the gap between the stairs by whipping a ceiling beam and swinging across. Frantically, they ran up the stairs hoping it was not too late.  
Yusuke struggled to defeat Suzaku. Anger ran through his veins as he looked at the scene on a strange screen Suzaku kept. He watched as Botan and Keiko ran for their lives because of the destruction caused by this demon's hands. He tried several times to destroy the Makai Whistle only to be endlessly taunted by Miguru a strange talking bird. Driven for the love of his friends and family, Yusuke did the only thing he could do.  
  
She watched the lightening streak across the distant sky through the leaves and vines. The first stars touched the sky of the Makai except for that distant area near the horizon. The bad feeling in her heart grew once more and swelled to a size larger than before. She held her hand to her stomach trying to stop the bleeding, but no matter what she did it couldn't stop. Not even the strange healing paste made by her love worked. She looked around the cupboards for anything she could use to temporarily stop the bleeding. Find gauze and bandages in a cupboard in the corner, she wrapped herself with it and went to the stream to wash her clothing of all the blood.  
  
Yusuke's spirit energy suddenly sky rocketed shocking Suzaku. He looked in odd fascination and shock at what he was doing.  
"His power is increasing," Suzaku said as he stared wide eyed. "Where are you getting all this energy?"  
"This is for my family, for Botan, and for HER!" he screamed as a large amount of energy was aimed for Suzaku.  
"It's life energy!" Suzaku finally realized as he was hit with the massive force.   
Miguru screeched her last screech as she was blown to dust and ashes. Kurama and the others ran to the top of the tower to find it shambles. The body of Suzaku lay thrown into the wall not moving. Kurama ran over to check for a pulse and looked up in sadness at his comrades.  
"He's not breathing," he said sadly. (Author's note: I don't remember the dialog sorry!)  
"No Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried. "You can't die! I'm gonna give him some of my energy."  
Kuwabara placed his hands over Yusuke's heart and concentrated. When it was over, Kuwabara collapsed in a heap on top of his friend and Yusuke had a small pulse.  
"I think we're gonna have to carry them back," said Kurama.  
"Great, we get stuck babysitting," said Hiei.  
Kurama reached into his pocket and smiled as he felt the soft petals of the rose. They carried their friends' sleeping bodies back to the Rekai. As they got back, Kuwabara stirred.  
"What happened?" he asked wearily. Then he remembered. "Is Urameshi all right?"  
"Yes he just needs rest," said Kurama as he began to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.  
"I just have a few things to take care of," Kurama replied. "Just take Yusuke to your home and let him rest."  
The others walked off to tell Koenma of their news while Kurama walked back to the gates of the Makai.  
  
All of a sudden, her heart felt free and all her worries were gone. The lightening in the distance had faded and nothing but the first stars of the night shone through the fleeing sunlight. Behind her she heard the soft rustling of the foliage. She turned around.  
He watched the Makai sunset in the distance as he came to their home. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her smiling face. Making the leaves and vines softly rustle as he went,   
he climbed up the ladder. He saw her looking through the leaves of their personal sanctuary. She turned around.  
Piercing green eyes met soft silver ones as Kurama walked into their home. She smiled with small tears in her eyes. Kizna ran to him.  
"Are you real?" she asked as she held him around his waist.  
"Yes," he replied as he placed a comforting arm around her.  
"I was so worried," Kizna said as she looked into his eyes.  
"You don't have to worry anymore," he whispered into her ear. She smiled. Then she noticed his wound.  
"What happened?" Kizna asked in fear. "You're hurt."  
"I let my guard down," he replied.  
"Lie down and I'll be there to fix it," she said as she gently pulled him towards the bedroom.  
She walked to the cupboard and brought out more gauze and bandages and the healing paste. She got a damp cloth she had used earlier to clean the blood off herself to use for him. Then she made her way to the bedroom.  
He watched as she walked in with his first aid supplies. He sat up. She set the bowl down and began to unbutton his shirt and jacket. She hid her face to stop blushing. He had a well built body and soft lightly tanned skin. Her breathe caught every time she saw it. He noticed her blushing. He smiled. As she got the cloth, he gently lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply. She happily returned his kiss. His kissed tasted of all the sweat and blood he went through for her, and she could feel his determination and love through it. She tasted of the sweet berries and his sake. He felt all the love within her swell in her heart. They broke apart blushing.  
She gently wiped the cloth over his wounds cleaning up the dried blood that surrounded it. As her touch sent tingles throughout his body, he quietly watched her. Kizna spread the cool green paste over his wound unknowingly making him sigh quietly with pleasure. She wrapped the gauze and bandages around him and prepared to leave. He reached for her wrist and stopped her.  
"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
He didn't bother answering. Before Kizna knew it, she was locked in another passionate kiss. She sighed in pleasure as his tongue slid through her parted lips. He broke apart the kiss, slowly moving down to caress her pale long neck with his lips. She moaned.  
"I take it you don't want anything to eat?" she whispered into his ear.  
"No," he whispered back. "All I need is you."  
The moon shined down into their room as the two lovers proclaimed their affection for one another. The stars in the predawn sky ran to their homes with their times up to smile down on the Makai wilderness. Kurama watched her sleep and happily smiled. He pulled her close feeling a strange roughness in her skin. He lifted the blanket and found Kizna wrapped with bandages around her abdomen. 'What the?' he thought silently. 'What happened?' She stirred feeling the predawn coolness on her naked skin and slowly opened her eyes to find her lover staring down on her worriedly.  
"What happened?" Kurama asked his voice full of worry and concern.  
"What?" Kizna replied looking at him strangely. He pointed to her bandages. "It happened while you were away. I was hunting and a branch scratched me. Strangest thing though, it wouldn't stop bleeding and it hurt more than it should."  
Kurama suddenly understood. She felt his pain. She felt his pain and only his pain.  
"I know," he replied smiling. "It is said in the Ningekai that if two people are soul mates, they can fell each others' pain."  
"Really?" she asked with only love in her eyes. He nodded smiling. "You know, for a notorious thief you can be quite sweet."  
He chuckled.  
"I'll take that as a complement," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled once they broke apart. "May I ask you a question?"  
"Sure," she replied.  
"I was wondering if you would let me go to the Ningekai," he said. "My friend Yusuke is badly injured."  
"Of course," Kizna replied. "You don't even need to ask."  
"Come with me," he said smiling. She looked up in shock her eyes asking if he meant what he said. "I want you to come."  
"But I need permission," Kizna replied her eyes wide with curiosity of the Ningekai.  
"Then we'll go get permission," he said.  
"Really?" she asked hope flashing in her eyes. He nodded. She smiled.  
They spent the morning lying in each others arms making up for time they lost. Soft caresses and kisses were exchanged as the dawn and morning light spilled through the canopy of leaves that made the ceiling of their home. With too much light making them unable to sleep, they got out of bed.  
They changed and made their way towards the Rekai. Kurama waited out in the hall as she went into Koenma's office.   
In the Rekai, demons ran rapidly through the halls carrying stacks of paper to Koenma. Many talked of important matters concerning demon convicts and the Saint Beasts. Koenma looked up from his desk that was piled with papers to see a beautiful fairy walk in.   
"Who's she?" he asked a demon beside him. "I've never seen her here before."  
"I don't know Koenma- sama, but she is rather pretty," replied the demon. Koenma rolled his eyes.  
"How may I help you?" asked Koenma sitting behind his desk.  
"I was wondering if it would be possible to travel to the Ningekai at this time," Kizna said.  
"What's the reason?" Koenma asked.  
"Well my friend is rather sick and I was wondering if it would be possible to visit her," she replied with pleading eyes hoping he wouldn't see through her lie.  
"I'm sorry, but we're busy right now dealing with the Saint Beasts, and we won't be able to let anyone through to the Ningekai," replied Koenma in an apologetic tone.  
"Oh," she replied sadly as she got up to leave. "Thank you."  
Her head hung low as she walked out of his office.  
"Well?" asked a hopeful Kurama. Kizna shook her head.  
"They're too busy to send anyone to the Ningekai," Kizna said. "I'm sorry."  
Kurama looked at her in sympathy. He suddenly remembered what he promised he would do for her if she couldn't get permission.  
"Like I said, I'll just sneak you through," he said as he lifted her chin up to match his gaze. She smiled mischievously.  
They made their way back to their tree-house. Kurama began to search for something in the layers of the leaves that surrounded their home. The afternoon sun spilled through the foliage lighting small spots on the wood floor. Pulling out a strange large box, Kurama handed the parcel to her.  
"What's this?" asked Kizna looking at her lover curiously.  
"I was going to surprise you, but now seems a much better time," he replied lightly pink. She smiled.  
"You didn't have to," she replied blushing as well.  
"I wanted to," Kurama replied. She smiled once more.  
Rustling, Kizna opened the box and looked up in delight. Inside the box lay a midnight blue hooded cloak with intricate silver trim around its edges and hood. Midnight blue Chinese style closures lay just under the hood fastening in the center.  
"It's beautiful," Kizna said in awe.  
Kurama walked to her and gently placed the cloak on her. The large hood hid her face and wings from a stranger's wandering eyes, yet accented her beauty and delicate features. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.  
"Your beautiful," he whispered into her ear once more sending shivers and tingles throughout her.  
She blushed. The soft movement of the leaves and footsteps lightly echoed around the nearby forest of the Makai as two lovers made their way through the wild underbrush on their to the Rekai.   
Demons ran wild at the Rekai office. Papers flew in swirls of white leaving documents and forms scattered around the offices and hallways. When no one seemed to be looking, Kurama looked into the little god's office and found Koenma busy stamping and signing papers. Kizna stood behind him not making a sound. Grabbing her hand, they ran as fast as they could to the gates leading to the Ningekai. They came through the hidden portal in the park just as the sun set in the horizon setting the sky on fire with bright reds, oranges, and yellows. They stood there for a moment relishing the beautiful sky as the first stars kissed the retreating light goodbye.  
Kizna looked around her new surroundings in awe and wonder. Strange concrete formations stood high above her reaching the heavens glowing with a strange light. The loud roars of large metal monsters rolled down the streets as metal people began to light the streets. She smiled at Kurama eyes brimming with gratefulness and love. They stood where they had come from kissing under the city lights.  
"Come on, I think Yusuke is this way," soft spoke Kurama.  
"What if someone sees me?" Kizna asked worried.  
"Don't worry," he replied. She smiled.  
They walked down the streets hand in hand, fingers laced as she looked around curiously. Many men turned their heads as they tried to see an eerily beautiful woman under a hood. Before Kizna could notice, Kurama glared at them small bits of jealousy running through his veins although he knew she could only love him and no one else in all the worlds.   
He led her to a small suburban area and to a house that Kurama realized belonged to Kuwabara thanks to his keen sense of smell.  
"Is this your friend's house?" Kizna asked softly through the darkness of the night.  
"No," Kurama replied just as soft. "It belongs to a human named Kuwabara. He's taking care of Yusuke."  
"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Go to him."  
"Just wait out here all right?" Kurama asked. "Remember they don't know you're here. And if Koenma finds out about you, you will be punished."  
She nodded as she made her way to a small alley lined with a small flower garden to hide. A soft rapping on a house door wafted through the quiet neighborhood. Kuwabara looked up from his best friend's bedside as he heard a soft knocking on his door. His mother and sister were out for the night, and he was alone. Tiredly, he walked to the door and opened it to find Kurama standing outside in the cold night air.  
"How's Yusuke?" asked Kurama.  
Then Kuwabara felt it. He felt a strange presence somewhere near, and he knew it wasn't Kurama. Kurama noticed his strange stare. 'He senses her,' Kurama thought panicked.  
"Do you feel that?" Kuwabara asked looking around behind Kurama. Kurama shook his head, slightly moving to the side to block Kuwabara's view.  
"He's sleeping," he said. "He's been out ever since yesterday."  
"May I see him?" Kurama asked.   
Kuwabara nodded as he let him in. He looked out one more time to make sure he didn't see anything. Kizna hid as a young man looked out his door looking for something. 'Can he sense me?' she thought as she looked up from her hiding spot. 'No can't be possible. He's only a human.' She looked up and saw a strange light and open curtains in a distant window. She saw two figures recognizing one as Kurama. She smiled.  
  
A soft light lit the small bedroom. Open curtains let in the pail light of the moon and stars. Posters were sloppily tacked on the wall above a cluttered desk. In a bed by the window, Yusuke lay asleep waiting to heal. A chair stood alone by the bed showing that Kuwabara had never left his side throughout the night and day.  
"Has anyone else been here?" Kurama asked as he went to check Yusuke's wounds.  
"Botan said she'd be over here to bring him something, but she hasn't arrived yet," said Kuwabara as Kurama looked over his sleeping friend's body sneaking a few glances out the window.   
'Kurama is hiding something,' he thought. 'And since Yusuke is out of commission I Kazuma Kuwabara will take his place!' Kuwabara leaned slightly more towards the window as Kurama took care of Yusuke. Then, he saw it. A shimmer of silver and a whisper of white. Kuwabara wondered what it was.  
  
She ventured out in the street to watch what was going on in the window. She smiled at the sight of her love taking care of Yusuke. 'Even though he says he doesn't like too many humans,' she thought. 'He really cares for them.' She looked into the window and saw her love talking to a young man with orange hair. 'He's probably Kuwabara,' she figured. She look of fascination turned to fear and shock as she saw Kuwabara looking out the window at her. Quickly, she ran to the alley were she once hid.  
  
Kurama noticed Kuwabara constantly looking out his window and began to worry. 'He still senses her,' he thought.  
"Is something wrong Kuwabara?" Kurama asked trying to distract him.  
"Did someone follow you here?" asked Kuwabara.   
Kurama shook his head.  
"Or did you bring someone here?" he asked somewhat accusingly.   
"It's getting late," said Kurama getting up. "I'll be back tomorrow."  
"Goodnight," he replied kindly even though the strange feeling never left him. 


	4. A Demon's Love pt 4 The others find out

A Demon's Love pt. 4  
  
Kurama walked out into the cool Ningekai air looking for her. Kizna cautiously walked out of the alley hidden by her cloak. He placed his arm around her waist and walked in the cool night air in a comfortable silence. Unbeknownst to them, Kuwabara was watching.  
  
Kuwabara secretly crept to the window looking out into the night sky. He watched as Kurama began to look for someone or something. Then he saw it. It walked out of the alley near his out and into Kurama's arms. Whatever it was, he instantly recognized the shimmer of silver he had seen earlier coming from its cloak. He decided he would ask Botan later as he watched the couple suspiciously.  
  
"Is your friend all right?" Kizna asked as she looked up into his eyes.  
"He'll be fine, he just needs rest," Kurama replied as he got lost in her silver stares.  
"Where do we stay?" she asked.  
"We'll stay at my mother's apartment," Kurama replied.  
"It must be nice to have a mother," she replied sadly.  
He smiled down on her pitying her sad expression. He lifted her chin to match his gaze. His eyes held promise of protection and love for her and only her. She smiled as she read the evident emotions running through his gaze. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss as the cool Ningekai wind blew around them. She shivered.  
"Come on, we're almost there," he whispered. She nodded.  
They came to a large white building with many windows and balconies. He guided her through the lobby as she looked around curious by everything she saw. He smiled. She was enjoying herself and he didn't care if he broke the rules for her to come here. Kizna stared strangely at the elevator as Kurama pushed the button waiting for the metal doors to open. Gently, he guided a nervous Kizna into the elevator whispering soothing words in her ear. She smiled.  
They arrived in a small apartment fit for two. Simple white furniture, wooden tables, and warm inviting plants greeted them as they made their way inside. The room was warm and cozy and had a family's touch. Warm blushes streaked their faces red due to the sudden change in temperature from the cold night air. Kizna put down her hood and walked around the apartment curiously looking at the human necessities.  
Gently, Kurama took her hand and led her through the small apartment explaining all he knew about the Ningekai. Kizna listened intently as his hands warmed hers as they walked around the apartment.  
"This is my room," Kurama said as he opened a door to a small room.   
With a simple desk and a bed with red and green sheets, Kurama showed off his room. Many plants and biology books lay on the desk and scattered around the room. She walked around the room touching and seeing with curiosity. He watched her lovingly from the door way as she looked at all his plants and other human items he kept.  
"What this?," she asked as she walked towards the bed.  
"Humans call it a bed," he answered. "They use it for many things."  
"Like what?" she asked as she sat down on the edge. "It's quite soft."  
"Sleeping, relaxing..... making love," he replied softly as he sat down next to her.  
"Is that a hint?" she asked seductively. He smiled as they locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
Kuwabara heard another knocking at his door. Quietly, he opened the door and found Botan on the other side. Stars grew in his eyes. Botan sweat dropped. A small figure stepped out from behind her. Hiei.  
"How's Yusuke?" asked a nervous Botan as she and Hiei walked in.  
"He's sleeping," Kuwabara replied as he pointed up the stairs to his room. "Did you guys feel anything strange?"  
"Other than the feeling of annoyance when you're around?" Hiei replied sarcastically.  
Kuwabara glared.  
"Hm," Hiei grunted.  
Walking up to the bedroom, they saw Yusuke fast asleep in the small bed. Botan pulled something out of her pocket.  
"What's that?" asked Kuwabara from behind her. Botan jumped.  
"It's a Demon Compass," Botan replied. "It belonged to Yusuke."   
Kuwabara snatched it away from her and tried to turn it on.  
"Hey!" she yelled. "That's a delicate piece of machinery there."  
"How does it work?" he asked shaking the small watch-like object.  
"Why do you want to know? You're not a Rekai Tantei," said Botan snatching the compass back.  
"Because I want to protect my beautiful future wife," he replied with stars in his eyes as he grasped her hands in his.   
Botan sweat dropped again. Annoyed, Hiei rolled his eyes. Botan quickly pulled her hands out of his grasp.'I'd just better show him,' she thought nervously.  
"You just push this button and it locates any demon within five mile radius," she instructed. (Authors note: I forget how many miles Botan said it was so I just made up a number. Sorry!)   
Kuwabara walked over to the window and looked at the night sky in contemplation. Then, he pushed the button. After he pushed the button, the compass began to go wild before pointing to a distance in the horizon. Botan looked over his shoulder and raised one eyebrow in confusion.  
"If what I think is right," started Botan. "That's around where Kurama lives. So we don't have to worry."  
"Idiot," Hiei muttered.  
"Well, I saw something earlier tonight," said Kuwabara. "Kurama is hiding something, and I don't know what."  
"Huh?" asked Botan confused. "What do you mean Kurama is hiding something."   
Kuwabara told the two about what had happened earlier in the evening. He told of Kurama's odd behavior. He told of how Kurama constantly tried to keep from looking behind him and out the window. Botan and Hiei listened intently to what he said their minds riddled with questions.  
"Well I must admit," began Hiei thinking. "Kurama did seem to be acting strange."  
"How so?" asked Botan.  
"When I met him at Koenma's office, he smelled.... odd," said Hiei.  
"Odd?" asked Kuwabara.  
"He smelled of a female you idiot," sharply replied Hiei. "When I asked him who it was, he didn't answer."  
"Well he said he'd be back tomorrow we can just ask him then," said Kuwabara.   
The others nodded. They stayed throughout the night rarely leaving Yusuke's bedside. They watched him sleep soundly waiting for him to be woken up. Hiei watched from a shadowed corner of the room. Though he would never admit it, he was worried.  
The stars in the midnight blue sky glittered outside the house where all of them stayed through the night waiting for a friend to return to them.  
  
The morning light shined through Kurama's curtains. Everyone in the world was awakening. His plants shined greener feeding off the sunlight that could reach them through the window. In his arms, Kurama found his little fairy sleeping away under the soft blankets. Fortunately his mother was out of town that week, and he had the house to himself and her. He pulled her into a tight embrace gently caressing her wings. His gentle caress sent tingles throughout her body as she sleepily awoke to her lover's face only inches away from hers. Emerald greens and moonlight silvers stared at one another telling of all the love the other held. If possible, they snuggled closer together enjoying each others' warmth and love.  
"I'll be in the bathroom," said Kurama as he wrapped himself in a blanket to get up.  
"A what?" Kizna asked still unfamiliar with human concepts.  
"Come here, I'll show you," he replied as she got up and wrapped herself in a blanket with her large wings sticking out behind her.  
He led her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Filled with curiosity, Kizna placed her hands in the warm water the fell from a spout near the ceiling.  
"You humans are very interesting," she said still watching the warm water fall from the shower head.  
A layer of mist began to fill the bathroom fogging the mirror. Kurama unwrapped himself from the blanket and walked in the shower. Kizna blushed. He reached a hand out to her begging her to take it. She placed her hand in his as he pulled her into the shower with him. Outside the bathroom door, soft giggles and moans echoed in the small room.  
  
"Well, I must say humans bathe in a rather interesting way," said Kizna as she sat on the counter wrapped in a towel with her hair and wings wet. "And this clothe is so soft."  
"It's called a towel," said Kurama as kissed her wrapped in his own towel. She smiled.  
"And what do they call this stuff you put in my hair?" she asked innocently.  
"The humans call it shampoo and conditioner, it's suppose to clean your hair," he replied smiling with stars in his eyes.  
That was the one thing he had to admire about her most. Her innocence. No matter how many times they kissed or made love, she was like a little child. Even though in reality, all her innocence had been taken from her when she had been abandoned by her family and village. Yet, he still saw her as innocent as a little human girl.  
"Turn around," Kurama said softly.  
"Why?" she asked as she turned away from him.  
"Don't worry," he said as he reached for a drawer taking a brush out. "I'll brush your hair."  
"Huh?" she asked, her confused reflection showing in the mirror.   
He gave her a reassuring smile. Gently, he began to brush her hair taking out all the tangles in the process. She sighed at the strange tingles that went down her head as the soft bristles of the brush ran through her light blue locks. As he ran the brush through her hair, small blossoms of white and pink flower petals fell from her mane and covered the counter in a swirls of pink and white snow. She didn't know what this particular human concept was of brushing your hair, but she liked it. He stopped and looked at her in the mirror. Her hair was in thick wet sections that hung down her back and over her shoulders.  
"I must admit I like these human concepts," she said as he put the brush away.   
He smiled. Pulling out another brush, Kurama began to brush his rose red mane. She watched him in fascination and curiosity. 'There are so many interesting things about these humans,' she thought. He turned and caught her staring. She blushed, and he smiled.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You intrigue me kitsune," she said as she hopped down from the counter. "You and all these humans."  
"And I love you," he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"I love you too," she whispered back. He smiled again.  
He changed into his regular clothing in the bedroom while she changed in the bathroom. As Kizna walked into his bedroom dressed in her light blue outfit, she was suddenly swept up in a tight embrace and a fiery kiss. Their bandages were gone, and they had made a full recovery with the help of each others' love.  
"What was that for?" she asked softly.  
"I don't know. Just because I love you," he said sweetly.   
"I wonder sometimes how you could love me," she replied softly. He looked at her strangely. "You're handsome, smart, kind, gentle, caring, chivalrous, and I'm..."  
"Beautiful, innocent, kind, loving, charming... do you want me to continue?" he asked. Her face was lightly tinted a rosy pink. She shook her head.  
"And you give me the confidence I never had," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck. "Are you going to see your friend today?"  
"Do you mind?" he asked still holding her. She shook her head as she buried her face into his shirt.  
"You must introduce me to these humans you know," she said.  
"Soon don't worry," he replied burying his face into her damp hair. "It's just too bad you can't be seen."  
She nodded.  
"Sing for me," he asked softly laying soft kisses in her hair.  
She began to hum a soft tune as they unknowingly began to sway and dance. The plants began to glow with spirit energy as they watched the lovers dance in the small room. Glowing, the plants began to grow and blossom into lush green bushes and flowers. The sun shone through his bedroom curtains making the kitsune and the fairy glow with a heavenly light. Her song ended long ago, but he didn't want to leave. They stood in the middle of his room enjoying the love they radiated in each others' arms.  
"You better go see your friend," she said as she loosened her grip on him. "They're probably waiting."  
"Are you sure you want me to go?" he asked softly. She nodded.  
"He needs you," she replied.   
He kissed her gently and left. She looked through the curtains partly opened and found her love and waved a goodbye. He waved back.  
  
Kurama looked up at his mother's apartment one more time. In his bedroom window stood a small figure with large white wings waving goodbye. He waved back.  
  
Botan and Keiko sat in the kitchen talking quietly when a soft knocking came from the door. Kuwabara walked toward the door, opened it, and found Kurama on the other side.  
"How is he any changes?" asked Kurama.  
"He was stirring this morning, that's when I called everyone over," replied Kuwabara.   
Kurama nodded as Keiko and Botan walked over. Simple introductions were made before Kurama and Kuwabara went up to the bedroom. Kurama took the chair that sat next to the bed as Kuwabara leaned on his desk. Quickly, Kuwabara whispered something into the kitsune's ear. Kurama nodded. Yusuke stirred as the sun shone in his eyes. Wearily, he opened them to find Kurama and Kuwabara looking at him. (Sorry the dialog may be wrong)  
"We were wondering when you would wake up," said Kurama. "You've been asleep for three days."  
"What about Keiko and Botan?" Yusuke asked worried. Kuwabara and Kurama cast their eyes to the floor. "What about them?! Are Botan and Keiko all right?"  
Their gazes still held to the floor. All of a sudden, the bedroom door flew open revealing Botan and Keiko.  
"Yusuke?!" screamed Botan. "Are you still in bed?!"  
Yusuke stared wide eyed at the two girls who walked in then turned his gaze to Kurama and Kuwabara. The kitsune and orange haired boy burst out laughing.  
"Gotcha!" yelled Kuwabara. "You should've seen the look on your face!"  
"Yes it was quite amusing," added Kurama.  
"Yusuke could I talk to you?" asked Keiko as she began to walk out of the room.  
Yusuke and Keiko reached a bridge when Keiko stopped. Yusuke was expecting the worst.  
"Look I know you're mad," said Yusuke. "Just hit me ok?!"  
He waited for the deadly blow, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, he found Keiko holding a finger in front of his face.  
"Yusuke, I don't know what happens when you go on those missions, but just tell me when you go," said Keiko. "All right?'  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
The others waited patiently in the bedroom for Yusuke. Kurama constantly looked out the window and into the neighbor's yard looking at the white flowers she grew. It only reminded him of one thing. Kizna. He reached into his pocket and found something unexpected in there. He looked up in surprise to find the rose bud. It was still as pristine and flawless as the day she had given it to him. He smiled longingly at it. The others noticed Botan being the first.  
"All right Kurama," she asked teasingly. "Who is she? Don't deny it. Who gave you that rose?"  
He quickly hid the rose blushing in the process. Then, the demeanor of the conversation turned serious.  
"And who was that person you were walking with last night?" asked Kuwabara suspiciously. The fox's eyes shot open at the comment. "You know the one. It had a cloak on."  
Kurama was speechless. 'He must have been watching and he must have told the others,' he thought panicked again. 'What if they tell Koenma?' Then, Hiei walked in. Hiei began to notice the strange smell in the air coming again from Kurama. 'He smells of her again,' he thought. 'It's faint, but it's still there.'  
"We may have a demon on the loose," said Hiei. 'This will make him confess,' Hiei thought. "Did you the rest of sense it?"  
Botan and Kuwabara nodded.  
"Did you Kurama?" asked Hiei. "It seemed to be coming from your neighborhood."  
"No," said Kurama calmly as he could muster. "Excuse me, I have some business to take of."  
Hurriedly, Kurama left the house and ran to his mother's apartment.  
"He's hiding something," said Hiei. "I think we should investigate."  
"Investigate what?" asked Yusuke suddenly as he and Keiko walked in. "Why did Kurama leave so suddenly? I was almost hit by him when I came through the door."  
"We think he's snuck something into the Ningekai and we don't know what," said Botan. "But we don't know what."  
"We'll keep tabs on him throughout the day," said Hiei. "Yusuke take the first shift."  
"That sounds fine by me," said Yusuke. "You'll take the next one."  
"I guess that leaves me with the last shift," said Kuwabara.  
"I'm not leaving that duty up to an ugly human like you," growled Hiei. "Botan will take the last shift."  
Kuwabara glared at Hiei. Hiei ignored him.  
"I'm taking the last shift whether you like it or not," said Kuwabara. "Botan you don't have to do anything."  
"Well I can't anyway," she said. "I have work to do for Koenma."  
"Great," mumbled Hiei.   
Yusuke turned towards Keiko. She understood and nodded. Running, Yusuke hurried to Kurama's neighborhood.   
  
Kurama ran as fast as he could to reach his home. They had found out his secret, and he feared for her safety. He bounded through the lobby and up the elevator praying it would move faster. Finally as the elevator reached his floor he stampeded down the hallway running to his mother's apartment.  
  
Kizna sang. She sang her heart out to all of the strange human plants Kurama kept. She only knew one of these strange plants and those were his roses. They were the only plant that grew in the Makai other than ravenous demonic vines and man eating flowers. She looked up in confusion when she heard the apartment door slam as she found Kurama panting like he had ran all the way here.  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
"They..... know you're...... here," he said between breathes.   
Her eyes went wide as she remembered what he had said the night before. 'No,' she thought harshly. 'I can't be punished.' She watched helplessly as Kurama ran frantically around the apartment trying to shut all the curtains and blinds. Snapping out of her doze, she ran to help him. As she was about to close another curtain, she saw a young man with raven hair in a school uniform watching her.  
  
Yusuke walked down the street pondering what had happened earlier. 'Kurama snuck something into the Ningekai?' he thought confused. 'I thought he changed.' He looked up into the building and saw a strange sight. He saw Kurama hurriedly shutting all the windows and curtains one by one. Then he saw something bizarre flutter past the windows. It seemed to be wearing a light blue shirt and something large and white stuck out of its back. He quickened his pace curious of what he saw as the mysterious figure in the window shut the curtains.  
  
She quickly shut the curtains as she saw the strange young man quickened his pace. She ran to her love's arms for support and comfort. Kurama held her tightly. The sunlight seeped through the curtains making thin strips of light mark the carpeted floor. The apartment was cast in darkness with everything shrouded in shadow.  
"What do we do?" asked Kizna worried. "Someone's watching."  
"The Rekai Tantei," whispered Kurama. "We'll leave at nightfall and run back to the Makai."  
"All right," she replied.  
  
Yusuke stopped walking when he reached the street across from where Kurama lived. He stared curiously at the shut windows. His mind filled with doubt for his friend's innocence. 'Maybe he is hiding something,' he thought. 'And what was that in the window?' He stared into the curtains that obscured his vision of the apartment. He stood unmoving unwavering his gaze from the windows.  
  
Kurama walked over to the windows and cracked open a curtain. He knew the form instantly. It was Yusuke. He seemed to be thinking. Kizna moved across from him trying not to be seen and look out at the same time. Kurama turned to the small clock that sat on the end table. 4:56 pm, the clock read. Kurama knew it would be a long wait.  
  
Yusuke watched as his brown eyes matched the green in the distant window. Their gazes battled for dominance neither backed down. The exotic shadows of white fluttered by behind Kurama standing on his opposite side. He didn't know when Hiei would come to relieve him of his duty, but he had a feeling it would be a long wait. Being impatient as he is, he decided to just surprise Kurama with a little visit.  
  
Two pairs of eyes looked deep into the others' in shock as they saw Yusuke walk towards the building.  
"What do we do?" asked Kizna scared. "I don't want to be punished."  
"You won't be," said Kurama reassuringly as he closed the curtain and pulled her close. "But you have to hide."  
"Where?" she asked. Kurama had an idea.   
He ran to get to her cloak that sat by the bed. Quickly, he placed the cloak on her and opened a window in the back of the apartment.  
"I want you to fly to the roof and don't be seen understand?" he asked. "I'll come get you then."   
She nodded. As she jumped out of the window, she unfurled her wings and took to the sky for a sanctuary on the roof. He watched as she disappeared into the heavens into a midnight blue dot. He turned at the sharp sound of a knocking at his door. He strolled to the door trying to act calm as possible. He knew he couldn't slip up like he did earlier. After a few deep breathes, he opened the door. He found Yusuke on the other side.  
"Hello Yusuke," said a collected Kurama.  
"Hey," he said happily. "So what's up?"  
"Nothing," Kurama replied slightly suspicious. "You?"  
"Well lets see I just woke up from a three day coma after defeating a bunch of demons. I'm all right," said Yusuke with his normal sarcasm. Kurama chuckled trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
The wind billowed her cloak wildly as she raced towards the roof. Her hair flapped in the untamed winds of the Ningekai. She had to make it to the roof. If she didn't, she would risk being severely punished. She reached the roof and gracefully landed. She looked in awe to find a lush rooftop garden filled with flowers. She walked around looking and smelling the flowers' strange and foreign aroma. She plucked out the weeds that invaded the garden, for she saw that there had been no owner for many years. She sang soft lullabies for the seedlings to grow watching as they grew into healthy plants of flowers and vegetables. Planting and singing seemed to take her away from her troubles, but she could sense Kurama was having trouble getting rid of the strange human that invaded his home. Among the flowers, she patiently waited for her love.  
  
"This is a nice place you and your mother have here," said Yusuke strolling through the apartment looking for something. Kurama easily took notice of his actions. 'I have to get him out of here,' he thought. 'What could he be hiding?' Yusuke thought. 'There's nothing here.'  
"Well I'm sorry Yusuke, but I have to run some errands for mother," said Kurama. "Unfortunately, I have to ask you to leave."  
Finding nothing but sensing something was up, Yusuke acted satisfied with his answer. He politely smiled and cooperatively walked out the door. Once Yusuke was out of site, Kurama ran to the elevator and went to the roof. In a hidden corner, Yusuke saw the whole thing, and he knew had to contact the others. Running, Yusuke reached a payphone not far from the apartment building.  
  
Ringing, the phone sounded for its owner at the Kazuma household. Kuwabara rushed to pick it up.  
"Hello," he said in his raspy voice. "Oh Yusuke, what did you see?"  
"Kurama is acting strange all right, he's definitely hiding something," said Yusuke at a payphone. "He tried to get me out of his apartment and when I left he ran for the roof."  
"The roof?" asked Hiei listening and hearing the muffled conversation. Kuwabara nodded. "Tell him we'll be right over."  
"The shrimp says we're coming over," said Kuwabara. Hiei shot him a death glare.  
"All right I'll be waiting," said Yusuke hanging up the payphone.  
  
The elevator dinged as it reached the elevator and rooftop gardens. He smiled as he saw her sweetly singing to the small plants that were abandoned in the garden. She looked up and ran into his arms. In the distance, the sun set sending their shadows to stretch over the city casting it into an early nightfall.  
"We have a change of plans," said Kurama as he stroked her hair.  
"What do we do?" she asked looking into the eyes she had fallen in love with at first site.   
"We leave now," he replied. "And we have to hurry."  
She nodded. Kizna pulled on her hood as they walked to the elevator.  
  
The Rekai Tantei walked into the hotel lobby. The sun was beginning to set through the glass doors casting their shadows to stretch many times their usual size. They walked to the elevator and watched the buttons slowly descend from the rooftop. They prepared themselves in a fighting stance as the elevator reached the second floor all of them not knowing what to expect.  
  
Kurama and Kizna watched the elevator slowly descend to the ground floor. They were eager to make their escape back to the Makai and were hoping nothing would go astray. He grasped her hand as the elevators reached the ground floor both prepared to make a mad dash for the gates to the spirit world. When the doors opened, they found something unexpected.  
  
The elevator doors opened revealing Kurama holding hands with something under a midnight blue cloak. Yusuke and the others charged in. Kurama and Kizna barely escaped thanks to a quick burst of speed. They headed after the fleeing lovers.   
The first light of evening stars appeared as the last golden ray of sun disappeared over the horizon. As the lovers ran through the evening streets, they could hear the loud screams and yells of the others as they chased them. Using their fighting skills to their advantage, Yusuke and Kuwabara easily tackled and wrestled Kurama to the ground. Kurama wouldn't give up that easily. With his demon strength, he threw Yusuke and Kuwabara off him. Kizna ran to her love's side and to help him up.  
"Run," Kurama said worriedly.  
"I'm not leaving you ," she said as she pulled him up.  
She grabbed his hand, and they took off running once more. Hiei drew his katana and charged in to strike. Kurama noticed what Hiei was doing, and he quickly pulled out his Rose Whip. He let go of her hand as Hiei was about to strike her down.....  
"ROSE WHIP!" Kurama cried as the vine of thorns wrapped around his ankles making him fall to the ground. "Kizna run!"  
She didn't need to be told twice. She ran for her life. Loud footsteps echoed behind her easily catching up to her.  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" cried Kuwabara as he leaped into the air getting ready to strike.  
As the sword approached at an alarming speed, Kizna leaped into the air and spread her wings to fly barely missing the glowing blade of the Spirit Sword. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up in wonder as they watched the unusual creature under the cloak float in the air before them. 'I wish I had my bow and arrows right now,' thought Kizna. She immediately flew to find Kurama.  
Kurama ran. He managed to get away from Hiei and needed to find her. 'They had not better hurt her,' he thought. Then he saw her flying towards him. She opened her arms and enveloped him in an embrace.  
"I told you to run," he said as he broke the embrace.  
"I'm not leaving without you," she replied as she hugged him tighter. He smiled. "Take my hand."  
He placed her hand in his, and with all her strength they flew into the night shocking Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei. The others looked in amazement as they watched the beautiful creature one white wings of love fly into the night with the red rose demon. 


	5. A Demon's Love pt 5 Bad Timing

A Demon's Love pt. 5  
  
She flew them to the Gates that led to the Rekai. She folded her wings back underneath her cloak as she and Kurama landed just outside the gate. Cautiously, they walked into find the Rekai office in its usual frenzy. Kurama grabbed her hand as they made their way back to the Makai under Koenma's nose.  
  
The others met back at Kuwabara's house to discuss the night's peculiar events. Several possibilities came up for unknown answers to numerous questions and puzzles with mis-matched pieces.  
"What I want to know is what that thing was," said Kuwabara sitting on the floor of his room.  
"Could it have been a demon?" asked Yusuke sitting at the desk.  
"No," said Hiei as he stared out the window. "Demons don't have wings like hers."  
"Well what was it?" asked Kuwabara.  
'Could it have been?' thought Hiei. 'Yes, that's the only answer.'  
"It was a fairy," said Hiei after pondering the only reasonable conclusion. "That's the only thing I could come up with."  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him strangely wondering if they heard right.  
"But fairies aren't even real," said Yusuke. "How could that be?"  
"Yea it's impossible," added Kuwabara.  
"In the Makai it's very possible," said Hiei still looking out the window. "And they're very real."  
"Could Kurama have kidnaped her?" asked Yusuke.  
"Probably not," answered Kuwabara. "They looked too close for her to be a hostage."  
"I'm going to the Makai," said Hiei as he prepared to jump out of the window. "I'll ask Kurama himself."  
"Wait for us!" screamed Kuwabara and Yusuke as they ran for the front door.  
"Stupid humans," Hiei muttered as he leaped out the window.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up to find Hiei jumping from the window. The cool Ningekai air made their breathes into steam as they talked.  
"I'm not here to babysit," sneered Hiei glaring at the others. "If you get lost in the Makai don't expect anyone to save you. Understand?"  
Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded. The trio trudged into the starlit night and the dark roads on a quest to find their missing answers.  
  
The night sky in the Makai seemed to grow blacker ever second. Few stars were out and many unknown dangers stood before the lovers challenging them to go through the lush jungle and underbrush. The moon shone dully in the black and starless sky barely lighting a path for Kurama and Kizna. They held on to each other tightly not wanting to get lost. Using his sense of smell, Kurama safely lead them back to their tree-house. He felt around in the darkness trying to find the cupboards as Kizna hung her cloak on a nearby chair.  
The small room flooded with a dim light from the human lantern Kurama managed to find. Dim and dull, the light was able to bathe the small table and room with enough light for them to get around.  
"I'm sorry," said Kizna as she sad down at the table. "I fear I have put us in danger."  
Kurama walked to her side and placed a comforting hand on her cheek softly caressing her skin. He kneeled to match her level and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Don't say that," he assured her. "I don't care what happens as long as I have you."  
She smiled. In the dim light, his eyes never showed her any anger or hate for what had happened.   
"Tonight wasn't your fault," he said softly looking into her eyes. "It was my idea that I let you come in the first place."  
She inched her head toward his. They locked in a kiss that burned in passion, love, and desire. The kiss ignited a new fire in the both of them taking their vows of love to a new level. Kurama picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him as he walked toward the bedroom and turned off the lantern.  
In the darkness of the Makai wilderness, stars came out to watch as vows of love became even stronger in a dark tree. The outlandish symphony of the Makai chittered and chattered throughout the night cheering and congratulating the lovers' vow of true love.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei made their way through the dark Makai wilderness not knowing what they would encounter. In the distant sky, the moon crept closer to the horizon as the sun's golden rays peeked out of the ground. The trees and plants were shrouded in shadows as they wandered through the beaten paths through the woods.  
"Are we there yet?" asked Yusuke trying to get through the thick leaves.  
"I don't know," said Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him in shock.  
"What do yo mean you don't know?!" screamed Kuwabara before being quickly silenced by Hiei.  
"Scream any louder and you'll attract attention idiot," harshly whispered Hiei holding a hand up to the carrot top's mouth.  
"Can't you use your Jagan Eye?" asked Yusuke.   
Hiei nodded. Hiei removed his bandana and slowly awoke the sleeping Jagan. The oncoming light from the rising sun blinded the sleepy third eye making Hiei squint. After adjusting to the breaking dawn, the Jagan turned an eerie shade of purple and grew wide. Kuwabara looked in shock and disgust at what he had seen. Conversely, Yusuke looked calm and collected. Hiei concentrated on Kurama's spirit as he pointed to a nearby tree and put the Jagan back to sleep.  
  
The breaking dawn seeped through the leaves as two lovers slept to the waking morning sounds of the Makai. Kurama held Kizna close. His arm wrapped around covering her naked upper body as his head rested lightly on hers. Kizna gripped her lover tightly around his stomach as her head rested in the crook of his neck with her wings folded as she lay on them. Blankets that had slipped off during the night lay just barely covering them from the waist down. They slept in each others' arms. They slept to the waking dawn. They slept to the footsteps that made their way to their room.  
  
They came to the tree and began their search. Large leaves and flowers hid any signs of life from the prying eyes of the Makai creatures. The searched around the wide trunk of the tree looking for a door or ladder, but found none. Then, Kuwabara noticed lush vines on the tree where the others were scarce. Pushing the vines aside, he found a small wooden ladder that lead into the tree. From the ground, he could see the makings of a small room.  
"Hey guys," he cried to the others. "I think I found it."  
Yusuke and Hiei walked over.  
"Good job, I think you did," said Yusuke looking into the tree.  
"Yes maybe you're not such an idiot after all," added Hiei. Kuwabara glared at the small fire demon.  
"You go first," said Yusuke to Kuwabara.  
Kuwabara looked cautiously into the tree. His instincts told him it would be safe for now.  
"Is the little human scared?" asked Hiei sarcastically.  
"I'm not scared you shrimp," replied Kuwabara.  
To prove his courage, Kuwabara leaped into the tree ready to face any dangers that lurked inside. Kuwabara looked around for any sign of life in the small room.  
"Hey guys it's all clear!" he yelled down to others.  
Hiei and Yusuke made their up the ladder and looked around the small room. They found nothing but a small table for two with a rose bush and makeshift cupboards.  
"All you need is three bowls of porridge and one more chair and you have The Three Bears," said Yusuke as he walked around the small room.  
"There's no one here," said Kuwabara. Then, he noticed the small door. "Unless...."  
He readied his stance to crash the door open. He ran into the door making a loud crashing sound. As the door flew open, Kuwabara got the shock of his life.  
  
The door crashed open waking up Kurama and Kizna. Quickly, they covered themselves with the blankets hoping no one would see. Kuwabara stood in the doorway wide eyed at the sight. Kurama and Kizna turned a bright red.  
"Hey Kuwabara!" screamed Yusuke as he walked into the room. "They here or what?!"  
Kurama and Kizna turned an even brighter red. Kuwabara only pointed his answer. Yusuke turned.  
"Whoa!" he screamed out of shock and surprise.  
"Is anyone else here?" asked Kurama embarrassed as he blushed bright red.  
Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't respond still shocked by the site. Hiei calmly walked in and turned to face the beet red couple.  
"I knew it," said Hiei acting as though nothing had happened.  
"Could you all leave?" asked Kurama annoyed by the unexpected guests. "We'll be out in a moment."  
Hiei nodded and walked out. Shock and surprise evident in their faces, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out eyes wide and mouth agape. Kizna and Kurama exchanged glances and let out exasperated sighs.  
"Well I always did want to meet your friends," she said trying to comfort him.   
He smiled. They walked out of the bedroom fully dressed with blush streaked across their faces. Kuwabara and Yusuke had gotten over most of the shock and began to snicker and giggled as they walked in. Kizna folded her wings and sat down at the table while Kurama took the other chair at the table. The others stood around them as though they expected an immediate answer.  
"What do you want to know?" asked Kurama breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"What's she like in bed," muttered Yusuke before receiving a slap in the back of the head from Kuwabara. "Ouch!"  
The blushes on their faces turned darker as they concentrated on small invisible spots on the table.  
"Watch your language Urameshi," said Kuwabara. "How long have you known each other?"  
"About three months," said Kurama still watching the small spot on the table.  
Kuwabara smiled.  
"What was she doing in the Ningekai?" asked Hiei.  
"I took her there, I had to see Yusuke and I asked her to come," Kurama replied. "When we met I promised her I would take her."  
"You do know if we decide to tell Koenma you all will be severely punished," said Hiei. They nodded.  
"You won't tell will you?" Kurama asked.  
Kizna looked to all of them with pleading silver eyes. They wore stoic masks of unreadable emotions as they looked down on her and her love.  
"No," said Hiei receiving sighs of relief from the blushing couple.   
Kuwabara and Yusuke looked up bewildered by what their demon friend had said.  
"So who is your friend Kurama?" asked Yusuke.  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei this is Kizna. Kizna this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei," said Kurama as his blush began to fade.  
Her blush had subsided and looked up and smiled and waved.  
"I've always wanted to meet Kurama's friends. It's very nice to meet you," she said. "Are you all human?"  
"Those two are," said Hiei with his constant scowl. "I'm not."  
"Well it's very nice to meet you," she said kindly.  
Light conversation went throughout the morning all curious of the mysterious little fairy Kurama had taken a liking to. Only to find very little words from Hiei but many from Kuwabara and Yusuke. Of course, Kurama and Kizna hid only one detail from their friends. They were in love. They were lucky to find true love at first sight, and they wanted to wait when it came to spreading the news. They weren't exactly sure how Shiori would act if she were to find out her son was a demon, and he fell in love with a fairy.  
Conversations lasted until the afternoon, and the others prepared to leave. Kizna had been easily accepted by Kurama's friends and couldn't wait to meet the others. They watched as they trudged through the underbrush and made their way to the gates.  
"Well?" asked Kurama standing behind her as he placed his arms around her waist. "What do you think?"  
"They're quite nice," she replied. "But they seem to have extremely bad timing."  
Kurama chuckled as he laid his head on her shoulder.  
"I'm kind of hungry you?" Kizna asked as she heard a low grumble in her stomach. He nodded. "I'll be right back, I'll get us something."  
"Do you want me to come?" he asked as he released her waist. She shook her head and walked to the bedroom to get her bow and arrows.  
"Don't worry I shouldn't be too long," she said unfolding her wings.  
With the rustle of vines and leaves, she flew into the light blue afternoon sky in search of food. He watched her lovingly the whole time.  
  
She landed in a part of the forest where the trees were abundant and plenty of fruits and animals ready to be hunted and picked. She stalked quietly through the forest looking for anything to catch her eye. She spotted a rabbit in a small clearing and promptly shot one of her Rose Arrows killing it instantly. Walking into the clearing, she looked around to spot may blossoming plants as she picked up the rabbit. She noticed one of the plants seemed different. The plant's leaves were a sickly yellow while the others were a healthy green. 'Why not,' she thought. 'No ones looking.' She began to sing a gentle melody to the small plant making it grow with the delicate sounds of her voice.   
Unbeknownst to her, a strange set of eyes of bright orange watched her from a distance. The strange demon's mouth changed into a sadistic grin as it watched the fairy sing. 'I've never seen a fairy sing to make a plant grow before,' it thought. 'The Black Diamond Circus will pay me handsomely for this.'  
The plant grew and turned into a healthy green like the others. She smiled. Picking up her arrows, her bow, and the rabbit, she started to fly back home. The strange demon in the distance began to follow her while staying out of site. He smiled evilly when he saw her fly into a tree cleverly camouflaged by large flowers and leaves with a small trail of smoke coming from nearby. 'This must be where she lives,' it thought. He began to form a plot in his mind.  
  
She arrived home with a rabbit large enough for the two of them and to find Kurama preparing a pot with plant juices and leftover berries. She could smell the fire he had burning in the fire pit outside.  
"Will this be all right?" she asked holding up the rabbit. He nodded.  
They skinned the rabbit, washed it with fruit juice, and placed in the pot over the fire to cook. He pulled her close as they watched the rabbit slowly cook and bubble. In the distance through a grove of trees, the demon watched the lovers. 'This makes the plan more complicated,' it thought angrily.  
  
They ate in a comfortable silence in each others arms. The sun was about to set and make the night turn cold. They sat and watched the stars, and they kissed by the fire. They warmed each other with their love. They swept each other in deep kisses making each other sigh and moan in pleasure. Kurama put out the fire, and quickly swept her up into the house and to the bedroom. Mischievous smiles grew on their faces.  
Clothes were scattered all over the floor when the morning dawn broke. The two lovers found themselves entangled in each other as they slept. Kizna awoke to the morning light shining in her eyes. She looked up to Kurama's sleeping face and smiled. 'Like a little human,' she thought. 'But yet a beautiful demon.' She tightened her grip around him causing him to stir. Small strands of hair fell into her face as she lay watching him. He awoke to the bright sun and to the love of a small figure that lay entangled in his embrace. His green eyes opened to find her watching him as small strands of light blue hair fell into her silver eyes shining with only love. He reached up a gentle hand and brushed them away revealing a delicate face with many beautiful features. He smiled. She smiled back as he pulled her closer.  
He slowly let go of her to get up. As he redressed himself, she lovingly watched.  
"Where are you going?" she asked curiously as she sat up.  
"I'm going to get you some breakfast," he replied.   
"You don't have to," she said. "I'm not that hungry."  
"Yes," he gently commanded leaning down to kiss her. "You're rather skinny and you need food."  
She smiled. Wrapping herself within the folds of the blanket, she walked to where her clothes lay and put them on. Gently, he kissed her goodbye and climbed out of the tree in search of fruits and berries.  
  
The strange demon watched as Kurama left the tree-house. He gathered other demons he had rounded up throughout the night around him. They crept quietly towards the tree-house slowly climbing up the ladder Kurama had climbed down from.  
She heard the soft whispering of leaves and wondered if Kurama had already come back. 'He can't be that quick,' she thought.  
"Kurama?" she called uncertainly.   
A wave of bad feelings surrounded her. She quickly ran for the bedroom for her arrows and bow. Before she could get there, she was ambushed by a large demon with bizarre orange eyes with a sadistic and menacing grin. The demon pounced on her and threw her to the floor. Many other demons came up into the tree-house with menacing looks on their faces. She scrambled up to try and fly only to be grabbed by the ankles and thrown down to the floor again knocking over the chairs and table in the process. Shakily, she stood with her back to the cupboards as the demons surrounded her.  
"What do you want?" she asked silver eyes reflecting nothing but pure fear.  
"You," the demon with the orange eyes sneered. "You'll fetch our circus a fine amount of money."  
With a quick burst of speed, she jumped hoping to make it past them to fly. One of the demons pulled out a whip and whipped her around her ankles sending her crashing down on the floor once again. The demon was merciless. He readied his whip once more and whipped her harshly across her back. She screamed in pain and terror. Her blood seeped on to the wooden floor and on to her cloak that lay limply on the floor near the crashed furniture. She tried to get up only to be harshly slapped in the face by another demon. She gripped her cheek in pain as small tears ran down her face. The demons edged closer to her, and her screams from their merciless beatings echoed through the Makai.  
  
Kurama went to pick a strange red fruit in the tree only to have slipped from his grasp. He watched as the small fruit crashed onto a rock seeping its dark red juices. A strange vision flashed before his eyes. He studied the crushed fruit carefully. 'Was that?' he asked himself. 'I could've sworn that fruit just bled blood.' A bad feeling grew in his heart. Ignoring the fruit, he ran as fast as he could back to the tree-house. 'Kizna,' he thought.  
  
Kizna lay unconscious bruised and beaten on the floor. The demons bound her wrists and ankles with rope and prepared to carry her away. Through the leaves and in the distance, a black caravans drawn by black demon horses pulled up near the tree. A demon carried her over his back as he climbed down. Following the caravans, many cages connected with odd creatures hung from chains inside with broken spirits and dying hearts. On the very end of the line, a small iron barred cage stood empty waiting for another victim the circus would add to its macabre collection. They opened the cage door and threw her in planning to deal with her later. Galloping, the demon horses ran into the distance. In the house, a small card with a black diamond painted on it lay among the mess on the floor.  
  
He ran as fast as he could with all him might. He scurried up the ladder not caring what he would have to face. Tables turned pots broken, Kurama found the house in shambles. He walked through the small house looking for her.  
"Kizna?!" he yelled worriedly as he looked in the bedroom.  
He found the bedroom as he and Kizna had left it. He worried. He looked around the kitchen once more and found something sticky on his shoes. He looked down and saw himself standing in a large puddle of blood. Her cloak lay nearby its midnight blue marred by the red ooze. By the smell, he knew it belonged to instantly. He picked up the cloak and bit his lip to stop the tears from coming. Then he saw it. He picked up a small card with a black diamond on it. He knew what it meant. 'The Black Diamond Circus,' he thought grimly. 'Why?! Why did it have to be her?!'  
She need his help, and he planned to help her but he couldn't do it alone. He picked up the cloak along with the card and ran to the Gates of Rekai.  
  
Two members of the Rekai Tantei and Kuwabara sat in Koenma's office waiting for any news of demons in the city. Hiei had kept his word and never told Koenma. As Koenma finished the meeting, the office door banged open revealing a panting kitsune holding two items in his hands.  
"Kurama?" asked Koenma noticing Kurama's worried and tired face. "What's wrong?"  
"Kizna," he gasped.  
"Who?" asked Koenma.   
The others looked around worriedly.  
"Chill, what's happened to Kizna?" asked Yusuke as he led Kurama to a chair.  
Kurama held out the card still gasping. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at it strangely while Hiei and Koenma recognized the emblem in a split second.  
"The Black Diamond Circus," said Koenma worried. "What happened Kurama? And who's Kizna?"  
"Kizna is Kurama's girlfriend," said Hiei. Koenma nodded.  
"They.... took...her," he gasped.  
"Who's this Black Diamond Circus?" asked Yusuke.  
"It's a illegal circus that entertains the demon underground," said Hiei. "They capture creatures and make them perform against their will. If they don't obey, they're severely beaten."  
"That's cruel," said Kuwabara.  
"Why did they want her?" asked Yusuke.  
"She... sings," said Kurama still struggling to breathe. "They want... her... to sing. Help... me... please."  
The others nodded in agreement. They ran for the gates to the Makai and stepped through.  
"How do we find her?" asked Yusuke.  
Kurama held out her cloak.  
"I'll track her. Her scent its all over this," said Kurama. 'Kizna don't worry,' he thought. 'I'm coming.'  
Kurama put on her bloodstained cloak and led the others through the wilderness to find the girl he loved. He vowed the ultimate revenge if anything had happened to her.  
  
The caravans stopped in a large clearing near a primitive town. Demons set up tents and began to post signs. Kizna awoke to find herself being chained to the cage where she stayed. Long gold chains hung from the ceiling bounding her wrists. She saw an odd gold key with red swirls lock her chains. She looked and found her feet bound by short gold chains to the floor preventing her from moving. She was bruised and her back stung from the demon's whips. Pure fear and sadness overcame her.  
"Don't you even think about escaping," a demon sneered in her face.   
She winced at the smell of his breathe. Its breathe reeked of blood and alcohol and made her nauseous. 'Help me,' she thought to no one for she thought no one could here her. She watched the oncoming nightfall in the distance. 'Goodbye Kurama. I'm all on my own.'  
  
It was near nightfall as the Rekai Tantei drew nearer where her smell was coming from. Through the trees they could make out torches and the voices of demons coming to see the strange and gruesome circus. Kurama put up the hood of the cloak and led the others into the crowds.  
"Don't attract attention," warned Hiei.  
"We won't even though we stick out like sore thumbs," said Yusuke.   
Hiei glared instantly quieting Yusuke. They stood among the crowds looking for her cage. Demons wandered around them paying the bizarre stands for food and tickets.  
"What do we do now?" whispered Kuwabara.  
"Look for her," said Kurama.  
"Here's a clue," said Yusuke as he ripped down a poster that hung on a nearby tree.  
"The singing fairy," read Hiei. "Watch the first fairy sing to make plants grow. The night's main attraction."  
  
Kizna looked through the crowds in despair. The demons had gathered to watch and gape at her helplessness. Snickers went through the crowd as they laughed at her and the other exhibitions. Her despair turned to hope when she saw it. Small wisps of red hair from under her cloak, black spikes of hair, the fabrics of a green and blue school uniform. She began to cry tears of joy. She had to get their attention somehow. She looked at the chains that bound her feet and wrists. She began to rattle her wrist chains wildly making the clanging echo through her cage. Her spectators began to laugh. Noticing what she had been doing, the demon ringleaders quickly entered her cage.  
"What do you think you're doing?" it sneered.  
She looked up at him with pleading and crying eyes.  
"Please let me go," she implored crying. "I don't want to be here."  
"LET YOU GO!" the demon bellowed. "I'LL LET YOU GO!"  
It readied its whip and prepared to strike. The whip slapped her back with its sickening crack. She screamed and cried in pain and fear. Tears flowed freely from her eyes in a never-ending river. He readied it and struck her again. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The demons laughed at her plight. They began to throw the rocks and old fruit that lay on the ground. She screamed even louder as she was pelted with the rotten fruit and rocks.  
  
The Rekai Tantei looked up when they heard the rattling of chains and the screams of a creature. They looked to a far cage at the end of the line and found her. They watched as she was whipped mercilessly and pelted with rocks and old fruit. Blood boiled in Kurama's veins as he watched his love being beaten. Kurama pulled out his Rose Whip and began to charge only to be stopped by Hiei.  
"Let me go Hiei," Kurama growled as Hiei grasped his arm tightly.  
"Don't be stupid," he hissed. "We attack when they all leave. There's too many watching."  
"I hate to say it, but I think the shrimp's right," said Kuwabara receiving a scowl from Hiei.  
They watched as someone walked to the front to make an announcement.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" bellowed the ringleader. "It's the moment you all have been waiting for! The Singing Fairy!"  
The crowd of demons quieted down to watch the caged fairy perform.  
  
"You had better sing good," threatened the demon in her cage. "You'll get more whippings if you don't."  
She held her head as high as she could. Tears stained her face as she cried. She took a deep breathe and sung as best as she could.  
  
"And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to turn no one to go to,  
without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to.  
And now the night is near and I can make believe he's here."  
  
Her sadness and despair was evident in her voice as she sung. The crowds looked upon her in disdain and hatred. The trees and flowers around them bloomed into healthy blossoms and trees. The others looked on entranced by her voice. Kurama looked at her longingly wishing he could run to her side and hold her. He watched as she was looked upon in hatred and jealousy. Her song ended on a sad note as the audience looked at her with more hatred than before.  
  
She looked up when she was finished not knowing what to expect. She looked at the demon who held the whip in mercy. He sneered. Around her, she could hear the loud disapproval of the crowds. The demon readied his whip and raised it high.  
"You said you could sing," he sneered as the whip came crashing down.   
Kizna screamed as the pain stung her back. New waves of tears and sadness came from her soul as the audience laughed at her once more.  
  
The Rekai Tantei looked in anger at what the demons were doing. Fire shown in their eyes ready to protect their friend and loved one.  
"How could they?" hissed Kuwabara. "She sung just fine."  
"They don't care about the singing," said Hiei. "They just want to see the creatures hurt."  
Yusuke and Kurama said nothing. In their eyes, the anger was evident. Yusuke balled his fists tightly as his knuckles turned pure white. Under the cloak, Kurama's nails stung his palms and small bursts of blood flowed from his hands dripping onto the forest floor unknown to the others. His teeth clenched in rage as he saw her whipped again and again.  
  
She couldn't take the pain. She screamed louder every time the whip cracked on her back. With one final scream of anguish, she passed out only held up be her chains. She was oblivious to the beating the demon gave her.  
  
They watched as she hung from her chains not moving. They watched in anger and rage as the demon continued to beat her even though she was completely helpless. Kurama vowed his revenge. 


	6. A Demon's Love pt 6 A fox in shining arm...

A Demon's Love pt 6  
  
The moon shined down in an abandoned clearing. The circus was long over and her incessant beatings stopped. The moon shined on her pale skin marred with cuts and bruises. She slowly awoke to find pain in every part of her body. She winced every time she moved. Her silver eyes turned up to just get a small glimpse of the moon. She could only think of one thing. 'Kurama,' she thought. 'I'll miss you.' She could have sworn she saw them at the circus, but harshly pushed the thought out of her mind telling herself not to get her hopes up. 'You were just imagining things,' she thought again in despair. She began to cry. Sobs racked her body and soul that echoed softly through the forest.  
  
They had hidden out of sight as soon as the circus came to an end. They stepped out of a thick grove of trees into the moonlit clearing led by a mysterious figure under a cloak. Walking towards her cage, they heard soft sobs and saw a pale winged figure outlined by the moonlight. The figure in the cloak ran ahead to her cage not caring who saw him. The others, shadowed by the night and shrouded in darkness, walked slowly behind softly crunching the leaves and grass on the forest floor.  
"Don't cry," soothed a cloaked figure that stood in front of her cage.  
Kizna looked up to look at the cloaked figure in front of her. His face was shrouded in the darkness and the outline of the cloak was barely lit thanks to the moonlight. Tears ran down her face as she looked upon the figure. The figure raised in hand, reached inside her cage and gently wiped her tears away.  
"Who are you?" she asked trying to see his face.  
Three other forms took their place behind the cloaked figure. Their faces were shadowed by the darkness as they looked on her in pity. The form in the cloak lowered the hood and looked up to her. A fresh trail of tears formed as she recognized the face of her lover. She couldn't speak.  
"What have they done to you?" Kurama asked as he wiped away her tears.  
"K-Kurama?" she stuttered unsure if it was real. "Is that you?"  
He nodded. She smiled once more as small tears of joy ran down her face.  
"And are they?" she rasped trying to point to the other figures in the darkness.  
He nodded.  
"Don't worry we're gonna get you out of here," said Yusuke.  
"Yeah and we're gonna make them pay," said Kuwabara.  
"Hm," added Hiei in his usual quiet demeanor.   
She smiled with more tears of happiness running down her face. Kurama raised his hand again and wiped her tears away as he gently caressed her skin.  
"You have to get the key," she said.  
"Don't worry," Kurama replied. "I'll pick the lock."  
He noticed a small sapling growing by her cage. Using his spirit energy, Kurama made the baby tree grow into a small bare plant with long thin sharp branches. A small snap sounded softly as he picked a branch off the tree. As he walked towards her locked cage, their heads turned sharply towards soft footfalls on the forest floor.  
"Run!" she whispered. "Don't worry."  
"No," replied Kurama as the others shook their heads as well.  
"Who's there?" a voice rang as they footfalls drew nearer.  
They quieted down. She looked at them her eyes imploring for them to leave. They stood their ground.  
"It's probably nothing," said another voice. "Now what are we doing again?"  
"The Boss wants us to bring that fairy to him," said that first voice. "Seems as though he's taken a liking to her."  
"Go please," she begged. "I'll be fine."  
"She's right," said Hiei noticing the nearer footfalls. "We have to go."  
"You go," replied Kurama. "I'm not leaving."  
"Kurama please," she begged again. "I promise I'll be ok."  
His knuckles turned white as he held onto the branch. He looked into her silver orbs. Her eyes showed promise and love. Her eyes begged him to run. Giving in, Kurama dropped the branch to the ground. He took one last longing look at her. Her eyes showed determination and fear. Small tears welled up in his eyes as he saw her in her helpless state. Gently, Yusuke grabbed Kurama and led him away. They stood in the groove of trees where they had come from and watched.  
  
Her cage door opened as two demons walked in. She looked in fear as they walked towards her.  
"Don't try anything stupid," a demon threatened as he pulled out a key.  
The demon behind her pulled out the same key and unlocked the shackles on her ankles. She watched as the other unlocked her wrists. The demon revealed a length of rope and tied it securely around her neck. She winced in pain as the rope scratched her neck.  
"If you try to get away," hissed the other demon. "This rope with snap you neck right in half."  
She stiffened at the threat and cringed at the sound of their voices. Cooperatively, she stood up. They roughly tugged at the rope as she winced. She could barely stand. They dragged her to a large tent roughly pushed her inside.  
  
Kurama's blood began to boil as he watched her being treated brutally. They watched as she was dragged to the large tent and roughly pushed inside. Deciding they should follow, they walked out of the clearing and followed them to the tent to watch the events unfold before them.  
  
She cried out in pain as they pushed her to the floor hitting it with a hard thud. The tent was lit with primitive lanterns and oil lamps. In the bright light, her bruises and cuts showed themselves more clearly. Her stomach was a dark shade of black and blue. Her back was turned dark red from the dried blood and large gashes stared up at anyone who looked at them. Small cuts and bruises ran down her arms and legs and stung from hitting the hard ground. Her clothing was torn and tattered and marred with blood and the rotten fruit she was pelted with. She struggled to get up to her knees, but could only collapse under her tired arms.   
The demon ringleader walked menacingly towards her. He was young man with chin length black hair with bizarre red eyes. Large fangs shown through his mouth when he smiled. He wore red robes. Sharp claws on his hands were ready to strike at any moment. He smiled. Carefully, he lifted her up to her knees and lifted her chin to look into his red eyes. Her eyes shown pure fear and worry. She began to cry as he ran a finger down her face. 'Kurama,' she thought sadly.  
  
Kurama growled at the sight before him. Her cuts and bruises were painfully obvious from her beatings. 'How could they?' his mind growled. They watched in anger as they roughly treated her despite all her injuries. The wounds in his palms reopened as he balled his hands tightly. Jealousy and rage flowed fast in his demon blood as he watched the demon ringleader lay a hand on her. He watched her cry in soft agony. The others took notice of Kurama's behavior. Their blood boiled at the sight as well. Kurama's eyes shown with jealousy and rage as he looked at he others. They nodded. They would attack.  
  
"Don't cry," hissed the ringleader into her ear.  
She shook violently. His voice was filled with pure lust and no love. Unlike Kurama, he only wanted her as a toy. She sobbed louder. He looked at her angrily as she cried.  
"I said....DON'T CRY!" he bellowed as he swung his hand back preparing to strike.  
She felt the harsh slap across her face and gripped her cheek in pain as she fell to the floor. Louder sobs tortured and tormented her body and soul as he stood over her. A demon walked behind her.  
  
The rage was racing faster in his veins as he saw her being slapped across the face. Anger shown in the others' eyes as well. He watched as she lay on the ground helplessly. He watched as he tried to force it on her. It sent him over the edge.  
  
The demon threw her on her back and held her down. She began to panic. More tears came flowing out of her eyes. He walked closer towards her and roughly spread her legs apart. She began to scream. He smiled viciously.  
"Please... no" she begged and cried.  
His hands ran over her as she screamed. As he was about to force his lips upon hers....  
"ROSE WHIP!" a disembodied voice cried as a vine of thorns wrapped around the demon's neck.  
She looked up and found salvation. Kurama and the others stepped inside the tent with pure murder in their eyes. With a flash of speed and a muffled scream, the demon that held her down fell over dead in a heap. She looked up and found Hiei smiling down on her. Her eyes began to shine tears of pure joy. With pure strength or the power of true love, Kurama using his whip threw the demon off her and over to the end of the tent with a loud crash. Dropping the whip, Kurama ran to her side. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his clothing. He held her tightly crying as well. He ran his hands through her mane only to be caught in the tangles.  
The others around them smiled happy for their friends not noticing the ringleader shakily get up. A massive force of black energy flew towards them sending them in all directions. Kurama held on to Kizna tightly not wanting to let go. Kizna held on to him desperately never wanting to be apart from him. They landed together in each others arms with a thud. He scrambled for his Rose Whip that landed nearby when they landed. The others quickly made their way towards the couple to help.  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke cried as a beam of energy raced towards the demon.  
The demon countered with a beam of black energy completely destroying the Spirit Gun bullet. Yusuke sneered. Kuwabara and Hiei charged in with their swords only to be throne back by the demon's energy. They huddled around Kurama and Kizna trying to protect them. The demon walked excruciatingly slow towards them. They attacked again.  
"SPIRIT SHOTGUN!" cried Yusuke firing shotgun shells.  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara yelled as he and Hiei ran toward the enemy.  
The shotgun shells along with Kuwabara and Hiei again had no effect on the demon. He easily destroyed the shells and easily sent Hiei and Kuwabara flying backwards. The two cried and winced in pain as they hit the ground with a loud bang. Kuwabara got up formulating a plot in his mind.  
"Hiei, Yusuke watch Kizna for me," commanded Kurama picking up the whip.  
"What are you doing?" she asked worriedly.  
"Protecting you," he replied.  
Hiei and Yusuke took a defensive stance in front of her as Kurama charged into battle. Kuwabara charged in with his Spirit Sword and slashed at the demon. The demon easily dodged and threw a shot of energy at Kuwabara sending him flying and knocking him unconscious.   
"ROSE WHIPLASH!" Kurama roared as he slashed the whip catching the demon off guard.  
The demon screamed as the whip sliced through his robes and skin making deep gashes that seeped blood and ooze. He attacked with a blast of dark energy back at Kurama, who winced in pain as the blast hit him. Kizna screamed as she tried to run to his side. Hiei and Yusuke held her back. Kurama trembled as the pain from the blast sunk in. The blast tore her cloak and hurt his right arm badly. Rustling, her cloak fell to the forest floor as Kurama took it off. Small trails of blood oozed from his lip filling his mouth with the fresh taste of blood. He wiped the blood off with his sleeve. He smirked trying to hid his pain.  
"Who would have ever thought?" sneered the demon. "I captured the famed Kurama's lover."  
"How could you tell it was me?" Kurama replied glaring at the demon as they circled each other.  
"Lets see," said the demon ready to strike at any moment. "First there's your smell, and there have been several rumors going around saying that Kurama is a human with red hair. What do you know? I guess the rumors are true."  
"ROSE WHIPLASH!" Kurama roared again.  
The demon dodged and fired another energy blast. The demon's black energy sailed through the air aimed for Kurama. As Kurama dodged the blast, the demon ran over to Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke attacked with hand to hand combat only to be knocked out after a few punches. Hiei charged in using his speed to his advantage just barely keeping up with the demon. The demon's claws easily ripped through Hiei's clothing as the fire demon struggled to keep up. Kurama hit the forest clearing with a resounding clash. Kurama watched as he got up from the ground just dodging the energy blast. Pain flashed through his leg as he tried to get up. He stood on wobbling legs and limped as fast as he could to her. Hiei grimaced in pain as sharp claws sliced through his skin. Blood seeped through his skin in a deep river of blood and flesh. He swung his sword in a blind rage trying to hit the target. The demon noticed Hiei's carelessness and took advantage of it. With a swift kick, the demon sent Hiei flying unconscious to the ground.  
Kizna looked in fear at the demon who slowly stalked towards her. She tried to move on tired legs but fell to the floor in failure. She tried to fly on tired wings but came crashing down in pain. She lay on the forest ground trying to lift herself on tired arms but her arms lacked support and strength. He walked behind her and roughly pulled her up by her hair. Her screams of pain echoed through the forest. Kurama looked at the sight in rage and anger. Not caring about his hurt leg, he ran towards her. He stopped short of his goal as he watched the demon place his sharp claws threateningly on her neck. Tears of fear ran down her face once more.  
"I must admit you have a fine taste in women," hissed the demon as he ran his hand over her neck and jaw-line.  
"Don't move or I'll kill her," the demon hissed again.  
Kurama glared. She cried. He pulled her head back with her screaming in pain. He harshly pulled her to her feet her hair threatening to be ripped out. He began to beat her once more. Shrills of agony reverberated through the moonlit forest. He kicked as blood raged and raced through his veins once more. She slipped from consciousness as he let go of her hair and watched her fall to the floor.  
Glaring, Kurama looked around the forest trying to find out what to do. Then he noticed the trees. They seemed to have grown large vines with many thorns with strange large flowers. 'Her singing,' he thought. 'She made the trees grow.' He dropped the Rose Whip making the demon into thinking of his surrender.  
The demon's evil laugh echoed through the night air. Kurama didn't notice nor looked disappointed. Using his spirit energy, Kurama silently commanded the strange vines and flowers around him. The demon laughed at him fooled by his trick. The demon's laugh suddenly stopped. He looked around suspiciously.  
"NOW!" Kurama cried.  
The forest shook with massive amounts of spirit energy. The ground cracked into wide chasms as large vines shot out heading for the demon. The ground between Kizna and the demon cracked in two sending her to a safe place near him. He leaped the wide gaping chasms not caring about the pain in his leg. He winced and cried in pain as he reached her side. The vines wrapped around the demon's arms and legs faster than he could cut them down with his claws. The thorns dug into his skin making him scream in anguish and woe as the vines pulled at his limbs. The ground shook harder as the vines pulled and tugged. The sickening sound of dislocation sounded as a macabre melody to his screams. Sickening rips and cracks let loose through the forest haunting the ears of anyone who heard them, followed by a deafening silence.  
Far in the distance and through the forest, the bright rays of dawn shined a new light on the forest. The vines disappeared into their underground and treetop sanctuaries. A kitsune sitting the middle of a forest clearing held a small winged figure in his arms.  
"Thank you," whispered Kurama tiredly. 'Please be all right Kizna,' he thought.  
Around him, the bodies of comrades stirred in the morning light. Shakily and groggily, they sat up examining their surroundings.  
"What happened?" asked Kuwabara dazed and confused. "And why does everything hurt?"  
"How pathetic," sneered Hiei. "He can barely remember."  
Recognition flashed before Kuwabara's eyes. Yusuke looked over to his friend and smirked.  
"OK WHERE IS HE?" he screamed to no one. "He's gonna pay!"  
"Don't worry," said Kurama. "It's over."  
"Will she be all right?" asked Yusuke.  
"She looks like she will, but she needs to get help," replied Kurama worriedly.  
"We'll take her to my house," offered Yusuke as Kurama smiled in gratitude.  
Kurama cradled her in his arms as he tried to stand. He winced as he fell back to his knees. The others rushed to his side to help him up. Yusuke took Kizna from his grasp and carried her while Kurama leaned on Kuwabara for support. Then, Hiei noticed the torn and tattered cloak lying lonely on the ground. He picked it up and joined his friends.  
  
They reached the Ningekai as the early rays of the sun crept over the horizon. No one was up yet, and they could walk freely enjoying the early morning light. They reached Yusuke's house and found it empty. They rushed Kizna into a spare bed as Yusuke ran for the first aid kit. Kurama let go of Kuwabara's support and limped toward her determined to be by her side. He kneeled by the bed and held her hand in his. Tears formed behind his eyes as he looked at her state. 'You have to be all right,' he thought as a soft tear ran down his cheek. Yusuke return with the first aid kit and stopped at the bedroom door with the others to watch the sight. Their eyes shown with worry and concern. Yusuke walked to Kurama and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurama looked up with a tear stained face. He took the small first aid kit and began to work planning to help her first before himself. They looked in under standing and left Kurama and the fairy alone. 


	7. A Demon's Love pt 7 Sleeping Beauty

A Demon's Love pt. 7  
  
They walked in silence towards the kitchen as Yusuke pulled out his mother's sake and rags.  
"Do you think she'll be all right?" asked Kuwabara breaking the silence.  
"Who knows, her injuries looked pretty bad," said Yusuke as he soaked the rags with the alcohol.  
"He's taking this rather hard," said Hiei. "I've never seen him act like this before."  
"Here," said Yusuke as he handed them two rags. "For your wounds."  
Gently, they patted the rags on their wounds and cuts wincing at the sting of the alcohol. Their minds pondered Kurama's behavior somehow understanding and not understanding at the same time. Their eyes watched the silent bedroom door.  
  
Her pale body was covered in bandages and gauze as he sat watching her never letting her hand go. His ankle was bandaged from a sprain he had gotten in battle and was almost healed thanks to his demon anatomy. His right arm was wrapped in bandages as well and could be easily covered with his school clothing. His sad green eyes watched her sleeping unconscious form. Tears threatened to break through his eyes, but bit his lip to hold them back. He promised himself he would be by her side always ready with a smiling face when she awoke. Taking a blanket that lay at the foot of the bed, he covered her and let her sleep hiding her wings in case any human other than Yusuke or Kuwabara would walk through the door. 'Please be all right,' his mind begged. 'I love you.' He laid a light kiss on her forehead and noticed her dirty clothes and cloak on the floor. Maybe he could leave her side this one time. He picked up her clothing and cloak and walked out of the room.  
  
They watched Kurama walk out of the room and over to the sink not saying a word. Sadness was evident in his face and features. He turned on the water, rolled up his sleeves, and began to wash her cloak.  
"Are you going to be all right?" asked Yusuke as he stood to place a hand on his shoulder.   
"You know," he started. "I gave her this cloak. She was always so fond of it."  
The others looked on worriedly. He plunged the cloak into the water stained with blood and dirt. Yusuke removed his hand and began to worry.  
"Did you know?" he rambled on voice cracking. "She was fond of many things. She was fond of roses. She always loved the roses we kept. And she was always fond of singing. And she especially loved the white roses."  
He pulled the cloak up from the murky depths of blood and dirt. The fabric grew heavy soddened with water. Stray strings and tears stood out from the midnight blue fabric. He carefully examined the cloak and found no blood. He smiled a fake smile. He dipped her clothing into the water not bothering to empty the sink. Small tears ran down his face as he smiled. He jumped as another hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned spraying water around him.   
They stood around him with worried looks on their faces as they noticed the tears. He soft tears turned to heart wrenching sobs as he slid down to the floor in a saddened stupor. The others looked down in worry unsure of what to do. They helped him and led him back to the room. On the way out, Kuwabara grabbed a chair and walked to the room with the others. They placed the chair by the bed and helped Kurama sit down. Instantly, Kurama grabbed her hand in his hoping his touch would wake her up.  
"Please... leave," he rasped out.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded in understanding and led Hiei away. They walked out of the room in an uncomfortable silence leaving a grieving kitsune behind. Walking to the sink, Yusuke began to finish washing her clothes in the dirty water. When he was done, he placed the clothes on the balcony to hang dry. The morning sun shined high in the sky with a bright blue backdrop. The life around him seemed to smile while he and the others grieved. Head down, eyes saddened, Yusuke sulked back into the apartment.  
They looked around the quiet apartment usually alive with laughter. The silence reigned until a light rapping came from the apartment door. Yusuke opened the door and found Keiko and Botan on the other side smiling innocent smiles that was oblivious sadness in the room.  
"So I heard that Kurama has a girlfriend from Koenma," teased Botan. "Where is she? I want to meet her."  
They noticed the sad demeanor of the room seemed to turn sadder at her mentioning. They cast their eyes down to the floor all eyes filled with true sadness and worry.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Keiko worriedly.  
"Oh I forgot to introduce you," said Yusuke trying to change the subject. "Keiko this is Hiei. Hiei this is Keiko."  
"Hello it's nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand.  
"Hm," he replied.  
"He's always like that don't worry," said Kuwabara.  
The room dove into another round of silence. Keiko and Botan easily recognized something was wrong.  
"Botan what did you hear from Koenma?" asked Yusuke.  
"Just that Kurama has a girlfriend," said Botan worriedly. "What happened?"  
Yusuke told them what had happened. From the time Kurama had rushed into the office looking for their help from what they knew of the final battle. Botan's and Keiko's faces shifted from worry to pure fear and shock back to worry. Pure pity and concern shown in their eyes as they gruesome story unfolded.  
"Where are they now?" asked Botan.  
They pointed to the bedroom door. Keiko and Botan walked over and pressed their ears lightly against the door. They heard soft sobs coming from someone grieving. Soft whispers of "I love you" and "please be all right" flooded their ears with pure concern and sadness.  
"May we go in?" asked Keiko receiving shaking heads in response.  
  
Kurama looked up hearing a soft female voice outside his door. 'Keiko,' he thought. He gently kissed her hand and slowly stood to walk to the door. He brushed his tears away and opened the door. He looked in fright at what he saw.  
  
The door slid open revealing a pale Kurama with swollen eyes. Pure fear flashed across his face when his eyes rested on Botan. He quickly shut the door leaving the others bewildered by his actions.  
  
He slammed the door in their faces and ran to her side. 'She's can't take you away from me,' he thought. 'I won't allow it... You have to be all right.' He cradled her in his arms and held her tightly, as he kissed her forehead. A fall of tears ran down his face and cheeks with small drops falling on her face, running down her cheeks.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Yusuke bewildered.  
"Her," replied Hiei pointing to Botan.  
"Hmpf!" said Botan as she held her nose high. "How rude!"  
"He probably thought she's here to take her," said Hiei. "Knowing him he'll do anything to stop that from happening."  
"But I'm not here to for her," said Botan guiltily. "I'll apologize."  
She quietly creaked opened the door and looked inside. He kneeled on the floor holding her in his arms protectively. Tears ran down his face as his eyes begged for her to wake up from an eternal sleep. He turned around in terror as she walked in.  
  
Kurama looked up in horror as he heard the door silently open. Botan walked silently over to him sympathy written in her features. He looked up to her in a broken state, eyes pleading, tears falling.  
"Please don't take her away from me," he begged through his tears.  
"Don't worry I'm not here to take her away," she said as she smiled softly. "Actually, I was curious."  
"What?" he asked bewildered.  
"I was curious," she replied smiling wider. "I was wondering what was causing your strange behavior for the past few days. And when I heard from Koenma you had a girlfriend, I rushed over here to see her."  
A smile grew on his face as he realized the truth. He held her closer as small brief tears of joy flooded his eyes. He smiled down on her sleeping features. He laid her back down on the bed making sure she was covered.  
"Botan this is Kizna," he said. "Kizna this is Botan."  
"It's very nice to meet you," Botan said softly as she looked down on the small fairy.  
Keiko and the others watched from the door. Keiko smiled at her friend happy that he wouldn't lose his love. Silently, she walked in and to the bed. Kurama looked up at her and smiled. His face shined with tears as he held a small hand within his own.  
"Keiko this is Kizna," he said looking down on his lover. "Kizna this is Keiko. She's the one Yusuke likes."  
Botan giggled as Keiko blushed. Two figures' heads sharply turned to Yusuke faces silently asking questions. Hiei raised an eyebrow, and Kuwabara grinned. Yusuke turned away feigning anger as he turned red. They smirked and chuckled at his embarrassment.   
  
The three in the room watched over her as he held her hand in his. They smiled sweetly at the couple realizing they were madly in love. Unbeknownst to them, small and nimble fingers on a lonely hand twitched. They watched her throughout the day, Kurama never leaving her side and never letting go of her hand. The sun shifted through the apartment making cryptic shadows appear and go away as the day progressed. The sun in the distance began to set as it outlined two lovers in a small window one sleeping, the other never leaving her side.  
  
Shiori walked into an empty apartment hoping to find her son. She walked through the rooms making an exhaustive search only to find no one.  
"Suuichi?" she called. "I'm home."  
"Suuichi?" she called again worried.  
She picked up a small directory and flipped through the pages hoping to find his friends. Only one number caught her eye. Urameshi Yusuke. Going by her mother's instinct, she dialed the number.  
  
The shrill cry of a phone at Yusuke's house snapped everyone to attention. Quietly, Yusuke walked to the phone and hesitantly picked it up.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"Is Suuichi there?" asked Shiori. "It's his mother."  
Yusuke looked thoughtfully around the room before remembering Suuichi was Kurama's human name.  
"Yea," said Yusuke unsure of what to say. "He's here....taking care of a friend."  
Walking to the bedroom door, he peered into the room finding Kurama still by her side.  
"Kurama your mother is on the phone," said Yusuke holding his hand over the mouthpiece preventing Shiori from hearing her son's demon name.  
"If you just send him home, it's late," said Shiori through the phone.  
"She wants you to come home," Yusuke called into the room.  
"No," Kurama replied adamantly. "I'm not leaving her side."  
"He'll be home soon," Yusuke assured her as he hung up the phone.  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of her," comforted Botan.  
Kurama shook his head as the grip on her hand tightened. Small tears welled in his eyes once more at the thought of leaving her. He rested his head on his hands that enclosed her hand and cried. He harshly wiped his tears away. 'I can't cry,' he thought harshly. 'I have to smile when she wakes up.' Hiei walked to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'll watch her," said Hiei. "Go."  
Kurama looked around the room. Everyone's eyes shone with worry and concern. They silently pleaded and implored him to go home. He nodded.  
"I don't think she would want to see you with tired eyes," added Botan looking down to match his gaze. "Go get some rest."   
"Please call me when anything happens," he said softly as the others nodded.  
He left the apartment in a daze unaware of the cold night air that stung his skin and his heart. He eyes shined with tears as he looked to the ground in despair. Around him the world seemed to change, the trees seemed bare and everywhere the streets seemed to be filled with strangers. The moon reminded him of her soft pale skin and its silver shine of her eyes. The stars shone with a whiter and brighter light reminding him of her roses. He loved her. In an endless daze with only thoughts of her, he walked into his mother's apartment building.  
  
Shiori watched as her son walked into the apartment in a daze. His eyes were swollen and downcast and his face stained with tears. His eyes shone with no emotion and life and seemed to long for someone or something. She wondered what was wrong.  
"Hello mother," Kurama said voice devoid of any emotion.  
"Hello Suuichi," she replied kindly not pressing the issue further.  
She watched as he walked to his room and quietly close the door. He looked around the room remembering and thinking of only her. His plants had bloomed and blossomed into large flowers and plants because of her. The bed smelled of them from the night of passion and love they shared only a few nights before. He changed into a simple set of pajamas and walked to the bathroom. Endless visions of her plagued and haunted him. Folds of her towel stuck out from a hamper as he remembered her innocently sitting on the counter and the shower where they share fits of fire and warmth against the hot water. Eyes dull, he idly brushed his teeth and walked to the room depressed and somehow lonely.  
He climbed into the bed eyes watering as her smell lingered on his sensitive nose. He pulled an extra pillow close to him wishing and hoping it would turn into her as he held the pillow tightly in his arms. Soft tears stained the red pillow as he fell to sleep haunted by her only in his dreams.  
  
The night sky shined and twinkled over Yusuke's house as a sleeping figure lay in a small bed. A small demon sat by the bed silently sleeping tired from the day's events. The mysterious demon's black clothing and hair blended into the darkness his small figure barely lit by the moon and stars. The others had left, and Yusuke was in his room sleeping soundly. In the bed, a small figure's sliver eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to look around the room only to find a small demon at her bedside. She smiled softly. 'Kurama must have made him stay with me,' she thought sleepily. Her eyes began to once more weight with fatigue and weariness. She turned her head towards the window and listened to the silent lullaby of the stars. Eyes falling closed, she drifted off into a dreamland thinking only of him.  
  
The sun shined in his room chasing Kurama out of his dreams. His pillows were stained with tears he had cried in his sleep and his eyes were swollen from sadness. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Dreams of her smiling face haunted him like an untouchable ghost or goddess. He felt the dry sand of tears on his face. Walking to the bathroom and to the sink, Kurama splashed the icy water on his face waking him out of a saddened daze only for a brief moment. He showered, changed, and sadly walked to breakfast in a depressed stupor.  
Shiori watched as her son walked into the room once more in his saddened state. She looked with concern as he silently sat at the table. 'He's never acted like this before,' she thought. 'The only time I've ever seen anyone act this way was... could he be?'  
"Suuichi," she began. "What's wrong?"  
He looked up from the table into his mother's concerned eyes. He pondered what to tell her.  
"Nothing mother," he replied turning to look down onto table.  
"Please tell me," she said pressing the issue further. "I want to know who's making my son feel this way."  
"Who?" asked Kurama bewildered by his mother's observation. 'How?' he thought puzzled.   
"Yes," she replied as she sat down by her son. "Who is she?"  
Kizna's words echoed through his mind. 'It must be so nice to have a mother,' he thought as the phrase ran over and over in his head. An idea popped into his mind. A smile grew in his mind as he thought of her.  
Shiori studied her son. She watched as emotions raced through his eyes. Sadness. Confusion. Realization. They were all there. She watched as the final emotion settled into his eyes. Love.  
"You have to meet her," he said breaking the silence between them. "She's over at Yusuke's."  
"All right," Shiori replied as she smiled.  
She stood and finished making the breakfast. She placed a small bowl of rice and ham on the table. Kurama ate the food quickly, eager to go to Yusuke's apartment. Shiori giggled at her son. She was eager to meet the strange person who had captured her son's heart and mind. She ate silently with grace and dignity of a queen. She looked up to find her son hastily washing the dishes in the sink as she finished and brought up her plate.   
They left the apartment, Shiori walking in silence enjoying the morning sun lagging behind Kurama. He walked at a brisk pace far in front of her hoping Kizna would be all right. His rose red mane flew behind him in the light morning breezes. They stopped at a large building as Kurama looked up to Yusuke's apartment balcony with hope.  
  
Hiei sat erect in the chair by the bedside constantly watching her. He had watched her partly through the night and awoke before the dawn rose into the sky. His eyes held a hint of worry, but beyond his crimson sights lied more worry and concern than anyone could possibly fathom or count. A worry he could never admit.  
Yusuke looked into the room with a small sleeping figure in the bed. He looked worriedly hoping she would wake up soon. 'Kurama is taking this so hard,' he thought. Kuwabara, who had come early in the morning, looked over his shoulder at the small figure as he walked behind Yusuke. Both had worried faces wondering and waiting for the card that fate would deal for the fairy. A rapping came from the door.  
  
Kurama and Shiori waited outside Yusuke's apartment waiting for the door to open. Kurama tapped his foot nervously and impatiently for the door to open.  
  
Yusuke walked to the door and found Kurama and his mother on the other side. He pasted a smile on his face hoping they wouldn't worry.  
"Come in" said Yusuke as he opened the door wider.  
"How is she?" Kurama asked worriedly as his mother walked deeper into the apartment and out of sight.  
Yusuke shook his head sadly. Tears began to well in Kurama's eyes. His knuckles turned white as he balled his fists in sadness. A sharp pain in his lip began to form as he bit down to stop the tears from coming. Yusuke placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. Kurama brushed his tears away determine to not let his mother see him cry. 'Please wake up,' he thought. Kurama found his mother sitting in a small living room patiently waiting.  
"She's in her room mother," said Kurama trying his best no to cry. "It's this way."  
Shiori smiled. He lead her to the bedroom door. He silently went in as she once more waited for him.  
  
Hiei looked up to find Kurama walking into the room with pure sadness written across his face. His eyes asked for conformation of what Yusuke had said. Hiei's eyes shone the only possible answer. The blurring tears swelled in his eyes once more. His heart was in pure agony as he could only do so much for her.  
"Please leave," he rasped.  
Hiei nodded understandingly and walked out leaving the two lovers alone. He sat down at her beside and grasped her hand in his once more. He let out soft sobs not able to contain his sadness any longer. Salty drops fell upon their hands and lightly on her arm in a soft rain. Then he felt it.  
  
She felt warm. A soft gentle presence enclose her hand as she lay sleeping. She felt small drops of rain fall upon her arm. She heard soft cries and moans coming from her bedside. She twitched her hand in his hoping it was real.  
  
He studied her features through his tears. He was sure her hand had responded to his, but somehow unsure at the same time. He felt no other responses coming from his sleeping beauty as his tears resumed their falling rain.  
  
She heard silence. A long silence that seemed to last forever. It ended abruptly as the sobs and moans continued. Her silver eyes opened and squinted in the morning light. She turned her head and looked on worriedly at the sight. She watched her lover crying. 'Kurama?' she thought worriedly.  
"Why do you cry?" she whispered worriedly.  
  
He looked up in shock and surprise when he heard the voice. He looked down on his once sleeping lover as she looked up a worried face. He dropped her hand and swiftly pulled her into an embrace, throwing himself into her arms, knocking over the chair in the process. He kneeled on the floor as he desperately held her close never letting go. She watched as he cried on her naked shoulder. She hugged him back trying to match his ferocity and love. Small tears of joy swelled in her eyes as she molded into the embrace. She whispered comforts into his ear as she cried into his shoulder as well.  
"You're alive," he rasped.  
"Yes," she whispered. "I promised I would be all right didn't I?"  
At the door, four figures watched in happiness.  
  
Shiori and Hiei jumped back from the door when they heard a loud crash in the closed room. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over after hearing the sound.  
"What happened?" asked Yusuke.  
"I don't know," said Shiori. "We just heard this loud crash."  
They silently creaked open the door not knowing what to expect and looked in. They saw two lovers in each others arms crying soft tears of joy. They turned to each other and smiled. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei walked away leaving the two alone. Shiori silently watched the sight from the door.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder her eyelashes gently caressing his neck as he sobbed. His sobs had been reduced to soft whimpers and sniffs, but he held her as tightly as before. He began to gently kiss her shoulder and caress her neck sending shivers through her. She lifted her head to see someone standing in the door. Their eyes locked as they stared at one another. Kizna looked curiously at the strange human in the door.   
  
Shiori gazed at the strange girl in Kurama's arms. She had never seen anyone so uniquely beautiful. Her strange and soft silver eyes stared back at her curiously. Shiori smiled.  
  
Kizna saw the odd human smile. She turned her head towards Kurama molding herself into the embrace.  
"Kurama who's here?" she whispered as his lips caressed her shoulder and neck.  
He lifted his head from her shoulder as she reached to wipe away the last of his tears. He turned and saw his mother standing in the door. He smiled. He laid her back down making sure her wings were hidden and motioned for his mother to come in. Shiori walked to the bedside and looked down on the strange girl with long light blue hair with strange green streaks with small white and pink flowers, and silver eyes.  
"Mother this is Kizna," he said softly. "Kizna this is my mother Shiori."  
Kizna smiled. Her eyes shown with friendship and love.  
"I've heard many nice things about you," she replied softly. "You're very lucky Kurama."  
"His name is Suuichi," corrected Shiori as Kizna looked bewildered and as Kurama looked away.  
"It's a nickname," said Kurama trying to cover up her mistake lightly blushing.  
He rested his head against hers their foreheads touching. A strange emotion flashed across their eyes as they looked deep into each others' souls. Shiori instantly recognized the bizarre emotion for she felt that same emotion long ago. It was true love. Her breathe caught and her eyes welled with tears of joy for her son. She quietly and swiftly walked out of the room to leave the lovers silently profess their love.  
  
Author's note: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and if I did I probably would put Kizna in the show so people don't write yaoi fics, but that will never happen. Kizna is mine and mine alone so if you use something similar please give me proper credit. Just so you know this isn't the last chapter! 


	8. A Demon's Love pt 8 Meeting the family

A Demon's Love pt. 8  
  
Shiori walked out of the room and joined the others in the small kitchen. The others had made quiet conversation as she walked to a window. She spied strange light blue clothing and a midnight blue cloak with shining silver trim hanging over the balcony. She noticed the cloak seemed to be torn and tattered with its fine fabric frayed and ripped. Walking out to the balcony, she gently picked up the cloak. She noticed the strange clothing seemed to belong to a young lady, but she had never seen such strange and bizarre clothes before. She spied tiny slippers sitting in the sun with a pair of light blue bands that hung small pink and white beads. 'Where on Earth does this girl live?' she thought. With the cloak, Shiori walked into the apartment.  
  
He held her hand and stroked her soft pale skin as she laid upon the bed while he kneeled on the floor. She looked to him in pure love.  
"Where are we?" she asked, curious of her surroundings. "And why does your mother call you Suuichi? Your name's not Suuichi."  
"We're at Yusuke's house," he replied his eyes shining with love and happiness. "The Ningekai. A long time ago in the Makai, I was injured by a demon hunter. To save myself, my spirit escaped to the Ningekai and was planted inside that woman's womb."  
She smiled in understanding. Turning on her side, she locked him in a sweet kiss. They moaned in pleasure as their tongues battled for dominance neither winning nor losing. They hungrily fought for dominance in each other eager to be with the other. Their sighs and moans grew louder as they deepened the kiss further, starving for each other's love. Breaking the kiss, they gasped and panted for breath as they looked into the others' souls. Moving into a sitting position on the bed, he gently pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could never letting him go. The roughness of her bandages contrasted the delicate softness of her wings.  
"Aishiteru," she whispered into his ear.  
"Aishiteru," he whispered back.  
He tilted her head up and locked her soft lips in another kiss. As they broke apart, he pulled her into his strong yet gentle arms and held her. Their eyes closed with his head resting on her shoulder and hers on his chest, listening to his heart, savoring the moment.  
  
Shiori walked into the kitchen and joined the others. She heard muffled voices of their conversation along with Hiei and Kuwabara's argument abruptly stopping as she walked over.  
"Yusuke do you happen to have a sewing kit?" she asked, looking down on the table as she stood.  
"Sure," he replied as he went off to look for the kit.  
She silently sat down at the table as the others stared uncomfortably at her. They tried to keep calm not sure of what to say to the human mother each hoping the other wouldn't somehow tell the actual truth of the girl and Kurama. 'Stupid human,' thought Hiei looking over at Kuwabara. 'He'll probably tell her.' 'That shrimp will probably tell,' Kuwabara thought matching Hiei's gaze.  
"I don't believe I have met any of you," said Shiori making polite conversation. "Are you friends of Suuichi?"  
The others turned towards her.  
"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara," he said politely.  
"Hm," grunted Hiei turning away.  
"That's Hiei," said Kuwabara. "Don't worry his always like that."  
She smiled as the light taps of shoes on the floor made their way to the kitchen. Yusuke held a small box and handed it to her. Opening the small box, Shiori found a small spools of thread and needles. Gently, she picked up the needle and midnight blue thread. She threaded the thread into the eye of the needle and began to sew. Soft and gentle hands pierced the fabric making repairs. They watched her in silence as her fingers pushed and pulled the needle through the thick fabric.  
  
They laid in the bed together as he held her close absorbing everything about her. The smell of her hair, the strange exotic smell of her skin that smelled like fresh white roses and the fruit of the Makai. He pulled her into a deep kiss and made his way ravaging her neck caressing the skin with her lips. She sighed as the tickles when through her. She tried to not get lost in his gentle touches worried they would be caught, only to succumb to his charms. They looked up in alarm as they heard footsteps outside the door.  
  
Shiori held up the cloak in front of her to examine her handy work. Kizna's cloak was as beautiful as the day Kurama had given it to her although Shiori didn't know that. She silently stood from the table and walked to the bedroom.   
  
Kurama hurriedly covered her up to her neck hiding the small red marks made from his caresses. Using his kitsune grace and speed, he quietly leaped off the bed and kneeled on the floor by her side grasping her hand. They watched as the door creak open, revealing Shiori, holding Kizna's cloak. She smiled at the couple unaware of their earlier actions. They smiled softly back making soft innocent faces as they did so.  
"Here dear," Shiori said softly as she handed the cloak to her. "Is this yours?"  
"Yes," Kizna replied taking the cloak careful of how she moved the blanket. "It's fixed."  
"Yes dear," she said with only a mother's tenderness in her voice.  
"Thank you," she replied voice full of gratitude.  
Shiori smiled with only love in her eyes. Kurama smiled as he realized that his mother had taken a liking to Kizna as well.  
"Tell me where do you live?" she asked.  
They looked at each other unsure of what to say. He lightly squeezed her hand silently telling her not to worry.  
"She lives.... very far from here," said Kurama trying not to falter.  
"Yes, I live very far away," Kizna added looking up to Shiori.  
Shiori sat down on the bed and smiled. In the distance of the apartment, a small tapping sounded on the door.  
  
Yusuke stood up to answer the door. Keiko and Botan stood in the mid morning light with worried looks on their faces.  
"How is she?" asked Botan worriedly as she walked in.  
"See for yourself," said Yusuke as he led them to the closed bedroom door.  
Slowly, he opened the door as Keiko and Botan looked inside. A small girl with shining silver eyes appeared before them, her hand clasped in her his. They turned to each other in amazement and surprise.  
"Is that her?" whispered Keiko receiving a nod from Yusuke. "What an adorable couple."  
Yusuke slowly led them away leaving the trio in the room to their privacy. They joined the others in the kitchen their conversation returning to a relaxed deportment.   
  
"Suuichi I have a few errands to run," she said looking down on the two as she sat. "I need you to come."  
"But... mother," Kurama started before receiving a nod from Kizna. "All right."  
Head downcast, eyes saddened, Kurama stood and walked out of the room following his mother. He turned and took a longing look at her. She smiled softly in return. Seeing her smile brought a small smile to his face as he left the room.  
  
Their relaxation was shattered as they watched Shiori and Kurama walk out of the room.  
"Keiko? Botan?" Kurama said bewildered. "When did you get here?"  
"Just a while ago," replied Botan smiling.  
"I'll be back in a while my mother and I have some errands to run," said Kurama as the others nodded.  
"Come back soon!" Botan called as they walked out of the door.   
"I want to meet her." said Keiko looking to the others. "May we go in?"  
  
Kneeling on the bed, Kizna stared out into the morning light of the window as she watched the people below. She unfurled her wings stretching them to slowly wake them to the mid morning sun. 'I've been in bed for too long,' she thought as she held the blanket around her covering herself and her bandages except for her wings. She softly flapped them shaking the numbness out of her body and mind. Around her, she grew curious of the humans walking in the morning light with strange animals on long cords and of the strange human girls walking with a strange cart that held a smaller version of themselves. She propped herself on one elbow with her free hand holding the blanket shut and watched the humans from her window as she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"I don't see why not," said Kuwabara as he and the others walked to the room.  
He lightly rapped on her door. The door fanned out as Kuwabara opened it not waiting for an answer letting the others in. Keiko screamed in shock.  
  
She turned at the rapping coming from her chamber door. She heard soft human voices just outside. Her door opened revealing a young human with shoulder length brown hair. The strange girl screamed.  
"Stupid human," muttered Hiei glaring at Kuwabara. "Now she knows."  
"How was I suppose to know shrimp?" insulted Kuwabara glaring at the small fire demon.  
"How... how..." stuttered Keiko as she stared and gaped at a blushing Kizna.  
"So she's a fairy," said Botan observing her. "How romantic!"  
"Well here comes another explanation," said Yusuke as he prepared to leave the room. "I'll get your clothes."  
  
Shiori and Kurama walked through town carrying bags of food as the late afternoon sun neared its setting. He sighed despairingly. His eyes scanned shop windows, unconsciously lingering in the jewelry shops. Placing his bags down, he touched his palms to the cool glass of a shop and stared like a child at the sparkling gems, bracelets, rings, and necklaces. Shiori walked and no longer heard her son's quiet footsteps behind her. She turned and found her son eyeing the display in a jewelry store. She noticed the name of the store, the renowned Tiffany and Co. 'Is he...' she thought curiously to herself. Smiling, she pulled out some yen from her purse and quietly walked over to Kurama.  
"Suuichi," she said as she walked behind him startling him.  
"Yes mother?" he asked politely trying not to blush after realizing what he had been doing.  
"I'm going to go off for a while, here's some money," she said smiling as she handed him the yen. "And buy a few things for yourself."  
"Yes mother," he replied already knowing what he was going to do with the money.  
He watched his mother pick up her bags and walk off around the corner to browse the other shops. Quickly, he stuffed the money in his pocket, picked up his bags and dashed into the jewelry store. Around the corner, a human mother smiled as her son ran into the jewelry store.  
  
"And that's about it," said Yusuke as he finished his explanation that lasted from the morning to the late afternoon.  
They sat around the table patiently explaining and answering the Keiko's questions. Kizna sat among them lightly blushing as she was talked about, dressed in her clothes.  
"So, let me get this straight," Keiko started disbelieving. "Hiei is a demon, Kurama is a kitsune, Botan is the grim reaper, and she's a fairy."  
"Yea," replied Yusuke casually.  
"Well," Keiko began again unsure of what to say, somehow understanding. "It's very nice to meet you Kizna."  
"Thank you Keiko," Kizna replied smiling. "I've heard so many nice things about you and Botan. Do you like Yusuke as well?"  
Kuwabara and Botan burst into silent giggles and smirks as the Yusuke and Keiko blushed.  
"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" screamed Yusuke at the top of his lungs trying to feign anger. "And she doesn't like me."  
"Hm," muttered Hiei.  
  
Kurama examined the jewelry cases carefully looking for the perfect ring for her. (Author's Note: notice I said RING! HEHE) The jewelry around him sparkled and shined begging him to buy them. The bags on his arms dug into his skin weighing his arms down. Despite what anyone would say, he would be with her no matter what. True love had struck his heart at the first moment he saw her and true love had struck her as well. Outside, his mother watched happily.  
  
Shiori crept to the window of the jewelry store and watched her son exhaustively search the jewelry cases for the right ring. She smiled. She didn't know how he was looking for a ring, but her mother's instinct was usually never wrong. She had given him a hefty sum of yen, hoping he would buy Kizna the perfect ring for her.   
  
"May I help you?" asked a clerk from behind the counter.  
"Yes I'm looking for a ring," Kurama replied looking up at the man.  
The clerk smiled. The clerk, a man wearing a vest, white shirt, spectacles, and slacks, instantly knew the shine in Kurama's eyes.  
"Engagement I presume?" he asked as Kurama nodded blushing lightly.   
The clerk scanned the cases looking for a suitable ring. He pulled out a small silver ring with a small diamond solitaire.  
"How about this one?" the clerk asked.  
The diamond seemed to shine its brightest in the orange light of the store pleading to Kurama to buy it, but it didn't seem to suit her. Kurama shook his head.  
"Do you have anything in gold?" he asked as he gripped the money in his pocket.  
He leafed through the money in his pocket and found his mother had given him a hefty sum. He smiled as he watched the clerk look through the cases. The clerk pulled a small gold ring with three round diamonds of considerable size. Perhaps it was the way the light hit the ring or the cut of the diamonds, Kurama knew it would be perfect for her. Quickly, he pulled out the money from his pocket and began to count. He counted 150,000 (author's note: I don't know how much yen it takes to make something expensive in Japan. Just pretend this is an expensive ring) yen crumpled in his hand. He didn't care. 'Well you don't really need money in the Makai anyway,' he thought.  
"How much will you give me for it?" Kurama asked the clerk.  
"Well it is pretty expensive," said the clerk pondering his question. "How about 120,000 yen?"  
"Done," he replied eagerly.   
He watched excitedly as the clerk wrapped the small ring in a light blue box with white ribbon. Kurama eagerly paid the clerk. Putting the box in his pocket, he walked into the cool Ningekai evening air.  
  
Shiori dashed around the corner hoping her son wouldn't see her. Kurama smiled inwardly as he walked around the corner in a drunken and lighthearted stupor.  
"Suuichi," a woman called. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes mother," he replied snapping out of his daze. "Mother?"  
"Yes?" she answered turning around.  
"May I go back to Yusuke's?" he asked.  
"Sure," she replied. "Give me the other bags."  
Taking the bags from her son, Shiori smiled with tears in her eyes as her son ran off. 'I'll get to have a daughter,' she thought smiling. 'And maybe grandchildren.'  
  
Kizna watched the sunset on the balcony and put on her cloak preparing for the cold night air. Her bandages showed through her clothing, but didn't detract from her beauty. She patiently waited for Kurama. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling of pure joy, excitement, and nervousness in her heart. Her hearted rammed and pounded against her rib cage as she waited.  
  
He ran as fast as he could on his human legs to reach Yusuke's apartment. He leaned on a lamppost to catch his breath. Looking around and finding no one, Kurama leaped onto the rooftops and continued his journey to reach Yusuke's house on graceful leaps and bounds. The breeze flew his red mane back as he leaped from roof to roof caressing his skin. In the stretches of the city limits, he spotted a small figure wearing a midnight blue cloak waiting for him.  
  
She saw flashes of red in the distance and smiled as she realized who it was. She watched as he leaped with the greatest of ease and grace. His red hair flowed behind him shining like red silk in the dim starlight as the first stars appeared overhead. She watched as he leaped down from the last building and sprinted through the lobby doors.  
  
He sprinted through the lobby and charged into the elevator not caring who was in his way with a childish grin spread across his face. His smile widened at the thought of her, and his adrenaline raced as he impatiently watched the elevator make slow ascend to Yusuke's floor. As the elevator doors dinged open, he raced through the halls reaching Yusuke's apartment. He charged through the unlocked door and ran to the balcony catching the odd looks of the others as he passed.  
  
She turned as she heard him racing through Yusuke's apartment. Before she knew it, she was scooped into his arms and spun around wildly both laughing as they did so. The others watched through the balcony door at the lovers' strange behavior. Kurama pulled her into a deep kiss under the glistening starlight and the shining moonlight. Keiko and Botan sighed dreamy sighs as they watched the lovers. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei only watched eyebrows raised not knowing what to make of the sight.  
"What was that for?" Kizna asked dizzily as Kurama stopped spinning.  
"Just because I love you," he whispered as he pulled her close.   
"Shall we go back to the Makai?" she whispered back.  
He nodded. The others watched as they scene unfolded before them. Small smiles grew on Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces as Hiei turned away ignoring the sight. Stars shined in Keiko and Botan's eyes as they looked on the sight. She buried her head into his neck enjoy his personal scent of roses. Kurama turned towards the group as they sharply turned away faces red, embarrassed of being caught. Smiling, Kurama brought his attention back to her.  
"Yusuke call my mother and tell her I'm staying at your house tonight," said Kurama bringing her head up to match his gaze. "We're going to the Makai."  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow and hesitantly nodded. Kurama held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his as she raised her hood. He swept her off her feet to her surprise and leaped into the night sky on the rooftops. They flew in the cold night air warmed by each other. His hair and her cloak flapped and waved as he flew from rooftop to rooftop on unseen wings.  
  
Botan and Keiko watched from the edge of the balcony as he leaped with unmatched grace and skill into the distance. Yusuke walked inside and dialed Kurama's number. Kuwabara watched from the balcony door not understanding what the girls saw in Kurama's behavior. Standing in the shadows unseen by everyone else, Hiei silently smiled happy for his friend.  
"Minamo- San?" asked Yusuke as he spoke into the phone to Kurama's mother.  
"Yes?" Shiori answered.  
"Suuichi will be staying the night here will that be all right?" Yusuke asked thinking of the best way to lie.  
"Sure does he need anything?" she asked.  
"No," he replied.  
"All right tell him I'll see him in the morning," she said. "Goodbye."  
"Bye," he replied.  
  
She looked up to him as her head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The wind brushed against their skins as he gently flew from one rooftop to another. He felt her gently gaze upon him as he looked down on her finding her smiling with pure love and happiness. He smiled. The ring bounced and jostled in his pocket, making his smile grow wider. They reached the gates to the Rekai and walked through. He gently placed her on the paper littered ground. Demon workers bustled around them ignoring the lovers.  
"Can you walk?" he asked worriedly.  
"Yes don't worry," she replied.  
He took her hand and led her to the gates of the Makai without anyone noticing. They quietly walked through and were greeted by the nighttime symphony of the Makai creatures. The stars shined in happiness, and the moon shined in a virgin white. Nighttime clouds hung in the sky covering and hiding the moon in an endless game of hide and seek. They walked hand in hand towards their home admiring the night sky and each other. Kurama kept a close eye on her noticing every detail of her beauty. Her eyes shined like the stars, and her skin was as pale as the moon. Everyday he loved her more and more. His heart told him to give her everything, yet she was happy with so little. Kizna admired his moonlit features. His eyes glistened like emerald pools against the stars telling her to get lost in their green depths. His fiery mane shined a mysterious and enchanting metallic silver and red as the moon light fell upon him. His lightly tanned skin was hidden in the shadows making him look as though he was a mysterious specter haunting the Makai and her heart. He smelled the tree-house in the distance with its unmistakable smell of flowers. Moving the vines aside, they ascended into their only sanctuary from the worlds.  
Tables and chairs were scattered everywhere, the mess remaining from her kidnaping. Digging through the mess and clutter, Kurama found the lantern and turned it on illuminating the room with its dim light. Kurama looked around the room trying to forget the grim memories of having her almost lost forever.  
"I'll clean up," offered Kizna as she went to pick up the mess.  
"No," he replied. "Rest."  
He handed her the lantern and opened up the bedroom door. Silently, she walked in letting the door close to a small crack. Kurama groped about the undisturbed cupboards and found candles and matches he had kept. One by one, the many candles were lit and spread across the room shedding their dim light through the small space. He quickly began to pick up the discarded chairs and table setting them to their former glory. The rose bush with its soil dispersed on the floor marked with footprints stared up at Kurama looking for salvation. Pulling a pot from in the cupboard, Kurama replanted the bush restoring it to its romantic elegance. Hastily, he brushed the spilt soil into a small corner planning to get rid of it tomorrow. Kurama turned toward the small bedroom door. In the door, a small sliver of light shined through the cracked door. He looked inside as he held onto the ring prepared to propose any moment.  
  
Kizna let the cloak slowly crumple at her feet. She was covered in bandages from torso down to her legs with small spaces for her wings to be free. She unfolded her wings and lightly flapped them waking them. Removing her clothing, she began to undo her bandages revealing soft pale skin without a scratch or scar, healed by her strange anatomy. Green eyes watching her widened in shock.   
  
Kurama stared shocked and quickly stood to the side trying to stop is already racing heart and the blush that spread across his face. Needing something to take his mind off the sight, he remembered the candles. He extinguished every candle leaving nothing lit in the small dark room.  
  
Kizna studied herself and found no scars and bruises. Her pale skin had returned to its unmarred perfection and was more radiant and beautiful than ever. Still, she doubted herself. 'I'm ugly,' she thought sadly as tears welled in her eyes. 'Why does he love me?'   
  
He walked back to the door ready to walk in and propose to her. He looked in and saw a small tear run down her cheek. He rushed inside to comfort her, forgetting the ring in his pocket.   
  
Kizna turned in embarrassment as her love ran in unannounced. She quickly wrapped a blanket around herself and turned away so he wouldn't see her tears. He quickly ran to her side and gripped her in a tight embrace. He lifted her chin and wiped away her tears.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked worried as he bent down to kiss the trail where the tears ran.  
"I'm ugly," she rasped out. "Why do you love me, I don't deserve you."  
"You're wrong," he replied as he pulled her closer. "I don't deserve you."  
"Huh?" she whispered not understanding his words.  
"I don't know who or what told you; you were ugly," Kurama started. "But don't listen to them. You're beautiful, but you somehow don't see it."  
"Do you mean it?" she asked into his clothing.  
"Yes," he whispered to her ear. "Let me see you."  
She nodded. She pulled out of the embrace and let the blanket fall. His eyes studied her and found her as beautiful as the day he first fell in love with her. He smiled softly as he pulled her back into the embrace.  
"See?" he whispered. "You're as beautiful as the day I met you."  
"Make love to me," she whispered imploring him to do so. "Please."  
She looked up to him in hope. He nodded eyes filled with pure love, no lust, no lecherousness, just love, and nothing else. A love that would only be for her and no one else. He pulled her chin up into a deep kiss as his arms tightly wrapped around her naked body. 


	9. A Demon's Love pt 9 A Joyous announcemen...

A Demon's Love pt. 9  
  
(Warning: beginning might be recommended for older readers. Sorry!)  
  
She moaned in pleasure as he went into her. They moaned in pleasure and pain as they went into one another. They sighed and writhed in the dim light of the lantern as they made love. Growing louder, their sighs and moans echoed through the small tree-house and surrounding forest. They screamed and moaned as their love reached its peak. Back arched, head fallen back, Kurama moaned one last time as his seeds were planted in her. Kizna threw her head back and sighed as they reached their peak in a bizarre, somehow perfect, yet erotic harmony. Sweat covered their bodies as they breathed deeply trying to catch their breaths. She pulled him close his head resting on her shoulder his face buried in her neck and hair. Lightly, she placed a kiss on his forehead as she hugged him tightly. A breeze blew through the tree-house lulling them to sleep. Time seemed to stand still. The minutes seemed to turn to hours and the hours seemed to turn into years.  
"Go to sleep," she whispered to him as her hands stroked his hair.  
"Sing for me my angel of music," he whispered back.  
She began to hum a soft tune making Kurama's eyes droop in fatigue. His tired arms pulled the blanket around them as she sung them to sleep with her soft hums. Around them, the leaves grew and the vines curled and bloomed reacting to her song. Through the leaves, the stars shined down on the tree-house silently humming along in silent tune along with Kizna.  
  
"What do you they're doing?" asked Yusuke as he and the others watched the night sky.  
"PERVERT!" screamed Keiko as she slapped Yusuke in the back of his head as her screamed echoed through the quiet city.  
"OUCH!" he yelled as he massaged the forming bump on his head.  
"Hm," snorted Hiei. "I prefer not to know."  
"By the way how did you meet Kizna?" asked Botan. "Or did just meet her when Kurama asked you for help?"  
Light blushes streaked Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei's faces as Botan mentioned their first encounter with Kizna. Nervous giggles went around among them as Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes went wide remembering the shock they experienced.   
"Well..." Kuwabara said as he began scratching his head trying to think of an explanation. "It's complicated."  
"How is complicated?" asked Keiko looking towards him.  
"Well, lets just say we caught them at a bad time," said Yusuke the blush still staining his face.  
Keiko and Botan exchanged glances and raised an eyebrow not sure to make out what the others were saying from their vague explanation.   
"Define bad time," said Keiko as the others' blushes grew darker.  
Yusuke leaned over to Keiko and whispered what had happened into her ear. Her head nodded in understanding as she listened. Then, her eyes went wide and a blush streaked her face and neck.  
"YOU PERVERTS!" she cried as she slapped Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
"What happened?" asked Botan curious of the reason Keiko slapped the others.  
Keiko leaned towards Botan and whispered what Yusuke had told her. Botan's eyes went wide and a deep red blush stained her face. Shocked glances were exchanged along with a few nervous laughs. Comforting and quiet, a silence fell upon the group. They sat on the balcony silently listening and watching the song of the starlight hearing a distant silent hum of a lullaby. One by one, they bit each other a goodnight and a farewell and went to their homes. Safely in their beds, they awaited the coming of the dawn.  
  
The sun fell through their ceiling of leaves and flowers. Kurama lay on his side holding Kizna close as the blanket swaddled them from the waist down. The early sun warmed their skin and slowly woke Kizna chasing her from her dreams telling her another day was dawning. She snuggled deeper into her love's warm embraced and closed her eyes hoping to gain reentry into her dream world but to no avail. Kurama stirred. He felt her enclosed in his arms never wanting to leave. Her soft silver stares looked up to him as he awoke.  
"Did I wake you?" she asked softly.  
"No," he replied shaking his head.  
She shifted herself to turn away from the sun as he pulled her closer closing his eyes as he buried his face into her hair. Scattered around their bed of leaves, their discarded clothes lay about the room. Kizna looked around at his scattered clothing near her. Sticking out of his pocket, the corner of a light blue box looked directly at her. Kizna wondered what it was. She pulled up the blanket covering herself. She reached, her long nimble fingers barely grasping the box as she pulled it out of his pant's pocket. Kurama felt her stirring, moving away from him. He looked curiously at her and realized what she had gotten hold of.  
"Kurama what is this?" she asked as she turned towards him, holding the box up.  
"Open it," he replied blushing. "It's for you."  
"What for?" she asked again.  
"Just open it," he replied the blush staining his face.  
Her agile fingers slowly untied the ribbon making Kurama's heart race with excitement and nervousness. She opened the box revealing a smaller white velvet box. Lightly, she picked up the box and examined it. Kurama smiled.  
"Open that one," he gently commanded.  
Her hand almost hesitantly opened the smaller box. Her eyes lit up as she saw the box's content. Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, she stared at the small ring unsure of what it was only aware of its beauty.  
"It's beautiful," she whispered as he smiled.  
"Do you know what it's for?" he asked.  
She shook her head. He took the open box from her and pulled out the ring. Taking her left hand, he placed the ring on her ring finger. It was just as he had imagined it. The ring fit perfectly and was made for her hand. The sun shined on the diamonds making them sparkle and shine in the morning light.  
"It is said in the Ningekai," Kurama began blushing trying not to falter. "When a man gives a girl a ring of diamonds and professes his love for her, the two lovers shall be married. Kizna I love you very much and...."  
"Yes?" she asked curious and excited of what he would say.  
"Will you marry me?" he asked sheepishly blushing brightly unsure of what to say.  
She knew the concepts of marriage except for the Ningekai customs, but never thought it would happen to her. She looked at the ring on her finger. She lifted her gaze her eyes asking if what he had said was true. He nodded a silent answer. A smile spread across her face as she nodded happily, utterly speechless. Kurama smiled. He pulled her close into a tight embrace and into a deep kiss. Minuscule tears of joy formed in her eyes and ran down her face as she returned his kiss. His hand came to her face to caress her skin and wipe away her tears. Breaking the kiss, Kurama pulled her close enjoying her warmth.  
"Should we go and tell them?" she whispered excitedly.  
"Yes," he whispered his reply still holding her close to him. "Mother may be expecting me anyway."  
They got up and silently dressed trying not to fall to the temptation of looking at the other only to fail and blush profusely when caught. He silently walked over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss as she finished clasping her cloak. Her eyes went wide in disbelief before they closed and returned his gentle kiss in love and happiness. His grip around her tighten as she fell into deep spell of irresistible charms and caresses. They moaned in pleasure as their tongues danced and battled for dominance simultaneously in the others' mouth. They broke apart gasping for air blushes staining their faces. She smiled. He smiled in return. He laced their hands together admiring her soft skin and silver eyes. She looked deep into his piercing green eyes filled with love and life. She raised her hood as he lead her to the tree-house exit. They descended the ladder and walked through the Makai hand in hand fingers laced softly stroking the others' skin.  
They walked into the Rekai office. Hand in hand, Kurama took Kizna to Koenma's office and lightly rapped on the door. A voice called out.  
  
Koenma sat at his desk busy stamping and signing papers constantly brought by a horde of demon workers. Mountains and pounds of paper reached to the ceiling of his desk, Koenma going as fast as he could stamping and signing. Then, he heard a rapping at the door.   
"Who is it?!" he asked frustrated by the paperwork. "I'm busy!"  
"Koenma- sama it's Kurama," Kurama called outside the door.  
"Come in," he replied calmly needing a break from the papers. "Is there something wrong in the Makai?"  
Koenma watched as Kurama walked in hand in hand with something under a cloak. They stood in front of him as Kurama couldn't stop smiling. He noticed something shining on the mysterious creature's hand and wondered what it was.  
"No there's nothing wrong," Kurama began. "But I have good news."  
"And what would that be?" asked Koenma curiously.  
"I want you to meet Kizna," he replied. "Kizna this is Koenma- sama. Koenma- sama this is Kizna."  
"Hello," Kizna said happily. "It's very nice to meet you."  
"Oh, so you're the Kizna I had heard about," replied Koenma. "I heard about the ordeal you went through are you all right?"  
"Yes," she replied as she turned towards Kurama. "Should we tell him?"  
He nodded happily. Kizna pulled down her hood revealing her face. Instantly, Koenma recognized her as the beautiful fairy that had appeared before him a few days ago.  
"I remember you," said Koenma. "You wanted to see your sick friend in the Ningekai."  
"Yes," she replied.  
"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked looking curiously at the two.  
"We'll be married," she replied happily. "Kurama and I had wanted to tell all his friends."  
"How wonderful!" Koenma cried. "When is the wedding?"  
"We haven't decided," replied Kurama. "We just wanted to spread the news."  
"Please let us go to the Ningekai," she implored sweetly. "We want to tell everyone."  
"Of course!" the little god cried happy for the two lovers, with his good mood restored. "Now you two go and stay there as long as you like!"  
They turned towards each other and smiled.  
"Thank you," Kizna said sincerely and happily receiving a smile from Koenma.  
As she raised her hood, Kurama took her hand in his as they walked out of the office into the busy hallways. Demons raced by and papers swirled around them, but they didn't notice. Green locked with silver as they walked through the Rekai in a cozy silence enjoying the others silent company. Demons stopped and smiled at the lovers as they slowly made their way to the gates. He opened the gate and gently lead her through. The early morning sun shined in the Ningekai as they walked slowly enjoying the sunlight. No one walked the streets along with them. They were alone. He pulled her close to keep the dawning chill out of her bones. The sky around them turned pink and orange red in the dawning sunlight. Kurama pulled her close into a light kiss against the rising sun that cast their shadows across the deserted streets and sidewalks. A smile crept across her face as he broke the kiss. He led her to his mother's apartment as they nervously walked through the lobby and rode the elevator.  
"What do you think your mother will say?" Kizna asked as they waited for the elevator to come to his floor.  
"I don't know," he replied. "But I know she seems to like you very much."  
"Do you really think so?" she asked blushing.  
"Yes," he whispered into her ear.  
He pulled her into a tight embrace and held her close not wanting to let go. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. She leaned into the embrace, closed her eyes, and listened to the steady beating of his heart. They heard a loud ding snapping them out of their reverie. The door silently slid open revealing their floor. They walked down the hall hands clasped together in nervousness and excitement. A light tapping echoed through the hall as they stood in front of Kurama's human home. They exchanged a silent anticipating glance not knowing what to expect. They heard muffled shuffling as someone made their way to the door. The doorknob creaked open unveiling a softly smiling Shiori before them.  
"Hello mother," greeted Kurama kindly.  
"Suuichi you're home," she replied just then noticing the small figure hidden in a cloak. "Who is your friend?"  
"It's me," Kizna spoke. "It's Kizna remember?"  
"Oh! Forgive me dear," apologized Shiori. "Let down your hood. You don't need it here."  
Kizna pulled down her hood trying to hide her ring as Shiori held the door open for them. Kurama and Kizna settled down on the couch as Kurama pulled her close. She snuggled in his warmth as Shiori went into the kitchen to make tea. Kizna held up her hand to get another look at the ring as a grin spread across her face. She turned towards Kurama as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She sighed in pleasure.  
  
'I wonder why he brought her here,' Shiori thought to herself as she prepared the tea. 'I wonder....' She had one hopeful thought in mind, but pushed it out of her mind thinking it was impossible. She silently spied on the couple from the kitchen. She watched as Kizna held up her hand with something shining on her finger. She watched as her son pulled her up into a deep kiss. She quickly hurried back into the kitchen her eyes were wide in disbelief and her heart raced. A wide smile spread across her face. Tears formed in her eyes. She blinked them back trying not to make them fall, but to no avail. The scream of the teapot forced her to brush her tears away and stop her crying. Shaking from excitement, she poured the tea into her teacups that sat on a tray. She took deep to calm her excited heart and excitedly brought out the tea to the others.  
  
They broke the kiss as they heard Shiori shuffling towards them. They smiled up at her as she set the tray down.  
"Mother we have something to tell you," said Kurama nervously.  
"What would that be?" she asked trying to hide the fact she already knew.  
"Well, I know you just met me," Kizna began nervously as her love. "But Ku... eh.. Suuichi and I have been together longer than you might have known about...."  
"And we wanted to tell you that," said Kurama as he picked up where she left off. "Well... we.. With your permission of course would like...."  
"Yes?" she asked her excitement growing by the second.  
"To be married?" Kizna asked sheepishly as a blush colored her face.  
Her eyes lit up as what she had suspected was confirmed. Kurama and Kizna exchanged nervous glances figuring she would say no. Unexpectedly, Shiori let out a scream of happiness. They turned to her shocked by her reaction. Their shock turned to concern as Shiori began to cry.  
"Mother?" Kurama asked bewildered. "Is something wrong?"  
"No," his mother whimpered out behind tears of joy. "I'm just happy. Of course you may be married."  
Shocked flashed across their faces as they let the information sink in. Kizna broke out into a smile as Kurama tried to get over the surprise and happiness he felt. They were speechless.  
"Thank you," said Kizna excitedly as she found her voice.  
"May I see the ring?" she whimpered once more as she dried her tears.  
Kizna held out a small hand. The ring shined on her finger as though it had come from the shine of the stars itself. Shiori smiled as new tears began to form.  
"Does anyone else know?" she asked drying her tears again.  
"No you're the first," said Kurama as Kizna turned towards him bewildered.  
He held a mischievous finger to his lips signaling her that his mother mustn't learn of Koenma. Kizna nodded in understanding. Shiori pulled her into a tight hug. 'I finally get to have a mother,' Kizna thought happily as small tears of her own formed in her eyes. Shiori pulled out the embrace to look at her future daughter and found her crying.  
"Why are you crying Kizna?" she asked concerned.  
"You're the first mother I've had," Kizna replied wiping the tears from her eyes. "I was abandoned when I was a child, and I grew up with no family or mother."  
Kurama watched them smiling in pure happiness. Happiness for his love finally found a family and a mother. Happiness for he thought the most beautiful girl was to be his wife, and she loved him for what he was and nothing else. Shiori pulled her back into an embrace. Kizna could tell. Her embrace could only hold a mother's love and devotion. She knew that she finally found a family. Kizna pulled out of the embrace and was pulled into Kurama's arms. His gentle hands dried her tears and his lips kissed them away banishing them away forever.  
"Where did you propose to her Suuichi?" asked his mother.  
"In.. The park," he replied faltering as he received a smile from his love.  
"At midnight," Kizna added to embellish the lie. "Under all the stars and the moon."  
His mother smiled. Kurama pulled her closer as she snuggling into his warmth.  
"We have to tell the others," said Kurama smiling as he looked into Kizna's eyes. "May we go?"  
"Yes," his mother replied. "I'll be right here waiting."  
They walked toward the door hand in hand smiling with only love in his eyes as he looked down on Kizna. She smiled as she saw them to the door. As they walked down the hall, she noticed it as her cloak rustled as she walked. A strange sliver of a white translucence. She knew Kizna was wearing her light blue clothing, but she wondered what it was that she saw. Shiori studied her future daughter carefully and came to one conclusion. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn a pair of white wings stuck out of her cloak.  
  
  
They walked into the morning light going to Yusuke's apartment. No one walked on the streets around them as an idea sprung into their minds.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Kizna mischievously.  
"It would take too long to go up the elevator?" Kurama replied with the same mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"Exactly," she replied grinning.  
Kurama prepared to jump as she unfurled her wings. He jumped, and she flew. They sped towards his balcony the wind blowing their hair and cloak back wildly as they flew with incredible speed and grace. They landed on the balcony exhilarated and refreshed as they panted for breath. Their hair was windblown into large tangles of knots and coils. She lowered her hood and smiled at her love. He smiled in return. Unknown to them, someone watched them.   
  
Atsuko stared at her balcony in disbelief. She was sure those people weren't there before unless her sake was playing tricks on her. Her face was red and her eyes were blurry. She had walked into the kitchen for some medicine for her worst drunken state yet. Her breath smelled of alcohol and cheap beer. She walked to the balcony door and slid it open.  
  
Kizna and Kurama turned jolted by the sound of someone other than Yusuke opening the balcony door.  
"Whooo.... arreee...you?" Atsuko slurred out.  
"Do you know her?" Kizna whispered to Kurama.  
"I think she's Yusuke's mother," Kurama replied unsure. "Urameshi- San?"  
"Yea," Atsuko replied.  
"Could we speak to Yusuke?" Kurama asked politely trying to ignore the smell of her breath his sensitive nose picked up.  
"Sure," she replied her speech less than perfect. "YUSUKE GET OVER HERE! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"  
They jumped back startled by her cry. Muttered swears came from behind her as someone walked towards them.  
"Hello Yusuke," greeted Kurama as Yusuke came into view.  
"Hey what brings you here?" he asked walking out onto the balcony closing the door behind him. "I thought you would be in the Makai."  
"We were," he replied. "But we have good news."  
"And what would that be?" Yusuke asked.  
Kizna silently walked over to them still hidden by her cloak. Kurama smiled. He offered his hand out to her, and she accepted. Instantly, Yusuke noticed the small ring with large diamonds on her finger.  
"We're to be married," Kizna said happily.  
"YOU'RE TO BE WHAT?!" he cried as his screamed echoed through the waking city.  
"Married," Kurama replied calmly. "We have known each other for quite some time now."  
"Well," he started unsure of what to say. "Let me be one of the first to say congratulations."  
Kurama and Kizna smiled.  
"What's going on out here?" whined Atsuko clutching her head as she stumbled outside. "My head hurts, keep it down."  
"Yes mother," replied Yusuke sarcastically.  
Atsuko looked around at the trio gathered on her balcony. She saw a young couple holding hands and her son. Though her reaction time was delayed, Atsuko managed to notice something shining on the girl's finger. She stumbled over to the girl and roughly picked up her hand by the wrist and rudely gawked at the ring. They sweat dropped.   
"Excuse me?" asked Kizna nervous of the woman's actions. "What are you doing?"  
"Who's the millionaire that gave you this pretty thing?" she asked slightly tipsy. "And where can I get one?"  
"It's from my fiancé," she replied politely trying to pull her hand away only to be caught her tight grip.  
"Aren't you too young to be married?" she asked.  
"Believe me I'm older than I look," Kizna replied nervously. "Please, may I have my hand?"  
"LOOK HOW BIG THESE ROCKS ARE!" Atsuko screamed still gawking at the ring.  
Kurama glared at Yusuke trying to tell him to do something. Yusuke raised him arms defensively not knowing what to do. Kurama sighed.  
"Urameshi- San," said Kurama politely as he watched his love struggle to get free. "We really should be going."  
"Are you her fiancé?" she asked alcohol still having effect. "You both look too young to be married."  
"Believe us ma'am," said Kizna slowly losing her patience. "Like I said, we're a lot older than we look."  
"MOTHER!" Yusuke cried embarrassedly, rushing over to pull Kizna's hand free of his mother's. "They have to get going."  
Kizna felt the pressure of her hand suddenly slip from her wrist as Yusuke pried his mother off her. Kizna and Kurama smiled politely although they were devoid of any patience for the drunken mother. After setting his mother down on a nearby chair on the balcony, Yusuke saw his friends to the door.  
"Sorry guys," he said sincerely. "You just caught her at really bad time."  
"Don't worry," said Kizna as she raised her hood, already forgiven Yusuke's mother. "I'm sure she'll be more congenial when we do meet her at the right time."  
"Congratulations," he replied. "When's the wedding?"  
"We haven't decided," said Kurama happily having forgiven Atsuko as well. "And would you be one of the groomsmen?"  
"Of course!" said Yusuke happily as he watched the two exit into the hall. "Well let me know."   
"Goodbye Yusuke," waved Kizna receiving a wave in return.  
He pulled her close as the door closed as they walked down the hall. She rested her head on his shoulder loving his warmth. He stopped and laid a small kiss on her forehead. She sighed.  
"Where do we go?" she asked curiously.  
"How about Kuwabara's?" he replied.  
"All right," she said. "Yusuke's mother is very... interesting."  
"Yes, but they've all had a hard life, I was just fortunate to have Shiori," Kurama replied holding a arm around her waist.  
"Do you think your mother will accept me?" she asked still unsure of herself.  
"She already has," he replied as he locked her in a deep kiss.  
They left the building more in love than ever. They reached a suburban area of the city by the mid morning and walked up to Kuwabara's house. Kurama lightly knocked on the door.  
  
Kuwabara sat in an upstairs room that overlooked the overgrown backyard. He had found an unexpected guest during the night comfortably sleeping in one of the dying trees. 'I gotta have a talk with the shrimp about that,' he thought as he looked out the window staring at the figure in the tree. He snapped out of his daze when he heard a light knocking on his front door. As he opened the front door, he found Kurama and Kizna on the other side.  
  
They waited patiently for the door to open. Excitement and love flowed through their veins eager to tell Kuwabara of the good news. In the distance, Kurama could smell faintly the smell of Hiei. The door opened, and they were greeted by Kuwabara. Kuwabara noticed the couple seemed to be happier than they normally were and he wondered what was going on. His instincts picked up something strange in their spirits, but he couldn't place it.  
"Hello Kuwabara," greeted Kizna happily underneath her hood. "We've got good news."  
"What would that be?" he asked curious.  
"We're to be married," said Kurama completing the message.  
A large smile lit up Kuwabara's face and stars began to shine in his eyes.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" he cried excitedly. "When is it?"  
"We don't know yet," Kizna replied. "Have you seen Hiei?"  
"Yea he's in the back," Kuwabara replied as he opened the door wider. "Come in."  
He led them through the small and cluttered house. He led them to a sliding door that lead to an overgrown and dying backyard. In a tree, a small figure dressed in black slept soundly. Opening the door, Kuwabara ran to the base of the tree and began to kick the decaying bark shaking the tree and Hiei awake. Kurama and Kizna looked around the yard as they disgusted by what they saw as they crunched the dried grass. The plants were dead and weeds had invaded the garden. Large insects in infinite multitudes feasted on the rotting plants and brown vegetables.   
"Stupid human," Hiei muttered sleepily. "What do you want now?"  
"Get out of my tree," cried Kuwabara. "Kurama and Kizna are here to see us."  
"Hm," he grumbled as he jumped down from the tree. "What do they want?"  
"They have good news," said Kuwabara happily.  
"Hm," he grunted.  
"Hello Hiei," Kurama greeted cordially.   
"What do you want? You're wasting my time," he sneered as he turned away.  
"We've got very good news," said Kizna smiling softly. "We're to be married."  
Hiei's head sharply turned towards them his eyes wondering if what they were saying was true. They nodded happily in return. Kurama and Kizna saw the blatant emotion in his eyes. They exchanged glances their eyes silently asking the other if what they had just seen was real and if the other managed to see it. Their eyes could only say yes. Hiei stared up at the lovers like a child as they exchanged glances silently asking something. Trying to hide it, but to know avail, Hiei smiled. He smiled truly happy for his friend as his heart filled with elation and pride.  
"When's the wedding?" Hiei asked lightheartedly.  
Kizna and Kurama turned towards Hiei not expecting him to ask nor care. Their smiles grew wider as they smiled down on their small friend.  
"We haven't decided," said Kizna cheerfully. "Actually we haven't decided a lot of things."  
"That's true," said Kurama thinking. "And we still have to tell Keiko."  
"That's true," Kizna replied. "Shall we Kurama? I believe we only have one last stop to go."  
"Yes," he replied nodding. "We must go and tell Keiko. And Hiei could you.."  
"Hm," he replied curiously.  
  
"Be one of my groomsmen?" Kurama answered not sure of what he would say.  
Hiei's face turned blank unsure of what to say. He had never really been a groomsmen before though he had heard of such things in demon wedding customs. He happily nodded unaware of how much emotion he was showing. The two lovers smiled. Kuwabara and Hiei walked them to the door a smile never leaving their faces. They waved one last time as they watched the two disappear down the street to spread the good news. They walked down the street discussing their plans with anticipation and excitement.  
"What do we do?" Kizna asked worriedly. "We can't have it the Makai. Humans aren't allowed."  
"We'll have it here," he blurted out as though he had though this through. "I'll make sure you'll be able to come to the Ningekai for the celebration."  
She threw herself into his arms a smile growing on her face as she did so. She heard the soft thumps of his heart that could only thump and beat for her and no one else. Gently, he lifted her chin and pressed a light kiss to her lips. She sighed once more in pleasure.  
"And how would we celebrate it?" she asked as he broke the kiss.  
"The human way," he replied as they began to walk again.   
"How would that go?" she asked curious.  
"Well," he began as his eyes gained a far away look as he began to picture her. "You would wear a beautiful white dress with a beautiful veil. You would carry a bouquet of flowers. You would walk down the aisle with flower petals underneath your feet. Your bridesmaids would walk arm in arm with my groomsmen ahead of you in a grand procession. Then they would stand to the side and watch the ceremony. We would say vows of undying love and exchange rings symbolizing that undying love. And when the priest says 'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride' we will kiss to make our vows complete."  
Her mind pondered what he had said. She didn't know much about human wedding customs, but she had heard of familiar customs in a Makai wedding. She smiled.  
"It sounds wonderful," she said as she sighed dreamily.  
"It is," he replied softly whispering to her. "It really is."  
They walked down the street on their way to where Keiko lived. They came upon a small cozy house that Kurama had figured was hers because of its smell. (Author's note: I have no idea if Keiko does live in a house or apartment, sorry if I'm wrong!) They rapped on the door and waited.  
  
Keiko looked up from her studies as she heard the soft rapping and tapping on the front door. She walked towards the door and opened it finding Kurama and Kizna on the other side. She smiled as she let them in.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Keiko unsure of how they found her house. "Did you get directions from someone?"  
"He has a sensitive nose," Kizna replied slightly teasing Kurama. "Other than that, we've come to be the bearers of good news."  
"What would that be?" she asked curiously.  
"We're to be married," said Kurama cheerfully grinning.  
Eyes wide and mouth agape, Keiko squealed in pure delight as threw herself into her friend's arms when she hugged Kizna tightly.  
"HOW WONDERFUL!" she cried jumping for joy. "Have you decided on a date?"  
They shook their heads in response. Keiko smiled.  
"Keiko?" Kizna asked flustered. "Could you..."  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Be one of my bridesmaids," Kizna replied as Keiko's face lit up.  
"Of course!" Keiko cried as she enveloped Kizna into another hug. "I would be honored."  
"Thank you," she replied as she hugged Keiko in return. "We must go. Shiori is waiting for us."  
"Yes," added Kurama as he nodded.  
Keiko watched as they walked out into the street. Stars grew in her eyes as she watched them fall even farther madly in love. She closed the door behind her and daydreamed of a wedding.  
  
They walked down the street hand in hand clasping tightly to the other. The sun shined as its light hit the noon in the sky. They watched as a dark flash streaked across the sky shadowed by the sunlight. The dark flash stopped before them revealing the figure to the light. It revealed a familiar blue haired girl sitting on an oar with a large grin on her face.  
"Is it true?" she asked eagerly.  
"If you heard about a wedding Botan, yes," replied Kizna lightly blushing. "And if you heard about me wanting you to be a bridesmaid, then that's also true."   
The ferry girl's eyes went wide as she screamed in happiness. She hopped off her oar and embraced the couple in a hug.  
"I guess that means you will," said Kizna in her tight embrace receiving a vigorous nod in response.  
"Before you ask," said Kurama crammed in her arms tightly. "We haven't set a date yet."  
She released them from her grasp with tears of pure joy in her eyes. 


	10. A Demon's Love pt 10 Shopping

A Demon's Love pt. 10  
  
They made their way back to his mother's house. Their hands were clasped tightly as they walked in the midday light. Kizna ventured to let down her hood as the sunlight forced heat through the dark fabric. Her face greeted the sun warmly as a light breeze blew by. Kurama smiled down on her.  
"So when should we have it?" Kizna asked dreamily referring to the wedding.  
"Honestly I don't know," Kurama replied chuckling.  
The streets around them were filled with people and on lookers. Many men turned as they saw an exotic beauty walk by hand in hand with a read haired man. Behind them, a strange whooping call cried out. They turned curious and wondering who or what it was. Three boys dressed in weekend clothing looking about Suuichi's age ran up to them. She looked up to him her eyes curious of whom they were. Kurama instantly recognized them as some of the outcasts and troublemakers at his school. He grimaced at the thought of why they had to run into them now.  
"Hey Suuichi," teased one of the boys. "Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"  
"Yea," another boy added. "Where have you been hiding her?"  
"She's cute," the third boy said as Kizna blushed. "How does a bookworm like you get a girl like her?"  
Kurama pulled her possessively toward him, his arm holding tightly around her waist. Kizna smiled up at him. The boys looked on slightly jealous of the couple, all wishing to make Kizna theirs and only theirs as strange and dirty thoughts ran through their heads.  
"She's mine," he growled as she leaned into his gentle yet firm touch.  
"Yea right," said one of them sarcastically.   
"I bet she doesn't even talk. Although, I bet I could make her talk," said another perversely.  
Kizna glared. She turned away from them ignoring what they said and buried herself in his arms. The boys looked at her, eyes wondering what could be hidden under her cloak as perverse thoughts came to mind.  
"We'll be leaving now," said Kurama gently leading her away as she willingly followed.  
"Hey wait," another boy called as he ran to catch up to them.  
"We want to know her name at least," said the last boy as he inched toward her.  
She backed away as far as he could to get away from him. She didn't like the way he seemed to look at her. It almost reminded her of the demon ringleader that had her captured. She winced visibly at the memory. Tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered the torture she went through. The cracks of the whips, they jingle jangle of her chains rang through her mind as the memory played through her mind. Kurama noticed her tears and planned to get her out of there as soon as possible.  
"AAAWW is the poor girl scared?" the boy sneered and taunted. "Come on what's your name?"  
"I'm sorry," Kurama sneered. "But we have to go now."  
He walked passed them pulling Kizna gently behind him. They could hear the boys' protests behind them as they walked away. They didn't listen. They stopped nearby his mother's apartment building as Kurama began to dry her running tears.  
"Will you be all right?" he asked worriedly.  
"Yea," she replied sniffling. "He just reminded me of the demon."  
His eyes closed in pain and anguish of the memory as he pulled her close. He could tell the scars were still fresh from her kidnaping and it disturbed him.  
"I shouldn't have left that day," he said softly as his eyes began to water with guilt. "It's my fault."  
"No," she whispered sternly as she pulled out of the embrace to wipe his tears. "The ones who caught me must have heard me singing. Don't blame yourself, please."  
She dried his tears, and he began to smile. She smiled in return. They walked to the apartment building and rode to Kurama's floor in an at eased state. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he held to her waist. They walked happily down the hall as they exited the elevator and made their way to Shiori's apartment.   
  
Shiori finished her last call of the morning. Unbeknownst to her son and Kizna, she had been making surprise calls to her son's friends telling them of the plans for the wedding. She knew they hadn't set a date for the wedding, but the temptations of wedding shopping took over her. Keiko spreading the word to the other bridesmaids and herself would take Kizna out for a dress while Yusuke telling the other groomsmen would take her son for a tuxedo.   
"That's right it will be next weekend," she said excitedly as she talked to Yusuke. "So you and the other boys take Suuichi for a tuxedo all right?"  
"Are you sure?" Yusuke replied skeptically. "I asked them and they said they didn't know when they would have it."  
"Of course I'm sure," Shiori said convincingly. "Now you'll take him to buy a tuxedo right? And this Genkai friend of yours, she will allow you to have the ceremony and reception at her temple right?"  
"Sure, she'll let us," replied Yusuke. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
"All right, I'll see you then," she replied as she hung up the phone.  
She smiled happily to herself. She heard soft scuffles outside the door as she hurriedly put away the phone books. A knock on her apartment door made her run to excitedly answer it.  
  
They waited as they stood outside of the apartment door. As the door opened, it revealed a smiling Shiori. The look in her eyes had blatantly told them she had been up to something, but they couldn't place what that something was. They smiled in return not knowing what to expect.  
"Have you decided on a date while you were out?" she asked still smiling.  
"Honestly we still don't know," replied Kizna shrugging.  
They pondered the issue for a moment, and Shiori came to a preplanned conclusion.  
"How about next weekend?" Shiori asked as she eagerly checked her watch. 'Five minutes,' she thought.  
"Well I don't have anything planned that's for sure," said Kizna happily.  
"And I don't either," added Kurama smiling.  
"Well then we have to get started right away," Shiori said excitedly.  
Kurama and Kizna exchanged glances of curiosity as they wondered what Shiori had been planning both wondering if they had fallen into a trap. A knock came to the door. Shiori rushed to get the door open. They looked over her trying to look at who was on the other side. Outside Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke stood waiting for someone. All had smiles on their faces except for Hiei with his usual loner look.  
"What are you all doing here?" Kizna asked bewildered.  
"Don't you know?" replied Keiko receiving a shaken head. "Come on, we have to get you a dress. Shiori called us to get you a dress."  
"A WHAT?!" she cried in disbelief as she was pulled out the door by Keiko and Botan.  
"Oh you know. The white dress and bridesmaid's dress that every bride needs at their wedding," replied Botan.  
"Mother?" Kurama asked as he watched Shiori put on her coat.  
She smiled mysteriously at her son. She handed him a large amount of yen and started walking down the hall to catch up with the other girls. Kurama watched worriedly as his fiancé was pulled down the hall by Keiko and Botan. Kurama turned nervously towards the others and was greeted with two smiling faces and a smirk.  
"And you're here for?" he asked nervously.  
"I'm here for support," said Kuwabara smiling.  
"We're here for your tuxedo," said Yusuke enjoying Kurama's nervous demeanor.  
Kurama sweat dropped. Kuwabara shoved him from behind as Yusuke and Hiei pulled him down the hall.  
  
Keiko and Botan excitedly pulled Kizna into the bridal shop with Shiori strolling behind them with a smile never leaving her face. Shoppers around them watched curiously as two giggling girls and a stunned light blue hair girl ran into the store. Realizing a problem, Kizna quickly pulled Keiko and Botan to the side hidden in the labyrinth of dresses. Shiori walked silently towards them silently listening.  
"What are we going to do about my wings?" Kizna whispered desperately. "Shiori- San doesn't know I have them."  
Botan and Keiko exchanged worried glances, realizing they never thought of the predicament before. Shiori listened in shock as her suspicions were confirmed. 'Could she be..' she thought curiously. 'An angel?' Her eyes went wild as she smiled at the thought of her son marrying an angel. 'How romantic,' her mind sighed dreamily as she rustled the dresses that hid the girls. They looked up in suspicion as the dresses behind them rustled. Keiko swiftly moved the dresses apart and caught Shiori in a daze. It didn't take long for them to realize that she had been listening the whole them they were there.  
"Shiori- San," said Kizna ashamed. "I know you heard. Please don't hate me."  
Keiko and Botan looked on worried that their friend's chance at love maybe ruined. Kizna looked down on the floor avoiding her gaze. Shiori turned to her and hugged her tightly to her surprise.  
"Are you an angel?" she asked as she pulled out of the embrace.   
Kizna shook her head. Shiori looked down on the small girl, her eyes wondered what she could be.  
"I'm a fairy," Kizna corrected. "Please I love your son very much. Don't make me give him up."  
"Actually I should be asking you not to give my son up," she replied smiling. "I'm honored to have my son marry such a beautiful young lady."  
Kizna stood speechless. A smile formed on her face as she realized Shiori would accept her for what she was like her son.  
"Come on!" cried Botan excitedly. "We have to find you a dress!"  
They filled Kizna's arms with dresses and shoes and pushed her into a dressing room and closed the curtains.  
  
Kurama prepared himself for the shower of tuxedos that Yusuke and the others threw over the door. The small room was piled with black tuxedos scattered around the small space. Jackets and shirts weighed down the wall hooks, and black bow ties littered the floor. Kurama sighed. He hesitantly put on every black tuxedo thrown to him. Some had tails, some had hats, some had scarves and capes. Some were embroidered with fine thread in intricate designs. Somehow with all the tuxedos, he didn't like anyone of them. He wanted to scream.  
"You done yet?" Yusuke asked as he knocked on the door.  
The door opened revealing Kurama in a traditional black tuxedo. Kurama prepared himself for the onslaught of comments and criticisms that would come his way. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei examined every part of the tuxedo.  
"I don't like it," said Hiei bluntly.  
"Why?" asked Kuwabara. "It looks fine to me."  
"I have to agree with Hiei on this one," said Yusuke as Kuwabara grunted his disapproval.  
Kurama sighed in relief as he walked back into the small room. 'Maybe I won't have to try any more on,' he thought tiredly as Hiei walked out into the store. Hiei looked around him. Black. Nothing but black. Although Hiei himself wouldn't mind, he knew Kurama would. The orange lights shined down on the racks and jackets making them have a strange orange shine.   
"Hm," he muttered to himself as he looked around the racks and shelves.  
He walked around somehow sneering at the strange human clothing. His katana lightly tapped his side as he walked hidden in his clothing. Among the sea infinite black, there is was. Hiei raised a curious eyebrow. It was a white tuxedo jacket with tails along with matching white pants, vest, and bow tie with a small deep red rose pinned in the lapel. On the floor, he spotted a pair of white dress shoes. Curious, he took it back to the dressing room.  
"Here," he said as he tossed the clothing over the door.  
They watched as the clothing flew over the door landing silently as Kurama caught it in his arms. Kurama smiled somehow knowing that this was the right one. He looked in the mirror. The white brought out his eyes and hair and the clothing brought out his physical features. He dressed in the white clothing and stepped out of the dressing room. The others smiled as they realized they had finally found the right tuxedo.  
  
She was tired, and the dress was crushing her wings under the fabric. She was surrounded by all white and nothing but white. Dresses hung on the walls testing the weight of the wall hooks and veils were scattered on the floor. No dress seemed to suit her in her mind, and everyone's comments as she showed them proved that. She went to try on the last dress. The dress had a high collar with no sleeves and Chinese style closures. The skirt fell loosely around her legs slightly dragging on the floor. She winced as she saw herself in the mirror.  
"You done?" called Keiko as she called through the curtain.  
"Yea," she replied as she opened the door.  
"What do you think?" Botan asked smiling.  
"I think it's crushing my wings," she whispered hoping the others in the store wouldn't hear.  
"Oh dear," said Shiori worried.  
Shiori walked out into the store hoping to find something. She noticed most of the dresses had backs to them. She hoped she could find something that would suit her. Then, she noticed it. It was a simple dress with a beaded brocade top that had two sets of strings that clasped in the back leaving the whole back bare. The skirt flowed to the floor slightly flared. In the back at the top of the skirt, a small gold clip with rhinestones and pearls held heavy fabric that fell to the floor ending in a small train. In a package, a small gold hair clip with a veil that went down to the waist, matching the clip in the back of the dress, shined in the orange light of the store. Shiori smiled. Quickly, she brought it back to the dressing room.  
"Here," she said as she walked in to the dressing area.  
A pale hand reached for the hanger of the dress. Kizna examined the dress. A small smile stretched across her face. She examined herself in the mirror. The low-cut of the dress brought out her long neck and pale skin and clung tightly to her body. The train flowed naturally in the back as though it were made especially for her. As she slid the curtain, she watched as the others' faces lit up as she stepped out of the room. She kept her wings folded to hide them from the humans in the store.  
"That's pretty," said Keiko in awe as the others nodded and smiled in agreement.  
"Spread your wings," said Botan receiving a strange look in return. "Don't worry no one's looking."  
With a light rustling and a small breeze, Kizna unfurled her wings sending the others into a deeper state of awe. Her white wings added to the look making her look more like an angel rather than a fairy.  
"You think.." she said blushing. "He'll like it?"  
"Of course," reassured Shiori as she held onto Kizna's hands comfortingly.  
"Now what's the tradition?" asked Botan. "Oh yes! Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!"  
"What?" Kizna asked curiously.  
"Here in the human world," Shiori began. "A bride must have those four things for good luck in the marriage."  
"Oh," she replied in understanding.  
"Well the dress is new," said Keiko. "She's got blue hair."  
"Lets worry about that later," said Botan excitedly. "We have to get shoes."  
"And we still need our dresses Botan," added Keiko happily.  
As she walked back into the dressing room to change, Kizna smiled.  
  
They scoured the store for the perfect tuxedo for the groomsmen. Kurama held up a tuxedo for them to see.  
"I don't wear white," Hiei sneered as he glared at a white tuxedo Kurama held.  
"Of course you wouldn't," Kurama sighed. "Oh Kuwabara, I forgot to ask you something."  
"Yea?" he asked.  
"Would you be the ring-bearer?" Kurama replied nervously.  
"You're going to trust the stupid human with your rings?" Hiei asked sarcastically.  
"Shut up shrimp," sneered Kuwabara as he glared at the fire demon. "I would be honored."  
"Thank you," Kurama replied smiling. "Will you be willing to wear white Yusuke?"  
"Wouldn't black be more traditional?" he asked also dreading to wear the white suit.  
"Would it?" Kurama asked shrugging unsure of some of the human customs. "I suppose so."  
  
Shiori held up a strapless periwinkle blue dress with a silver shine. The dress had a white rhinestone trim and a matching shall. Their eyes lit up at the sight of the dress.  
"It's pretty," said Kizna excitedly.  
"It's perfect," said Botan happily as she took the dress to try it on.  
"I quite agree," said Keiko as she went to try the dress.  
Kizna stood outside with Shiori as they waited. She carried her dress in her arms excited that something like the dress would be hers. She never dreamed in all her life that she would be married. She smiled.  
"I assume you're excited?" Shiori asked happily.  
"Very much," Kizna replied blushing. "Thank you. Tell me, how would we be able to get these dresses."  
"We'll pay," Shiori answered kindly looking down on her before she realized Kizna may not understand. "Humans here use a currency called yen to pay for various items."  
"But I have no money," Kizna said worriedly as Shiori smiled.  
"Don't worry," Shiori comforted as she pulled her into a hug. "I have quite a substantial amount of money from Suuichi's father when he passed away."  
Kizna smiled. Keiko and Botan walked out modeling their bridesmaids' dresses. They struck strange poses making Kizna and Shiori giggle.  
"How do you like them?" Kizna asked.  
"I love it," Botan said excitedly.  
"It's beautiful," said Keiko cheerfully.  
"Then it's settled!" cried Shiori. "We'll get them."  
"Thank you Shiori- San," said Kizna sincerely.  
She smiled in return as Keiko and Botan walked back into the room to change. Her eyes showed love and compassion that could belong to a mother and no one else. Looking around the store, they found shoes that would match their clothing. Keiko and Botan found simple glasslike slippers with a small rhinestone flower in the center. Kizna found a white strapped heel with a pointed toes that fit her perfectly. The white straps fastened together in a rhinestone buckle. Keiko and Botan smiled widely as they saw how it seemed to be made for her.  
"What do you think?" Kizna asked curiously.  
"It's goes perfectly with the dress," said Keiko smiling.  
"Thank you," she replied receiving an approving smile from Botan.  
"Shall we get going?" Shiori asked holding their dresses in their arms.  
Shiori paid for the dresses despite the protests of Keiko and Botan, both claiming they could pay their own way. Shiori smiled and waved them off silently telling them not to worry. They left the store arms filled with dress bags and shoes making their way back to Shiori's apartment chatting quietly. They skimmed the store windows looking for the others curious of what they would be doing. Keiko stopped at a tuxedo shop's window and looked in. Inside, she found Yusuke and the other groomsmen trying on black tuxedos. The others came over to look over her shoulder.  
"What do you see?" asked Kizna.   
"It's the others," replied Keiko before she remembered a human custom she had almost forgotten about. "Hey! You're not suppose to see this."  
"Huh?" Kizna replied confused as she raised her eyebrow.  
"Oh that's right!" added Botan picking up from where she left off. "It's a human custom that states the bride is forbidden to see the groom before the wedding."  
"Basically, you can't see Suuichi until you walk the aisle," finished Shiori.   
"I WHAT?!" Kizna cried in disbelief as her hood was raised when the others dragged her away.  
  
"Where do you think you'll be staying while you're away from Kizna?" Yusuke asked as he walked out in a traditional black tuxedo with a rose pinned to a lapel and black shoes.  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked confused.  
"You know,"asked Kuwabara as he walked out in a similar clothing to Yusuke's. "The custom where the bride and groom don't see each other until the wedding day?"  
"Oh yea," Kurama sighed despairingly as he remembered the custom. "At home I guess."  
"Hm," snorted Hiei not caring for the conversation dressed in a suit like the others.  
"They look all right to me," said Kurama referring to the suits.  
"I like it," said Yusuke as he closed the jacket around him.  
"I agree," Kuwabara added.  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
"Hm," he grunted turning away uncaring.  
"I'll take that as a yes," said Kurama smiling as they walked back into the rooms to change.  
They walked towards the register to pay for their clothing. As Kurama reached into his pocket, he realized he had the extra money left from her ring. He smiled inwardly. They paid having more leftover money than expected. They walked into the afternoon sunlight browsing the shop windows as they past. Kurama pondered what he could give to her. His eyes wandered every store criticizing and commenting in his mind. His eyes rested once more on a jewelry store unbeknownst to him. Carrying his suit over his shoulder, Kurama looked inside. The jewels shined and flaunted all they had in the sunlight and store light. His eyes lingered on every piece of jewelry carefully inspecting and examining. The others turned around no longer hearing his footsteps only to find him peering into a jewelry store like a child at a candy shop's window. They looked over to him curious of why he had stopped. Walking to his side, they looked over his shoulder.  
"What are you looking at?" asked Yusuke as he tapped Kurama on the back.  
Kurama jumped. The others chuckled as Hiei smirked at his surprised reaction.  
"Nothing," he replied as he towards the others.  
"Yea right," said Kuwabara as he playfully swung his arm around Kurama's neck. "I bet you were looking for Kizna's present weren't you?"  
"Eh.." he replied blushing as he pulled out of the hold. "Well..."  
Kuwabara and Yusuke smiled as wide grins spread across their faces. Hiei smirked as he inwardly grinned a grin as wide as Yusuke and Kuwabara's.   
"We'll just have to help you then," Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara pulled Kurama into the jewelry store.  
"Hm," smirked Hiei as he walked in behind them.  
Jewels shined and their cases littered the floor. They went off in separate directions looking for her gift. Embarrassedly, Kurama sighed as he went off to another part of the store too look.  
  
Hiei smirked to himself as a small smile crept across his face. He didn't see the need for humans to have these gems other than their value, but he never saw and understood most human needs. His crimson eyes wandered over the gems, jewels, and crystals wondering what he could find. He unknowingly strolled into another unknown part of the store. The cases were filled with crystal statues and figurines instead of jewelry. He looked around curiously in all the cases. He noticed something in a far away case that seemed to stand out from the rest. It was a small figure of a fairy with large wings. She sat on the crystal ground as she held a creature tightly in her arms. The creature had a strange set of 5 tails. (Author's note: how many tails does Kurama's fox form have?) On the creature's head sat two small ears and a short snout. Another smile crept on Hiei's face. He spotted and elderly man in the distance making his way towards him.  
"May I help you?" the old man asked softly his voice quiet with age, but with enough life to be a kind grandfather.  
Hiei pointed to the small statue his eyes cold sternly asking for information on the object.  
"That's a fine choice," the old man said. "It's pure Waterford crystal. Very expensive."  
"How much?" Hiei sneered his eyes never leaving the old man.  
"About 50,000 yen," the old man said. (Author's note: sorry like I said before I don't how much money it takes to make something expensive in Japan. Just pretend it's expensive!)  
Hiei winced at the thought. He fished around the hidden pockets of his cloak hoping to find something worth trading with the old man. His hand closed around a small handle of something in his last pocket. He pulled out into the light for him to see. In his hand, he held a small gold dagger with jewels embedded in the hilt and the blade. The blade shined a pristine silver in the light. He pondered where he could have gotten the bizarre dagger that he had forgotten in his pocket. 'What does it matter?' he thought to himself. 'I never use this thing anyway.'  
"I propose a trade," Hiei said eerily calm almost threatening.  
"What do you have in mind?" asked the old man scared of the dagger Hiei held.  
"Will you give me that for this?" he asked as he held up the dagger and pointing to the sculpture.  
The old man's eyes lit up as he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at the dagger in Hiei's hand eagerly admiring its shine in the store's light.  
"Sure," the old man said eagerly as he pulled out a set of keys.  
Hiei carefully watched the old man as he pulled out the sculpture from its glass home. He laid the dagger on a nearby case. He watched the old man wrap the statue in paper and place it in a box carefully sealing it with his aged fingers.  
"What's it for?" asked the old man as he handed Hiei the small box.  
"A wedding present," Hiei replied as he placed the box in a hidden cloak pocket as he walked away. "For a friend?" the man asked.  
"For the bride and groom," Hiei replied as he disappeared into the other part of the store.  
"Tell them I said congratulations!" cried the old man.  
"Hm." he replied.  
  
Kurama searched through the cases trying to find something perfect for her. His eyes rested on an elaborate choker resting on a black velvet sculpture of a neck. The choker was made of a bizarre cream colored metal with five white beads hanging down from it in the center. A long chain and clasp clasped in the back with the slack of the chain falling behind the neck. Two sets of silver chains swagged under the beads. He got the same feeling he felt with her ring. He didn't know how, but it would be perfect for her. He signaled Yusuke and Kuwabara over for a second opinion after not finding Hiei anywhere.  
"Find anything?" Kurama asked as they two humans walked over.  
"No," replied Yusuke shaking his head.  
"Me neither," said Kuwabara shaking his head also.  
"What do you think of this one?" Kurama asked as he pointed to the choker.  
"That's nice, but how much is it?" Yusuke asked as he looked up from studying the necklace.  
"It says it's 100,000 yen. Do we even have that much?" Kuwabara asked fishing in his pockets.  
"I've got 2,000 yen and a bottle cap," said Yusuke as he held out his palm  
"I've got nothing," said Kuwabara turning his pockets inside out.  
Kurama fished in his pocket for the leftover money his mother had given him. He silently counted and found just enough. He sighed in relief of his good fortune. A middle aged woman in a business suit behind the counter took notice of the three boys near one of the cases. She walked over to them.  
"May I help you?" she asked politely.  
"That necklace please," said Kurama happily as he pointed to the choker.  
"Good choice sir, may I ask what's the occasion?" she asked as she began to unlock the case.  
"My bride's wedding present," he replied receiving a smile from the woman.  
"Congratulations sir," she said happily as she walked to the register with the necklace.  
As he paid, he watched excitedly as the woman placed the necklace in a large black velvet box. Kurama smiled. Hiei walked out and silently joined the others holding hidden in his pocket.  
"Find anything?" he asked.  
"Nope," Yusuke replied.  
"No," added Kuwabara as he looked down on Hiei. "Did you shrimp?"  
"Hm. None of your business," he replied glaring at Kuwabara once more.  
  
The girls walked through town browsing the shop windows after dropping their clothing at Shiori's apartment. A bakery window caught Kizna's attention. She peered into the window to find strange soft looking cubes and cylinders. The strange items in the window made her curious. Some were layered with fruit and the others with flowers in a white layer of a thick substance and some sitting in a brown substance. The others came to look over her shoulder as they stared at the appetizing cakes in the window.  
"That's right," said Shiori making Kizna jump. "We have to order a cake."  
"A what?" Kizna asked curious.  
"Here in the Ningekai," explained Keiko as Kizna nodded in understanding. "When people have a wedding they order a large cake to share with their guests."  
"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Botan eager to look at the human delights. "Lets see."  
They pulled Kizna into the store once more and began to flip in the cake catalog. Kizna looked with delight and curiosity as she saw pictures of towering cakes pilled with decorations. Atop of every cake, she noticed a pair of people carved into poses. The girl always seemed to wear white and the man always seem to wear black. 'They must be the bride and groom,' she concluded as she thought to herself.  
"What kind of decoration do you want Kizna?" Shiori asked as he looked over them and into the book. 'Roses would be so nice,' she thought to herself.  
"Roses," she said happily. "As long as you don't mind Shiori- San."  
"Actually that's what I was just thinking," she replied smiling.  
They came to a cake in the book that seemed to be piled with red, white, and pink roses. The roses cascaded the tree layered white iced cake entangling themselves in the small columns the layers rested on. Red and pink roses of icing decorated the layers of the cake in a simple and delicate elegance. Atop the cake where the most roses sat, a figure of a dancing bride and groom sat forever frozen in the picture.  
"That's perfect," Shiori sighed dreamily as the others nodded in agreement.  
"How can a help you?" a young man in an apron called from behind the counter.  
"We'd like to order this cake please," Shiori said as she turned the book to show the baker.  
"When do you need it?" the man asked.  
"By next weekend at the Genkai Temple," Shiori replied smiling.  
"Got it, that will be 10,000 yen please," the man said.  
"I've got some yen," said Keiko as she fished in her purse.  
"So do I," added Botan going through her pockets.  
"Don't worry," said Shiori smiling softly.  
"But..." Keiko stuttered as Shiori held up a silencing hand.  
Pulling out money from her purse, Shiori once again paid the man despite the protests of Botan and Keiko. Botan and Keiko sighed in defeat.  
  
(Author's note: does anyone know the name of the actual temple where Genkai lives??) 


	11. A Demon's Love pt 11 Distant Memories

A Demon's Love pt. 11  
  
They wandered the streets browsing the shops with their suits hanging over their shoulders in the late afternoon light. Yusuke and Kuwabara gazed into the passing windows looking for a gift that could catch their eye as they lagged behind the others. Yusuke thought of a gag gift consisting of condoms and revealing underwear but decided against it, for he could already feel the burning and stinging wrath of Keiko's hand upon his face as soon as Kurama would open it. 'Definitely a bad idea,' he thought shaking his head to clear his mind of the thought. He figured he couldn't buy them human necessities figuring that they would stay in the Makai as soon as the wedding was over.  
"Hmm," he sighed to himself.  
"Something wrong Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as he turned to face his friend.  
"Yea what wedding present do you give a demon and a fairy?" he asked sarcastically.   
"Good question," Kuwabara replied scratching his head. "Yo shrimp!"  
Hiei turned around glaring at Kuwabara at the sound of the dread nickname the human had dubbed him with. Kurama turned curious of what was going on.  
"What do you want you stupid human?" he sneered as he stalked towards Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
"What are you giving to Kurama and Kizna?" replied Kuwabara ignoring Hiei's aggravated tone.  
"None of your business," he answered still glaring and scowling.  
"Just admit it, you don't even have a present!" cried Kuwabara challenging Hiei.  
"Stupid human, you're not even worth my time," Hiei muttered as he walked away.  
"Well that got us nowhere," muttered Yusuke as he began his walk.  
"He started it," said Kuwabara walking next to Yusuke.  
Yusuke sighed and sweat dropped before something in a store window caught his eye. He turned towards the window as Kuwabara and the others walked on. In the window sat a small white, pink, and gold music box. The box stood on gracefully curled gold legs that trimmed the edges and lid of the box. Painted on the white music box were small pink roses. Against the pink lining of the box, two small figures of a fairy and a young man with a long tail and small fox-like ears danced eternally accompanied by a waltz. A grin spread across Yusuke's face. He watched as the others walked around the corner without him. Quickly, he rushed into the store.  
"May I help you?" a young woman in a business suit asked.  
"Yea how much is that?" Yusuke asked as he pointed to the music box in the window.  
"Not much," said the woman. "Only about 2,000 yen. No one seems to want it so we've been cutting the price for quite sometime."  
Yusuke's eyes brightened at the price, thrilled and happy he could find an affordable, yet elegant gift for Kurama and his bride.  
"I'll take it," he hastily replied.  
"All right," said the woman happily as she reached for the music box.  
He watched as the woman wrapped the box in bubble wrap and placed in a box. Yusuke paid and ran out of the store before anyone could notice him missing.  
  
Kurama and the others looked around wondering where Yusuke had gone of to. They looked and browsed in different shops finding nothing.  
"You saw him last Kuwabara, do you know where he went?" asked Kurama as they met on the corner.  
"I don't know. The last time I saw him he walking with me, then he just disappeared," said Kuwabara shrugging.  
"Hm, stupid human," muttered Hiei turning away.  
  
  
Yusuke ran towards the corner hearing the voices of the others quietly asking where he had gone. He hid the box in his suit's dress bag and quickly tied the ends to keep it from falling hoping no one would notice. He began to casually walk around the corner.  
"There you are," said Kuwabara turning as he heard footsteps behind him. "Where did you go?"  
"Nowhere," he replied casually lying.  
"Hm," Hiei muttered not caring much as usual.  
Kurama shrugged as they began to browse the shops again.  
"Where did you really go?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
"To get a present," he replied casually.  
"What did you get?" Kuwabara asked again.  
"Oh, nothing," answered Yusuke as he went ahead leaving a confused Kuwabara behind.  
  
The girls wandered in and out of the shops and streets looking for more items needed for the wedding. They had finished ordering the catering and making arrangements for the celebration at the temple making sure it was all right with Genkai. Walking ahead of the others, Keiko stopped in front of a lingerie store and stared into the display. The manakin in the display wore a short red nightgown with a red robe and a lace and red ribbon garter around one of her legs.  
"Shiori- San do we still need to get Kizna a garter?" Keiko asked as she turned to the others.  
"I think you're right," replied Shiori as she looked into the window.  
"A what?" Kizna asked curiously.  
"It's another human tradition for a bride," said Botan as she also looked into the store. "The bride wears a garter around he leg and at the reception the groom takes it off her leg to throw to the groomsmen and the male guests to predict who will be the next to marry."  
"Does that mean..." Kizna began to ask blushing not being able to finish.  
"If you're thinking he has to reach up your skirt then yes," Botan said nodding as Kizna blushed darker.  
"Don't worry," reassured Shiori. "It's not that embarrassing."  
They walked into the store and to where other garters sat on a table. Kizna looked in shock at how many sat atop the small table. They were all made of lace and elastic with many ribbons and colors.   
"What color do you want?" asked Keiko as she examined one of the garters.  
"Honestly I don't know," Kizna replied sheepishly.  
She stared down at garter-littered table and looked curiously at all they lace and ribbons as she wondered about the tradition. Her hood fell around her face hiding her from sight. '..To predict who will be the next to marry,' she thought as the ferry girl's words ran through her mind. 'How sweet.' She picked up a small and simple garter that caught her eye. It was made of white lace with a thick pink ribbon thread through it ending in a simple bow with a small rose charm that hanging from the bow. Outside, four young men walked by and looked in.  
  
Hiei walked ahead of the others as Kurama walked slightly behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girls leaning over a table filled with strange bands. Hiei stopped and curiously looked in.  
"What are they doing?" he asked as he looked deep into the store where Kizna and the others stood.  
"I don't know," said Kurama as he stopped along side him.  
"Maybe Kizna is finding something to wear for the wedding night," teased Yusuke making Kurama blush.  
"Quit it Urameshi!" cried Kuwabara as he slapped Yusuke in the back of his head.  
"OUCH! I was just kidding," he replied as he massaged the forming lump on his head.  
"I think they're looking for the garter," said Kuwabara as he peered in the window.  
"What does that have to do with a wedding?" Hiei asked looking over to the others.  
"The bride wears the garter and at the reception I'll have to take it off her and throw it to one of you," explained Kurama lightly blushing. "To predict who will be married next."  
"And how you go about getting it off her?" asked Hiei still curious of the custom.  
"He has to reach up her dress," said Yusuke as Kurama blushed darker.  
"Hm," Hiei muttered not wishing to know anymore details. "Aren't you suppose to be avoiding the bride?"  
"Hey the shrimp's right!" cried Kuwabara as he and Yusuke dragged Kurama away before he could protest.  
"Hm," Hiei growled as he slowly followed.  
  
"That one's adorable!" cried Keiko as she looked at the garter Kizna held.  
"You think so?" Kizna asked unsure before receiving a nod.  
"May I help you?" a young woman casually dressed said as she walked up to them.  
"Yes, I would like to pay for the garter she's holding," said Shiori as she pointed to Kizna.   
"All right. Wedding?" the woman asked.  
Kizna nodded as she blushed under her hood. Gently, Kizna handed it to young woman as Shiori walked to the register to pay. 'She's doing so much for me,' Kizna thought. 'I wish there's something I could do for her. But I have no money.'  
"Kizna have you decide who your maid of honor would be?" asked Keiko curiously.  
"Huh?" Kizna answered. "What's a maid of honor?"  
"She helps and runs the brides wedding," answered Botan. (Author's note: what does a real maid of honor do?!)  
"Then there's the flower girl," said Keiko. "And she walks down the aisle sprinkling flower petals for the bride to walk on."  
"I think I know who my maid of honor would be, but call it a hunch, I think Kurama will be taking care of the flowers that I walk on," replied Kizna smiling as an idea popped in her mind.  
"Who is it?" asked Botan curiously.  
Kizna motioned for them to come closer afraid Shiori would hear. She silently whispered something into their ears. They eagerly nodded in approval.  
"She'd be perfect," said Keiko sincerely.  
"She's done so much for me," Kizna said as she looked towards Shiori.  
"Go for it!" Botan encouraged. "Ask her when she gets here."  
Kizna smiled as she turned to find Shiori slowly walking their way with a soft smile on her face and with a small bag in her hand. Shiori looked around the small group of all smiling girls.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Shiori- San, I... wanted to ask you... if," stuttered Kizna nervously.  
"Yes?" she asked wondering what the small fairy would say.  
"Be my maid of honor?" she said as she finished her sentence nervously.  
Her eyes lit up and a larger smile spread across her face. She pulled Kizna into a tight embrace as her hood fell back.  
"No, I can't," Shiori replied as the others looked in shock. "If this is a plan just to thank me you don't need to. I want to do this out of my own will."  
"Are you sure?" Kizna asked as she pulled out of the embrace.  
Shiori nodded. Kizna smiled up at her. Her silver eyes told of a deep gratitude for the human mother. The human mother's eyes told of a love for her future daughter. Kizna threw her arms around her one more time as small tears welled behind closed lids.  
"Thank you," she whispered as a tear ran down her face.  
"You're welcome," Shiori replied as she dried Kizna's tears. "Now stop crying. I don't think my son would want to see you cry before the wedding day."  
She dried her tears as they walked into the setting light. The sky was streaked with red oranges, dark blues, and purples as they browsed the shops planning to finish the last of the preparations. Botan looked into the flower shop as the bright colors of various blossoms flaunted themselves in the window.  
"That's right, how could I forget," said Shiori walking behind Botan. "We need to order you a bouquet."  
"All right," Kizna said as she walked to the store window. "Ku... eh... Suuichi told me I would need one."  
"Tell me what's your favorite flower," said Shiori as she and Kizna walked into the shop.  
"Roses," Kizna said dreamily. "Especially the white and red ones."  
"Oh, my son likes them too," Shiori replied happily.  
The small store was alive with blooming colors. All the flowers seemed to be more alive as they sensed a soon to be blushing bride walk in. The air was filled with their sweet perfumes mixing together to tickle the nose. They watched as a disguised fairy made her way to the roses. The roses sat in the refrigerator as a white light shined down on them. Their petals were dotted with dew drops and water making them have an ethereal shine around them. She had never seen some many types of roses before. Some were lavender, creams, bright pinks, and pure yellows. But the ones that caught her attention were her forever favorites, the blood red roses and the snow white roses that looked up to her with out a flaw or imperfection. She smiled.  
"Which ones?" a soft voice called behind her as she turned around surprised to find Shiori.  
"White," she whispered to Shiori as she turned back to the roses.  
Shiori silently nodded as she turned to walk back to the others. Botan and Keiko smiled. She smiled in return. Keiko and Botan ran to her side imagining what her bouquet would like. Their eyes shined in awe and amazement as they saw her chosen flowers.  
"How romantic," sighed Botan as Kizna and Keiko turned and smiled.  
They walked back towards Shiori as she looked through a bouquet catalog. She smiled. They smiled happily in return.  
"Which one do you like?" Shiori asked smiling as she gave the catalog to Kizna.  
The soft rustle of turning pages quietly echoed through the small shop. Bouquets of every size and color looked up at them through the small catalog. They came to a page with a small cascading bouquet of pure white roses. The small bouquet was wrapped in lace with long thin vines that fell to the floor decorated with small white rose buds. Kizna smiled. Keiko and Botan nodded in agreement. Kizna held out the picture for Shiori to see like a small child showing a mother a new toy or flower. Shiori nodded in agreement.  
"Have you decided?" asked a graying man with small reading glasses behind the counter smiling.  
"This one," said Shiori as she pointed to the picture. "With the white roses."  
"When do you need them?" the man asked as he walked towards the back of the store.  
"By next weekend," she replied a smile never leaving her face.  
The man nodded and smiled. Shiori paid another clerk at the counter before she and the others left the small shop. They left as the last rays of the sun kissed the sky goodbye to find itself walking into a new part of the world.  
  
Kurama daydreamed. He dreamed of their wedding day. He dreamed of her walking down the aisle in her white dress with a canopy of pink and whites roses above her, growing on the high temple ceiling wherever their celebration was to be held. As her bridesmaids and his groomsmen walked in front of her, he pictured the rose petals lightly falling in a small rainstorm in front of them, laying a thin carpet of rose petals for them to walk on. Topiaries would line the aisle in shades of yellow and creams with white ribbon strung around each one connecting them together. Red roses would cover the shelter at the end of the aisle, whose long green vines would curl and entangle themselves around the marble columns. They would lightly sag and watch them as they say their vows of undying love and exchange their rings of an endless love that had no beginning or end. Unbeknownst to Kizna, he would hide her present within the red roses, and when the time would come the vines would present it to her at his silent command. 'She would love that,' he thought to himself lightly chuckling in his mind. 'Yet she always loved roses.' He snapped out of his daydreams as he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"Huh?" he asked dazed.  
"Are you all right?" Yusuke asked receiving a nod from the red haired demon. "There anywhere else we need to go?"  
"Uh... no," Kurama replied still faltering.  
"Well then I've got to go," said Yusuke as he began to walk away. "Bye."  
"Bye," Kurama replied as Kuwabara waved.  
"Hm," Hiei grunted as he turned his back to the others. "I have to go as well."  
"Bye shrimp," said Kuwabara receiving a glare from the fire demon as he leaped into the nighttime sky. "I have to be going as well. Congratulations."  
"Thank you," he replied as Kuwabara walked away.  
Kurama walked towards his mother's apartment listening to the silent starlight's hum wishing she were with him. The streetlights flickered on one by one as the first stars were born into the sky. He walked to his mother's apartment building admiring the distant heavens.   
  
"I gotta go," said Keiko as she pulled Kizna into a hug. "I can't wait till the wedding. Where will you stay?"  
"Thank you, but I don't know," Kizna replied as she pulled out of the hug. "Do you have to go as well Botan?"  
"Yea, I have lots of work to do," she replied. "I'm surprised I've been out this late."  
"Make sure you tell Koenma," Kizna said softly so Shiori wouldn't hear receiving a nod from the ferry girl. "Next weekend then?"  
"Next weekend," she replied as she began to walk away. "Bye!"  
"Why don't you stay with me?" offered Keiko happily.  
"But I wouldn't want to bother you," Kizna replied before receiving a look that told her not to worry.  
"Don't worry," said Keiko happily. "My parents aren't home so they won't find out your little secret."  
"All right I suppose. Shiori- San should I accompany you home?" Kizna asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she replied as she began to walk away. "Goodbye."  
"Bye!" they chorused together.  
  
Shiori walked home as she admired the stars. A swell of pure joy filled her heart. Joy for her son, joy for her future daughter, and what seemed like joy for everything around her. She prayed that her late husband had been able to see, from wherever he was what had happened for the past few days. Small tears welled in her eyes as she remembered her former husband. She was as much in love as her son and Kizna were now and wished he were here to see it. There was no doubt in her mind that she still loved her husband. She hoped that her husband still loved her and was waiting for her in the distance between the stars and moons of the evening heavens. The stars shined down on her seemingly whispering "I love you."  
  
Kurama walked still looking at the stars. He wondered. He wondered what it would be like to a husband. He wondered what it would be like to be a father. He smiled at the thought. He would devote his life to her, and he was willing to do it. Then, he wondered about his human father. 'What was he like?' he thought and wondered about a person he never really met. 'I wonder if he was very much in love with mother like I am with Kizna.' The stars in the heavens seemed to shine brighter as if confirming his thought. 'I wonder if he would have liked Kizna,' he thought again. Above him, the stars twinkled again. He smiled.  
"Had you met her father," he said to the heavens. "You probably would have liked her."  
He spotted his mother's apartment building in the distance. He quickly walked in eager to get out of the cold night air.   
  
Shiori spotted her home in the distance and her son not far out in front of her. She smiled.  
"Did you and the others find your suits?" she asked as she caught up to him.  
"Yes mother," Kurama replied happily as he turned towards her showing her his tuxedo. "Tell me, do you think father would have liked Kizna?"  
"Why do you ask?" she asked smiling and wondering why her son suddenly brought up her husband.  
"Just wondering," he replied as he began to carry the suit over his shoulder once more.  
"Well, he probably would have," she said dreamily. "And he would have liked to see you happy with her."  
"I hope so," Kurama said chuckling.  
'He looks so much like his father,' she thought sadly as she felt the warm tears forming in her eyes. 'You should have met Kizna. You would have loved her very much.' (Author's note: I have no idea whatsoever what Kurama's human father even looked like! I just needed something sad.) They walked in a comfortable silence as they reached the apartment building. They watched silently as the elevator made a slow ascension to their floor. Shiori unlocked her door and let the both of them inside the warm apartment. Shiori walked to her room and came out with a small black box holding it out to her son.  
"What's that mother?" Kurama asked curiously as he laid his suit on a nearby chair.  
"Your father had hoped you would be able to use this when you would be married," she replied as tears began to form once more. "And well since you are getting married, I thought it would be a good time to give this to you."  
He gingerly took the box from her and opened it. Inside, two small gold rings glistened in the dim light of the living room. One was of a distinct male design and a smaller female version. There was nothing fancy and expensive about them just two small bands of gold that told of many tales of love and devotion. Kurama noticed a small inscription on the inside of the rings saying the famous words of a wedding: "To love, honor, and cherish till death do us part." One half of the quote was carved in one ring and the other half in the other making it incomplete without the other always needing it to feel complete and whole like the emptiness he felt without her around. He smiled softly as he thought of her. He looked up at his mother's eyes watering tears of joy and sadness as she watched her son.  
  
She felt a rush of memories reawakening as she held out the box to her son.  
  
~Flashback~  
A young handsome man with red hair and green eyes smiled down on her holding her close as she held a small red haired child. The looks were unmistakable as he and the small child made eye contact. The small child was an exact duplicate of the father. In the father's hands, he held a small black box.  
"What are you doing with that?" asked a younger Shiori as she studied the box.  
"It will be for our son," replied the father as he opened the box revealing the rings. "When he gets married, he and his bride will use our rings so the quote will never be complete without the other half. Just as our son and his bride won't be complete without each other."  
Shiori smiled. The young man pulled her closer and locked her lips in a deep kiss. In her arms a young Suuichi cooed.  
~End Flashback~  
  
They locked eyes as Kurama remembered the distant memory of being in his mother's arms when his late father said those words. He didn't understand the human emotions back then, but now he understood them fully. He slowly walked to his mother and pulled her into an embrace. Shiori let her tears of joy and sadness flow on to her son's shoulder as he held her close. He held her close and said comforting words to her.  
"You'll use them?" she whimpered through her tears.  
"Yes," he replied softly.  
"Thank you," she whimpered again as she pulled away from her son.  
Kurama smiled.  
  
Kizna watched the stars through her window as a sudden wave of sadness and curiosity came over her. Her cloak lay limply on the bed beside her, her wedding dress hung in a spare closet as she stared through the glass. She wondered what the stars in the heavens could be thinking and wondering. A flash of two small rings with an undying inscription suddenly crossed her mind. She studied the stars further wondering what she thought she had seen. She analyzed her vision carefully. Two small rings that seemed to have one half of the inscription in one and the other half in the other only making them complete and whole when the other was near. 'Now what did they say?' she asked herself. A sudden monologue of words ran through her mind. 'To love, honor, and cherish till death do us part,' her mind echoed. 'What does that mean?' Her absorption in the mysterious topic vanished as she heard her door creak open revealing Keiko. She smiled at her visitor.  
"Is everything all right?" Keiko asked.  
"Of course!" Kizna happily replied. "May I ask a question?"  
"Sure go right ahead," Keiko replied as she said in a nearby chair.  
"What does it mean 'To love, honor, and cherish till death do us part'?" she asked as she restated the quote.  
"Where did you learn that?" Keiko asked curiously wondering how a young girl who nothing of a human wedding custom somehow learn this famous line.  
"I don't know," she replied. "It just popped into my head."  
"It's a wedding vow," said Keiko bewildered. "The bride and groom state their vows promising themselves to one another and that's one of the lines."  
"Really?" Kizna asked slightly confused as Keiko nodded. "Well, thank you."  
"You're welcome, but how could learn that? I know I or the others didn't tell you about it," said Keiko. "Was it Kurama?"  
"No," replied Kizna as the sadness and curiosity began to sink in again.  
Kizna felt like she could feel someone's sadness and curiosity. Sadness for that strange someone remembering a distant memory and curiosity as that person examined something to bring out the distant memory. Then, she noticed the void in her heart that could only be filled by that one person making her incomplete without him. 'Like the quote,' she realized. 'Half on one ring the other half on the other making them complete and whole when one is with the other.' She smiled softly as she thought of him.  
"Thank you Keiko," said Kizna yawning. "I think I need to get to bed."  
"Goodnight," Keiko said as she left the room.  
"Goodnight," Kizna replied.  
She crawled into the bed and pulled the blankets and her cloak around her. Her eyes dropped in fatigue and fell to sleep as she watched the twinkling starlight. Her cloak smelled lightly of him as she held it tightly to her chest.  
  
He stifled a tired yawn, but to no avail. Shiori looked up and smiled.  
"Go to bed," she said drying her tears. "You've had a tiring day."  
"Goodnight mother," her sleepy son replied as he walked to his room with his suit.  
"Goodnight," she said as she walked to her own room carrying the small box in her hands.  
Kurama tiredly hung his suit in his closet and changed into pajamas. He walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth hurrying to bed afterwards. He stared out into the starlit night through his window as he fell to sleep under their twinkling watch. His bed still smelled of her as his sleeping form pulled the pillows tightly to his body as he deeply inhaled her scent.   
  
Kuwabara thought of what to give Kurama and Kizna for their wedding, but he had come to several dead ends and mental blocks. He scrambled through his house trying to find any pieces of money he could find, but only found mere change. 'What am I going to do now?' he thought to himself. He heard the soft sound of footsteps in the hall and looked up to find his sister coming down the stairs. She carried a large box as she clumsily made her way down to where her brother sat in the living room.  
"What are you looking at?!" she snapped grumpily.  
"What's all that?" he asked referring to the large box.  
"Old junk, take it if you want," Shizuru snapped as she threw the box down onto the floor with a loud crash. (Author's note: please forgive me if I get her personality wrong, I only of her from reading one too many profiles of Yu Yu Hakusho characters.)  
Kuwabara walked curiously to the box and opened it. He spied old and tattered books that smelled of dust and rotten attic musk. He cringed his nose at their rotten smell. He dug deeper into the box venturing to know what else his sister was planning to throw away. He came across torn and tattered shirts that smelled of garbage and oil. He grimaced at the sight. In the dim light of the living room, something shined silver and caught his eye. He dug through the garbage and found a small picture frame. Silver rose vines curled around the glass making a silver border. Intertwined in the rose vines, small fairies and butterflies danced and flew throughout the roses. It was tarnished and black with age. As he pulled it out of the box, he raised a curious eyebrow. Looking back into the box, he found a Polaroid camera. He was sure it wasn't there before but took it out of the box not caring where it had come from. He set the picture frame down and examined the camera finding it fully loaded. He accidently snapped a picture of his glaring sister as she walked through the living room planning to go back to her room.  
"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.  
She glared as she stormed up the stairs leading to her room. The picture slid out of the camera revealing his sister with a threatening look on her face. Kuwabara sweat dropped. He slid the picture into the frame wondering if it would fit. A smile spread across his face as the picture fit perfectly in the frame. Quickly, he disposed of the picture of his sister and went into the kitchen exhaustively searching for the silver cleaner. Throughout the night, he worked cleaning off the small picture frame planning to have it ready, by the day of the wedding.  
  
Shiori peered into her son's room watching him as he silently slept. She smiled. She looked down at the small black box in her hands as new tears of joy formed in her eyes. 'He going to use the rings just like we hoped,' she thought happily. 'If you could only be here.' She crept away from his door and walked to the kitchen. Out of a drawer, she pulled out a set of stationary and invitations. 


	12. A Demon's Love pt 12 Curiosity

A Demon's Love pt. 12  
  
She stayed up throughout the night writing and preparing the invitations. She carefully examined everyone making sure the fine swirls and cues of her cursive was flawless in their grace and elegance. Pink rose vines curled and bloomed around the edges of the border highlighting her black inked calligraphy. The invitations were simple and just told all necessary information of the wedding. Small envelopes littered the table with several names of family and friends delicately written in black pen.  
"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Minamo Suuichi and his bride Kizna," Shiori read quietly to herself making sure there were no mistakes in her calligraphy. "On September 25, Saturday at the Genkai Temple, Suuichi and Kizna will profess their vows of true love under the sight of the gods. Groomsmen: Hiei, Urameshi Yusuke. Ring bearer: Kuwabara Kazuma. Bridesmaids: Yukimura Keiko, Botan. Flower girl: none." (Author's note: I kind of didn't know when the St. Beasts occurred so I just made up a date.)  
She looked at the envelopes scattered around her. A few for Suuichi's human friends, a few for their family, and a few for their family friends lay on the tablecloth around her. The ever awake microwave clock read a tiring 2:45 in the morning. She quickly placed the invitations in the envelopes and sealed them tightly. She crept to her room quickly changed, got ready for bed and promptly fell to sleep in a tired slumber.  
  
His arms were hurting from scrubbing and his eyes began to sag in fatigue. He worked diligently trying to get the last of the black scum off the silver frame. A small near empty bottle of silver cleaner sat quietly by his side as it watched Kuwabara clean and restore the old silver frame to a pristine shine. It would be a simple gift and nothing fancy, but Kurama and his bride were a simple couple. He held the frame to the light admiring his work. The silver shined pristine and unmarred as he finished restoring it to its former glory. The camera sat across from Kuwabara watching from unseeing eyes and always open mouth. The clock on the wall ticked infinite ticks as it read a grueling 3:00 in the morning. He tossed the old rag he used messily on the table and trudged up the stairs to his room. He cursorily brushed his teeth, changed and went to bed in a dreamless slumber.  
  
The sun rose into the horizon kissing the night sky away. Kizna awoke to its siren song as the gold rays of light flooded through her room's window charming her out of her dreams. She stared down onto the street as she looked to the waking city around her. She unfurled her wings behind her flapping them to shake stiffness from her being. She heard soft shuffling of slippers walking down the hall passed her closed door. Curious, she wrapped her cloak around her and opened her door revealing Keiko carrying a set of blue clothing in her hands.  
"Good morning," Keiko greeted cheerily.  
"Morning, what are those?" Kizna asked curious of the blue uniform Keiko held in her hands.  
"These are my school clothes," Keiko replied showing Kizna her clothes. "I have to go to school today."  
"What's school?" Kizna asked as she looked curiously at her clothing.  
"It's a place where humans go to learn," replied Keiko. "We go early in the morning, and we get home at about 3:00 in the afternoon."  
Kizna nodded in understanding as she watched Keiko walk down the hall into a bathroom. She heard the soft pats of falling water as she returned to her bed to continue looking out the window as the first humans of the morning began their day.  
  
Yusuke groggily got out of bed at his mother's incessant calling and nagging. The music box sat safely on his night stand ready to be wrapped. Afraid his mother would damage it, he hid the music box under the bed hoping she wouldn't find it. He dragged himself to the bathroom. Cursorily, he brushed his teeth and took a shower. He ran the gel through his wet hair, making it shine. He quickly changed into his uniform and hurried out of the apartment eager to avoid his mother's rants and raves.  
He walked into the schoolyard earlier than normal. He yawned tiredly. 'I could have gotten more sleep,' he thought bitterly. He spotted a familiar ferry girl wearing the blue uniforms running up to him. 'Not another mission,' his mind growled as he signaled Botan to follow him to a nearby bench.   
  
Kurama stirred and squinted as the morning light came into his room, chasing him out of his dreams, reminding him of the human needs of the day. Quickly, he grabbed his school clothing and headed for the bathroom. He heard a closing door's creak as his mother walked out of the apartment. 'I wonder where's she's going,' he thought as he reached the bathroom. The early pitters and patters of showering water echoed through the small apartment.  
  
She silently walked out of her apartment hoping not to disturb her son. In her hands, she held the small invitations waiting to be delivered. She watched the elevator stop and start as it picked up and dropped people to their floors. She made her way across the lobby to a large wall filled with small metal lockers big enough to fit a small sized package. Taking out a key from her pocket, Shiori unlocked her locker and placed the envelops inside hoping they would be picked up by the morning mail. She re-locked the locker and made her way back to her apartment smiling all the way.  
  
Kurama stood in front of a steamy mirror slowly clearing of the white fog and water that clung to it. He brushed his long red locks as he stood before the mirror wrapped in a towel. He heard the soft creak of the apartment door opening as his mother stepped into the apartment. He quickly changed into his uniform and walked out to greet her.  
"Good morning mother," he said as he sat down at the breakfast table.  
"Morning Suuichi," she replied as she went to cook their breakfast.  
"Where did you go?" he asked curiously.  
"I just sent the invitations," she replied as he sweat dropped.  
"Who did you invite?" he asked worriedly.  
"Just the family and your friends," she replied calmly.  
Kurama felt his stomach twist and turn. 'She doesn't know,' he thought unknowing that she already knew Kizna's secret. He had to tell her somehow, but it was a sordid topic to easily divulge to the open.  
"Mother are you sure we should invite the family and my friends?" Kurama asked nervously.  
"Why of course!" she replied happily. "They wouldn't want to miss your wedding."  
"But Kizna..." he began unsure of what to say to her. "Well... eh.. She has this... problem... and..."  
"Don't worry, I know she has wings," she calmly replied as her son stared at her shocked.  
"How?" he barely managed to say.  
"I heard her talking to Keiko and Botan about it," she answered smiling at her son as he stared shocked and surprised at his mother. "I confronted her about it, and she told me the truth."  
"What did she tell you?" he asked worried that she might have found out about his own secret.  
"Just that she was a fairy," Shiori answered again. "And that she loves you very much."  
He breathed a sigh of pure relief. She knew about Kizna and was willing to accept her. He smiled happily to himself. She set a simple plate of rice and sausage on the table as they ate in a comfortable silence. The microwave clock read 7:10 as they cleared the table. Kurama went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before picking up his school bag. He waved a silent goodbye to his mother as she watched the apartment door close behind him.  
  
The sun caressed his face as he made his way to his school. He couldn't help but smile. He smiled for he was to be married, and his mother was happy about it. Kurama smiled for he would be a husband, and he would perhaps raise a small family in th Makai. As he reached the school yard, he noticed the other students giving him strange looks as he walked by them. He heard soft whispers coming from a young boy his age saying something about marriage. Soft whispers went around saying such things of a young woman, a fiancé. He saw a young man about his age run up to him.  
"Suuichi is it true?" the young man asked as he panted.  
"What?" Kurama asked confused.  
"That you're getting married," the boy replied as Kurama's eyes went wide in shock as he remembered his mother sent invitations to his friends.  
"Yea," Kurama replied sheepishly as he blushed. "Where did you find out?"  
"My mother got an invitation this morning in the mail," replied the boy. "She said it was for me for your wedding. So who is she?"  
"Do you know who else got some?" Kurama asked trying to change the subject.  
"Most of the guys and a few of the girls. Now who is this Kizna?" the boy asked eagerly.  
"You'll meet her at the wedding," he replied as he quickly walked away leaving the boy behind.  
He quickly walked to class to avoid the unending questions of the mysterious fiancé he was to marry. Girls looked at him despairingly as they realized they never had a chance with him. He had never expected the wedding to get this much attention. He wanted a simple and small wedding for the both of them. Then, after the wedding they would run away to the Makai and try to raise a small family only sneaking into the Ningekai a few times to see Shiori with her future grandchildren. He sighed. 'Children,' he thought dreamily. 'They would come out so beautiful if she were their mother.'  
He wondered what it would be like to hear the soft pitters and patters of small footsteps through their tree-house, waking up to each other in the morning not just secret lovers, but as husband and wife. He smiled.  
  
Keiko walked into her schoolyard early as usual. In the distance, she spotted Botan and Yusuke sitting on a nearby bench. She quickly walked over.  
"Botan if you're going to tell me about a mission I'm not doing it," said Yusuke sternly. "If you haven't forgotten we have a wedding to attend."  
"I'm not here for a mission. I came to ask you something," Botan replied.  
"What then?" he asked annoyed and tired.  
"What are you giving them as a present?" Botan asked curiously. "I have no idea what to give them."  
"Same here," Keiko said as they looked up to find the source of the disembodied voice. "I want to know."  
"Promise you wont laugh?" asked Yusuke worried that his gift may be sensitive for him.  
"Why would we laugh?" asked Keiko. "We're all friends here."  
"I got them a music box," Yusuke muttered still slightly embarrassed about his gift.  
"What did he say?" asked Botan receiving a shrug in return. "You want to say that louder?"  
"A music box," he muttered louder hoping the other students wouldn't hear.  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Botan cheerfully. "Now why didn't I think of that?"  
"But that doesn't solve our problem Botan," said Keiko as she rested her head on her hands. "What do you give a fox and fairy?"  
"Maybe we should just look around after school. You know see what we can find?" replied Botan as she pondered the issue further.  
"I agree," Keiko replied as the school bell rang. "Come on Yusuke or we'll be late."  
Yusuke grumbled something incoherent constantly complaining about school as he trudged behind the two girls .  
  
Kurama quietly sat down at his desk trying to ignore the soft murmurs around him, but his sensitive ears picked up every soft spoken conversation.  
"Is it true about Suuichi?" whispered a girl sitting near the back of the room. "That he's getting married?"  
Kurama slightly turned his head towards them to hear their conversation.  
"Yea, can you believe it?" another whispered a reply. "Do you think he's only getting married because this girl is pregnant?"  
Kurama let out a quiet growl angered by what the girl had said. He was getting married because he was in love not just out of force.  
"Oh come on," the first girl whispered. "This is Suuichi. He's like the most perfect student here. Do you think he'd be capable of doing that?"  
"Oh yea," the other girl replied. "Good point. But then why would he be getting married?"  
"Who knows?" the first girl replied. "But whoever she is, she is so lucky."  
"Yea," the other girl sighed dreamily.  
'Or I'm just lucky to have her,' he thought happily. He heard the creak of the classroom door closing and taps of shoes walking into the room as he looked up. A middle aged man wearing a suit and tie carrying a briefcase walked towards the teacher's desk. The man is the teacher. A silence fell upon the room as the students watched the middle aged man quietly take the attendance.  
"I'd like to congratulate our future groom to be," said the teacher as he looked up from the attendance list. "Minamo Suuichi who will be married I presume?"  
The class turned towards Kurama as he turned a bright shade of red. He nodded sheepishly.  
"Arigato sensei," Kurama replied as he blushed. "And yes I will be married."  
"Suuichi who is she?" a student asked.  
"A girl that destiny led to me," he replied cryptically.   
The room erupted in quiets whispers and murmurs as they wondered who the strange girl could be.  
"Class settle down," the teacher said trying to calm his students. "Lets leave Suuichi and his love life alone."  
  
The morning light flooded into the windows of the Kuwabara household. Kuwabara folded himself deeper into the sea of blankets as he slept unaware of the time.  
"KUWABARA!" Shizuru yelled her screams echoing throughout the house. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
Kuwabara grumbled something incoherent as he slowly sat up in bed looking for the time. The nearby clock read 6:55 leaving only five minutes before the morning classes began. Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock now awake and aware of the time. He hurriedly put on his clothing tripping and falling on every shoe and sock that lay on the floor. He hopped and hobbled down the stairs as he struggled to put his shoes on. Shizuru raised an eyebrow at her brother as she watched him hop around on one leg trying to tie his shoes.   
She spied the silver frame and the leftover materials from the night before. She smirked. She figured her brother would do something with the old junk she planned to throw out. 'Maybe that stuff wasn't so useless after all,' she thought. She looked curiously outside to the dying garden and spotted a small sleeping figure in the tree.  
"KUWABARA!" she cried sending her brother into the air out of shock. "WHY IS THERE SOMEONE SLEEPING IN OUR TREE?!"  
Kuwabara crashed to the ground landing flat on his back at his sister's cry. He quickly tied his shoes and ran for his school bag.  
"Sorry sis," he replied as he ran for the door. "I'm gonna be late can't stay and chat!"  
She watched as her brother ran fast out the door slamming it behind him. She sighed.  
  
The sleeping figure in the tree jolted awake at the sound of a strange human cry coming from inside the house. Hiei looked down on the house and scowled. 'Stupid humans,' his mind sneered hoping the strange human woman would shut up. The crystal figurine sat comfortably in his pocket as his suit swung gently in the morning breeze on a nearby branch.  
"Hm," he muttered as he went back to sleep ignoring the humans inside the house.  
  
Kuwabara raced down the streets hoping to somehow make it to school in time. The light wind of the morning turned into fast and furious gusts as he ran. His shoes screeched into the school yard as he turned racing for the building as the last of the students went inside as the morning bell rung. He ran down the halls his shoes loudly clapping and tapping as he made his way to the classroom sliding inside as the teacher was taking attendance.  
"You're late Kuwabara," Mr. Iwamoto sneered at the red head. (Author's note: Is the name right? I can't remember which teachers hate Yusuke and Kuwabara.)  
"Sorry sensei," Kuwabara replied sighing as he walked to his desk.  
  
Kizna stared into the morning light and eagerly watched the humans go by below her trying to get her mind of him. 'Like the quote,' she thought again. 'I'll never be complete without him.' She sighed. She watched curiously as they went by, but her mind always wandered back to him. Some strolled. Some read and walked. Some walked strange animals on long ropes. So looked up to her before she quickly hid. The morning sun warmed her cloak as she let it fall around her. There she stayed and stood constantly watching all day. 'These coming days will be lonely,' she thought quietly.  
  
Kurama sighed tiredly as he slouched under a tree at lunch. All morning he had been hounded with several questions every student curious of his fiancé. 'What does she look like? Who is she?' he thought annoyed. 'Every question in the book.' Finally, he was alone and to himself. 'With no one to bother me,' he thought as his eyes began to sag in the warm sunlight and shade. As he entered his dreamworld, the afternoon bell jerked him away from her loving arms. He growled in annoyance. 'I can't see her until the wedding,' he thought sadly. 'What am I going to do without her?' The coming days seemed like torture for him.  
  
  
The late morning light blinded him permanently waking him telling him to start the day. The sun shone about noon high through the thin layers of leaves of the dying tree. He heard a soft rumbling in stomach as he sat up.  
"Hm," he growled at his own stomach. "I might as well get something to eat."  
He picked up his suit from the branch and leapt into the distance off to find food.  
  
The sun shined over Sarayashiki Junior High (Author's note: is that spelled right?) as four students sat under the shade of a fruit tree at lunch.   
"Kuwabara what you getting them for a wedding gift?" Keiko asked as she looked up from lunch.  
"Well I restored an old frame for them and I'll put a picture in it," he replied.  
"What picture?" Botan asked looking over towards them.  
"Something from their wedding," he replied.  
"You're going to give it to them late?" asked Keiko confused.  
"No," he replied as took out his chopsticks from his mouth. "I found an old Polaroid camera. I'll get a shot of them at their wedding, and when the picture comes out I'll quickly put in the frame."  
Keiko and Botan nodded in understanding.  
"What's he giving her?" asked Botan curiously.  
"A very expensive necklace," Yusuke replied putting an emphasis on the very.  
"How sweet!" cried Keiko and Botan.  
"But then what's Hiei giving them?" Botan asked.  
"We have no idea," replied Yusuke as he leaned against the tree.   
"I bet the shrimp doesn't even have a gift," said Kuwabara looking out for Hiei.  
"I heard that," a voice sneered behind them.   
They turned to find Hiei carrying his suit over his shoulder slowly walking up to them from behind the tree. Kuwabara sweat dropped.  
"Stupid human," Hiei growled as he hung the suit on a nearby branch to climb the tree.  
"I wouldn't be talking shrimp," Kuwabara challenged. "I probably could kick your butt any day!"  
"Hm," he snorted ignoring the human completely.  
"Hiei what are you getting them as a gift?" Botan called into the tree.  
"Why do you want to know?" he replied annoyed by the ferry girl.  
"Me and Keiko need to know what we might be able to get them," she replied looking to the mass of leaves trying to find the small black figure.  
"CATCH!" his disembodied voice cried as a box came falling from the rustling leaves. "That's what I got. Now don't bother me!"  
The small box landed safely in her arms. Keiko and the others walked over curious of what the small demon got for their friend. Botan gently lifted the lid to find something wrapped in packaging paper. Taking the strange wrapped object from the box, Botan began to slowly unwrap it making a soft crinkle and crumple echo through the quiet group. Their eyes went wide as they saw the small crystal figurine sitting in the midst of the paper. The sun shined brightly on the small fairy as it held the small five tailed fox in her arms.  
"Hiei," Keiko began unsure of what to say. "It's..... it's..."  
"Gorgeous!" cried Botan excitedly.  
"It must have been expensive!" cried Keiko getting her voice back. "How did you get it?"  
"I have my ways," growled Hiei in the tree.  
"Ok, so the shrimp does have gift," said Kuwabara stubbornly as he fold his arms across is chest.  
"Yea and it's better than yours," Yusuke said sarcastically before receiving a glare in return.   
Botan quickly wrapped the figurine back in its paper and placed it in its box as the afternoon bell rang calling all the students in back for their classes. In a flash of light and a black swirl, the box disappeared from Botan's hands and into the tree.  
  
Kizna sat in the window still dreaming of him as she heard a soft rumble in her stomach. She looked around the room worriedly. Keiko had never told her where to find food if she got hungry, and she didn't know what to do. She cautiously walked out of her room wondering if anyone other than herself would be in the house looking for any type of food. Slowly, she made her way down the flight of stairs and into Keiko's living room. She wandered around the house unsure of where to go until she came to a small kitchen. 'This is almost like our home,' she thought as she looked around at the small tables and cupboards missing her moments with him. A small bowl of grapes and apples lay on the table. She looked at it hungrily. She picked up a small bunch of grapes and smelled their sweet scent. Kizna placed one in her mouth wondering what the strange human fruit would be like. A soft sweet taste flooded her mouth as she punctured the skin of the fruit letting its juices seep into her mouth. She smiled softly as she walked back up to her room.  
  
Kurama quietly sat in his art class, his last class, ignoring the questions around him. He silently turned his head towards the window daydreaming of her. He couldn't keep his mind off her as she couldn't keep his mind off him. One day without her was bad enough, but their wedding wouldn't be at least for another four days. He sighed quietly to himself. Students turned towards him wondering what he found interesting outside the small window leading to the outside world. The sour smell of vinegar and the earthy smell of clay flooded his nose as he turned to find a lump of clay and a bowl of vinegar in front of him.  
"Class I want you to make something anything you want as long as it's something you love," said the art teacher. "Remember to use the vinegar to keep the clay moist."  
The students nodded in understanding as they resumed their conversations. Kurama stared at the large lump of clay lying in front of him waiting to be molded into something beautiful at the will of his hands and the commands of his mind. 'Something that you love,' he thought as the teacher's words ran through his mind. He smiled. Gently, he placed his hands on the clay and began to caress and mold it. The preliminary shape of a two small figures took form.  
  
Hiei watched as the others began to walk to their afternoon classes as he sat in the tree. He didn't understand the concept of school that most humans went to, and he didn't want to understand it. Around him, he noticed the strange human tree grew large red fruits. 'Apples,' he thought as he remembered what Kurama told him about the Ningekai. He plucked one of the large apples and bit into it. He savored the sour juices that seeped through the small cells of the apple bites.  
  
The art class was over. In Kurama's hands, he held a small clay sculpture. A small fairy with large wings leaned back on her hands as a kitsune sat beside her facing her leaning on his left hand with her clay legs lightly sat on top of his. Both had smiling faces and their eyes shone with love and devotion. The male's hand caressed her cheek and his kitsune tail lay limply to the side. Girls walked by admiring his work wondering where got the inspiration.  
"Nice job Suuichi," said the art teacher. "Where did you come up with such a clever idea?"  
"Arigato sensei," replied Kurama lightly blushing. "My fiancé?"  
"How sweet," complemented the teacher.  
Kurama nodded as he put his project away hearing the final bell ring through the school dismissing the students to their homes. In the hall, students ran hurrying to their homes eager to get out of school. Kurama chuckled as he watched the students run around him.  
  
Yusuke watched the clock silently wishing the day would end. Kuwabara sat next to him in a light slumber while Keiko and Botan paid attention to everything the teacher said. The wall clock read 2:58 with only two minutes and counting until freedom. The teacher's voice was drowned out with every tick and second passing. 2:59 one minute left. Yusuke silent began to pack his things planning to rush out of class when the last bell rang. Mr. Takenaka's cut short his lecture as he heard the dismissing bell ring. He kindly waved goodbye to his passing students as they ran out the door. Yusuke sighed in relief. They walked out into the afternoon light savoring the sunlight.  
  
Hiei watched as humans ran out of the small school eager to get home. He quickly grabbed the suit from a nearby branch and jumped down from the tree.  
  
A black clothed figure walked towards Yusuke and the others. They turned towards him and smiled.  
"Have you been walking around with your suit like that all day?" asked Keiko receiving a glaring nod.  
"What can you say for a shrimp who likes to sleep in a tree?" Kuwabara asked sarcastically.  
"Stupid human," muttered Hiei.  
"Are we still going for the gift Keiko?" asked Botan.  
"Yea, but I need to stop at my house to get Kizna," replied Keiko.  
"We can't have her around if we're shopping for her and Kurama's gift!" cried Botan raising her arms for emphasis.  
"But she's been in my house all day," replied Keiko. "She probably needs to get out."  
"I can take her to the temple," offered Yusuke. "Maybe she can start on the decorations or something."  
"Would you mind Yusuke?" asked Keiko turning towards him.  
"No," Yusuke replied casually.  
Silently chatting, they made their way to Keiko's house to pick up Kizna.  
  
Kurama knocked on his mother's door patiently waiting for his mother. Unveiling Shiori wearing her coat, the door opened.  
"Suuichi," she said happily. "I'm going to the temple. Do you want to come?"  
"What temple mother?" he asked curiously.  
"The Genkai Temple," she replied as she walked out the door. "I'm going to look at the chapel they have there."  
"All right," he replied as he turned to walk with his mother. "I'd like to start on the decorations today."  
She nodded happily as they walked through the building hallways.  
  
Kizna heard the soft sounds of an opening door as she sat up in her room never leaving the window as she saw Keiko and the others make their way to the house. She wrapped her cloak around her and made her way down the stairs to greet them.  
  
They looked up the stairs as they walked into Keiko's house to find Kizna walking down the stairs to greet them. Kizna smiled happily.  
"Kizna me and Botan have a few things to take care of," said Keiko trying her best to lie. "Yusuke is going to take you to the temple. Do you want to go?"  
"Sure," she replied happily. "Or I could just stay and help you and Botan."  
"No, no that won't be necessary!" cried Botan waving her arms madly.  
"All right," Kizna replied unsure of what to say of Botan's outburst.  
Kizna watched as Botan and Keiko went towards the opposite way from her. Yusuke led her far into the forests that surrounded the temple hiding its secrets from the city. They walked up a grand flight of white stairs that was carved into the hill. The trees around them were alive and in bloom. Their fallen flowers and leaves littered the stairs making soft crunches as they walked. Kizna looked around curiously and happily as she studied the beautiful pink blooming trees around her.   
As they reached the top, a small old woman greeted them as if she were expecting them. The old woman sensed something. A something that hung in the air making the air grow cold and stale only when demons were around. She sensed it coming from the small girl that walked with her former panting pupil and it from the small black clothed figure carrying a suit over his shoulder that was eerily silent as he walked behind them. Whatever she sensed didn't seem to have much effect on the girl, but it was still there, but it seemed to linger on the small black figure. After what happened with Rando, she didn't want any repeats in history.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara struggled to reach the last few steps that led to the old psychic. They panted and heaved as they looked to her. Kizna and Hiei turned curiously to the old woman at the top of the stairs as they sensed something from the old woman. She seemed powerful to them. Very powerful.  
"You need an escalator you old hag," panted Yusuke as he reached the top.  
"Just like always. You never commit," replied the old woman shaking her head in disappointment.  
"I want you to meet my friends Kizna and Hiei," said Yusuke as he sat down on the stair. "Kizna, Hiei meet Genkai."  
"Hello," Kizna greeted kindly as she held her small pale hand out to the old woman. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Hm," snorted Hiei turning away.  
"It's nice to meet you too," replied Genkai as she shook Kizna's hand. "Tell me are you the one to be married here?"  
"Yes," Kizna replied happily as she lightly blushed.  
"Is he to be married here as well?" she asked as she looked towards Hiei as his eyes went wide and as everyone else sweat dropped.  
"No my fiancé isn't here," she replied as she let the psychic's hand drop.  
"Forgive me," Genkai apologized sincerely. "May I talk to you and Hiei for a moment?"  
"All right with me," Kizna replied as she walked away. "Coming Hiei?"  
"Hm," Hiei replied as he began to walk with them.  
Genkai led them to a secluded part of the temple grounds away from the others. Hiei and Kizna followed cautiously behind her unsure of her motives. She turned to them.  
"I don't know what you two are," she began sternly. "But I don't want any harm to come to this temple."  
"How did you know?" asked Hiei suspiciously.  
"I can sense it coming from the both of you," she replied her face stoic and unwavering. "I won't harm you unless you harm me. Understood?"  
They nodded in understanding as they walked back towards the others.  
"Yusuke," commanded Genkai. "Kizna will be starting on her decorations for her wedding. I want you to help her. And show her to the chapel and the ballroom."  
"Right," grumbled Yusuke mumbling something about old hags. "Come on Kizna."  
Kizna nodded as she and Yusuke walked away. Hiei leaped into a nearby tree to lounge as he hung his suit on a nearby branch.  
"You," demanded Genkai as she pointed to Kuwabara. "Go help Yusuke and Kizna."  
"Hey I'm not one of old students!" cried Kuwabara challenging the old psychic. "You can't tell me what to do."  
"Just like Yusuke. Never commits," she replied shaking her head. "You help or leave."  
"Why don't you make the shrimp help?" challenged Kuwabara receiving a crimson glare from the tree.  
Kuwabara received another glare from the old and wise psychic telling him that she meant business. He grumbled and complained as he left to look for Yusuke and Kizna. Genkai looked down into the depths of her forest and to the bottom of the stairs. Two small figures stood at the base of her stairs a young man with long flowing red hair and a woman with dark hair. 'The fiancé I presume?' she thought to herself referring to the man. She looked suspiciously at the young man as she sensed the same feeling once more. 'I wonder,' she thought again.  
  
Kurama and Shiori looked up the long flight of stairs leading to the temple in the midst of a thick forest. They admired the lush trees and flowers around them in awe. 'Kizna would love it here,' thought Kurama as he studied flowers and trees. They began their long trek up the flight of stairs with the wind swishing the flowers and leaves around their ankles. The leaves lightly danced around them in swirls of pinks, whites, and greens. At the top of the stairs, they spotted a small old woman looking down on them with suspicion shining in her eyes directed at Kurama. Shiori didn't notice, but her son did. They reached the top of the stairs, and Shiori greeted the old woman kindly.   
"Hello," Shiori said politely. "I'm Shiori."  
"Ah yes," rasped Genkai as she remembered the name of the woman who had called her about the wedding. "You were the one who called about the wedding and reception. I'm Genkai."  
Shiori nodded smiling.  
"I presume he is the one to be married?" asked Genkai receiving another nod in return. "May I have a talk with your son for a moment?"  
"Of course," Shiori replied smiling.  
Kurama noticed the suspicious glint in her eyes as his mother talked to the old psychic. He cautiously followed the old woman to the same secluded spot of the temple grounds. He looked toward the trees thinking he saw a black blur within the leaves but dismissed it as an illusion.  
"I don't know what you are either," said Genkai sternly as she glared at Kurama. "But I want no harm to come to this temple."  
"How did you know? And what do mean by either?" asked Kurama cautiously.  
"I sensed it, just as I sensed it on your fiancé and friend," she answered.  
"She's here?" Kurama asked surprised receiving a nod.  
"If she's a young girl with light blue hair and silver eyes," said Genkai as she turned to go back to the others. "Then yes."  
"I'll take you to see the chapel," said Genkai as she turned signaling for Shiori and Kurama to follow.  
She lead them to a large room lit by the soft light of lanterns and the brightness of natural light through the stained glass windows that sent their multi colored patterns falling to the wooden floor. The ceilings were high and bare. Long pews stretched to the end of the large chapel ending at the large altar. Long red carpeting lined the center aisle worn with age and use. A large dome shelter stood above the altar supported by large columns. Two stairs led to the large domed altar and to the small stage set for the bridal party and groomsmen. A small intricately designed gold leaf tabernacle stood in the back holding within it the items for communion and holy ceremonies. A large dome stretched towards the ceiling surrounded the small box surrounded by thousands upon thousands of red roses. Shiori looked around the large chapel and smiled. She turned to her son who held an awed look upon his face.  
  
Keiko and Botan scoured the shops hoping to find their friends a perfect wedding gift. Both had leftover money from their last trip into town, but they were having trouble finding something for the two lovers.  
"Well we can't exactly give them human things," said Keiko as she looked through the pots of a kitchen store. "They might not be able to use it."  
"That's true," replied Botan as she led Keiko out of the store. "Where else can we go?"  
"I have no idea," Keiko answered as something in a store window caught her eye. "Hey what's this?"  
"What's what?" asked Botan looking into the store window.  
In the shop window there was a silver set of soft bristled brushes and combs in a wooden box lined in dark green velvet. Fine fur made the soft bristles. Rose vines decorated the handles of the brushes and backs of the combs and brushes. A handheld mirror went along with the brushes and combs with a similar rose and silver design.  
"That's pretty," said Keiko awed by the brushes.   
"Yea," replied Botan.  
"But will they be able to use it?" asked Keiko wanting to spend her money for a gift they could use.  
"Yea," Botan replied casually. "Have you seen how much hair those two have? Even if they didn't have that much hair, I would get it for them anyway."  
"Well...." said Keiko thinking it over.  
"Oh come on!" cried Botan as she grabbed Keiko's hand and rushed into the store with Keiko squealing in surprise.  
"May I help you?" asked a young man in an apron holding a broom.  
"Yes how much is the set of brushes in the window?" asked Botan happily as a dazed Keiko stood to her side.   
"Those?" replied the clerk. "About 20,000 yen."  
"She'll take them," Botan replied pointing to a still dazed Keiko. "Keiko give the man 20,000 yen."  
Slightly dazed and dizzy, Keiko pulled out her 20,000 yen and handed the money to the man as Botan smiled. The clerk picked up the set from the window and began to pack it in a bag.  
"Ugh," groaned Keiko as she snapped out of her daze. "What happened?"  
"You just bought Kurama and Kizna's wedding present," said Botan happily.  
"Really?" she asked receiving a nod.  
"Here you go," said the young man handing Keiko her bag.  
"Thank you," replied Keiko unsure of what to say.  
They walked out into the sunlight as Keiko peeked into her bag.  
"I just brought the brushes," she said surprised.   
"Yea and they'll love it," replied Botan happily. "Now I need my gift."  
  
Kizna looked around the large ballroom lit by expensive crystal chandeliers that hung above her head and throughout the room bathing the white clothed tables in their orange light turning the tables' white into cream. Empty pots sat as center pieces on the tables filled with only soil as though they were waiting for their seeds. In the middle against a wall sat a D.J.'s stereo and other equipment. A large wooden platform contrasted the burgundy carpeted floor to serve as a dance floor. Proper place settings sat perfectly on the tables without a fork or spoon out of place. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched from a corner as a smile spread across her face. 


	13. A Demon's Love pt 13 The Temple

A Demon's Love pt. 13  
  
"It's beautiful," said Shiori as she admired the roses.  
"Mother," Kurama began. "I'd like to start on the decorations if it's all right with Genkai- sama."  
"Do you need to pick up a few things then?" she asked as she pulled out a wallet assuming he would go into town to buy decorations.  
"Don't worry," said Genkai. "I have a few decorations stored. He can use them. They're in the back."  
"All right," replied Shiori as she put her wallet away.  
"I'll show you to the ballroom," rasped Genkai as she and Shiori walked away leaving Kurama behind.  
Out of his flowing red mane, small seeds fell into his hands.  
  
"Well I don't think we have to help much," said Yusuke as he leaned lazily against the wall.  
"We just need roses," replied Kizna as she turned to look at Yusuke and Kuwabara's slumped forms on the wall.  
"Where are we gonna get roses?" asked Kuwabara raising an eyebrow.  
"They're right here," Kizna answered as numerous seeds suddenly appeared in her hands making their eyes grow wide in curiosity.  
"Where did those come from?" Kuwabara asked shocked.  
"Magic," she replied cryptically as she handed them the seeds. "Here you two put a seed in every pot."  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around at the many tables and sweat dropped as Kizna smiled innocently. 'This is going to be a long afternoon,' they thought simultaneously.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you want to get them?" asked Keiko as she and Botan walked around the shops.  
"No idea," Botan sighed exasperated. "I wonder if there's anything in the Makai I might be able to get them."  
"The what?" Keiko asked unsure of what the Makai was.  
"The Makai is the demon world where all the demons, monsters, and fairies live," answered Botan receiving an understanding nod. "Coming to think of it Koenma needs his gift too."  
"He will be coming right?" said Keiko. "I think Kizna and Kurama would be upset if he didn't come."  
"Yea he will be coming, I'm pretty sure of it," Botan replied as she looked around the shops once more.  
  
"George what do we have planned for today?" asked the little god-ling.  
"Well, you need to buy a wedding present for Kizna and Kurama," said the demon worker standing next to him that held a stack of papers. "They did invite you."  
"That's true," said Koenma as he pondered the thought looking at the small invitation that had somehow made its way to his small hands. "What did everyone else get?"  
"Well, if what I observed is correct," began George. "From Kuwabara a picture frame, from Yusuke a music box, Hiei a crystal sculpture, and Kurama is giving her a necklace."  
"And Keiko has brushes," finished Koenma with his small arms crossed. "What about Kizna?"  
"We have no idea sir," replied the demon shrugging.  
Koenma nodded.  
  
"Hey Kizna what are you getting Kurama as a present?" Yusuke called to her as he placed his last seed in a nearby pot.  
"I was suppose to get him a present?" she asked confused. "He didn't tell me I needed to get him one."  
"Well it is a human custom," replied Yusuke receiving a worried glance in return. "That's the last one."  
"Same here," called Kuwabara tiredly from another table.  
"Thank you," Kizna said graciously. "You may go out and join Hiei if you want."  
"Finally," sighed Yusuke tiredly as he looked at his numbing soil-stained fingers. "A break."  
"I can't feel my fingers," whined Kuwabara as he looked at his dirty hands.  
Kizna giggled as she watched the others walk out of the room leaving her alone. 'Why didn't he tell me we exchanged gifts at this wedding thing?' she thought to herself confusedly. 'Demons don't in the Makai, but I suppose humans do here. Oh well.' She looked around at the tables and smiled. She began to sing a soft tune that echoed through the temple grounds.   
  
Kurama began to scatter the seeds around the temple chapel as he heard a soft conversation. He instantly recognized the voices. 'Yusuke and Kuwabara,' he thought wondering why they were here. He silently listened to the conversation.  
  
Genkai led Shiori to a large door down the open aired hall from the chapel. The door was decorated with worn and antiqued red paint with large gold dragons painted on it. Shiori marveled at the sight. As they stood there, they heard a soft voice begin to sing.  
  
"Why do you think Kurama didn't tell her he needed a present?" asked Yusuke unaware that someone was listening.   
"Who knows?" replied Kuwabara shrugging. "But she might want to get one before the wedding. It would be a shame if she got that nice necklace and didn't have anything for him in return."  
  
Kurama silently glared at the two as he stopped listening to what they had to say. 'They told her,' he thought annoyed. 'She wasn't suppose to get me a gift. That's why I didn't tell her.' He continued to scatter his seeds around the temple forgetting what had happened. Small trails of seeds where spread along the walls of the chapel as Kurama made his way to the altar dropping small seeds from his hands. He stepped on the altar and scattered his rose seeds around the columns of the domed shelter. Then he heard it.  
  
A soft voice echoed through the temple making the others stopped at what they were doing and wonder what was going on. Around them. the trees began to grow and the flowers bloomed and blossomed. A crimson eye opened from its sleep in a nearby tree as two people who strolled around the grounds turned to the source of the sound as a red rose demon turned to listen in the chapel dropping the seeds as he did so. Genkai looked curiously at the ballroom doors that she and Shiori stood in front of. Genkai felt a steady rise of spirit energy coming from behind the doors.  
"Whose singing?" asked Shiori as she listened to the voice coming from behind the doors.  
"I don't know," Genkai replied. "But I have an idea on who it might be."  
Genkai slowly pushed open the door.  
  
Kizna watched as the seeds in the flower pots began to bloom and grow into large white and light pink rose bushes as her voice's command. The flowers grew and turned into large blooming blossoms. Their large fallen petals fell to the tables light scattering themselves around the small ceramic pots creating her centerpieces for the tables. Her soft siren song stopped as she admired her work unaware of the quietly creaking door opening behind her.  
  
Kurama struggled to stay focused on what he was doing trying not to go running into her arms. He knew her voice anywhere and it was her voice. 'Kizna,' his mind sighed dreamily. 'You're so close, yet you're so far.' He sighed once more and continued to spread the seeds around the domed altar's columns.  
  
"That was beautiful," said Shiori making Kizna jump out of fear and surprise. "Sorry dear."  
"Shiori- San?" Kizna asked as she turned around blushing. "Genkai? I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry child," replied Genkai lightly smiling as she walked into the room. "I haven't heard a voice that pretty in years."  
'Shiori is here,' Kizna thought. 'Then could he...'  
"Thank you," Kizna replied still blushing as she quickly snapped out of her thoughts.   
"So that is what a fairy does," said Shiori in awe as she looked at the roses bushes around the room admiring their large size. "She grows plants."  
"Or she sings to them," added Genkai also admiring the large rose bushes.  
'A fairy,' thought Genkai with curiosity. 'Interesting.'  
"Thank you," Kizna said again blushing brighter.  
"I didn't know you were here," said Shiori. "How did you find this temple?"  
"Yusuke brought me here," replied Kizna sheepishly. "Keiko and Botan needed to take care of a few things. I offered to help them, but they said they didn't need me. Then, Yusuke brought me here."  
Shiori nodded in understanding.  
  
Kurama sighed sadly as her siren song stopped its melody. He placed the last seed on the base of the domed altar's last column. He silently closed his eyes and began his silent command. The small seeds around the room began to crack open with a high pitched creak as long thin vines began to creep up the wall growing thicker as they went feeding on his spirit energy. Behind him the vines curled and coiled around the columns sprouting large red rose buds as they went crawling onto and into the dome growing thick with leaves and blood red buds as they laced and tangled. Along the walls, the roses sprouted into large white and pink buds as he had pictured them. Their vines began to crawl along the ceiling intertwining with the other vines as they met in the middle. The vines grew thick with leaves and buds until the ceiling and walls were covered with pink and white rose buds. He opened his eyes as he watched all the buds slowly open into large white, pink, and red roses like he had imagined for her covering every wall, ceiling, and the altar in roses. He smiled.  
  
Kizna turned towards the direction of the chapel as she felt something. She knew what this something was and it was him. She smiled inwardly. Genkai turned to where she was looking and realized the direction. Genkai could feel massive amounts of energy in the chapel. She prayed he wouldn't be doing anything dangerous. Shiori wondered what her future daughter could be wondering and looking for not realizing who Kizna was looking for.  
"Come child," rasped Genkai. "You're done here, enjoy the temple grounds."  
"Thank you," replied Kizna as she turned her attention towards the old psychic.   
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei looked up as the soft music stopped its flowing melody. Their attentions had been turned towards the chapel as they felt a steadily rising amount of spirit energy emanate itself from the closed chapel doors. Hiei jumped down from his leafy sanctuary and walked towards the chapel curious of what was inside as the others followed.  
  
Kurama admired his work around him happily. He walked towards the back of the altar hoping to find an unknown something that drew him back there. Behind the thousands and thousands of roses, he found what he was looking for. Several average sized ceramic pots filled with soil and long white ribbon sat there as though they were waiting for him. He planted a seed in each one and once again began his silent commanding. He watched as the seeds bloomed and blossomed into topiaries of cream colored roses. He smiled. He picked up a pot and began to line the aisle. He turned as he heard the chapel doors opening.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei pushed open the large worn chapel door. Their eyes turned wide as they saw the sight around them. Roses and roses everywhere. Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws hung limply as they looked around the large chapel filled to the brim with roses. They found Kurama kneeling on the aisle as he placed a topiary along the worn red carpet.  
"Yusuke? Kuwabara? Hiei?" Kurama asked receiving only their wide eyed looks as answers. "Is everything all right?"  
"Hm," snorted Hiei as he and the others walked towards Kurama.  
"Where did all these roses come from?" asked Kuwabara finding his voice. "It looks too girly."  
Kurama glared.  
"Oh yea and having a fetish for cats isn't?" replied Yusuke sarcastically.  
"I grew them," said Kurama as he walked back to the altar to get another topiary.   
"So that was the energy we felt," said Yusuke receiving a nod in response. "Not bad."  
  
Botan sighed. She wandered around the shops unable to find anything for the two lovers. 'If I were getting married,' Botan thought. 'What would I want as a gift?'  
"Botan?" asked Keiko snapping the ferry girl out of her daze.  
"Huh?" Botan asked as she turned towards Keiko. "What did you say?"  
"Haven't found anything?" Keiko replied as Botan shook her head.  
Botan looked towards the shop windows as a shining crystal caught her eye. It was gold and silver clock. It was enclosed in a glass dome on a mahogany base. It had a face of black roman numerals set with its face set in gold. The clock stood on four columns of gold and silver with gold roses vines twirling around them. On a small twirling glass platform, two crystal dancers danced as the clock slowly ticked above them not caring of the time. One was a crystal girl with large wings wearing a long dress and a veil and the other was a young man with long hair, a long tail, and fox-like ears in a tuxedo gently leading his crystal partner in slow circles. Botan stared entranced by its beauty. Keiko looked over her shoulder curious of what her friend had seen.  
"That's beautiful," sighed Botan dreamily.  
"I have to agree, but can demons and fairies use clocks?" replied Keiko as she turned towards Botan.  
"Some of them," she replied. "And I'm sure Kurama knows how to use it. Being human for about fifteen years has to lead to something."  
"Can I help you ladies?" asked and old man as he walked out to sweep the sidewalk.  
"How much is that clock in the window?" asked Botan eagerly.  
"About," began the old man as he rubbed his chin in thought. "40,000 yen."  
Botan quickly turned away and pulled out her pure to count her money. She found two small bills both reading 20,000 yen. She smiled.   
"I'll take it," Botan replied quickly as the old man smiled.  
The old man signaled for her to follow him into the store. Botan looked around the store curious of the little human trinkets the old man sold. Bamboo sat on the far wall wishing all the store's visitors good luck. The old man packed the clock in paper and placed it in a box and bag before handing it to her. Happily, she paid the man and ran out into the shining afternoon sunlight with a grin on her face.  
  
"Koenma- sama," George called to the small godling stamping papers. "Botan has just bought her gift."  
"What was it?" Koenma asked looking up.  
"A clock sir," replied the oni receiving a nod in response. "A very nice one I might add."  
"George make sure my father doesn't know I'm leaving, I wouldn't want to see the look on his face if he found out," whined Koenma as he shuddered at the thought of punishment.  
"Where are you going sir?" George asked as he looked down at the small prince.  
"To find a gift," replied Koenma as he prepared to leave the office. "And maybe a nice suit."  
"But what about your appearance sir?" asked the oni again. "You shouldn't go into the Ningekai looking like a child."  
"Hm, you're right," replied Koenma pondering what to do. "I know!"  
Using the ancient and mysterious magic of the Rekai, Koenma changed. He grew tall and well built. His hair grew into long brown silky locks as his hat disappeared. His princely attire changed into human robes of blue, red, and yellow with a light pink scarf around his neck. In between the soft brown bangs, they symbols Jr was tattooed on his forehead symbolizing his royal position in the Rekai. (Author's note: ok you probably can tell I B.S.-ed that. And I did I won't lie.)  
"How do I look?" the teenage Koenma asked still sucking on his pacifier.   
"Should you be walking around with your pacifier sir?" George asked inquiring.  
"Yes," replied Koenma sharply. "I need this. You should know that by now George." (Author's note: why does Koenma need that thing in his human form?)  
"Sorry sir," replied the oni apologetically. "I should have known."  
"Goodbye George," greeted Koenma. "Make sure my father doesn't find out about this."  
"Yes sir," George replied watching the prince walk out the door.  
Koenma walked out into the Rekai towards the Ningekai gates inconspicuously none of the demon workers noticing as they rushed by with paperwork. He smiled to himself. He silently crept through the gates of the Ningekai unnoticed by any of his workers.  
  
Kizna followed the sound of voices coming from the chapel curious of who the others could be talking to. Genkai and Shiori followed lagging behind having a quiet conversation. The sun shined in the afternoon sky, and the trees and flowers seemed to bloom as she walked by. The air around her hung thick with roses mixed with sakura blossoms as she neared the chapel. The chapel doors hung open for her as though they were waiting for her arrival. In the chapel, a silhouetted figure stood in the doorway looked awed at the roses around her.  
  
Yusuke turned from the topiary he placed on the aisle as he saw a long shadow stretch down the aisle. A familiar figure wrapped in a hooded cloak hidden by it stood in the doorway looking in awe of the roses around her.  
"Guys, we got company," said Yusuke to the others as they looked up.   
They looked up and found Kizna standing the chapel doorway. The sunlight and cloak hid her small figure and face as her shadows stretched through the chapel. Kurama looked up as his eyes began to shine at the sight of his love. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly stood in front of Kurama to hide him from sight planning to keep her from seeing him.  
"Hm," grunted Hiei as he watched the two humans perform the foolish act.   
'Stupid humans,' Hiei's mind sneered once more. Kurama sighed quietly. He heard her soft footsteps as she silently walked towards them.  
"Kizna!" Yusuke squeaked nervously as she walked deeper into the chapel. "I thought you were in the ballroom."  
"I'm done now. And where did all these beautiful roses come from?" she asked hoping he was here as she looked around the chapel. "They weren't here before."  
"Kurama grew them," Kuwabara blurted receiving a slap in the back of his head. "OUCH!"  
"Where is he?" she asked anxiously hoping he would be around.  
"Not here," Yusuke replied before wincing as he felt something sharp dig into his foot.  
Yusuke looked up to see a look of pure revenge on Kuwabara's face as he dug the heel of his shoe deeper into Yusuke's foot. Yusuke returned the challenging look on his friend's face, pretending not to be in pain.  
"Let me talk to her," whispered Kurama eagerly as he crouched behind Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I want to talk her."  
"Fine," Yusuke whispered back hoping Kizna wouldn't notice. "Only for a little while with something in between you two."  
Kurama eagerly nodded as he smiled up at the black haired human.  
"Kizna," Yusuke blurted suddenly making her looked up surprised. "I have a feeling Kurama will be here in a minute! And I would think he's very eager to talk to you. Why don't you just wait outside?"  
"All.... right," Kizna said almost hesitantly, wondering what had suddenly changed Yusuke's mood as he and Kuwabara quickly ushered her out the door.  
She stood outside the door as Yusuke closed one of the chapel doors, with Kuwabara leaving the other ajar. She rested her back on the closed chapel door, and slowly slid to the cold concrete floor, letting her hood fall. Her cloak opened around her, revealing her pale long legs. She sighed as her thoughts wandered to her red rose demon. She heard soft footsteps making their way towards her.   
  
Kurama watched as Yusuke closed one chapel door as Kuwabara partly closed the other, leaving it ajar. He quickly got up and made his way to the doors eager to at least hear her voice. The others quickly exited through unseen doors and passages hidden in the chapel. He leaned onto the closed door and slid down onto the worn wood flooring of the chapel. A small sliver of sunlight shined through the cracks in the doors letting in a small view of the outside world. He could see her small hand just resting outside the door and small glimpses and glances of her legs as the sun shined on them accentuated by the darkness of her cloak. Whispers of her hair snuck into the chapel as they fell lightly behind her as she let her hood down.  
"Kizna?" he whispered to her softly wondering if she really was just outside of his reach.  
"Kurama?" she whispered back not believing he was here with her. "Is it really you?"  
"Yes," he replied as he turned to listen. "How are you?"  
"Lonely," she replied lightly chuckling as she turned towards the strands of red hair that shined in the sunlight, sticking from the door.  
His hand rested only inches from hers from where she could see her hand placed at the doorway. His strands of red locks lightly fell over his back in a flowing red waterfall, beckoning for her to touch them and run her hands through his hair as she had done so many times before. A red corner of his uniform shined in the sunlight, reminding her of he strong and gentle body that had caressed her for the many nights that they were together.  
"Why?" he asked his voice marred with concern and worry.  
"You're not around," she replied still lightly chuckling as he sighed in relief, freed from his worries.  
"Don't worry," he reassured her as he looked into the crack of the doors. "In a few days we'll be together. Forever. And I shall never leave your side."  
"Forever," she replied lightly blushing. "And I shall never leave yours."  
He smiled.  
"Are you excited?" he asked out of curiosity.  
"Very," she replied quickly. "My heart races when I think about it. One part of me wants to get it done and over with and the other just wants it to take its time and let me savor the moment. Is that normal?"  
"Yes," he replied softly smiling. "Every person I suppose goes through that when they're to be married."  
"Is it the same for you?" she asked softly never taking her eyes off the small red locks.  
"Yes," he replied happily as he eyed her soft light blue locks and pale shoulders with only love in his eyes.   
"Kurama?" she asked, her soft voice marked with nervousness.  
"Yes?" he replied quietly sensing the nervousness in her voice. "What is it?"  
"Tell me," she began. "What do you want as present?"  
"Nothing," he replied. "Nothing at all."  
"But..." she began before she was cut off.  
"Nothing. If anyone had said something about it, don't listen," he replied gently yet sternly. "All I could ever want is you as my wife."  
"Are you sure?" she asked as she blushed.  
"Yes," he replied voice filled with confidence and sureness. "My heart is beginning to race."  
"Same here," she replied her blush growing deeper. "I'm so nervous and excited at the same time."  
"Me too," he replied as his hand slowly reached for hers.  
Kizna looked down and smiled as his gentle hand grasped hers, intertwining their fingers, comforting her.  
  
Koenma looked around the human shops wondering what he could get for his gift. Over his shoulder, a black traditional tuxedo hung with a small red rose in the lapel. Human girls stopped and turned their heads wanting a lingering look from the mysterious teenager that walked into the town not caring about the strange pacifier that hung from his mouth. He looked around the shops until something in a store window caught his eye.   
  
(Author's note: I need your help! What present can Koenma give to the blushing bride and her groom? I have no idea! Let me know in your reviews!) 


	14. A Demon's Love pt 14 Love

A Demon's Love pt. 14  
  
Shiori and Genkai watched from a distance around a corner as the two lovers talked. Both wore small smiles on their faces.   
"They're very lucky," rasped Genkai as Shiori turned to looked down on the old woman. "To have found such true love at such a young age."  
"Yes," Shiori whispered her eyes watering.  
"Why do you cry child?" asked the old psychic as she watched Shiori wipe her eyes.  
"It reminds me of my love," Shiori whispered again sniffling.   
"I sense you found your love at this age too?" Genkai rasped, her voice filled with wisdom and experience.   
Shiori nodded. Genkai smiled. Yusuke and the others walked silently up to them. Hiei looked up to the human mother strangely, wondering why she cried. He shook his head unable to understand human emotions. Genkai turned to the small fire demon sensing his confusion before turning back to the sight.   
"Yes," Genkai said suddenly making everyone turn toward her to listen. "Love. The emotion that makes the stars shine brighter and the moons radiate whiter. The emotion that makes the heart race and a person smile. Love is something unexplainable. It is an instinct. It's a something that sets off a signal in your heart triggered by your one and only soulmate. Do you understand Hiei?"  
Hiei turned to the old psychic and nodded as a rare smile of understanding played across his lips. They stood there in silence as they listened to the soft murmurs and whispers of two lovers. (Author's note: It may sound like Hiei is falling for Genkai, but I didn't mean it that way! It's a scary thought. Believe me I didn't. I'm really sorry if it sounded like it did.)   
  
Koenma walked towards the shop window looking at the object that caught his eye. It was a black sketch book with a rose etched in gold into the cover. It came with a small set of pencils, sketching crayons, and a sharpening blade. Koenma had never known Kurama to be an artist, but he knew the kitsune had a taste for the finer things in life whether human life or demon life. Quickly, he went inside the store curious of the small book.   
The store was a small art shop. Paints tubes and bottles sat on the shelves filling the air with their pungent smell. Boxes of pencils, pens, crayons stood in holders, lay in boxes, and lined along the shelves. Piles and bundles of ribbon sat in large bins waiting to be picked up by buyers. Canvas hung on the walls displaying their sizes. Koenma spotted an old man thick with white hair neatly parted to the side and black glasses.  
"May I help you?" the old man asked from behind a counter as he noticed Koenma looking around the shop.  
"How much would that set be in the window?" the disguised Koenma asked pointing to the small book, the crayons, the blade and the pencils.  
"About 10,000 yen," the old man replied smiling.  
Koenma searched his pockets hoping he remembered to bring human money. He sighed in relief as he felt a small clump of bills in his last pants pocket. He pulled out a small bill reading 10,000 yen. He smiled. 'That was a close one,' he thought relieved.  
"I'll take it," Koenma said handing the bill to the old man.  
The old man shuffled from behind the counter and to the window. He picked up the small book and pencils. He packed them in a bag and handed them to the Rekai prince. Koenma smiled.  
"Thank you," said Koenma smiling happily.  
"You're welcome," replied the old man kindly as he watched Koenma leave the shop.  
Koenma walked into the late afternoon sunlight as the sun near its setting. A light Ningekai breeze billowed his robes and scarf, making them lightly dance in its flowing grasp.  
  
The late afternoon sun shined brightly, turning the trees and flowers a bright orange as it stretched their shadows to many times their normal size. The lovers silently chatted hands intertwined savoring their only moment together. In the distance, Kizna began to hear soft whispers and murmurs.  
"Kurama?" Kizna whispered to her love, smiling as she looked down on their intertwined hands.  
"Yes?" he replied caressing her hand.  
"I think someone is listening," she whispered lightly chuckling.  
"Who is it?" he asked curiously.  
"I don't know," she replied as she looked into the temple forest. "It might be the others."  
Kurama shook his head, chuckling.  
"Call to them," he whispered turning to see a sliver of her light blue hair.  
He longed to touch the small strands. He wanted to bury his face deep within their shiny depths. He longed for the smell of roses that rested in them. He quietly sighed, knowing he could never have that until after the wedding.   
"Who's there?" Kizna called into the distance to something around the corner.  
  
They exchanged glances all wondering how she could have heard them. They slowly made their way around the corner to find Kizna's curious silver gaze.  
"Uh... Kizna!" Yusuke cried nervously. "It's getting late don't you think?"  
"Well, I suppose so," Kizna replied unsurely wondering about Yusuke's strange behavior.  
"Yes, it is rather late," added Shiori softly smiling. "Suuichi! We should be going."  
The lovers sighed despairingly. Kizna felt a small kiss upon her hand before it slipped from his warm grasp. She smiled as she turned to the door one more time.  
"Goodbye Kurama," she whispered so no one could hear except for him.  
"Goodbye Kizna," he whispered back to her. "Coming mother!"  
Kizna raised her hood as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei quickly ushered her away. Inside among the roses, Kurama stood up, dusting off his clothing, turned gray from the old chapel floor. He opened the chapel doors wide revealing what he had done to his mother and Genkai. He looked out on to the temple forests and caught a small glance of midnight blue. Genkai and Shiori looked in awe of the beauty of the chapel.   
The roses were in bloom and would last for many days without imperfections. All the topiaries were in place and neatly tied with their ribbons. The lanterns and sunlight cast a soft glow on the roses and colored patterns on the wood floor. Genkai and Shiori walked around the chapel taking in all the beauty of the roses and light.   
"Suuichi did you do all this?" his mother asked amazed as her son nodded. "It's beautiful."  
"Very nice," complimented Genkai as she looked around her chapel.   
'So that was the energy I felt,' she thought in awe.  
"Come Suuichi," Shiori called to her son. "It's very late, and we don't want to bother Genkai- sama."  
"Thank you," said Shiori as she and her son walked out of the chapel.  
"You're welcome," replied the psychic her rasping voice filled with kindness.  
  
Kurama and Shiori walked into the late afternoon sunlight enjoying the last rays of the sun as the stars chased it away. They walked in a comfortable silence as they walked down the deserted streets of the city. The first stars of the night sky smiled down on them as they walked home.  
"Suuichi," Shiori said suddenly making her son turn towards her.  
"Yes mother?" replied Kurama looking towards her.  
"Out of curiosity," she began looking to her son. "What would you and Kizna want as a gift?"  
"Nothing mother," he replied smiling. "We don't need anything. You've done enough for the both of us. And you've done more than anyone could do in a lifetime without knowing it."  
Shiori looked at her son in curiosity as she wondered about what he had said. 'You've done more than anyone could do in a lifetime without knowing it,' she thought as the words ran circles in her mind. 'Without knowing it?' Her gentle face broke out into a smile as she looked into her son's eyes.  
"You are so much like your father," she said, feeling the tears come once more.  
Kurama pulled her into an embrace as his mother's tears began to fall in silent waterfalls onto his clothing. 'You've done more than you could have ever imagined mother. You raised me like I was your actual child. You cared for a demon as though it were an equal to you. You cared for my future wife as though she were your daughter. And... You taught me to love,' he thought happily a small smile upon his face. 'Thank you.' Shiori pulled out of the embrace and smiled at her son. He smiled in return. They quickly walked into the distance, eager to get to the apartment building and get out of the cold night air.  
The apartment lobby's warm air warmed their souls as a blush began to streak across their faces. They quietly rode the elevator to their floor and made their way to the apartment. Kurama quickly made his way to bed, tired from using his spirit energy to grow the roses.  
"Goodnight mother," Kurama called as he walked into his room.  
"Goodnight Suuichi," she replied smiling.  
  
Kizna stared once more at the stars as she sat in her room at Keiko's house, wrapped in a towel. She looked at her small hand and smiled as she felt the familiar tingles of his kisses upon her skin. Her light blue locks shined from the water she used to take her bath after she learned the controls for a human bathroom from Keiko. Keiko had come home a few hours before she had gotten back and was sleeping peacefully in her room. She stood letting the towel fall to her feet around her naked ankles and bare feet. She placed on her clothing and lay in bed looking into the distant stars and midnight blue sky above her window. 'Goodnight Kurama,' she thought as her eyes sagged in fatigue. She pulled her cloak close dreaming of him as she slept.  
  
'Goodnight Kizna,' a kitsune thought as he drifted off to sleep, inhaling her scents that rested in the sheets of his bed. The stars seemed to shine down, smiling on two lovers as they slept silently and peacefully as they dreamed of one another.  
  
Kurama woke the early morning sunlight as the golden rays chased and shooed him from his dreams, telling him about a new day dawning. He sighed in sadness and despair as he lost the visions of her that danced and played in his head. He grabbed his clothing and made his way to the bathroom for his shower. The smell of warm bread wafted through the apartment as Shiori continued to make their breakfast.   
He stepped into the shower feeling the warm water splash down on his back in pips and plops, savoring their warmth, but it wasn't as warm as her. He sighed. He finished, quickly brushed his hair and changed into his clothing. Walking into his room, Kurama began to pack his school bag with his books and papers. He spotted the jewelry box that held her gift nearby and quickly packed it along with his supplies. 'I'll stop at the temple after school,' he thought as he placed the box in his bag. He heard his mother's cry, calling him to breakfast as he quickly left his room to join her.  
Shiori set two simple plates of rice and sausage on the table as her son walked into the kitchen. They quietly sat down and began a quiet meal.  
"What do you have planned for today Suuichi?" she asked as she gracefully lifted her chopsticks to her mouth.  
"Well I was planning to go to the temple after school, mother," he replied, idly playing with his food with his chopsticks. "If you don't mind."  
"I don't see why not," she replied kindly. "Why did you need to go?"  
"I still have a few things to take care of," he replied calmly.  
"All right," she said happily as she stood to clear the table. "But don't stay too late."  
"Yes mother," Kurama replied as he took his dishes to the sink.  
Quickly, Kurama went to brush his teeth and to gather his school bag. Shiori watched in silence as she always had done the many days of his life. She watched as her son quietly exited her home.  
  
Kizna woke to the sunrise as she heard the familiar scuffles of Keiko's footsteps walking down the hall to the nearby bathroom. She walked to her bedroom door and silently opened it. Keiko turned to her and smiled.   
"Good morning," greeted Keiko kindly, receiving a smile from Kizna in return.  
"Are you going to this school again?" Kizna asked curiously.  
"Yes," Keiko replied smiling.  
Kizna smiled in return.  
She waved as Keiko walked out onto her street ready to go to her school. Kizna watched throughout the day watching and looking down on the humans.   
  
Kurama sighed in frustration as the other students bombarded him with questions. He eagerly watched the clock as he sat in his last class hoping it would end soon. He sighed once more as he ignored the bombardment of questions. His sighs turned to sighs of relief as he heard the dismissing bell, telling students to go home. Quickly, he ran to the temple to avoid the incessant questioning.   
He looked around at all the trees as he slowly walked up the long flight of stairs. Genkai stood atop the stairs as though she were waiting for him. She looked down on the red haired boy, looking around in all directions of the forest. Kurama turned to the old woman and smiled a friendly smiled.  
"What are you doing back here?" the psychic asked as she looked up to the taller boy.  
"I have a few things to take care of," replied Kurama as he began to walk past her.  
"Remember," Genkai said sternly. "I want no harm to come to this temple.  
"Yes, I understand," replied Kurama looking over his shoulder.   
Looking to the roses, Kurama walked into the chapel. He smiled seeing as his roses were still in good condition. He walked to the altar where thin rose vines were waiting for him. Gently, he held out the black velvet box towards them after he unpacked it from his bag. Small and thin, the vines crept towards the box. Their green limbs entangled themselves around the box getting a grip on the black velvet with a soft creak. They pulled it out of his hands and into the thick vines of roses. He smiled as he turned to walk out of the temple. Genkai turned towards Kurama as she watched him exit her temple.  
  
The days seemed to fly on swift wings except for the lovers. Questions still plagued the wedding guests minds as they wondered about the mysterious fiancé. They asked and asked, but he refused to tell them. It was the night before the wedding as everyone began last minute preparations.  
  
Keiko sat in her room with her door locked as she began to wrap the hairbrush set in white paper with silver wedding bells and white ribbon. Kizna sat in her room always watching the night sky thinking of her love. She smiled at the large package as she set it down next to her bed. Her bridesmaid gown hung behind her door waiting to be taken to the temple for her to wear.   
  
Botan and Koenma sat in their Rekai office as they began to wrap their gifts. Botan's gown hung on a spare wall hook in its plastic wrapping. Next to it, a traditional black tuxedo hung on the wall. The building was quiet and empty with all the workers home for the night as Botan and Koenma exchanged a quiet conversation.  
"Koenma, does your father know that your going to be going to this wedding?" asked Botan as she examined the clock, wrapped in white paper and red ribbon.   
"Well...." Koenma began nervously as he fiddled with the small package wrapped in white paper with red roses and rings.  
"Koenma," Botan interrupted sternly. "Did you tell Enma about the wedding?"  
"Uh..... no," Koenma replied nervously as he sweat dropped.  
"Koenma!" she chided as though she were his mother.  
"Please don't tell anyone I'm going!" cried and begged Koenma as he sat on his desk throwing a tantrum. "I don't want to face punishment."  
"All right," Botan sighed exasperated.  
Koenma sighed in relief.  
  
Hiei watched from Kuwabara's tree in the back yard as the red head prepared his gift. He wondered what the human could be doing. He quietly hopped down from the tree, carrying his suit on his back and the figurine in his pocket and silently crept to the sliding door to look through the blinds. Small sticky bows littered the table top as Kuwabara placed each colored bow in a corner of the frame trying to decide what color he would use. Hiei arched his eyebrow in curiosity. 'Stupid human,' he thought as he studied Kuwabara's odd behavior.  
  
Kuwabara held up a small white bow in the corner of the frame as he wondered if the bow could match. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow in the blinds outside of the door. He turned and found Hiei looking at him strangely. He blew Hiei a raspberry making the fire demon look at him in anger. Hiei's silent lips mouthed and muttered something about stupid humans. Hiei raised his hand, calloused from his battles and fights, and began to violent bang on the thick glass door, threatening to break it open. Kuwabara raised his hands frantically waving them, trying to make him stop as Hiei smirked. He could hear his sister upstairs shrieking at him.  
"KUWABARA!" Shizuru cried angrily. "SHUT UP DOWN THERE!"  
"SORRY SIS!" Kuwabara cried back to her as he rushed to the sliding door trying to get it open letting in Hiei.  
"Stupid human," Hiei muttered as he walked in casually into the warm house.  
"What do you want shrimp?" asked Kuwabara frustrated. "I'm busy."  
"Hm," Hiei grumpily replied as he ignored the humans rant as he studied the multi colored bows lying idly on the table.  
The camera sat nearby, filled with film, ready to use. He held up a small red bow and carefully examined it wondering what humans could use them for.  
"It's called a bow shrimp," Kuwabara said sarcastically. "We use them to wrap gifts."  
Hiei snapped out of his daze as he turned to look at the taller human strangely. Kuwabara sighed as he shook his head exasperated. Walking to the closet, Kuwabara pulled out rolls of wrapping paper and lay them in front of the smaller demon. Hiei arched an eyebrow.  
"Wrapping paper," Kuwabara explained sarcastically as he pointed to the colored rolls. "Wraps gifts and presents. Understand?"  
"Hm," replied Hiei as he picked up a roll of red solid paper. "Stupid human."  
With his free hand, Hiei held the roll of wrapping paper over his shoulder and began to slowly walked towards the sliding door.  
"Where are you going with my wrapping paper shrimp?!" Kuwabara cried as he watched Hiei walked out into the backyard, closing the door behind him.  
Hiei walked back to the tree and leaped onto a nearby branch. He hung his suit near him and pulled the figurine from his pocket. Balancing the sculpture on his lap, Hiei began to unroll the red paper. He didn't know how humans would use the simple paper. He withdrew his katana and improvised.  
  
(Author's note: sorry for the long wait. I planned to have it out by Wednesday, but then I remembered I had play practice. SORRY! And sorry it's so short. I have writer's block.) 


	15. A Demon's Love pt 15 Dreams

A Demon's Love pt. 15  
  
Hiei growled in frustration as he tried to get the wrapping paper to stick to the box without tape by folding the paper into creases and pockets only to have them slip from their places. He angrily threw the crinkled paper down to the ground below him. Crinkled and torn pieces of paper lay around the tree, already victims of the fire demon's dreaded katana. Kuwabara stood watching from the sliding door laughing and pointing at Hiei's predicament. Out of frustration and anger, Hiei quickly placed the sculpture's box in his pocket, threw the roll of wrapping paper into the air, and leap with quickly slicing and dicing the paper to bits. Finely shredded pieces of cardboard and paper softly fell to the ground as Hiei landed near them, with his katana in hand. He looked toward the sliding door as Kuwabara's eyes went wide at what Hiei had done. Hiei smirked as he watched the human wave his arms frantically and angrily at what he had done. Kuwabara mouthed silent curses at the fire demon from behind the sliding door. Hiei smirked in reply. Calmly, he walked toward the sliding door and opened it. (Author's note: I'm REALLY sorry if you were expecting something funny, but I can't really write comedy. Sorry!)  
"What did you do that for shrimp?!" cried Kuwabara as he glared at Hiei.   
"Hm," he replied ignoring the human as he walked to the table to get more wrapping paper.  
"You could have just asked for tape," Kuwabara said frustrated, making Hiei turn to him with a strange look on his face.   
"What?" Hiei replied annoyed.  
"Tape," Kuwabara replied sarcastically as he held out a small roll of clear tape for Hiei. "It helps hold the wrapping paper to the box."  
"Hm," Hiei growled angrily as he snatched the roll from Kuwabara's hands.  
He quickly picked a thinning roll of gold paper and walked back out into the backyard. He quietly leapt and sat on his limb his patience restored. He pulled out the sculpture out of his pocket and once again balanced it on his lap. Withdrawing his katana, Hiei cut a piece from the roll only to find it had run out of paper as soon as he unrolled it. He growled again. He wrapped the box with the massive amounts of tape and paper.  
The box was half covered with gold wrapping under layers and layers of tape. Hiei spied the leftover shreds of paper littered across the yard. He jumped from his limb holding tightly to the box and began to pick up the small shredded pieces. 'Stupid humans,' he thought cursing the human race and their strange ways. He quickly filled in the leftover spaces of the box with the small mismatched pieces of paper under wads of tape. He threw the roll of tape down in a mixture of relief and anger and quickly leapt into the tree.   
The stars above him shined down as though they were large diamond dew drops on a large midnight blue rose from heaven. Silently, he watched them. Silently listening. Silently hearing. His mind wondered on wonders he never thought he could wonder about. He wondered about the stars' celestial mysteries and celestial destinies. He wondered what the stars held in their infinite depths of wisdom and light. Wondered if they saw the destinies, the futures, the thoughts of humans and demons alike. Genkai's words ran throughout his demon mind. 'Love. The emotion that makes the stars shine brighter and the moons radiate whiter. The emotion that makes the heart race and a person smile. Love is something unexplainable. It is an instinct. It's a something that sets of a signal in your heart triggered by your one and only soulmate...' he thought. He tried to comprehend what the psychic was trying to say but somehow couldn't understand no matter how he tried. 'Hm. I'm going soft,' he thought again as his crimson eyes sagged in fatigue and as his head slowly slouched in sleepiness. He leaned against the tree and fell to sleep under the stars' watching light.  
  
Kuwabara chuckled as he watched Hiei struggle with more wrapping paper and the tape. His mouthed stretched widely as he let out a soft yawn. He hurriedly stuck a small white bow in the corner of the frame and trudged up to bed tired and fatigued. He fell into his bed and began to snore loudly.  
  
Kizna stared into the night sky as a strange feeling began to set in her heart. It made her heart race and her body tense with her hands begin to grow slippery and slick with sweat. She sighed a nervous sigh as she lay in bed wishing and praying into the night sky. 'Tomorrow,' she thought happily as the symptoms of sleep began to charm her into closing her eyes. 'One day more.'  
  
Kurama wrung his hands nervously as he watched and prayed to the diamond blanket in the sky. He sighed. 'One day more,' he thought happily and nervously. 'One more day to being a husband, and perhaps one day more to being a father. Her children will be so beautiful.'  
The stars above him shined brighter than he thought they could ever shine. The moon was the whitest shade of white he could have ever seen in all his lives, human or demon. His heart was racing. From the moment he had met her, he felt something. A something that set off a thousand signals in his heart telling him there was something about her. A something that felt right whenever they were together. His instincts told him it was right no matter how quickly he had fallen for her.  
He shuffled toward the bed, his feet sinking into the soft carpet as he walked. He lay in the red sheets softly smiling as he thought of her in her gown.  
"Goodnight," he whispered to her as he began to fall into a deep sleep. "Kiz... na."  
  
Yusuke sat at the kitchen table surrounded by wrapping paper and ribbon. The present laid under his bed, before he found it, just as he had left it a few nights before safe and unharmed. His mother was away for the night, and he was alone. 'Probably another bar,' he thought annoyed as he unrolled a roll of wrapping paper.  
Silver lace and soft pink rose buds decorated the wrapping paper as the snips of scissors and the crinkle of paper echoed through the silent apartment. Neatly and securely, Yusuke wrapped the box with the paper as he taped the edges at every fold and crease. A spool of light pink ribbon lay near him, catching his eye. He unwound the thin, silky ribbon and wove it around the box, ending in a small, graceful bow.   
He smiled at his completed work. He sat at the table in deep thought. 'Why does this bother me?' he thought to himself. 'I can't believe I'm thinking about this.' One thing plagued him for many days and nights unable to stop thinking about it when he was alone. 'Her,' his thoughts whispered and teased. 'Why can't I get her out of my mind.. Why.... Keiko?' He covered his face in confusion as he tried to clear his mind of her only to find himself unable to stop thinking of her. Genkai's words began to play in his mind as though it were a haunting melody, but she haunted him more. He ran to the nearest window and looked deep into the night sky. 'If the old hag says love makes the stars shine brighter... then lets see,' he thought as his mind challenged the old psychic's words.  
And they indeed shined. The stars shined brighter than any diamond or dewdrop could, making him get lost in their depths of silver and white. The moon radiated a pure white, whiter than the snow in the winter and paler than a ghost or spirit. Yusuke felt his heart begin to race as a small smile crept on his face. A strange instinct began to set off thousands and millions of signals in his heart telling him that it was right, whatever this 'it' was. He tried to prove his instincts wrong, but all his memories went against him. He remembered her as she ran into his burning home without hesitation just to get his sleeping body out to safety only to lose her hair in the process, but, she didn't care. He remembered the soft caresses of her hand as she brushed his bangs away and caressed his sleeping skin, only a few hours before that faithful fire. A light blush stained his face light pink as he remembered her slowly leaning closer to his body, her lips slightly parted, inching closer to his own, only to pull away at the last moment. Then, the final memory. That final memory that would haunt him as much as she did. Her kiss. His salvation and second chance at a new life. She had done it without restraint, only because she wanted to. She did it for him. 'For me,' his mind whispered as the blush on his face grew darker and as his lips began to quiver and shake. Yet he remembered what he had done for her as well. Fighting Hiei to stop him from turning her into a demon and to retrieve the Shadow Sword but mostly for her. Then, there was his most recent mission, the Saint Beasts. The insects and possessed went after her, ready to kill, but he stopped them, as he defied Suzaku and his temptations of demon kingship. He could remember one thing clearly before he had died. He had screamed, not to her, but that he had her. He seemed to scream that all this was for her. His battles, his sacrifices, everything. 'For her,' he thought as he seemed to look down seemingly ashamed, but only confused. With a hard slap to his face from his own hand, he brought himself back to reality.   
Quickly and sloppily, he cleaned up the table and anxiously walked to his room. He replaced the box to its hiding place and changed into pajamas. He fell into bed after brushing his teeth and washing his hair and let the sands of sleep fall into his eyes as the sandman cast his spell on him making him forget his thoughts. He yawned and let his eyes close, going into a slumber.  
  
Keiko changed in her nightgown and scuffled towards the bathroom. She looked into Kizna's room and found the small fairy sleeping and dreaming. She smiled. She walked into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She looked deep into the mirror staring and studying the person on the other side on a parallel plane of existence of opposites. 'Opposites,' she thought as the word suddenly popped into her mind without explanation. She pondered on recent thoughts that had plagued her mind constantly for the past days that came and went. Her mind lingered on one strange topic. 'Yusuke,' her mind whispered. Her opposite.   
She remembered the ripping of her heart as she found out of his death and the hope that filled her heart and soul as she heard of his second chance at life. Her cheeks began to stain with blush as she remembered the one thing needed for his renewed chance at life. Her kiss. Like the famous endings of a fairy tail where a handsome knight comes to kiss the sleeping beauty out of the enchanted sleep, only to find herself as the knight in shining armor and him the fabled sleeping beauty. Her grip on the toothbrush loosened as the foamy brush fell into the sink with a soft clank as it hit the marble. It went by unnoticed. She ran the water into her hands to wash her mouth from the toothpaste and foam. She brought a trembling hand to her wet lips, letting them gently rest on the mass of pink wrinkles as the blush on her face turned darker and darker with each passing moment. 'There's no denying it now,' she thought to herself as she realized the only conclusion for her thoughts. 'You like Yusuke... perhaps.. Love.'  
Her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped in realization. Her heart began to race as a secret smile dawned her face. She quickly turned off the bathroom light and ran to her room eager to get to sleep and forget her thoughts. She climbed into bed panting as her heart slowed to a steady rhythm. The rhythms of sleep and starlight took over her as she forgot her worries and woes making her eyes droop and drop. Her eyes closed, making her fall into a deep slumber.  
  
The night passed quickly for the lovers and their friends seemingly making the dawn come sooner than expected. The time was now, and the day was here. There would be no turning back.  
  
  
Kizna woke to the bright morning sunrise as she always did. She could feel her heart swelling and bursting with mixed emotions as her heart began to race. A large smile spread across her face as her hands grew clammy with sweat. She felt nervous and excited all at the same time as she slowly got up from her bed. She heard the soft creak of Keiko's door opening as Kizna wrapped her cloak around her, ready to greet anyone the house. Keiko walked out of her room and smiled excitedly at her friend. Kizna smiled nervously.  
"Are you nervous?" Keiko asked excitedly as she smiled.  
"Nervous, excited, happy. Is this how humans feel when they're to be married?" she asked curiously smiling anxiously.  
Keiko nodded happily.  
"We should start getting ready," said Keiko excitedly as she gently ushered Kizna into the bathroom before she could ask why. "We need to get our things together and go to the temple."  
Kizna turned and looked as the door slammed shut behind her. A wide and excited smile spread across her face as she began to undress.  
  
Keiko took her dress of the hanger from the door and pulled out her gift from her bed along with her shoes from the closet. She lay the dress on her bed along with all the other items. The sun made her periwinkle dress shimmer and shine in gold and silver. The rhinestones on her shoes cast white bursts of light in their box from the sun's love and caress.   
'I wonder if Yusuke will like this dress,' she thought before a blush crept to her face as she lay the dress on the bed. Quickly, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind trying to convince herself that the thoughts of the night before weren't true, but to no avail. She placed her cold hands on her face, trying to make the red heat of the flames on her face disappear. She quickly walked to her closet to pull out pieces of weekend clothing as she tried to take her mind of him. She exited the room, heading for a smaller spare bathroom in the house.  
  
Botan looked into the Rekai sunshine from her room in Koenma's palace. (Author's note: I have no idea where Botan and the others live and work. Lets just say the Rekai office and palace are in the same place. Sorry!) The sunlight flooded into her simple room, consisting of a bed, a small bathroom, a small kitchen, and living room. Her dress hung on a hook on the wall, shimmering in the morning light. She took what human clothing she had and made her way to her bathroom.  
She savored the warm water that pelted her skin as the soft falling drops woke her. She pondered on one thing. Him. The small Rekai prince that had captured her heart from the moment she saw him. The small prince intrigued her and mystified her more when she saw rare glimpses of his older form. She wondered what it would be like to run her hands through his long brown locks and gaze into his eyes, filled with wisdom and dominance. She wondered what it would be like to trace her hands over the soft skin of his face. She wondered what it would be like to feel his lips upon hers, gently caressing her own lips. Immediately, a bright blush fell on her face at the thought of herself doing such a deed. She quickly turned the water cold, making her forget her thoughts as she gritted her teeth at the ice cold drops, crashing on her skin.  
Shivering violently, she stepped out and quickly dried herself off and placed on her clothing.  
  
The Rekai prince snuggled deeper into his baby blanket ignoring the early light as he dreamed.   
  
~Dream~  
  
He dreamed of a blue hair angel that held him in her arms. He dreamed of fantasized secret midnight rendezvous of them flying all over the world in one night on her oar with her ponytail and kimono flying in the wind. He felt the fast wind billow his robes and hair wildly. The stars flew by them as she sped with the greatest of ease and skill. His dreaming self reached out and ran his fingers through the cold clouds as he held tightly to her small waist as they seemed to sprinkle the night sky with a trail of stars and sparkles that fell to the earth, covering the night sky with billions of new stars. The Ningekai below them shined with the neon lights of the cities of the world making the whole world turn into a miniature version of the night sky filled with different gems of color and light. He felt her slowing down her oar. She turned to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and amusement on her face. She gestured for him to look down on the glowing city below them. He saw the familiar bright lights shining in the misty river as the rain made the streets shine silver. In the distance, the Eiffel Tower stood tall and proud. He turned back to her only to find her face mere inches from his.  
"Koenma," she whispered as she slowly inched her face toward his.  
"Botan," he whispered back slowly moving toward her.  
His arms enveloped her tiny waist pulling them closer and closer as he tightened his grip.  
"Koenma," she whispered as she teased him with her lips lightly brushing against his.  
"Botan," he sighed as he moved nearer brushing his lips against hers teasing her as well.  
She smiled softly at him. She inched her head towards him no longer teasing and taunting as he did the same. Their lips were mere centimeters apart from the kiss they both longed for. He slightly parted his mouth to receive her slightly open mouth in his...  
  
Koenma's weary eyes opened to find George standing over his crib gently shaking him and whispering him awake.  
"Koenma," the oni whispered as Koenma realized where the blue haired angel's voice was coming from. "Time to wake up. You have to get ready for the wedding."  
'Stupid oni,' thought Koenma as his dreams were shattered. The oni picked up the small Rekai prince and set him down on the floor. Koenma grumbled and complained as he walked through his nursery.  
The room was royal blue with a mahogany crib with silk sheets of royal blue. Small toys and stuff animals littered the floor as Koenma walked dragging a royal blue baby blanket behind him rubbing his eyes of his sleepiness. Arched windows let the morning Rekai sun shine in sending its warm rays to tell everyone that a new day has begun.   
George walked behind him grabbing his tuxedo that hung behind a closet door. He opened the bathroom door that seemed to dwarf the prince in size. Koenma walked inside as George handed him his suit.  
  
Yusuke awoke to the cries of his drunken mother as she stumbled and lurched into the apartment. He sighed in frustration. Lazily, he picked out his weekend clothing and made his way to the bathroom, making sure the door to his room was securely closed so his mother couldn't get inside.  
He stepped into the shower his head full of thoughts and questions. 'Why Keiko?' he thought as he ran the question in his mind several times. 'Why does it have to be the one I can never win?' He placed his fingers to his lips, remembering the lightness of her kiss. The kiss that had given him a renewed chance at life.   
He dreamed of her throughout the night unable to get her out of his mind and thoughts.  
  
~Dream~  
  
He dreamed of midnight walks through a lush garden of lilies and roses. He dreamed of moonlight kisses near a stone fountain of silver water on a stone pathway as the moonlight shined down making them silhouettes of the night as it turned the water and fountain silver. She wore a long white strapless dress trimmed in rhinestones, making her look like an angel. He found himself wearing a traditional black suit with a red carnation in the lapel. A silver charm necklace adorned her long swanlike neck with a silver bracelet on her wrist. Tall and trimmed, evergreens surrounded the clearing of the found and them. She leaned up toward him as he lowered himself down to her, locking her lips in a passionate kiss that swept her off her feet. The moon and shooting stars swept the sky as they kissed as time stood still.  
"Is this love?" she asked softly as they broke the kiss.  
He looked into the sky making her turn to look with him. He smiled.  
"Yes," he whispered back to her as he cupped a cheek with one of his hands as they turned to face one another.  
"How do you know?" she whispered again.  
"You don't," he whispered as he caressed her cheek gently with his fingers, slowly running them down her jaw-line.   
She looked up to him in curiosity and confusion. A smile broke on her face as she nodded in understanding. She leaned up. He lowered down to her. Their lips met one last time forever captured within the worlds of a dream.  
A deep blush stained his face as he remembered the last parts of lost dream. He turned the water cold wanting to forget his thoughts. He stepped out, dried, and quickly changed.  
  
Kurama stirred as the sunlight shined in his eyes. He smiled. 'Only a few hours now,' he thought excitedly. He dreamed of her as he always did. She seemed to haunt and taunt him when she wasn't around. He smiled at the memories of the dream.  
  
~Dream~  
  
He watched as a small figure seemed to dance in the light of the moon on air with wings of silver and white. She twirled gracefully as though she were a ballerina. His silver mane and tail flowed and fluttered in the breeze as he watched from the ground. He smiled sadly wishing he could somehow join her. He watched as she began to make a slow descent toward him. She held out her hand as she floated before him.  
"Take my hand," she whispered smiling.  
"Why?" he whispered back to her.  
"Join me," she replied softly as a blush grew on her face. "I'll lead you.... Trust me."  
He placed her large hand in her small one fitting perfectly nonetheless. He felt a strange magic swirl around him. Hardly noticing, they were up in the air him flying on a cloud of gold sparkles leaving a long trail of gold dust behind him as he soared into the night sky along side her. He held her close as he led her in a moonlight waltz in the starlit sky. The gold dust fell into the Makai making everything around them shine in a thin layer of sparkles as they painted the sky with a million gold stars. Nothing in the Makai stirred as they danced in the sky. The large and full moon shined on them, making them disappear into nothing but black dancing silhouettes.  
They stopped their dance. He ran his fingers slowly down her jaw-line and cheeks gently caressing and sending tingles through her. The gold dust began to swirl around them making them stand on a cloud of sparkling gold. He gently lifted her chin as she leaned up to him. He lowered down to her as they met each other at the same time for a passionate kiss. The wind blew sending thousands of flower petals flying and swirling around them and through the Makai. The wind tousled and blew her light blue hair into her face covering her from his sight as they broke the kiss. The wind sent his hair flying making have a flowing silver crown, but he didn't care. His gentle hand placed her stray strands of soft hair behind her ears. He leaned down again as she leaned upwards to him. They kissed one last time as the silent moon watched them forever etching the memory into her ancient mind.  
  
(Author's note: well it's the day of the wedding! I know what you're thinking. I didn't mention anything about getting read for the big moment. And I bet you thought his chapter had a lot of Yusuke and Keiko, Koenma and Botan fluff and a slightly out of character Hiei. Well we can't let Kurama and Kizna have all the fun can we?) 


	16. A Demon's Love pt 16 Nervousness

A Demon's Love pt. 16  
  
The warm water pelted her skin and wings as she thought of him. She dreamed of him as she always seemed to do for these past days. She didn't mind.  
  
~Dream~  
They danced in a midnight garden to the tune of a silent waltz. He led her gracefully twirling and twisting down the stone pathways of a large garden filled with roses and flowers. Tall evergreens lined the pathway, silhouetted by the white and silver moonlight. Neatly trimmed hedges stood in the distance to be admired by any guest of the garden. An orchestra of stars shined down on them as they played the silent waltz. She wore her wedding gown as he wore a white tuxedo with tails. His silver hair and tail flowed behind them as they danced down the pathway, dancing toward some unknown and mysterious destination in a mysterious and unknown garden. The pathway opened up to a white gazebo, turned silver in the moonlight.  
He held out his white gloved hand to her as they stopped and turned to the gazebo. She placed her hand in his as she gently walked up the stairs with his guiding hand never leaving hers. He climbed up the wooden white steps behind her. Her silvers stared into his gold as they slowly inched closer together. She leaned up as he lowered himself down to her. They locked in deep kiss they both longed for and desperately wanted. The moon shined into the gazebo, giving them a silhouette and a silver aura. The moonlight fell onto her wings making them shine in silver and white. They broke the kiss as they looked deep into each other's eyes with true love. Suddenly, he pulled her close into a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as she got over the surprise of his actions.   
She rested her head on his chest only to look up at a strange sound that came from him. He was sobbing. She pulled out of the embrace and wiped his tears away with a gentle caress of her hand.  
"Why are you crying?" she whispered worriedly as her eyes filled with worry.  
He pulled back into the fierce embrace holding her tightly as he whispered into her ear.  
"Don't leave me," his whispering voice implored to her.  
"I'll never leave you," she whispered back to him as her eyes began to tear. "Come what may. I'll always be by your side."  
She felt a salty tear fall down her cheek. His gloved hand reached up and caressed it away leaving her face dry with no more tears to shed that night.  
"I fear you'll fly away on your wings and leave me forever," he whispered chuckling as she smiled.  
She leaned up to his soft fox ears.  
"You don't need wings to fly," she said softly into his twitching ears. "My love can do that for you. I'll lead you.. You just have to trust me."  
"I trust you," he softly replied.  
She held her pale hand out to him as his gloved hand reached for it. She lead him outside where a light breeze began to blow, sending flower petals swirling around them. She began to gently flap her large wings taking them soaring into the night sky.  
"Do you trust me?" she asked softly one more time.  
"Yes," he immediately replied.  
She let go of his hand, but he didn't fall. He looked at her in curiosity as she smiled. The garden was far down below them, all of the shrubbery and flowers blending into the night. He stood floating and flying by her side.  
"You see?" she asked smiling. "My love shall give you the power to fly. All you need to do is trust me."  
He flew closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She raised her head as his head inched closer to hers. They locked in a deep kiss as a warm breeze blew around them.  
~End Dream~  
  
Kizna smiled softly as she stepped out of the shower. Her clothing and cloak lay in a corner near the door waiting for her to dress.  
  
Kuwabara woke groggily to the early light. He dragged himself to the bathroom for a shower and to brush his teeth. His suit hung behind the door as the frame and camera sat safely on the kitchen table.  
The cold falling water slapped his face slowly waking him.  
  
Koenma stepped out of the shower and dressed in his toddler clothing. The memories of his early morning dream haunted him constantly making him blush as he thought about it. 'So close,' he thought as he lay a small hand on his lips. 'Stupid oni.' He summoned his spirit energy and began to grow. In the depths of the bathroom mirror stood the teenage Koenma. He changed into the tuxedo as he looked over himself in the mirror when he was finished.   
The tuxedo accentuated him in the right places of his older form's well built figure. It showed well toned biceps and a defined abdomen. The pant legs showed off long strong legs. He carefully combed his hair, making sure every strand was in its proper place.  
"Koenma- sama," the oni called from outside the door. "Will you be done soon? You and Botan should be getting ready to leave soon."  
"Coming!" Koenma called back as he slipped on his dress shoes and opened the door. "How do I look?"  
"Very well sir," replied the oni as he looked over the grown Koenma. "Here."  
"Thank you," Koenma said as he took the small gift from the oni. "Where's Botan?"  
  
Botan stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her human clothing with her hair in its ponytail. She gather her gift and dress and walked out of her room in search for Koenma.  
She heard soft voices as she stood outside Koenma's nursery. She lightly knocked on the door slowly opening it.  
"Koenma?" she called softly before her breath caught.  
She looked at the Rekai prince standing tall and proud in his tuxedo. Her face was locked in a blank stare as she stared at his rare and elusive older form. Her eyes looked him over going over every curve the tuxedo accentuated.  
"Botan?" asked Koenma as he looked toward the ferry girl with a blank look on her face. "Are you all right?"  
"Eh.... yea," she managed to squeak out as she found her voice and breath. "Are-e... you-u.. ready?"  
"Yes," he replied before turning to the oni. "Make sure no one finds out about this... or it will be on your life."  
"Y-yes Koenma," the oni stuttered fearing possible punishment.  
"Shall we Koenma- sama?" asked Botan staring starry-eyed at the young prince.  
Koenma nodded momentarily catching her in a deep gaze only to have her turn away lightly blushing. She turned to hide the pink tint that stained her face unaware that Koenma knew.   
They walked into the office hallways as the early morning workers began their busy day. She summoned her oar and prepared to fly. She side-saddled the oar, hung the hanger of the dress on the oar and held the gift tightly in her lap. She motioned for Koenma to come sit behind her. He sat down trying to balance himself and his gift on the oar.  
"Are you all right?" Botan asked as she looked at the struggling prince.  
"I can't balance," he complained as he tried to steady himself.  
"Um... hang onto me," she mumbled shyly as she turned away blushing again. "And hold on tight."  
Koenma felt the heat slowly crept across his face turning him red. He gently placed a strong arm around her small waist tightly making her tense. His arm seemed to fit perfectly around her as he smiled a secret smile. She relaxed into his touch as a bright blush crept across her hidden face.  
"Ready?" she asked shyly.  
"Yes," he replied softly and shyly.  
They quickly raced through the office heading towards the Ningekai gates.  
  
Keiko stepped out of her shower as she still thought about him. She had dreamed of him the night before and couldn't get the dream out of her mind no matter how she tried.   
  
~Dream~  
It was daylight as she ran frantically in a garden maze, filled with tall green hedges, blooming with white lilies. She could hear the cries of a teasing male voice behind her as the young man chase her. She wore a long chiffon gown that fluttered in the wind as she ran. The top was a light periwinkle blue with a pink ribbon tied just below her chest. Under the pink ribbon flowing in the wind, long lengths of white chiffon at blew and billowed as she ran. Her loud giggles filled the air as she ran making the young man find her easily by the sound of her voice.   
She rounded a corner at a set of hedge crossroads and hid in a nearby dead end as the young man came running. She bit her tongue trying to suppress her giggles. The young man wore a simple white button down, long sleeved shirt and khakis. Clean white dress shoes adorned his feet as white heels adorned hers. She leaned on the bushes making them rustle as the young man noticed the soft sound. Yusuke slowly crept towards the rustling bush. He could hear soft suppressed giggles coming from her.  
"GOTCHA!" he cried as he jumped out from behind the bush making her scream as she took off running once more.  
He reached out to touch her only to miss by mere inches. She was prey, and he was the predator. He would do anything to catch her. Their laughter and cries echoed through the garden as both enjoyed the chase. She came out of the end of the maze as she looked down on the garden from the high softly rolling hill that ended near a stone pathway by a large lake, unaware of the creeping young man behind her. He leaped and cried, making her jump, giving her no time to escape him. His strong arms encircled her waist as he tackled her, sending sprawling and rolling down the green hill in each others arms, laughing loudly. Their laughs echoed louder through the garden grounds as they reached the bottom of the hill in a scandalous position. She lay on the green grass her gown stained green from rolling on the hill as he straddled her pinning her outstretched arms with his hands above her head his clothing stained green as well. He raised his hands in mock threat.  
"YOU WOULDN'T!" Keiko cried loudly in shock as she realized what he would do.  
He nodded with an evil grin on his face. He lowered his hands and began to tickle her ribs ignoring her protesting screams and laughter.  
"Yu.. Yu.. Yusuke!" she cried in-between laughs. "Stop.. Please!"  
"Nope!" he replied as he tickled harder making her laughs ring through the grounds louder. "Not until I get it!"  
"Fine!" she cried and laughed desperately. "I give! I give!"  
He removed his hands from her sides and stared down at her. Her eyes shined with sunlight and laughter. Her breath was shallow from laughing. Her arms fell limply above her head. He lowered himself so that their noses were centimeters apart.  
"You'll keep your word?" he whispered softly as she nodded breathlessly.   
Closing her eyes, she raised her head slightly and locked him in a deep kiss. His eyes closed as he returned it, matching her ferocity. Her arms encircled his neck tightly as his arms found their way around her waist. They pulled apart faces only inches away. She smiled.  
"I've kept my word," she said as she blushed and smiled.  
~End Dream~  
  
Keiko blushed as she remembered the last fragment of her dreams.   
'That did not happen,' she thought trying to convince herself that part of her dream wasn't real.   
'Face it. It did,' said another part of her subconscious. 'And you liked it.'  
Keiko's blush grew deeper. She quickly shook the voices out of her head and quickly changed into her clothing. She walked out of the bathroom and walked to her room to get her things. She looked in Kizna's room and found her sitting restlessly waiting for Keiko dressed with her gown and shoes laying on the bed.  
"Kizna," Keiko called from outside the door as the blush slowly faded. "We'll be leaving soon."  
"All right," Kizna called as she walked to the door and opened it. "I'll just get my things."  
Keiko smiled.  
"Nervous?" she asked as she walked to her room with fairy following with her clothing.  
"Very," Kizna replied happily. "But excited at the same time."  
Keiko smiled. She walked to her bed and picked up her things. They made their way to the door and walked into the morning sunlight.  
  
Kuwabara stepped out of the shower, dried off, and changed. He brushed his teeth and prepared to leave. He hung his suit over his back, held his shoes under his arms and walked out of his room. His sister slept soundly in her room as he quietly crept down the stairs hoping not to wake her. He crept into the kitchen and hung the camera around his neck as he picked up the frame from the table. He walked out the door and into the morning sunlight.   
  
Yusuke ignored the rants of his drunken mother talking to someone invisible as he prepared to leave. He slung the suit over his shoulder and carried his shoes and gift under his arm. He walked out of the apartment ignoring his mother's drunken protests.  
  
Hiei awoke to the morning sunlight shining in his eyes. Realizing what day it was, he gathered his things and leapt to the temple.  
  
Kurama stepped out of the shower and began to change. He brushed his red mane free of tangles with a smile never leaving his face. His green eyes shined with love as he kept thinking about his dreams of her. He changed into his clothing and walked out of the bathroom to prepare his suit and shoes only to find him mother smiling happily. She wore a white Chinese style dress with gold closures with silver roses embroidered in the fine expensive fabric. In her hands, she held a small box to her son. He realized what it was.  
"The rings?" he asked receiving a nod.  
He threw her arms around her locking Shiori in a tight embrace. She pulled out of his arms and placed the box in his hands. He placed the box in his pocket.  
"Thank you," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her into his arms once more.  
Shiori smiled.  
"Go you must get ready," she said smiling. "We have to leave soon."  
"Yes mother," he replied as he walked to his room.  
She grabbed her coat as he grabbed his clothing. They rode down to the elevator in a comfortable silence. The sunlight greeted them as they walked to the temple.  
  
Keiko and Kizna looked up the long flight of stairs to find Genkai standing at the top waiting for them as she seemed to always do. The old psychic welcomed them with a small grandmother's smile. Kizna waved happily to her.  
"Hello, I'm Keiko," Keiko said as she greeted the psychic.  
Genkai looked over the girl curiously before taking her hand. She sensed something, but it wasn't the strange and stale air of a demon. It was something else. It was a something that could melt the coldest hearts and the stars shine. An old grin spread across her face as she realized what it was.  
"I'm Genkai," she rasped to the young girl as she grasped her hand. "I sense something from you child. Are you in love?"  
Kizna looked happily at Keiko wondering if what Genkai said was true. Keiko blushed unable to find words to answer with. Genkai chuckled.  
"You're wondering how I know," the psychic rasped again making Keiko nod as her blush grew. "Your aura gives it away. Kizna seems to have it too."  
"Is it Yusuke?" Kizna asked excitedly.  
Keiko's blush grew deeper as Kizna smiled. Keiko turned away to hid her reddening face. As she looked down onto the ground, she caught a glimpse of a strange shadow. She looked up to the sky wondering what it was making the others looked up as well. The shadow swept by again this time just above them circling to the ground. It was the familiar shape of an oar with two figures sitting on it. Immediately, they recognized Botan, but the figure behind her was someone different. Kizna looked curiously at Botan's blushing face as she realized the young man behind her had his arm tightly encircled around her waist with a light blush on his face as well.  
"Botan!" Kizna called happily as she waved to her receiving a wave in return.  
"Guys I believe you all know Koenma?" Botan said shyly as she pointed to the young man behind her trying to keep her red face hidden.  
"Hello I'm Keiko," she greeted with an outstretched hand.  
"Hello Koenma," greeted Kizna happily as she noticed Botan's red face. "Botan, why is your face red?"  
"Eh..." Botan stuttered unable to find words. "Genkai! Do you have a place where we could change?"  
The old psychic smirked. She motioned for the girls to follow her. Botan and Koenma stepped off the oar as Botan put it away saving it for another time. Botan quickly ran trying to hide her blushing face.  
Koenma watched them go off into the distance. His arm seemed to tingle from when he held her. He smiled and looked curiously around at the temple grounds. He walked towards the top of the stairs and looked down as he saw a small group of people. A woman with dark hair, a young man with rose red hair, another young man with slicked raven hair, and a carrot top.   
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Shiori stood at the foot of the temple steps. They ran into each other only a few moments before and completed their journey together. They began the long trek up the stairs and were greeted with a different sight. A young man stood at the top of the stairs. They exchanged glances of confusion with one another.  
"You don't recognize me do you?" the disguised Rekai prince asked receiving shaking heads from them. "It's me Koenma."  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama's eyes went wide in surprise unable to comprehend Koenma's change.  
"Hey what do you know?" asked Yusuke sarcastically. "The toddler has actually grown."  
"Watch it Yusuke," said Koenma threateningly his eyes shining with pure dominance and determination.  
"Ah, the groom is here," rasped a disembodied voice.  
They turned and saw Genkai slowly walking towards them smoking her cigarette.  
"Hm," another disembodied voice answered her as a black shadow stretched across the ground.  
Their eyes followed the spiky black shadow and found a small black figure with a suit over his shoulder.  
"Hey shrimp," greeted Kuwabara receiving a threatening growl from Hiei.  
Kuwabara chuckled nervously. The others rolled their eyes.  
"Genkai- sama," Shiori said as she ignored the others.  
"Yes child?" the old woman asked raspily.  
"Tell me have the others arrived?" Shiori asked curiously receiving a nod. "May I go see them?"  
"Of course," she replied as she began to walk away. "Follow me."  
"All right," replied Shiori as she began to walk away before turning to her son. "Suuichi, I'll be with the girls."  
"Yes mother," Kurama replied as he turned to her.  
"Yusuke!" called Genkai as she turned to them. "Show your friends where the dressing rooms are."  
Yusuke muttered swears under his breath as he watched Genkai walk away from them. He sighed.  
"Our rooms are this way," he sighed as he lead them to another part of the temple. "Coming Koenma?"  
Koenma shook his head and looked around at the temple forests. He wandered around the temple grounds as he stumbled onto the chapel. He stared in awe at the millions of roses wondering if Kurama had really done this. 'This has to be Kurama's work,' he thought amazed by the sight. He took a seat and sat just admiring the sight in deep thought.   
  
The girls looked around in the large room used for the bridal party. Soft white carpeting lay on the floor making their feet sink into its soft depths. A large four-poster cherry bed stood their left high above the floor with a small set of steps leading to it. A white antiqued vanity stood near on the back wall with a small deep red cushioned stool. Worn white molding stuck to the walls about halfway between the floor and ceiling. Half of the wall was painted with a green with a layer of a shining gold. Conversely, the other half was the color of worn burgundy. Two doors stood in the back of the room one leading to a small white bathroom and the other into a small nook with a set of tables of chairs fit for two. Brushes, bottles of perfume, cans of hair spray, curling irons, and blow dryers lined the top of the vanity. Large windows to the right let in much sunshine through the camouflaging leaves of the temple vines. The room held an antiqued elegance. Tall black candle holders stood on either side of the bed with small unlit votive candles resting on the black platforms.  
"Not bad," said Botan as she looked around the room. "Shall we girls?"  
Keiko nodded as Kizna did the same. They heard a soft knock on the door as Botan went to open it revealing Shiori. She smiled as Keiko walked into the bathroom to change. Botan walked into the nook after greeting Shiori to change as well.   
  
Yusuke opened the door revealing a large room similar to the girls', but in a royal blue and white without the vanity, still holding the same antiqued beauty and elegance. The rustle of plastic and cloth echoed through the room as they prepared. Yusuke walked into the bathroom first preparing to change.  
Hiei walked curiously to the vanity wondering about the small bottles of cologne and hair gel as he arched an eyebrow. He picked up a small bottle and uncapped the lid. A strong musky smell wafted into his sensitive demon nose making him choke. Kuwabara laughed at the demon's misery. He growled making Kuwabara quiet.  
"It's called cologne Hiei," Kurama explained chuckling. "Humans use it to make themselves smell different from their actual scent."  
"Hm," he replied grumbling. "Stupid humans."  
"Hey!" cried Kuwabara glaring at Hiei as Hiei glared back.  
"Bathroom is free," said Yusuke as he walked out fully dressed in his tuxedo.  
"I'll go," said Kuwabara pushing Hiei out of the way, eliciting a growl from the demon.  
"Hiei you can change there," said Kurama pointing to the nook trying to avoid Kuwabara's bloody death.  
"Hm," he replied as he walked to the nook.  
Yusuke looked into the mirror making sure his hair was in the proper place trying to take his mind of the dream only to blush brighter with each passing memory in his mind. Kurama noticed the humans brightly blushing face in the mirror.  
"Are you all right Yusuke?" Kurama asked chuckling. "Your blushing."  
"No I'm not!" Yusuke snapped trying to think of an excuse. "It's... just.... too hot!"  
Kurama chuckled louder.  
  
Kizna looked deep into the mirror as Shiori curled her hair with the curling iron. The gold clip held half of Kizna's hair with small curled strands left out to frame her face and the rest to fall lightly down her back in tight glossy light blue ringlets. Kizna looked warily and seemed to whimper at the hot iron as it neared her ear. Shiori lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, silently telling the girl not to worry. She pulled out the iron done curling the last curl. Kizna sighed in relief.  
"How are you dear?" Shiori asked excitedly as she and Kizna sat down talking quietly.  
"Nervous, excited, it feels like I want to get it over with, but yet I want to savor the moment," she replied happily as she wrung her hands nervously. "Is that how you felt?"  
"Yes," Shiori replied happily as she reached for a can of hair spray. "Close your eyes dear."  
Kizna slowly close her eyes preparing for what human mother would do. She heard the soft hiss coming from the hair spray bottle. An alcoholic smell flooded her noise making her nose twitch in disgust. Shiori giggled as she let the veil drop covering the curls as she watched Kizna's face in the mirror contort into shapes of disgust and curiosity.  
Botan and Keiko watched the two from a distance silently smiling at one another. Their dresses seemed to hug their bodies like second skin making them have a regal air. Botan stood near the window as she curled her long blue hair into ringlets from its high ponytail. Keiko sat watching the scene as she brushed half of her brown hair back into a silver butterfly clip with white rhinestones. They walked up to her as they finished fixing their hair.   
"May we do her make up?" asked Botan excitedly as she searched for make up in the vanity drawers.  
"Sure," Shiori replied smiling as she stepped away.  
  
"Can't fool me Yusuke," said Kurama chuckling as Kuwabara walked out of the bathroom. "We'll talk about this when I get back."  
"What was that all about?" asked Kuwabara confusedly.   
"Nothing," Yusuke snapped turning to hide his blushing face.  
Luckily, Kuwabara was to dense to notice the blush on Yusuke's face. Hiei slowly walked stiffly out of the nook wearing his black tuxedo. The suit seemed to accent all the boys' muscles and strong physique as the pant legs seemed to accentuate their strong and powerful legs.  
"I need some air," said Yusuke as he walked out of the room.  
"Wait up Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried as he ran after him. "I'm coming too!"  
"Stupid humans," muttered Hiei as he turned to the soft creak of the bathroom door.  
Kurama stepped out of the bathroom dressed handsomely in his white tuxedo. He wrung his hands nervously as he looked down at the fire demon.  
"Let me guess," Kurama began as he closed the door behind him. "Yusuke and Kuwabara just walked out."  
Hiei nodded.   
"Stupid humans," he muttered shaking his head.  
"Yes, I have to agree on this one," replied Kurama shaking his head as well. "He left before I could ask him about Keiko."  
"What does Keiko have to do with anything?" asked Hiei as he and Kurama stepped out of the room.  
"Hiei you must take more notice of your surroundings," replied Kurama chuckling. "If you haven't noticed Yusuke seems to like Keiko very much."  
"Hm," Hiei said not wishing to pursue the topic of romance.  
  
Botan sprayed the white mist of the hair spray into her newly curled ringlets as Keiko applied the light layers of make up on Kizna. Kizna felt the light pulling of the black mascara brush running across her eyelashes. She felt the soft sponge of the eye stick smear the light pink eye shadow across her eyelids after Keiko told her to close her eyes. She felt something wet and strange painted on her lips as Keiko held a firm grasp on her chin blocking her view of herself from the mirror. Keiko smiled.  
"Well what do you think Botan?" asked Keiko excitedly as the small fairy opened her eyes.  
Botan turned and looked at Kizna as her mouth grew into a wide grin.  
"Keiko," the ferry girl began in a congratulatory manner. "You are a genius."  
"Thank you," Keiko replied kindly as she stepped out of Kizna's way. "What do you think Kizna?"  
Kizna looked into the mirrors hidden depths and found a goddess staring back at her. The strange and exotic goddess had half of her light blue hair pulled back in a gold clip with pieces hanging out to frame her face in light blue curls as the rest of her locks were wound into tight ringlets with a white veil falling lightly down her back. Light pink eye shadow adorned her eyelids making them shimmer as the pink ended in a graceful cat's eye style. A thin layer of black mascara brought more attention to her eyes seemingly making her silver eyes shine. Shimmering light pink gloss shined on her lips making them shine more as she turned her head to get a better look of herself. The white and pink flowers that seemed to grow out of her hair had strung through the ringlets and her head. She looked at herself in awe.  
"I-I'm.. Beautiful," she whispered unknowingly loud enough for the others to hear.  
"No, you were always beautiful," said Shiori as she laid a hand on Kizna's shoulder. "You just never realized it."  
Kizna smiled as she blushed. She stood up and undid her cloak letting fall around the stool covering it as it dragged on the floor. She walked to her gown and began to unpack it from its plastic wrappings. Along with her shoes and dress, she almost walked into the bathroom about to leave the others in a waiting anticipation.  
"Wait!" said Shiori as she held out something to Kizna. "You're going to need this."  
"What is it?" she asked curiously as she looked at the two items in her hands.  
One item was her garter which she recognized, but the other one was different. It was a brown flesh color that was soft to the touch and seemed to stretch whenever it was needed to.  
"It's called a stocking," said Keiko referring to the flesh colored material in her hands. "Human girls wear them under their dresses and skirts. You just put one leg in one leg of the material and the other leg in the other."  
"Thank you," replied Kizna kindly as she entered the bathroom.  
They chatted quietly amongst themselves eagerly wondering what she would look like when she stepped out. They heard the soft creak of the bathroom door and light tapping of heels as she walked out with her wings unfurled in their glory. Their faces grew smiles of excitement and happiness. A light blush stained Kizna's face as she looked nervously at her hands wringing them as they grew slick with sweat.  
"Well?" Kizna asked unsure of herself. "Will it be all right?"  
"Of course!" cried Botan happily as she jumped around with jitters. "We're almost done."  
"What do you mean?" Kizna asked curiously wondering what she could have forgotten.  
"The human wedding tradition," said Keiko picking up where Botan left off.  
"Something old," began Botan happily in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Something new," added Keiko. "Something borrowed."  
"And something blue," finished Shiori smiling.   
"Well her hair is blue and the dress is new," said Keiko as she made her observation. "We need something borrowed."  
They pondered on what she could use for the 'something borrowed.' Botan looked at the two bracelets that adorned both her wrists with one on each one. 'Why not?' she asked herself. She took of a simple bracelet of white rhinestones and handed it to Kizna.  
"Something borrowed," Botan said happily as she placed Kizna's wrist into the bracelet.  
"Are... you.. sure?" Kizna asked as she received a nod from the ferry girl. "Thank you."  
Botan smiled.  
"Something old?" asked Keiko.  
"Already taken care of," replied Shiori getting wondering looks from everyone. "You'll see."  
Shiori turned to the window as she heard the distant sound of cars passing by. Through the leaves, she saw the familiar faces of friends and family.  
"The guests are starting to come," Shiori said excitedly. "I'd better go greet them."  
"All right," Kizna said happily smiling as she wrung her hands.  
She felt her heart begin to race and a smile began to creep across her blushing features as she smiled.  
"Kizna," began Keiko nervously. "Could I ask you something?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walked to the temple steps watching as the guests began to stream towards the chapel. Guests smiled at them as they smiled back in politeness. They turned as they heard soft tapping heels coming toward them and saw Shiori walking towards them softly smiling.  
"Shiori!" a voice cried as a middle aged woman wearing a flowery dress made her way up the steps.  
"Hello!" Shiori cried back happily as she went to hug the woman.  
"Tell me," said the woman excitedly. "Who is this young woman that your son is marrying? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I kind of just found out myself," replied Shiori happily. "You should see her. She is very beautiful."  
"But who is she?" the woman asked again getting more curious.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged nervous glances wondering how Shiori would answer the woman's question. Shiori turned to them and gave them a comforting smile telling them not to worry.  
"You'll just have to wait and see," she replied cryptically. "Come I'll show you to the chapel."  
Shiori led the guests away to the chapel. They gasped in awe at the sight of the roses. Soft whispers of the guests echoed through the roses as they wondered and complemented on the roses' beauty. She spotted a young man sitting near the front of the chapel thinking in deep thought among the roses. 'Koenma,' Shiori thought happily as she gestured for the guests to sit. Various guests took their seats in various spots around the chapel waiting and whispering about the wedding.   
Shiori walked up to him making Koenma brush the thoughts of her out of his mind. He smiled up at Kurama's human mother. The human's eyes shined with kindness asking him if he was all right as he sat alone. Koenma nodded as she turned away smiling.   
  
"What is it Keiko?" asked Kizna as Keiko's face began to turn pink.  
"How do you know when your in love?" she asked shyly turning a darker shade of pink.  
"You don't know really," replied Kizna smiling. "It's just a something in your heart that tells you that whenever your with that one person it's right. And when it's true love, you can feel his arms around you even if he's not with you. And if you lose your way, you just close your eyes, and he has found you instantly. Sometimes the bond of true love is so strong that you'll dream of him every night when he's not with you."  
"Is that what happens with you and Kurama?" asked Botan receiving a blushing nod from the bride.  
  
Outside unbeknownst to them, Kurama and Hiei silently listened, but dare not look in. Kurama smiled as he silently agreed with his soon to be bride and wife.  
  
"Do you dream of someone?" Kizna asked both of them as their faces began to turn red. "You do don't you?"  
They nodded. Kizna smiled.  
"Who do you dream of?" she asked curiously. "Let me guess, Yusuke for Keiko, and....."  
"Koenma," finished Botan shyly as she blushed getting shocked stares.  
"What happens tell us," commanded Keiko glad the attention was taken off her.  
"Well...." she began as she remembered her lost dreams.  
  
~Dream~  
She walked alone on the shining streets of Paris headed toward the bridge. The bright lights of the boutiques shined light the stars that hung in the sky above the misty city. She wore a cream colored, knee length trench coat with a white scarf. Sticking out from the bottom, she wore cream colored slacks with matching knee high boots. She walked with her hands deep in her pockets. The rain had stopped and had left a silver shine all over the streets of Paris. The lights turned misty as their reflections fell into the dark river. She looked over the railing of the bridge as she got there and stared at the Eiffel Tower in the distance a monumental sight for lovers around the world. She sighed. She turned to the shops behind her and just stared as though she were waiting for someone to come to her. Waiting for him. 'I see why they call this place the City of Lights,' she thought as she looked at all the shining boutiques. She walked to the center of the bridge and looked down into the dark river. She saw the black outline of shadow as she stared sadly at the water. She heard the soft taps of shoes on the wood of the bridge, but ignored them. A black shadow stood next to her in the water, but she ignored it. She snapped from her daze as she saw a light pink rose being thrown into the water destroying hers and the stranger's reflections. She turned to the person beside her shocked and smiled as she realized who it was.  
He stood across from her dressed in a black knee length trench coat with a deep red scarf along with black slacks and black dress shoes. In his hand, he held a large bouquet of pink roses with the other deep in his pocket.  
"I didn't think you'd come," she said happily. "You were always so busy with the paperwork."  
"I figured this would be important," he replied as he held out the roses to her.  
"Thank you," she said softly as she took the roses from his hand blushing.  
He smiled as he walked closer to her. He reached up a black gloved hand and caressed her cheek gently. She moved her head to match his movements and lay small kisses on his palm. He slowly pulled her near him as his hands slid down to her small waist. He lifted her chin making her eyes match his gaze. He removed the pacifier from his mouth keeping a firm yet gentle hold on her waist.  
"Ko..." she began only to be cut off by a searing kiss.  
Koenma dropped the pacifier in his pocket and wrapped both his arms tightly around her waist. The roses Botan held in her hand fell to the ground with a soft rustle as she desperately held onto him. They closed their eyes ignoring the world around them under the watchful Paris lights and towers along with the myriad stars above them. Thick clouds began to obscure the stars' view, and out from the clouds, soft snow flakes began to fall.  
~End Dream~  
  
"How romantic," sighed Keiko dreamily as Botan finished her story.  
"Thank you," Botan replied blushing.  
"I quite agree," said Kizna softly.  
  
Kurama and Hiei silently listened from the door with small grins upon their faces. Behind them, they heard soft scuffles of someone coming down the hall. It was a young man in a delivery suit carrying a bouquet of white roses.  
"Is this the bridal suit?" the young man asked receiving a nod. "I have the bride's bouquet."  
"I'll sign for them," said Kurama as he took the clipboard from the young man.  
He signed the paper with his experienced human calligraphy and handed the clipboard back to the young man.  
"Thank you," said the young man.  
"You're welcome," replied Kurama smiling friendly. "Come on Hiei. We better go before they find out we were here."  
"Hm," the fire demon replied.  
  
The girls looked up as they heard a knocking from their ajar door. Botan opened it and found the young delivery man.  
"I've got the bride's bouquet," he said as he held up a bouquet of white roses.  
"I'll sign," said Keiko as she walked to the door.  
"No need Miss," he replied as he looked onto the clipboard to read the signature. "A Minamo Suuichi took care of it."  
"He was here?" asked Keiko in confusion receiving a nod.  
"He seemed to be standing outside listening to you guys with some short kid," he answered as he handed her the roses.  
"Well, thank you," Botan called to the man as she closed the door. "He was here?"  
"Apparently so," said Keiko as she noticed the soft look on Kizna's face. "Are you all right?"  
"So that's why," Kizna said to herself.  
"Why what?" asked Keiko confused.  
"That's why my nervousness is gone," Kizna replied softly as Botan and Keiko smiled. 


	17. A Demon's Love pt 17 Till death do us pa...

A Demon's Love pt. 17  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara!" Shiori called as she walked out of the chapel. "The ceremony will start soon why don't you put your gifts in the ballroom?"  
"Sure," replied Yusuke as he turned to Shiori.  
"Right!" Kuwabara cried as he and Yusuke turned to walk to their suit.  
"If you see Suuichi, tell him the ceremony will start soon," said Shiori receiving a nod.  
  
Kurama and Hiei made their way back to the suit only to be met by Kuwabara and Yusuke at the door.  
"Kurama your mother says get ready," said Yusuke as he went for the door. "The ceremony will start soon."  
A wide smile spread across Kurama's face. He walked over to his folded suit and pulled something out of the pocket as Yusuke and the others took their gifts and tried to hid it within their clothing with the only visible hint of a gift being Kuwabara's camera hanging around his neck.  
"Here Kuwabara," said Kurama as he handed Kuwabara a small box. "It's the rings."  
Kuwabara gave a thoughtful nod and walked out with Yusuke and the others before Kurama could follow. They walked briskly down to the ballroom and placed their gifts on a table piled high with colored boxes and wrapping paper. A long table stood nearby on the wall with waiters setting up food and drinks as a young D.J. prepared his music. They walked toward the chapel hearing the soft organ music.  
  
"Girls!" Shiori called as she entered the bridal suit.  
"Yes?" Kizna said as she turned to her.   
"The ceremony will start soon," Shiori replied as she smiled. "Nervous Kizna?"  
"Not anymore," Kizna said happily and smiling widely.  
Shiori shot her a curious glance. Kizna's eyes told all the details. They seemed to shine with a new light that never shined in them before. Shiori understood the message hidden in their silver depths. Her silver stares shined with pure love and happiness. Shiori nodded in understanding.  
Kizna stood up from the bed and let the fabric fall around her. Botan and Keiko picked up their gifts and smiled excitedly as the four of them stood and made their way to the chapel.  
  
"Yusuke you'll walk down the aisle with Keiko all right? You'll go down second," Kurama said as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked towards himself and Hiei.  
Trying to hide the blush on his face, Yusuke arched a suspicious eyebrow wondering what the kitsune was up to. Kurama smiled innocently.  
"Fine," he muttered in reply. "Better not be trying anything."  
Kurama didn't reply.  
"Hiei walk down with Botan all right? You two go last," Kurama began again. "Kuwabara you'll walk down by yourself, and you'll go down first."  
"Hm," Hiei replied not caring.  
"Why does the shrimp get to walk down with Botan?!" cried Kuwabara fuming.  
Kurama sweat-dropped.  
"Because you're more important," Kurama replied playing on Kuwabara's denseness. (Author's note: sorry Kuwabara fans, but I can't stand the guy.)  
Kuwabara nodded proudly making the others sweat-drop.  
  
"Stay here for a moment," said Shiori before they went around the final corner. "I have to see my son about the arrangements."  
They nodded in replied. Nervous and excited smiles spread across their faces.  
"I'm getting nervous again," whispered Kizna nervously and excitedly.  
"You're not the only one," added Botan with Keiko nodding agreement.  
"Let me guess," giggled Kizna as she turned to them. "You're both afraid Koenma and Yusuke will see you."  
"Well... uh... eh," stuttered Keiko as her face along with Botan's turned bright red.  
Kizna giggled once more with the soft sounds of her voice echoing through the grounds in the morning sunlight.  
"Come on Keiko," said Botan trying to get away. "Why don't we drop off our gifts?"  
"Sure," squeaked Keiko as Botan quickly walked away dragging Keiko, leaving a giggling Kizna behind.  
They quickly walked towards Yusuke and the others unaware of the mischievous smirk and giggle on Kizna's face.  
  
The others turned as they heard the loud hurried taps of heels walking towards them. Keiko and Botan walked from around a nearby corner with light pink stains on their faces. Shiori giggled at their predicament.  
"Hurry Keiko," rushed Botan nervously as she dragged Keiko behind her unaware that the others stood nearby. "We do want to avoid the others."  
Keiko nodded nervously before her eyes landed on the others mostly directed at a young man her age with slicked black hair.  
"Yusuke!" she squeaked surprised as the blush on her face turned bright red.  
"Huh?" asked Botan as she turned to the others as her face grew redder.  
Keiko looked at the man that haunted her dreams for what seemed like days. It was as though all her dreams had to come to life, and the gentle and well-mannered Yusuke stood before her. Her breath caught as her heart began to race. Slowly, her eyes wandered over him taking in his form from beneath the suit unaware of the others' stares.  
Yusuke stared dazed at the angel that stood in front of him and the others. He was alone with only her in the world with no one else in his sights. The dress hugged her like a skin and flared into a delicate skirt with a regal modesty. The scarf fell lightly over her shoulders as the trails blew lightly in the breeze giving her makeshift wings. They stared deep into each others' eyes oblivious to anything around them.  
"Keiko?" asked Botan as she waved a hand over the human girl's face making Keiko snap from her daze.  
"Shall we Botan?!" a blushing Keiko squeaked again as she pulled the deity along with a strange amount of strength making Botan cry out in surprise and shock.   
  
Kizna stood from the corner and watched the sight unfold before her. She let out a soft giggle. Her giggles stopped as she saw her love slowly turn to her. She quickly hid from behind the corner.  
  
Kurama turned to a familiar soft sound is ears picked up. He saw a flash of light blue quickly make its way around the corner to hide. He smiled softly.  
  
Keiko and Botan quickly laid their gifts on the table before making their way back to the chapel. Botan looked at the small human girl and smiled.  
"I'll admit it Keiko," Botan said as she smiled. "Yusuke did look rather nice in that suit."  
"Hey!" replied Keiko unknowingly getting possessive. "I thought you liked Koenma!"  
"Did you just get possessive?" asked Botan excitedly as Keiko realized her mistake when she replied to the question. "You did didn't you?"  
Keiko's blush grew deeper as Botan stopped her comments as they made their way to the others. They heard the organ begin to play the soft prelude to the "Wedding March". (Author's note: is that the right song title?) Kurama smiled and made his way to a shortcut to the altar leaving the others at the door. Shiori snuck inside and took her seat without attention. Kizna walked from behind the corner silently and joined them at a distance. Genkai stood at altar waiting patiently.  
Kuwabara began to walk inside with the mannerly steps of a gentleman as the masses in the chapel watched and chatted quietly. He held the box of the rings in his hands as he walked with his head high and dignified. Above him, the roses just above the aisle began to rustle and soft falling roses petals laid a soft and silk carpet as he walked. The audience looked in curiosity wondering how a strange feat could be accomplished with roses.   
Lightly blushing, Yusuke held out his arm to Keiko as she blushed and accepted it. They tried to the blush in their faces and the racing of their hearts, but to no avail. Kuwabara reached the halfway point of the aisle as Yusuke and Keiko began their march. They walked with their heads high and proud both trying to calm themselves down. They stole momentary glances at one another, but quickly turned before the other could notice. Standing at the altar, Kurama and Kuwabara chuckled.  
Hiei held out his arm to the taller deity as she accepted smiling softly at Yusuke and Keiko as they walked down the aisle. Like Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko made it to the halfway point as Hiei and Botan began their procession. Yusuke's arm gently guided her to her place on the altar as he went to his splitting them in half.  
The crowd turned to see a tall blue haired girl and a small black haired man. A few chuckles went through the chapel as they watched the sight. Koenma turned and saw the blue haired angel that haunted his dreams and felt a pang of jealousy in his heart as he watched her walk down the aisle on Hiei's arm. Hiei dropped her arm in a hurry as they reached the aisle's end. Kurama glared at the small fire demon. The audience turned as they saw a strange shadow stretch across the chapel floor.  
  
Kizna watched not attracting attention as she waited for Hiei and Botan to reach the halfway point like all the others had. As Hiei and Botan reached the halfway point, she heard the music begin to change signaling her to start her walk. She stepped into the chapel door frame as the sun lined directly behind her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped into the chapel.  
  
An awed silence fell upon the chapel as the guests turned to see a small, winged goddess enter, playing the part of the bride. Men, women, and children looked curiously at the small and beautiful girl that walked before them. Soft whispers ran through the crowd wondering who she was and who she could be.  
Kizna smelled the soft sweet scent of the roses as she stepped onto the petal carpet. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head only to find everyone's eyes looking at her in awe and curiosity. A blush began to stain her face. She kept her focus on the altar and smiled as she saw him standing there with a proud smile upon his face. She blushed darker.  
More whispers and murmurs ran through the crowd as they watched the small girl open her closed eye lids revealing sparkling, beautiful silver eyes. They talked of strange topics. Of angels, of fairies, and other mythical creatures that they never thought existed.  
"Mama," whispered a small child as she pulled on her mother's skirt. "Is she an angel?"  
"I... don't know," the mother replied awed.  
"Papa," a small boy whispered a few rows down from the little girl. "What is she? What is Suuichi marrying?"  
The father shook his head absent mindedly unsure of how to answer his son as he couldn't believe it himself. Kurama stood at the altar waiting for her silently listening to their conversations as he smiled proudly unable to believe himself that the strange goddess was soon to be his wife. The organ music had long stopped as the organ player stared awed at the small creature.   
Kurama held out his hand to her as she walked to the altar. Blushing, she smiled. She placed her hand in his as he guided her to the altar. They locked eyes and looked deep within the others' souls getting lost as they always had done before. Their eyes shined with pure love and happiness with a hint of surprise and shock. He held her small hand as the bouquet in her other hand hid them.  
"Nervous?" he mouthed to her without attracting attention.  
"Yes," she mouthed back to him with her head barely nodding.  
He smiled. They turned to Genkai waiting to begin the ceremony.  
"Congratulations," she said in raspy whisper. "I sense this union will last for a very long time."  
"Thank you," they both whispered back to her.  
"Minamo Suuichi and his bride Kizna," Genkai began as she called out to the audience. "Would like to welcome you all to their ceremony where they shall profess their vows of undying love to one another.   
"Kizna, do you accept the responsibilities of being a wife if you enter this undying and eternal union? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish one another, through sickness and in health, in sorrow and in times of joy, in times of prosperity and in times of poverty till death do you part?"  
"I do," she said her soft voice flowing softly through the chapel as she turned to him smiling.  
"And Suuichi, do you accept the responsibilities of being a husband if you enter this undying and eternal union? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish one another, through sickness and in health, in sorrow and in times of joy, in times of prosperity and in times of poverty till death do you part?" Genkai asked as she shifted her head to the kitsune.  
"I do," he said confidently as his soft tenor voice rang through the chapel as he locked Kizna in a deep gaze.  
"May I have the rings?" Genkai asked receiving a small box from Kuwabara.  
Genkai opened the small box and saw the two simple gold bands sitting there shining in the dim chapel light. She pulled them out and held them in her hand in-between her thumb and forefinger.  
"May these rings be blessed by the gods of love and home," she said as she held the rings for the guests to see. "Let these rings be symbols of your undying love and let one not be complete without the other."  
They looked deep into the others' eyes and smiled. Kurama held out his hand to the old psychic as she placed one ring in his hand.   
Kizna held out her bouquet to Keiko signaling her to take it. Keiko's eyes shined with tears of happiness as did everyone else's in the chapel. Gently, she took the bouquet from Kizna's hands and held them. Kizna held her small pale hand out to Genkai as the psychic place the other ring in it.  
Genkai nodded kindly signaling Kurama to hold her hand up so that everyone could see the final part of the ceremony.  
"Suuichi repeat after me," said Genkai smiling. "With this ring I thee wed..."  
"With this ring I thee wed," he repeated as he held up her left hand and began to slowly slide the band on her finger.  
He smiled as he saw the first ring still on her finger. She smiled in return.  
"You to me as I give you my vow of undying love," rasped Genkai as she heard the soft cries and sobs from the audience.  
"You to me as I give you my vow of undying love," repeated Kurama as he slid the ring further down her finger.  
"I swear this by the heavens, the stars in their multitudes, and under the sight of the gods," she rasped saying the final line.  
"I swear this by the heavens, the stars in their multitudes, and under the sight of the gods," he said as he slid the ring down to the rest of her finger next to the first ring.  
Kizna smiled. She could hear Keiko and Botan's soft sobs behind her along with the sobs of the guests in the chapel. Kizna took the ring in her hand as Kurama let go of her hand and began to mimic Kurama's movements. She gently picked up his hand and placed the band at the tip of his finger.  
"Kizna repeat after me," Genkai said as she began again. "With this ring I thee wed..."  
"With this ring I thee wed," Kizna said softly as she slowly began to slide the ring on his finger.  
"You to me as I give you my vow of undying love," the psychic rasped smiling softly.  
"You to me as I give you my vow of undying love," Kizna repeated as she looked deep into Kurama's eyes blushing slowly sliding the ring further.  
"I swear this by the heavens, the stars in their multitudes, and under the sight of the gods," Genkai rasped once more.  
"I swear this by the heavens, the stars in their multitudes, and under the sight of the gods," Kizna repeated one last time as they watched the band slide the rest of his finger.  
They looked deep into each others eyes eagerly awaiting the final words. The words that would seal their vows forever.  
"You may kiss the bride," Genkai rasped happily.  
Kurama looked deep into her eyes and gently lifted her chin. She blushed. Their lips slowly inched closer together as the audience watched in anticipation. Their eyes closed and their lips met in a deep kiss. The roses in the dome above them began to rustle as the audience began to loudly clap and cheer. The soft red rose petals began to fall on them in a red rain showering them in their petals as their lips were still locked in a deep kiss. Kurama pulled her close as her grip on him tightened. The audience's claps and cheers fell upon their deaf ears. They were alone in the world at the a moment. A moment for only them. In the back of the church, Shiori stood with tears free falling from her eyes as she watched her son and her new found daughter.  
They broke the kiss and stared deep into the other's eyes. A pile of fallen rose petals lay at their feet and intertwined in their clothing and hair. Above them, the roses began to rustle once more. Kizna looked up in curiosity. She watched as a large black box held by small rose vines came into view as though the roses were presenting it to her. She turned to Kurama her eyes wondering what the strange black box was. He smiled.   
"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
He didn't reply. He just smiled. Small and thinner vines made their way to the box and pried it open revealing the necklace. Kizna gasped. The audience along with the others stared in shock at the necklace's beauty. The vines took the necklace out of the box and held up to her. She stared surprised. She raised her head high offering her neck to the jewels the vines held. The vines wound the necklace around her small neck and gently clasped it closed. She smiled her eyes shining in thanks and in love. He pulled her into one last deep kiss before turning to the audience.  
"May I present to you, before the gods in this very temple," Genkai rasped happily as she watched the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Minamo Suuichi."  
The chapel erupted in thunderous applause, whistles, and cheers as the audience stood to clap at the newly wedded couple. He gently guided her down the altar and to the aisle. They walked up the aisle hearing the cat calls and cheers coming from Kurama's human family and friends. The audience showered them with rice and fallen rose petals. Keiko and Botan watched from the altar and began to cry.  
  
(Author's note: COMING UP NEXT! the reception! let me know of any good songs you know for one of those solo dances for the bride and groom! and maybe a few others for the bridesmaids and groomsmen.) 


	18. A Demon's Love pt 18 Where you are

A Demon's Love pt. 18  
  
(Author's note: //...// means song lyrics)  
  
They walked out into the late morning sunlight trying to dislodge the rice and rose petals in their hair and clothing as the large chapel doors closed behind them. They smiled wide smiles of happiness and love. Kizna placed a small hand to her neck and felt the dangling beads and cold metal of the necklace.  
"Thank you," she whispered as she turned to her new husband smiling.  
"You're welcome," he whispered back, into her ear as he pulled her close.  
They turned quickly to hear the sound of the chapel doors creaking open as weeping women and cheering men milled out of the chapel, headed for the ballroom. Kurama pulled her to the side as family and friends walked by congratulating them. He shook their hands, and she smiled and greeted a polite hello. Old and young, the women walked by, holding handkerchiefs, saturated with tears and smeared with make-up. Men walked, giving congratulatory pats on Kurama's shoulder and well-meaning handshakes.   
Kizna looked curiously at the crying women as they walked by holding the handkerchiefs tightly to their eyes. 'Why are they crying?' Kizna thought as she studied them. 'How odd.' Kurama looked down to her and smiled. From the depths of her silver eyes, he could see a curious light shining. Kizna turned as she felt his eyes looking down on her.  
"What are you thinking?'' Kurama asked smiling.  
"Why are they crying?" she asked as she looked at some of the women walked by with soddened tissues and handkerchiefs.  
"They're happy," he replied smiling as he pulled her tighter into his arms. "Humans like to cry for times when they're happy."  
Kizna smiled as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Patting her eyes dry, Shiori walked out with the last group, consisting of Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Hiei, Koenma, and Kuwabara. Along with the disguised prince, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara quickly walked to Kurama's side. Shiori and the others walked to her side as they wiped the last of their tears.  
"Hm," grumbled Hiei as Kurama took his idle hand into a handshake.  
Yusuke and the other boys chuckled.  
"That was wonderful," said Keiko softly as she pulled the fairy into an embrace.  
"Thank you," Kizna replied softly as returned and pulled out of the embrace. "Shiori- San."  
"Kizna," Shiori whispered as she hugged her new daughter tightly. "Welcome."  
"Thank you," Kizna replied happily.  
Kizna pulled out of the embrace as the ferry girl pulled her into another one. Botan's eyes shined with new unshed tears as she looked at the small fairy in a new light. Even with a long white gown and a veil, Kizna was as innocent as the day Botan met her. Botan felt the hot tears begin to fall as she quickly pulled out of the embrace. She tried to stop the endless flow, but to no avail.  
"Here," said a deep voice softly.  
Kizna and Keiko turned to the owner of the voice and let out quiet giggles. Botan turned and met Koenma's brown eyes in a deep gaze. In his hands, he held a small handkerchief made of fine, expensive Rekai cloth. They stared at one another, unable to move from the gaze. Noticing Botan's daze, Koenma unfolded the handkerchief and gently wiped her tears away, never removing his eyes from hers. She savored his intimate caress and leaned into his warm touch.  
Kurama and the others watched silently, wondering if there was more than could meet the eye of Koenma and Botan's friendship. Blushing, both quickly pulled away as they realized they were being watched. Kizna and Keiko let out seemingly long held giggles and laughs. The laughter abruptly stopped as a blushing Botan pulled a surprised Keiko away headed for the ballroom.  
"Suuichi," whispered Shiori as she pulled her son into an embrace.   
"Mother," he whispered in reply of a silent understanding.  
Kurama reached his hand out to his new bride asking her to take it. Kizna gently placed her hand in his as Shiori tightly clasped their hands together as though she were trying to bond them to one another, forever. Shiori nodded and turned to walk to the ballroom leaving them with a silent understanding. With a mischievous glint in the two lovers' eyes, they turned to Koenma.  
"Koenma," began Kizna smiling innocently. "We were wondering..."  
"If," started Kurama smirking. "There was anything going on between you and Botan."  
The blush on Koenma's face returned as the others turned to him with curiously raised eyebrows. The Rekai prince stood stark and silent blushing brighter as the moments passed.  
"Well?" asked Kizna still smiling innocently.  
Trying to keep his dignity, Koenma raised his head high, turned on his heels, and walked off towards the ball room, leaving the others to burst out laughing.  
"Come, everyone is waiting for us," said Kurama as Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara walked ahead of the newlyweds.  
  
The guests milled excitedly into the ballroom as they signed into the guest book. Shiori greeted them all with a warm smile. Guests picked up small cards telling them where to sit around the grand ballroom and walked to their seats in a quiet chatter. Caterers set the last of the decorations and the necessities for the buffet as chefs brought out plates piled high with appetizers and entrees. Sitting on a table on its own, a large white wedding cake stood decorated with white, red, and pink roses. Atop the cake, two dancing figures stood in crystal. Guests marveled at the sight as they whispered on the bride's fine taste. A professional photographer walked around as he snapped pictures of guests and scenery.  
Botan walked in nervously, dragging Keiko along behind her. She and Keiko signed in and took their places at the main table.  
"He's quite a gentleman" teased Keiko receiving a nod.  
"I know," Botan replied blushing brightly.  
They chatted quietly as they listened to the soft music coming from the D.J.'s table. They looked up nervously as Koenma walked towards their table after he signed the guest book. Keiko giggled.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei opened the large ballroom door and walked inside leaving Kurama and Kizna outside as the door closed behind them. Kizna looked curiously at her new husband and smiled a wondering smile. Kurama smiled back, knowing her silent question.  
"It is a custom, here in the Ningekai," he began as he turned to her. "That the bride and groom must wait outside the reception area until they are announced."  
"How wonderful," she replied in understanding as she leaned deep into his arms tightly holding onto him.  
He held her close as he listened to the soft music coming from inside.   
  
"Where are they?" Shiori asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara finished signing in.  
"Hm," replied Hiei as he walked off.  
"Get back here shrimp!" Kuwabara cried as he grabbed Hiei's collar. "I bet you don't even know where to go. You didn't even sign in."  
Hiei glared menacingly at Kuwabara as he silently wished he had his katana. 'Stupid human,' he thought angrily. Yusuke turned to Shiori ignoring the sight.  
"They're outside," said Yusuke slightly annoyed at his bickering friends.  
Shiori nodded happily and signaled the D.J. of their arrival. Shiori turned towards Hiei and the red head to see them glaring at one another. She let out a soft giggle.   
"Here Hiei," said Shiori kindly as she handed Hiei a pen. "Sign the guest book."  
Hiei studied the gold and silver pen in his hand. He walked unsurely to the guest book thick with paper and signatures. He studied the humans' odd script and print. He made small test swirls on a blank line as he began to write his name slowly in inexperienced print along with a cryptic message in the Makai alphabet. He smirked proudly at his finished work. Shiori handed him a card, reading his name and a table number. Quickly, she lead them to the table where Keiko, Botan, and Koenma were waiting.  
"Well!" a loud voice bellowed from a microphone, bringing everyone's attention to the D.J. "I have a feeling that something special is going on today... Is that right?"  
The tables around the room erupted in loud applause and cheers of excitement.  
  
Kurama and Kizna looked up from each other's arms and turned to the door as they heard the loud bellows of an excited D.J.  
"It's almost time," said Kurama smiling.  
"Yes," she replied excitedly.  
They locked in one last deep kiss as they turned nervously and excitedly toward the grand door.  
  
"Well then," the D.J. continued through his microphone. "Why don't we all welcome a few people very special to all of us then?"  
More excited applause and cheers echoed through the room as the D.J. prepared the audience for the newlyweds' grand entrance.  
"Well why don't welcome Mr. and Mrs. Minamo Suuichi!" he bellowed making a thunderous round of claps and cheers echo around the ballroom.  
The large ballroom doors opened revealing a smiling couple behind them.  
  
A smile spread across their faces as they heard their names announced calling them to make their grand entrance. Tightly, he clasped her hand in his they opened the large doors together. Rose petals, rice, bubbles, cheers, and applause bombarded them, making them get lost in the swirls of excitement. Millions of flash bulbs went off around them all of the guests wanting souvenirs and gifts. Kurama shook hands with many of his family members as Kizna smiled and giggled at the excitement. He gently lead her through the curious crowd to the table as the others greeted them with smiling faces.  
"LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!" the D.J. cried as the crowd answered with loud cheers and applause.   
Loud music began to play as guests moved to the dance floor and to the buffet. Many helped themselves to the fine food and wine. Kizna walked up with her husband to the buffet to see the fine and expensive food set for them and the guests. She mimicked his movements, unsure of what to do herself as she fooled everyone into thinking she was a lady of refinement. They walked to the table and quietly sat down as the music, talk, and dancing roared around them. She looked at her forks and utensils curiously as she wondered what to do. Kurama looked over to her and smiled at her innocence. Gently, he grasped her hand and placed a fork in it patiently guiding her. She smiled.  
"Thank you," she said softly as a blush fell upon her face.  
He pulled her close and laid a light kiss on her hair as he inhaled all of her scents making him intoxicated with the mixture of roses and fruit. He watched as she placed a small piece of food into her mouth with the manners of a lady. He smiled. She leaned into his touch and smiled.  
  
Kuwabara stood near the table piled with gifts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He studied the small photograph and its perfection. It depicted the bride and groom's grand entrance. Both had smiling faces as they held hands tightly with their free hands opening the door with the rice, bubbles, rose petals, and the applauding guests, forever frozen in time and destiny. He smiled. He picked up the silver frame and placed the picture inside. He smiled once more and made his way back to the others after he set the picture down.   
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, and Keiko made their way back to the table with plated filled with food and crystal glasses filled with wine and sake. They chatted as the music played around them as they sat down, smiling at their newly wedded friends. Dressed in a black suit, the photographer walked up to them.  
"Can I get a picture of the bridal party and groomsmen?" the photographer asked.  
The others turned toward Kizna and Kurama waiting for the couple's response. Kizna shrugged as she wondered what a pictured was. Kurama nodded happily. The others said their excuses to Koenma and followed the photographer. Kurama held his hand out to Kizna as she placed her small, pale hand in his large, gentle one. The photographer led them outside to a small area of the temple filled with roaming fields of grass spotted with small white flowers with thousands blooming sakura trees. A light breeze blew, billowing thousands of pink petals through the field. The soft gurgling of a stream echoed through the field as it cut through the trees with a gracefully arching wooden bridge made for people to cross.  
The photographer separated the bridesmaids and groomsmen to one side amongst a grove of the sakura trees. Kurama pulled Kizna into his arms and held her tightly. Her slim arms wrapped tightly around him as she closed her eyes and lay her head on his chest listening to his heart. He rested his head lightly on her shoulder as he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of bliss. The others around them held their heads high and erect and smiled as the photographer snapped the first of many wedding pictures.  
"Thank you," said the photographer as he looked up from behind the camera after he took the picture. "May I have a few more shots of the bride and groom?"  
The others nodded and walked off leaving the two alone with the photographer. They stood unmoving from the pose they stood in before both wanting to savor the moment. They looked up as they heard the click of the camera echo through the quiet field. The photographer motioned for them to follow as he lead them to the bridge. He quickly rushed across to the other side.  
"Could you two start walking across?" asked the photographer, receiving nods in response.  
Kurama took her hand in his as they began to walk across looking deep into the one another's eyes as they forgot about everything else in the world. The camera clicked as they reached the height of the bridge with the billions of pink blossoms, shining sun, and the gurgling stream as the background and foreground. They turned to hear a soft cooing sound coming towards them as two, small, white doves fly towards them. Kizna held out her hands and cupped a small white dove in her grasp. Kurama held out his left hand as the other land gracefully on his finger.   
"How adorable," Kizna cooed as she studied the quietly cooing bird in her hands.   
"They're called doves," explained Kurama smiling. "Humans say that these birds symbolize many things...."  
"Like what?" she asked curiously.  
"Peace... beauty... love," he replied as the last word came out in a barely audible whisper.  
She turned to look up to him unsure of what to say as she blushed. She turned back to the small bird in her hands to try and hide her blushing face. He pulled her close once more, unknowingly moving the two birds closer together. The birds in their hands turned to look deep into one another's eyes. Kurama and Kizna silently watched the birds as they seemed to confess silent vows of love. Their curiously turned to surprise as the two small birds seemed to kiss one another and nuzzle the other's necks with their white feathers.   
The blushing bride and her handsome groom smiled. Kurama and Kizna lowered their hands as the birds prepared to unfurl their wings. Kurama and Kizna launched the birds into the air watching as the doves spread their wings ready to fly into destiny with one another side by side. They watched the birds fly swiftly on wings of love and life into the sun to end up in an unknown destination and destiny. They turned to one another once more and got lost in each others' souls. He cupped her cheek and leaned down to her, locking her in a deep kiss. Unbeknownst to them, the photographer looked up from his camera in surprise as he finished taking the pictures.  
  
The photographer watched in fascination as he took pictures of what transpired on the bridge. He knew he didn't bring any of his props and wondered what seemed to have happened. 'How?' he thought bewildered as he came to know conclusion. 'Maybe they're some things best left unsaid.'  
He waited until they broke from the kiss and began to walk to them. They turned to him and blushed lightly.  
"That was wonderful you two," congratulated the photographer. "You may head back now."  
"Thank you," said Kurama as he shook the photographer's hand. "Come Kizna. This day's blessings are not over yet."  
Kizna raised a curious eyebrow as he continued to smile. They turned and left the smiling photographer alone on the bridge.  
  
"Could I make a request?" asked Botan as she walked up to the D.J.  
"Sure," replied the D.J. "What can I help you with?"  
She whispered something into the D.J.'s ear as he nodded in agreement.   
"How about after they cut the cake, the bouquet toss, and the garter?" asked the D.J. receiving an excited nod in agreement from Botan.  
"Shiori- San," Botan called to the human mother, making her turn toward her. "We have to get Kizna and Kurama to cut the cake and throw the bouquet."  
"Why?" Shiori asked curiously.  
Botan whispered what she had told the D.J. to her making the human mother smile. Shiori nodded in agreement. They turned as they saw the mid afternoon sunlight flood the ballroom and found the host and hostess of the party enter once more. Botan gave Shiori an excited nod and ran up to the bride and her groom.  
"Come on," Botan said excitedly. "They're waiting for you to cut the cake!"  
"What?" asked Kizna curiously as she turned to Kurama for answers.  
"It's a human custom," replied Kurama happily. "The bride and groom cut and serve each other the first piece of the wedding cake. Then, the bride tosses her bouquet to decide who the next girl to marry will be, and the groom throws the bride's garter."  
Kizna smiled.  
"All right," she said excitedly.  
"WHO WANTS DESSERT?" the D.J. cried once more as he received more cheers and applause from the guests as waiters took their dishes away. "Minamo- San would you do the honors?"  
Smiling, Kizna and Kurama walked to the table and looked at the large cake. A cake knife with a white handle with a silver ribbon tied around the handle laid near them. Kurama handed the handle of the knife to her as she unsurely took it. He placed a gentle hand on top of her hand and guided them to the cake as they made the first slice.   
The audience around them watched in anticipation wanting to sink their teeth into the sweet indulgence. They slowly cut the second slice revealing the chocolate layers and white icing. A young waiter walked over to them and took the small slice. He placed it on a small platter of fine china and handed it to them with a small fork. Kurama took the plate and cut a small piece onto the fork. She looked unsure of what to do as she waited for his instruction.  
"Open your mouth," he gently commanded as she did so.  
She felt the soft cake enter her mouth as she closed her lips around the fork. She smiled and blushed. The chocolate filled her mouth making her hungry for more. She took the plate and fork and began to mimic his movements. The audience once more erupted in applause and cheers as the Kurama swallowed the last bite of the cake and locked Kizna once more in a deep kiss.  
"Why don't we have all the young ladies and the bride on the dance floor?" the D.J. asked through the microphone. "You all wanna see someone scrabble for the bride's bouquet?"  
A loud cheers and applause of agreement echoed through the ballroom as the D.J. did his best to rile the crowd. Kizna and Kurama walked back to the table where Kizna could pick up her bouquet. A large crowd of young girls and women gathered on the dance floor making Kizna giggle at the humans' strangeness.  
"What do I do?" she asked curiously. "Just throw it?"  
"Stand with your back to them and toss it over your head," Kurama instructed smiling.  
She nodded and began to walk out to the dance floor. Kurama excused himself from Botan and Keiko and began to mingle with his family and friends.  
  
"Come on Keiko!" said Botan excitedly as she tried to pull Keiko from the table.  
"No!" cried Keiko in disapproval. "You go."  
"Are you sure?" Botan asked stubbornly receiving a nod.  
Smiling softly, Botan turned and joined the others excitedly in the crowd, leaving Keiko alone at the table with her thoughts. She looked around the room filled with strangers and a few familiar faces. She watched as Kurama began to mingle with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Hiei along with his human family, as they walked around the room. There was no denying it now, she loved Yusuke and almost everyone knew it except Yusuke himself. She sighed forlornly knowing that he could never return her feelings. She heard but ignored the loud cries of the girls who tried to catch Kizna's bouquet. She thought about rushing up to them and trying for one last minute grab at it but decided against it as she remembered the tradition. 'The girl who catches the bride's bouquet will be the next to marry,' she thought but dismissed them not wanting to think about it. 'Like a bouquet will make Yusuke fall in love with me.' Her eyes went wide in shock as she felt something crash into her lap.  
  
Kizna turned around to see the large group of girls behind her waiting for her to throw the bouquet she held in her hands. Far in the background of the commotion, she noticed Keiko sitting sadly alone at the table and smiled. 'Well,' she thought as she turned to look down at her bouquet as a mischievous glint lit her silver eyes. 'Sometimes love just needs a little push.' She threw the bouquet high above and behind her as she silently prayed that it would make it to her human friend.  
The girls around her jumped and scrabbled for the bouquet as it flew over their heads. They turned in curiosity all wondering where it would land. They smiled as it landed in a surprised Keiko's lap. Kizna turned and smiled a victorious smile.  
  
In the distance, Kurama could see the mysterious glint his bride's eyes as she prepared to throw the bouquet. He smirked as he somehow knew what she was planning.  
"Yusuke," Kurama began as he turned to Yusuke. "Do you have anything going on between you and Keiko?"  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke cried as he blushed making the other boys turn to him curiously. "Wh... wh... why?"  
"Oh nothing," Kurama replied chuckling lightly. "Keiko just caught the bouquet that's all."  
"SHE WHAT?!" Yusuke cried even louder as he blushed.  
  
Keiko's eyes went wide as she saw a small bouquet of white roses sitting her lap. She gingerly picked it up wondering if it was real.   
"Oh Keiko!" cried Botan excitedly as she ran to hug her friend. "Congratulations! You caught the bouquet!"  
"Eh... uh," Keiko stuttered as she tried to find her voice. "I... guess... I... did."  
The other girls sighed sadly and went to their seats as the D.J. watched, amused at Keiko's predicament. Botan went and sat next to her and pulled into a small hug. She smiled a congratulating smile at her friend once more and turned back to the dance floor. 'Oh well,' Botan thought sadly.  
"Congratulations to the bridesmaid with the brown hair!" the D.J. bellowed into the microphone once more. "Now, could we have the groom report to the dance floor?"  
Kurama and the others walked up, making his way to the middle of the floor and to Kizna's side. Kizna smiled innocently as he walked up to her. He pulled her close and leaned down to her ear.  
"Were you planning something?" he whispered mischievously into her ear.  
"What do you mean?" she whispered back to him innocently.  
"Don't lie," he whispered again with the mischievous tone still heavy in his voice.  
"Think you can get the other one?" she whispered as a rare tone of mischievousness streaked her soft voice.  
"Of course," he whispered proudly as they pulled apart.  
Their eyes shined with playfulness and love at the same time. Many of the young men gathered around them as Kurama kneeled down and prepared to reach up her skirt. His hand gently brushed her leg as it traveled to the garter around her thigh. A light blush streaked their faces as they heard soft snickers from the crowd. Kurama felt his hand enclose around the soft lace and ribbon and slowly pulled it down, teasing her. Kizna's blush deepened. Two cat calls rang out making everyone giggle as the bride and groom blushed.   
She sent a furtive glare to him as she lifted her foot to free the garter. He smiled innocently. She giggled as she walked back to the table where Keiko and Botan sat waiting.  
"Gentlemen!" the D.J. cried. "Get Ready!"  
  
Yusuke leaned on a nearby wall and scoffed at the sight as Hiei stood near the gift table with his usual smirk on his face. Yusuke watched with an odd amount of interest as a particular thought ran through his mind. 'The one who catches the garter will be the next to marry,' he thought as he remembered the tradition. Violently, he shook his head. 'Yea right,' he thought sarcastically. He closed his eyes as he went into deep thought only to snap open as he winced when something smacked him.  
  
Kurama looked at the small lace garter sitting in his hand and smiled. The boys stood around him, eager to jump and dive for the small piece of lace. He pulled the garter back behind his index finger as he took aim. He looked through the crowd and spotted his target, a young man with raven hair, slicked with gel. He took the shot. The others jumped and dived only to miss as the lace went directly to its target. The crowd roared in laughter as they watched the desperate boys' antics.  
  
Yusuke looked down onto the floor and found what had smacked him. On the floor a small white garter lay, with pink ribbon and a small rose charm on a bow. His eyes went wide as he picked up the small piece of lace and ribbon.  
"Congratulations to the young man in the back!" bellowed the D.J. as Yusuke blushed.  
In the distance, Keiko stared in shock at what had happened to Yusuke, never expecting it to happen. Kizna smiled as Botan giggled. Keiko blushed.  
"Could we have the bride and groom one more time on the dance floor?" asked the D.J. "A Botan seems to have requested to a dance!"  
Kizna's eyes went wide as she turned shocked at Botan. Botan ignored her looks and pulled up as she threw Kizna onto the dance floor next to a shocked Kurama's side. Both had questioning looks on their faces as Botan continued to smile. Kurama and Kizna sighed.  
A soft, flowing tune began to play and echo through the ballroom as Kurama pulled Kizna close, both lightly blushing. The lights dimmed around them leaving them only to dance in one single spotlight coming from the D.J.'s table. Gently, he picked up her hand and held out in a waltz's position. He placed his free hand around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.  
"I'll lead you," he whispered into her ear as the music swirled around them. "Don't worry."  
"Thank you," she whispered back, blushing.  
He began to lead her in a graceful waltz to the tune of a modern favorite. The spotlight slowly followed them as they twirled and swirled around on the wooden dance floor. The crowd around them smiled and watched in silence. Shiori watched from a distance as she felt the hot tears begin to cloud her vision. She forced them back against their will. Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Koenma watched in slight envy as they twirled by them.  
  
//There are times,   
I swear I know you're here.  
I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear.  
Watching over me  
My hope sees  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings//  
  
They looked deep into the other's eyes and found nothing but love. They forgot about everything around them and forgot about every fear, every doubt, and saw only bright blossoms of the future. They felt the warm rhythm of each other's hearts as he pulled her closer to him. The spotlight seemed to make their clothing have a silver outline to them. Her dress swirled as he spun her around under his arm making invisible gold sparkles fly around them. They wrapped each other's hearts in wings of love as they twirled endlessly in circles around the dance floor. He twirled her under his gently guiding arms once more and pulled her seemingly closer as she finished.  
  
//And take me where you are  
Where you and I will be together  
Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be, where you are//  
  
They seemed to be only content in the other's arms as they danced closer together. The scenery around them seemed to change. They no longer danced in the ballroom under the eyes of all their friends and family. They seemed to dance under the bright moonlight of the Makai surrounded by the blooming moon flowers around them. They gave each other wings of love as they danced lightly on the floor barely making a sound.  
  
//And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased//  
  
He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead sending light tingles through her. The memories of their courtship flew by in their heads. It all seemed to add up to one conclusion. It was all worth it.  
  
//Oh, how I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just, be right there where you are//  
  
The first stars began to appear in the night sky of the Ningekai and seemed to shine down on them. In the distance, a strange new star seemed to shine down on them. It slowly seemed to move in the night sky as though it were following their flowing movements.  
  
//Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me (you'll be smiling back at me)//  
  
Their breathing seemed to be in line as they danced in the pale spotlight's light. She smiled up at him. He smiled back.  
  
//Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free, so take me where you are//  
  
Their hearts were free, never tied down by human pressures. He lay his head on her shoulder, closed his eyes once more and savored the feeling of pure perfection of her being in his arms. She lay her head lightly on his chest and closed her eyes as he gently lead her with grace around once more.  
  
//Now baby there are times when selfishly  
I wishing that you were here with me  
So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see//  
  
He pulled her closer to him selfishly never wanting to lose her. The harsh memories of almost losing her haunted him as he silently wished that she were with him all those times. She felt the warm tears of joy slowly fill and flood her eyes. He slowly pulled out of the embrace and reached his gentle hand to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes, before pulling her close once again.  
  
//That every night when you are dreaming  
I'm here to guard you from afar  
And anytime I feel in love  
I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are//  
  
He silently vowed to always be by her side, never leaving it. He promised to serve as a lover, a mate, and a guardian. He closed his eyes and dreamed of a future.  
  
//Where you are//  
  
She prayed never to leave his side. She only wanted to stay by his side never leaving and always being where he was.  
  
//Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me (you'll be smiling back at me)//  
  
A soft smile crept upon their faces as they danced around the room once more. The sniffles and cries of the crowd fell upon their deaf ears as they danced and danced into the night.  
  
//Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free//  
  
Her heart began to flutter as a feeling of freedom flew into soul. She seemed to know only one thing about him. He loved her for only her.  
  
//Baby I still believe  
Oh I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I will touch you that sweet day//  
  
Their subconsciousness barely recognized that this was happening to them. So many days. So many weeks. Then, here they stood holding the other close on this one sweet day. They felt a feeling swell in their hearts a strange feeling of something right.  
  
//That you take me there  
Where you are (where you are)  
I still believe  
Whoooooa, I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
  
That you take me there  
Where you are, oh where you are!  
I still believe  
I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I'll always be waiting here  
  
That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)//  
  
The last of the music slowed and stopped as the thunderous applause erupted through the ballroom. They looked curiously at what was going on around them as they came back to reality. He looked deep into her silver stares once more and found the stars shining in her eyes. She looked deep into his piercing emerald eyes and found love and magic. She leaned up as he leaned down. They locked in one last kiss as the world around them faded once more.  
  
(Author's note: I obviously don't own "Where you Are" by Jessica Simpson. And I want to thank Jen and Wings of a Phoenix for giving me song suggestions. Although your songs didn't show up here, I plan to use them in the next chapter. What they'll be used for I can't say, but like I said before... we can't let Kurama and Kizna have all the fun can we?) 


	19. A Demon's Love pt 19 Moonlight waltz

A Demon's Love pt. 19  
  
(Author's note: //...// means song lyrics. Before I get to the fluff, I want to thank Jen, Merina, and Wings of the Phoenix once again for the songs. Thank you!)  
  
Botan sighed, oblivious to the applauding around her. She watched as Kizna and Kurama locked in a deep kiss in front of her. She glanced around the room to see where the others stood and watched. Hiei stood near the gift table, smirking at the sight. Kuwabara stood amongst the crowd, applauding along with the other humans. Keiko stood tip-toed as she watched through two adults' heads. Yusuke stood in the back secretly watching Keiko seemingly in deep thought. She looked around desperately for Koenma but didn't find him. She sighed once more. 'They won't notice,' she thought as she silently and secretly made her way through the crowd. 'They won't miss me.' She walked into the cold night air unaware of the pair of brown eyes, watching her as she left.  
  
Koenma watched from a dark corner at the blue haired girl amongst the crowd. He watched her pale face turn sad as she looked desperately around her for someone only to never see that someone. He wondered what was wrong. He pushed through the crowd, scrambling to get to her as he watched her walk out the ballroom doors and into the cold night air. He followed quickly.  
  
"That was wonderful you two!" the D.J. hollered as Kurama and Kizna broke apart blushing.  
The lights around the ballroom slowly turned back to their normal brightness, making the guests rub their eyes as they adjusted to the light.   
"Why don't we give them another round of applause?" the D.J. asked excitedly as the room erupted once more in applause. "Take a bow!"  
Kurama humbly bowed as Kizna mimicked his movements. They turned to one another and looked deep into one another's souls once more. Gently, Kurama picked up her hand and placed a small kiss on the pale skin. She blushed. They walked towards the D.J. and whispered something inaudible to him. Smiling, he nodded in reply.  
"Seems our bride and groom has requested a dance for a Yusuke and Keiko?" asked the D.J. as two sets of eyes went wide in the audience. "Are they here right now?"  
"They're coming!" Kuwabara replied as he dragged two struggling figures from the crowd.  
Yusuke and Keiko struggled in Kuwabara's strong grip as he pulled them violently through the crowd kicking and screaming.  
"KUWABARA!" Yusuke threatened. "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Don't worry Urameshi," Kuwabara replied ignoring Yusuke's threat. "You can thank me later!"  
"Kuwabara please let us go!" implored Keiko desperately receiving a shaken head in response.   
"Please!" Yusuke said as he began to beg.  
Kuwabara continued to ignore their pleas as he dragged them out to the center of the dance floor. Kurama and Kizna stood giggling and chuckling as they watched. The lights dimmed once more and a spotlight lit the silhouettes of Yusuke and Keiko as Kurama, Kizna, and Kuwabara silently exited. Another soft tune began to play as Yusuke and Keiko stood unsurely on the center of the dance floor looking deep into one another's souls. She screamed as a pair of unseen hands made her fall into Yusuke's arms. The crowd giggled as they blushed.   
Yusuke placed a shaking hand around her waist as he held her other hand in a waltz's position, trying to imitate Kurama's movements. Keiko stiffened at his light touch, but relax into them. He pulled her close as the music began to play.  
  
//How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
baby you would take away everything good in my life,//  
  
They began a nervous waltz around the dance floor as they flawlessly simulated the kitsune and fairy's movements. They stared deep into the other's eyes as they seemed to dance on misting clouds and stars on Keiko's wings. Their minds slowly came to the conclusion of the perfection of being in the other's arms as they danced around. The world slowly faded around them as they no longer heard the whispers of the audience. 'Is this love?' Keiko wondered as she looked into his eyes wondering about the mystery they held within their depths. 'What would I do without her?' Yusuke thought as he looked down on the angel in his arms. He only came to one conclusion. She was the only thing good in his life.  
He remembered the battles, the pain, and the deaths once more. She had stuck through by his side the whole time, yet he was unable to understand it. 'Is this love?' his mind whispered.  
  
//and tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?//  
  
Thoughts raced through their minds as they danced around once more. The spotlight, shining on Keiko's dress, made her shine in silver and white as the scarf that hung in the crook of her bent elbows gave her silver-feathered wings. The small spotlight seemed to make their clothing have a silver shine. Coming from their clothing, silver sparkles seem to spray around them as they danced amongst invisible clouds and shining silver stars.   
His mind wandered back to all his trials and tribulations once more. One thing disturbed him most of all. The last thing he said just before he died at the Saint Beast's hands. '"...I have her!"' his memories screamed. 'You live only for her,' his thoughts said to him. His eyes began to shine in a new light as he realized what he thought was undeniable.  
Mesmerized, Keiko looked curiously at the strange new light shining in his eyes. She felt his hand pull her closer to him, making her blush lightly. Their cheeks were only centimeters apart as she felt the warmth of his body. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled his light musky scent. She unknowingly found herself lightly resting on his shoulder listening to his steady and strong heartbeat.  
  
//Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,//  
  
He found himself pulling her closer and deeper into his arms. He smiled softly as he smelled the light flowery scent of her perfume. She smelled of fresh blossoming lilies and moonlight. 'Like an angel,' his mind sighed dreamily. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the intoxicating scents. He felt her head rest upon his shoulder and smiled. He lowered his head and placed his chin on the warm skin of her shoulder as he closed his eyes to savor the sweet moment.  
  
//And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?//  
  
'How do I live without you Yusuke?' Keiko wondered as she listened to the soft mixture of the song and Yusuke's heart. 'Tell me. I want to know.' She couldn't. She knew that was the only possible answer.  
  
//Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?//  
  
'How would I go on?' Yusuke's mind wondered. 'I can't.' Desperately, he pulled her tighter to him as though he would somehow lose her and buried his face deeper into her skin and neck savoring her smells.  
  
//If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?//  
  
'Don't leave me please,' Yusuke's mind begged desperately. 'I need you.' Keiko felt his grip around her tighten dramatically. She opened her eyes and looked at the young man in her arms. She could see the silver shine seeping through his closed eyes. She pulled out of the intimate position and caressed his tears away. Yusuke's now open eyes looked at her strangely, but Keiko ignored the strange looks and continued to dry his tears. Yusuke smiled. She smiled in return. He pulled her close once more as she lay her head back down on his shoulder, her long eyelashes lightly brushing against his skin.   
  
  
//And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
How do I live without you?   
  
How do I live without you baby?//  
  
The music slowed and came to a stop as a loud applause came from the audience. The bride and groom stood to the side, smiling proudly at their handiwork. Kuwabara stood next to them giving his friends a goofy grin and a thumbs up sign.  
Yusuke and Keiko looked up and around and blushed.  
  
Botan walked around the vast temple grounds in the cold night air. Large torches lighted the paths and walkways giving the temple a mysterious air as their dim light cast strange shadows into the surrounding gardens and woods.   
She came to a large and lush garden filled with pink flowers and light green ferns by a smooth flowing river and softly falling hill lined with more light green ferns and small bright pink flowers. A large Chinese styled pavilion proudly stood in the center amongst the flowers and the water. Small trees with light green leaves lined the pathway she stood on. Along the pathway, more lit torches guided her. In the river, she could see the last of the setting sun's rays just before they kissed the day goodbye.   
She walked along the pathway wanting to rest her feet at the pavilion. She climbed the stone steps, sat behind a large supporting column, brought her knees to her chest, and stared into the water with her back to the rest of the world. She sighed.  
  
Koenma followed her silently as she walked through the gardens. He tried to call to her only to find his voice had somehow gone missing. He continued to follow until to the garden where she had stopped. He looked curiously around at the flowers around him and smiled. He walked down the pathway and to the pavilion and found her staring in the starlit water.   
"Mind if I join you?" he asked softly making her jump.   
Botan jumped at the sound of a deep voice behind her. She turned and found him standing next to her. She turned away lightly blushing.  
"Of course," she softly replied as she continued to stare into the water.   
"You know it's rude to leave a party early," said Koenma trying to break the awkward silence.  
She shrugged and sighed, but continued to stare into the water.  
"Is something the matter?" he asked concernedly wondering what could make his angel sad.  
"Just...." she began softly as she turned her vision to the silver stars in the sky. "...Lonely."  
Koenma noticed her small hand lightly resting on the banister. He reached for it and clasped it withing his. Botan turned to him, surprised at what he had done. She turned away blushing as he studied her. The moonlight and starlight made her dress shine silver and an ice blue. The moonlight made her skin shine a pearly white as the stars streaked her hair with silver stripes along with their shining light sewn into her dress. 'Beautiful,' he thought as he looked over her. 'Why hasn't he moved his hand?' her mind wondered as she snuck a furtive glance at the prince. She blushed deeper as he felt his warm hand caress her cheek. She heard soft music coming from the ballroom as another slow song began to play. Koenma stood and let go of her hand and cheek to her relief and disappointment. He walked in front of her and held out his hand.  
"May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked like a gentleman should, making her blush more.  
"S-sure," she stuttered as she reached for his hand.  
He pulled her close and prepared for a fine gentleman and lady's waltz. Botan blushed again.  
  
//Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear//  
  
Slowly, he lead her in a confident stride in a circle around the pavilion. The stars above them shined and looked down on them seemingly smiling. A blushing smile spread across her face as he smiled back down at her. They looked deep into one another's eyes and found a new light shining brightly.  
  
//Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still and inspiration  
Can it be?  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above//  
  
He always watched her from his office dreaming when she went down to earth for the missions. He always heard her speaking to him in his dreams always telling him that she was his and his alone. Deep in the caverns and chasms in his heart and mind there was always something he would always feel for her. A something like love.  
  
//Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for a while to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are//  
  
She prayed for the gods to give her wings and wished on the stars for him to smile down at her once more. They wished to take their flight into the distant stars and fly around the universe in one night. They wished for one single moonlit kiss and the safety and comfort of each other's arms could give.   
  
//Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen//  
  
Koenma pulled her closer to him as she rested her head lightly on his shoulder. He smiled as he received a small smile in return. Botan closed her eyes and felt a sudden warmth envelope her, protecting her from the cold night air around them. Koenma wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to keep the cold night out of her system. 'This has to be a dream,' his mind sighed. 'But... it's not.'  
  
//As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above//  
  
Their racing heart seems to dance in a simultaneous rhythm. One lead, and the other followed just one beat behind. Her grip around his hand tightened as though she were trying to claim him as her own. 'Be mine,' her mind implored. 'Forever.'  
  
//And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave//  
  
Koenma stared down at the angel dancing in his arms. He made silent vow to the stars as he looked up into the night sky through the columns of the pavilion. 'Make her mine, for forever,' he wished silently. 'I wish upon tonight to see your smile, even if only for a while. I want to know you're there, a breathe away.' He looked down on her and smiled.  
  
//Fly me up   
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for a while  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are//  
  
A small smile graced Botan's pink lips as she and Koenma circled once more. 'Take me to where you are,' she whispered in her thoughts. 'Take me to the stars,' Koenma's mind asked the small girl in his arms. 'Lets fly.'  
  
//I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are//  
  
The song ended, but they still held each other tightly as they stood stark still in the middle of the pavilion. Koenma's hand reached up and pulled the pacifier out of his mouth and dropped it in his pocket. He began to pull out of her arms. Botan's smile turned to a small frown as she felt him moving out of her arms. She looked up to him in a mixture of embarrassment and sadness.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered as she turned to leave.  
"Wait!" he cried as he grabbed her wrist. "Please don't go."  
She looked over her shoulder with an ashamed look on her face. Koenma walked up to her and gently guided her to turn around. He lifted her chin and stared deep into her eyes. 'It's now or never,' he thought nervously.  
"Why?" she whispered as she lost herself in his hypnotizing brown eyes.  
He didn't reply. He leaned down to her and laid a light kiss on her lips. Botan's eyes went wide in surprise at the prince's actions. She felt him pull her closer to him. Nervously, she closed her eyes and slowly returned his kiss. The stars and moon watched as the wishes of two people seemed to come true in one single night.  
  
"Could we please have the groom and the groom's mother here on the floor?" the D.J. cried to the audience. "You another solo dance to do!"  
Kizna turned to Kurama curiously.  
"Another human custom," Kurama began to explain. "At a wedding the bride dances with her father, and the groom dances with his mother."  
She smiled and nodded.   
"Go," she said as she motioned for him to join Shiori.  
"Do you mind?" he asked worried about leaving her alone.  
"Go she's waiting," she replied smiling. "I'll stay here."  
Kurama smiled and joined his mother as she watched standing nearby. Shiori placed her hand on her son's shoulder and the other in his free hand as another soft tune began to play. (Author's note: I know this song might sound odd to use, but don't worry I'll have the bride and groom dancing to it by the end.)  
  
//Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control//  
  
Kurama began to lead his mother around the room as the others watched. He snuck furtive glances at their table and began to worry as he saw tears shining in her eyes.   
Kizna sat at the table and sadly watched her love and his mother dance and twirl by her, both with small smiles on their faces. 'This is such a nice custom,' she thought sadly and happily at the same time. 'But it only works if you have a father or mother.' She sighed a sad sigh. She felt the tears begin to well in her eyes as she watched them go around her once more.  
  
//Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The Feelings show//  
  
  
Shiori watched her son's eyes curiously dart to a sight behind her that she couldn't see. His eyes turned to worry as they watched the sight once more. He twirled her around as she looked to see what plagued her son's mind. 'Kizna,' she thought sadly pitying her new daughter. 'Of course. She has no father or mother.'  
Kizna turned her eyes from the sight. 'I should be happy,' she thought sadly. 'Kurama gets to celebrate this custom. I should be happy for him.' She watched the room around her. Blushing, Keiko stood near a table with a small glass of wine in hand with the blush from her dance with Yusuke still staining her face. Still blushing, Yusuke stood with Kuwabara and Hiei as Kuwabara gave him congratulatory pats on the back, and Koenma and Botan were no where to be found. She sighed.  
  
//Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star//  
  
He watched her from a far wishing he could be by her side, but quickly turned his attention back to his mother.  
"Go to her," Shiori said softly as she smiled at her son. "She needs you."  
"But mother..." Kurama began only to receive a shaking head in response.  
Shiori pulled out of his arms and pulled him over to her. Curiously, Kizna looked up to see her bringing Kurama to her side. Shiori held out her hand as Kizna unsurely took it. Shiori placed Kizna's pale hand in her son's and clasped their hands together.  
"Dance," Shiori said softly as she smiled again.  
"But..." Kizna began only to receive Shiori's shaking head as well. "Thank you."  
Shiori smiled as she watched Kurama gently pull Kizna up from the table and led her to the dance floor. As they reached the middle of the dance floor, Kurama pulled her close once again and began to gently lead her.  
  
//There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll Stay  
My Only Love//  
  
She wanted to stay in his arms forever. He was her only love as she was his. 'I wish to stay like this forever,' he thought as he looked deep into her silver eyes. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead as he brushed the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes away. She smiled.  
  
//Even though your gone  
love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love//  
  
'May our love live forever,' her mind wished as she lay her head on his chest listening to his heart. He rested his head on her shoulder and buried his face within the depths of the light blue ringlets.   
  
  
//There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My Only love//  
  
"Can we stay like this.... forever?" Botan whispered to him as he held her close.  
"Yes," Koenma whispered in reply. "Forever."  
"Forever," she whispered with a small smile gracing her lips.  
In the middle of the pavilion underneath the glistening starlight and gurgling river, they stood holding each other close. Small bubbles floated in the water coming from the white, orange, and black colored koi swimming in the river. He looked into her rose pink eyes as she looked deep in his brown ones. Gently, he lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers.  
  
//You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love//  
  
Yusuke excused himself from the others and nervously walked toward her. Keiko turned as she saw his black blur in the corner of her eye. The blush that left her face returned. He knew she had found a place deep within his heart, but he never admitted to the feeling before. Until now.  
  
//There will come day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love//  
  
"Could I... eh... talk to you?" Yusuke asked nervously as he led Keiko away.  
"What is it Yusuke?" Keiko asked nervously as they walked out into the cold night air.  
"Uh.. Come walk with me," he said hoping to find time to explain himself.  
They walked in a large garden courtyard in the hidden confines of the temple. Tall evergreens lined the path as large acres of small bushes stood to their side cut and trimmed into elegant swirls and ques. A large fountain stood proudly in front of them with an elegant Grecian woman pouring water from an urn. The stars twinkled above them as a crescent moon smiled.  
'Perfect,' Yusuke thought as a plan formed in his mind.  
"What did you want to talk about Yusuke?" Keiko asked nervously as she felt the heat rise in her face.   
Yusuke didn't reply. He looked down on her with a soft look in his eyes and a blank stare upon his face.  
"Yu...." Keiko began until something stopped her.  
He swept her off her feet and into a spontaneous and fiery kiss. Keiko's eyes went wide as her knees turned to slush. She closed her eyes and savored the sweet moment under the glistening star light. 'My love,' her mind whispered as he pulled closer.  
  
//My only Love//  
  
  
(Author's note: okay I get it! Everyone is out of character! *sighs* flame when ready.) 


	20. A Demon's Love pt 20 Sayonara Aisuru

A Demon's Love pt. 20  
  
(Author's note: //...// as you know song lyrics. And I want to thank White Kit Rose for the song suggestion! And I know this will disappoint you, but one of you asked for Hiei fluff, and I want to deliver. Sorry! But the fluff is what I think would be the reason for Hiei's coldness.)  
  
Keiko sighed as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. They breathed deeply trying to regain the air they lost during the kiss. Yusuke pulled her closer and laid a small kiss atop her head. They heard the soft music coming from the temple slowly quiet down to a silence. Yusuke looked up.  
"Come we might be missed," he said softly as he pulled out of her arms.  
She nodded. He placed a gentle arm around her waist as they walked back to the ballroom.  
"Yusuke," she began softly as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
"Yes?" he whispered as he looked down on her.  
"Is.. Is... this love?" she asked softly stuttering and blushing.  
"Yes," he immediately whispered back.   
"How.. How... do you know?" she asked again.  
"You don't," he replied softly as he laid another small kiss on her hair.  
'It's almost like my dream,' he thought as he looked into the stars. 'How?' He watched as a shooting star streaked the sky. He smiled.  
  
Botan and Koenma looked up as they heard the soft music stop playing. They turned toward the ballroom and stared.  
"Come," said Koenma as he slowly pulled out of her embrace. "Something is happening."  
Botan nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they began to make their way back to the ballroom. She laid her head on his shoulder as he placed a kiss upon her hair. They looked up into the starry night and smiled as a shooting star flew across the sky.  
  
They looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled as the song ended. Around them, people and onlookers smiled and cheered as they wiped their damp eyes with tissues and handkerchiefs. He led her back to the table.  
"Ok can all of you folks walk over to the gift table and pick up your present?" the D.J. cried excitedly. "We're going to have our lucky couple open a few!"  
Guests, children, and family wandered over to the gift table and picked up their gifts. Hiei reached behind him and picked up the sculpture's box and hid it within his clothing. Kuwabara picked up the small frame proudly and strode back to the table with his head held high. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
Koenma and Botan walked in as the guests and family gathered their gifts and blessings.  
"I think it's time for them to hand out the presents," said Koenma as he pulled out the pacifier from his pocket and placed it in his mouth.  
Botan nodded smiling. They walked toward the gift table and politely pushed through the crowd trying to find their gifts. They walked back toward the table where Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama and Kizna sat waiting patiently for them.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were the last ones to walk in. The ballroom around them was in a frenzy with many guests and family scrambling to get their gifts. They walked through the crowd and got their gifts as they walked back to the table. Kizna arched an eyebrow as she watched them walk toward her, Kurama, and the others. Kurama stifled a chuckle. Hiei smirked, and Kuwabara grinned as Botan and Koenma got lost in each other's eyes.  
"What?" asked Yusuke wondering what the others seemed to be looking at.  
"Did something happen?" asked Kizna curiously as she turned to Kurama, receiving a smiling shrug.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Keiko as she looked around her. "What happened?"  
"Yusuke, what's on your lips?" asked Kurama as calmly as he could without chuckling.  
Keiko turned toward Yusuke as her eyes went wide and a blush stained her face. On Yusuke's lips, a small light pink lip mark marred his skin. Yusuke brought up a hand to his lips and pressed them lightly on the pink lip mark. As he pulled his hand away to examine it, a deep blush stained his face. Small smudges of light pink tinted his fingers. He sweat dropped. Around him, the table burst into laughter.   
"I always knew you like each other," said Kuwabara as he patted a blushing Yusuke on the back.  
"There not the only one," Kizna giggled as she looked toward Koenma and Botan.  
Botan and Koenma looked up and blushed brightly. The others laughed as Botan and Koenma glared.  
"Uh.. Here," Botan said quickly as she handed Kurama and Kizna her gift trying to change the subject. "Your present."   
"Thank you," Kurama replied smiling.   
"Thank you as well," Kizna added happily.   
Kurama slowly tore the wrapping paper revealing the clock to him and his bride. They stared curiously at the clock as the crystal figures danced in front of them. Kizna smiled at its beauty.  
"It's a clock," Botan explained to the bride smiling. "Humans use it to tell time."  
"Thank you," Kizna replied happily as she walked to Botan to give the deity a hug.  
The others pushed forward their gifts as they received hugs from the bride and groom, but he pushed his gift forward and slowly backed away unnoticeably. He watched the slowly forming couples and mates around him as he walked toward the exit of the ballroom. He watched couple dance to the music as others cuddled in chairs in each other's arms around the room. He turned his back on them and walked out into the cold night air and began to wander the temple grounds. The immortal fire demon's memories began to wander. They wandered to a familiar time and a familiar place deep within the cold depths of his heart, a heart of ice.  
It was a comforting memory. It was the only thing that could give a soft light to his face that only those in love or lovers seemed to have. It was a something of her.....   
  
~Flashback~  
  
//Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more.//  
  
They broke from their kiss panting and breathing hard. He stared deep into her golden eyes as he pulled her close. Her long bright orange locks with yellow highlights fell to the middle of her back as he ran his hands through the soft strands. She wore a long white strapless dress with silver trim, something strange for the young and youthful demon in his arms. Long slits on both sides of the skirt showed of fine long pale legs as the strapless cut showed her long neck. She looked up to him and placed her pink lips on his locking him in another passionate kiss.  
The world vanished around them leaving them to a world filled with forbidden desires.  
"Hikari," Hiei whispered as they broke apart once more as he pulled her close.  
"Hiei," she whispered back to him.  
  
//Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything.  
  
Seasons may change winter to spring,  
But I love you until the end of time.  
Come what may, come what may,  
I will love you until my dying day//  
  
He had so little to offer her, but she never seemed to care. They spent many a summer by each other's side seemingly falling more in love with each passing day. They courted during the daylight and professed their love in the night under the starlight. They were complete opposites, yet complemented one another in every way. She was light as he was dark. She was peace loving as he was a warrior.  
  
//Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you.//  
  
The world was perfect for Hikari and Hiei. She learned of his troubling past and slowly but surely began to close his emotional wounds as he fell slowly into love with the small demon.  
  
//And there's no mountain too high, no river to wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you. (I love you)  
until the end of (until the end of)  
time//  
  
She woke up sore from the night of heated passion they shared and looked down on her lover. She sighed. 'I don't deserve him,' she thought sadly. 'Why me?' A small tear fell from her eye as she struggled to hold them back. She leaned down and laid a small kiss upon his forehead.  
"Hiei," she whispered to him softly as she tried to hold back the tears. "I have to go.... on a journey a long way away. My heart is too full for farewells it is better this way. I'm sorry. I love you.... until the end of time."  
Hiei didn't stir. She got out of their makeshift bed of leaves and quickly walked to her discarded dress and quickly changed. She stared longingly at the fire demon she had shared her many nights with.   
  
//Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day.  
Come what may, come what may  
I will love you (I will love you)//  
  
She silently walked away from the clearing they had spent the nigh in and out into the Makai wilderness as she struggled to keep the tears from falling.  
  
//Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day//  
  
It was late into the morning, and she was long gone from his life never to be seen again. He stirred and didn't find her by his side. He called out to her only to receive the silent answers of the wind. He began to call desperately for her.  
"HIKARI!" he cried into the surrounding woods receiving nothing as an answer.  
He quickly changed into his clothing and awakened his Jagan. Her energy was nowhere to be found as she was long gone. He harshly wiped a small falling tear as he stared at the leaves and dirt of the ground angrily. That day he made a silent promise. 'Love is for the weak,' he thought angrily and betrayed. That day, Hiei forgot the meaning of love.  
  
~End Flashback~   
  
Kurama and Kizna greeted everyone's gift with grace and thankfulness. The frame, the music box, the sketch book, the brushes, and the clock lay amongst wads of wrapping paper. Only one small package lay unopened, and its giver was missing.  
"Who's is this?" asked Kurama as he picked up the parcel wrapped crudely with gold and red wrapping paper along with miles of tape.  
"It's the shrimp's," Kuwabara answered his voice seemingly dripping with jealousy.  
Kizna and Kurama chuckled at the parcel's wrapping. Slowly, he began to tear at the box's wrapping as he pulled out a white box from the mess. Kurama and Kizna exchanged a curious glance silently asking the other what it could be. Kizna shrugged. Kurama pulled open the box lid and pulled out a heavy object wrapped in thick paper. Smiling, he held it out to her telling her to un wrap it. A set of small and nimble fingers slowly and unsure began to unwrap the heavy object. Her small hands pulled apart the papers as their eyes went wide in shock at the sight of the object.  
The crystal figured shined brightly in the ballroom lights as Kizna and Kurama stared mesmerized by the small figure's beauty. Kurama tore his eyes away and looked around the room searching for the fire demon.  
"Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked hurriedly as he placed the figure gently on the table.  
A round of mumbled 'I don't knows' and shrugs went around the table. Kizna looked to her new husband as he turned and looked deep into her eyes somehow reading her thoughts. She nodded in silent confirmation. They quickly got up and walked to the door in search of their missing friend.  
They walked into the cold night air and began to scour the temple grounds hand in hand.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Yusuke confusedly.  
"I think they just went to say thank you," said Keiko smiling.  
"Why?" asked Kuwabara stupidly as the others sweat-dropped.  
  
Hiei found himself by a stream with tall weeping willows standing over the starlit water with their long sagging branches dipped into the water. On the shore, small white wild-flowers glowed in the moonlight as they splashing of the water's waves broke on the large rocks and boulders sitting just above the water. A light breeze blew causing the long branches of the trees to sway and the rippling water to gurgle and giggle. Hiei leaped onto a large rock, sat down, and stared into the night sky unaware of the gold eyes that watched him longingly through the weeping willow leaves.  
  
Kurama and Kizna searched desperately calling Hiei's name as they went.  
"HIEI!" Kizna cried worriedly as she walked along the pathway with Kurama by her side.  
"HIEI!" Kurama cried after a moment of silence.  
They walked further down the path as Kizna saw a deep black blur sitting by the water. She turned to Kurama and pointed.  
  
Hiei ignored their worried cries as he continued to stare at the night sky. He snapped out of his reverie as he heard the loud clicks of heels running his way. He turned.  
The eyes in the tree turned to see the source of the sound. They turned to see a beautiful fairy dressed in white with silver eyes shining with concern. Jealousy flashed in the golden eyes.   
  
Kurama gently pushed her forward telling her to lead. Kizna nodded. She lifted her skirt a few inches of the ground and began to run.  
"HIEI!" she cried as the fire demon turned to her.  
"Hm," he replied in his cold tone. "What do you want?"  
"We just wanted to say thank you," she replied as she cautiously stepped onto the rocks to embrace the small fire demon.  
Kizna placed her arms around him in a friendly hug as the eyes in the tree grew wide with jealousy. Hiei stared shocked at her.  
"Yes Hiei," said Kurama as he walked up to them smiling. "We wanted to thank you."  
"Hm," he replied coldly as he pushed Kizna off him.  
Kizna stumbled backwards before Kurama caught her in his arms. She smiled up at him. He smiled in return.  
"What is the matter Hiei?" Kizna asked worried as she tore her eyes away from her husband.  
"Leave me alone," he replied harshly receiving worried looks from the bride and her groom.  
"Why are you so cold Hiei?" Kizna asked worriedly.  
Hiei struggled to keep the tears from falling as he turned away from them. He harshly wiped away a small tear hoping they wouldn't notice. Kurama could smell the light smell of a salty tear and walked closer to Hiei.  
"Why are you crying Hiei?" Kurama asked concerned. "You can tell us."  
Hiei turned to them his eyes shining with unshed tears.  
"It began a long time ago..." he began as Kurama and Kizna listened closely.  
He told them of her. He told them the deepest secret he had, his secret love. The only love that had been able to melt his heart only to freeze it again only colder and darker. The eyes in the tree listened as they began to tear as though they had experienced what Hiei experienced. Jealousy no longer shined in its eyes, but instead shined with sorrow and regret as though it had done something to the small fire demon.  
"I.. I... loved her," Hiei whispered as he completed his tale.  
Tears shined in Kizna's eyes as Kurama wore a worried expression. Kurama pulled Kizna close desperately trying to hold on to her. He brought a gentle hand up to her face and brushed away a small tear that had fallen. He leaned down and laid a small kiss on her forehead. Then, they turned to Hiei.  
"We're sorry Hiei," Kizna said comfortingly. "We didn't know."  
Hiei numbly nodded in reply. He felt a burden lift from his heart setting it free. He turned to them and smirked. He leaped of the rock and began to walk. Kurama and Kizna smiled and turned to walk ahead leaving Hiei to go at his own pace. Hiei turned to the night sky once more and smirked again. He turned away and began to walk back.  
The eyes in the tree waited for him to leave. The small figure silently leaped from the tree and into the moonlight. The moon shined down on the figure revealing a small feminine body. The light revealed a small girl with pale skin, shining bright orange hair, gold eyes wearing a white dress with silver trim with long slits up the sides of the dress. 'Hiei,' her mind whispered. 'You did love me.'  
  
Hiei suddenly stopped as he felt a familiar energy thought to be long dead. 'Hikari?' his mind asked. He turned and ran back to the stream hoping what he felt was no dream. He ran to the stream and found the blur an angel shining in the moonlight.  
  
She turned as she heard running footsteps. She turned away quickly and prepared to jump into the shadows. She leaped into the trees and never looked back as the tears welled in her eyes.  
'Sayonara,' Hiei thought as he wished his angel goodbye. A small tear ran down his face as he turned away.   
  
(Author's note: I know it took too long, and I'm sorry for that, but writer's block sucks. And I know what you're thinking. You thought it was too short, and I ruined Hiei. *sighs* Just flame me already! *cries*) 


	21. A Demon's Love pt 21 A Demon's Love

A Demon's Love pt 21  
  
(Author's note: this chapter contains... odd and perhaps adult content. Be warned!)  
  
The party continued through the night as Kurama and Kizna celebrated with fine wine, friends, and family. Hiei had found reconciliation after freeing his heart from her forgotten memory, but he still kept his cold exterior. Yusuke, Keiko, Koenma, and Botan's relationships were out in the open as Kurama and Kizna watched the first buds of a love begin to bloom. They sat at their table as they watched the others dance and be merry as they opened the remaining gifts from the guests.  
"Here you are Suuichi," a young woman said as she walked up to the table with a small child. "You both have my blessings."  
"Thank you," Kurama greeted kindly as Kizna smiled gratefully.  
The small child, a young boy, let go of his mother's hands and walked around the table waddling over to Kizna's side. Kizna watched and listened to Kurama and the mother talk as she smiled politely and shyly. She turned as she felt a soft tug on her skirt. She looked down and found a small boy sitting at her feet playing with the folds of her dress. Smiling, she giggled.  
Kurama turned to his wife wondering what she could have been giggling about. He looked over and found the small boy at her side. He smiled.  
"Taka!" the mother scolded at her son. "What are you doing? Get out from there!"  
"Mama," Taka whined in a small child's voice as his mother dragged him away. "I wanna play with the angel."  
"Angel?" Kizna questioned softly as she turned to Kurama. "What's an angel?"  
"Something beautiful," he replied softly as he pulled her close, laying a kiss on her lips. "Like you."  
She blushed. Shaking her head, she turned away only to meet the small boy's gaze. She looked at the small boy who stared at her in wide eyed fascination.  
"Are you an angel?" Taka asked curiously as she opened her mouth to answer.  
"Yes," Kurama replied before she could say a word. "She is an angel. The most beautiful of all the angels."  
Kizna blushed again. The small child squealed with delight as he eyes lit up in fascination. The mother smiled as she led her son away. She turned to him her silver eyes curious. He placed a gentle hand upon her cheek gently caressing the soft skin. The blush on her face turned darker. They looked deep into one another's eyes her curious meeting his love. Her eyes soften and shined as they realized his complement. They slowly leaned in as they their lips met in a light and passionate kiss.  
  
The party ended around midnight with many dances and memories. Kizna and Kurama watched as all of the guests made their leave from the temple grounds. They bid one last farewell to Yusuke, Shiori, Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, and Hiei as they watched their friends walk down the temple stairs and into the midnight city below them. They turned to one another.  
"Shall we head back to the Makai?" she asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.   
"No," an aging voice rasped before Kurama could answer. "It's far too late to travel. I have a room prepared for you both. Stay here tonight."  
"Thank you," Kurama said gratefully as Genkai nodded.  
The old psychic turned away signaling them to follow. She led them to a room lit with candles. The room had a bed of a deep cherry with four tall posters with silk burgundy sheets. Tall black candle holders stood beside the bed with white candles burning softly. On the bed, red, white, and pink rose petals lay scattered amongst the silk sheets and pillows. A deep cherry vanity stood on a nearby wall with small votive candles burning brightly as they reflected themselves in the mirror filling the room with the scent of roses amongst more rose petals. Somehow their gifts and clothing lay in a dark corner barely noticeable in the dim light.   
Kizna and Kurama stared at the room before them entranced by its seductive beauty. They turned to the small psychic as she smiled. Genkai nodded smiling in return. She quietly walked passed and silently closed the door. Kurama took her hand and laid a small kiss upon it. Kizna blushed and watched him silently walk towards the bath room door. She heard the door softly close and heard the falling rain of the shower. She knew she shouldn't follow. Walking to the vanity, she sat down and took off the heels and stockings. She opened up a drawer and found a gold brush with fine fur bristles. Her hands reached behind her as they un-clipped the clip and veil from her hair. She watched the soft ringlets slowly fall from their place to fall around her face giving her a head full of curls. Slowly, she brought the brush up to her hair and began to run the bristles through the soft ringlets. Pink and white petals once more began to rain from her hair surrounding the floor around her as she brushed out her curls.  
  
Kurama stepped into the shower throughly cleansing himself for her. He stepped out and dried himself off. He looked up and found a fine red silk robe hanging on the back of the door. It was decorated suited for a young man with deep burgundy roses. With a red cloth, he tied the robe tightly around him as he opened the bathroom door.  
  
Kizna snuck a furtive glance through the mirror at her husband. His tanned skin shined and glistened with water as his hair turned a deep reddish brown from the water. The shower mist surrounded him making him look as though he were a god. The robe he wore opened revealing a tan and muscular chest shining silver with water. She quickly tore her eyes away as he walked up to her.  
Kurama stared at the small goddess that sat before the vanity surrounded by flower petals as she stared at him through the depths of the mirror. He walked up to her. Their eyes locked in the mirror. Gently, he took the brush from her hand and began to brush out the rest of her curls watching as the petals fell from her hair. His other hand reached into the depths of her light blue hair and unclasped her necklace. The necklace fell into her lap with a soft tap and rustle. Kizna picked up the necklace and place it on the vanity as she never took her eyes of his. Kurama laid the brush on the vanity and turned her around to look up to him directly in the face. He slowly lowered his head and locked her in a deep kiss. Her hands held him close as they got lost within the depths of the robe.  
  
He sat at the edge of the bed watching her sleep. Her hands lay curled under her head as the soft strands of her hair fell into her face. The deep silk burgundy blanket wrapped around her like a second skin from her chest down to just below her thigh as her legs curled into a fetal-like position. She seemed to glow with a silver aura streaked with gold. His tail wagged lazily behind him as he continued to watch wrapped in an extra blanket. He had turned into his demon form as they made love as a part of a strange bonding ceremony only known to the demons of the Makai. He remembered the process.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
He released his spirit energy to relieve him of his pains as she released hers as they reached their limits. She glowed a bright silver as he glowed a bright gold. The energies collided blending with one another as they bonded their souls together. Kurama could feel his hair grow long and turn silver as he felt his tail grow from behind. He panted after they reached their peak with the bonding complete. He stared down on her, a small version of a goddess. Her pale skin shined with sweat as she panted heavily. She raised a small hand to his face and caressed his skin.  
"My Kitsune," she said softly and tiredly as she held his cheek.  
He knew she was tired. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She rested her head on his chest as her hair fell back revealing her pale shoulder. He looked through the corner of his eye at her wondering if he should place the mark on her that would make her his and his alone. She slowly pulled out of the embrace and looked up to him.  
"Make me yours," she whispered as she rested her head back on his chest. "Do it."  
He opened his mouth revealing a small set of fangs. He closed his eyes and bit hard into her shoulder. She gasped in pain. He tasted the metallic taste of her blood in his mouth as he began to lick the wound until it healed leaving a small mark. She sighed in relief. He pulled out of the embrace and propped her up on his strong right arm. He brought his left arm over to his right as a small set of claws shined in the candlelight. The claws on his right hand punctured a small wound on his arm near the crook of his elbow.  
"Make me yours," he whispered to her.  
She brought her head to the wound and began to lick the blood until the wound was healed leaving only a small mark. She looked up to him and smiled.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
He smiled, for now she was his and his alone as he was hers and hers alone. He looked around the room in the dim light his gold eyes seeing everything perfectly as though it were day. He spotted Koenma's sketch book and pencils nearby. He reached for them. He opened to a blank page and a sharpened pencil and began to sketch a picture.  
  
The sunlight streamed under the crack in the bedroom door as the birds and animals began their morning song. She opened her silver eyes and stared at the dim room around her finding a sleeping figure resting his head on the edge of the bed. She smiled. Reaching over to him, she began to scratch a soft spot behind his ear as she elicited a soft sigh from her sleeping husband. She spotted a small black book and picked it up as a golden eye opened. She stared curiously as she turned to the first page of a sleeping beauty entangled in the silk sheets of the bed. 'Who is she?' her mind asked. 'She's very beautiful.' She turned to her husband with a worried look.  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he saw the sad look on her face.  
"Who is she?" Kizna replied as she held out the book to him.  
Kurama chuckled.  
"She's you," he replied softly as he continued to look up to her.  
She shook her head as she blushed brightly. He nodded as he stood up. He held his hand out to her asking her to take it. She placed her small hand in his as she wrapped the blanket tightly around her. He pulled her up and led her to the vanity mirror as he held the blanket tightly around him.  
"What do you see?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they stared into the mirror.  
"Me... You," she replied as he shook his head. "What do you see?"  
"I see a goddess," he began softly as she blushed. "I see an angel. I see a princess. I see something beautiful."  
"Really?" she asked as she looked at herself once more.  
He nodded. A confident smile dawned her face. In the back of her mind, she came to the conclusion that she really had won a demon's love.  
  
(Author's note: that's the end folks! If you want an epilogue look below. Just so you know Kurama will be in his demon form for the epilogue.)  
  
Two weeks had passed with much wedded bliss and love. The sun shined in the early Makai morning as a small figure awoke to its golden rays.  
Kizna woke and stared at her husband worriedly. She gently untangled herself from his arms and quiet walked to her normal clothing and quickly placed them on. Quietly, she walked out of the bedroom and out of the tree-house. She flew quickly to a secret spot by the river. There was something wrong, and she couldn't contain it any longer. She dropped to her knees by a rock and vomited. She smelled the bitter smell of her bile and vomited more. Whatever she had continued for two weeks always early in the morning. She also seemed to notice something else. Her monthly courses seemed to be late. She didn't know what these monthly courses were for, but they had not come this month. She was very worried. 'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself worriedly as she stopped vomiting.  
She quickly went to wash her mouth out with the river water and quickly ran to get fruit to cover up the bitter smell on her breath. She flew to the tree-house with fruit in her arms. She turned worriedly to the bedroom door as it creaked open revealing her husband dressed in his white robes. She quickly stuck a small berry in her mouth. She turned away. She felt his arms tightly wrap around her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly sensing her fear and worry.  
She looked down in worry unsure of what to tell him. Kurama knew something was wrong. He had sensed it ever since she had begun leaving early in the mornings. He sense something different about her as well. She had a motherly air about her. His eyes widened at a thought. 'Could she be?' he wondered.  
"I.... don't know," she replied quietly as she continued to look down.  
"Come we need to get to Koenma's," he said in quiet urgency. "I think I know."  
She nodded. She went to her cloak that hung on a chair and wrapped it around her. He turned into his human form as they quickly walked out of the tree-house and to the Rekai. They barged into Koenma's office as he finished a meeting with the others. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara turned as they watched Kurama walk quickly to Koenma's side.  
"Something the matter Kurama?" Koenma asked as Kurama looked down on him.  
Kurama quickly whispered something into his ear as Koenma nodded in understanding.  
"We'll have some tests done. Kizna come with me," Koenma said as he signaled Kizna to follow.  
She nodded and followed quickly behind him. Yusuke and the others turned to him curiously.  
"What's up?" Yusuke asked worriedly. "Is something wrong with her?"  
"No," Kurama replied as a hopeful smile spread across his face.  
"If nothing is wrong, then what is wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked annoyed.  
  
Kizna waited for her results. Koenma had drawn blood before she waited patiently in a secluded office. She heard the lab door open revealing a smiling Koenma.  
"Congratulations Kizna," Koenma said happily as he shifted through a stack of lab papers. "You're pregnant."  
"I'm what?" she asked confused.  
"You're going to have a child," Koenma said happily as her eyes went wide.  
"I'M WHAT?!" she screamed shocked as her voice echoed through the Rekai making Kurama and the others look up.  
The door crashed open revealing Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara with worried looks on their faces. A hopeful Kurama followed behind them.  
"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked worriedly as he got into a fighting stance.  
"Kizna has got good news," said Koenma happily. "You can relax now Yusuke. Would you like to tell them?"  
Kizna nodded a worried nod. Blushing, she turned to the others.  
"I'm.... going to have.... a child," she stuttered nervously as everyone's faces lit up.  
Kurama walked forward and scooped her up in an excited embrace as he spun her. They laughed wildly as they did so. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara's eyes were wide in shock as smiles slowly dawned their faces. Koenma stepped up signaling them to follow as he took his leave. Kurama turned as the door closed behind the others leaving them alone.  
"You... want it?" she asked unsurely as he nodded happily.  
"Yes," he replied.  
He leaned down to her and place his lips in a passionate kiss. A first kiss of a new mother.  
  
(Author's note: well I hoped you liked that! That's all folks! But I must ask for your help one more time my reviewers. I'm doing a new story called: "Roses and Jewels" it's a Romeo and Juliet parody. It will be all romance and tragedy, but I need help deciding all the characters. Just leave a suggestion in the review. Ex: 'Hiei would be a good Mercutio.' and I want to thank White Kit Rose for giving me the title! Thank you! Here's the cast list:  
  
Romeo: Kurama  
  
Juliet: Kizna- you might be wondering why I'm using her instead of Botan or something. Well, I don't like Kurama/Botan as a pairing and I like to keep a consistency with the pairings in the stories.  
  
Mercutio, Romeo's best friend: Kuronue- well he was Kurama's original best friend  
  
Rosaline: Botan  
  
Friar Lawrence: Genkai  
  
Tybalt, the prince of cats: Kuwabara  
  
Paris, another suitor for Juliet's heart: Karasu- he's the closest thing I could find as Kurama's rival in the show. Sorry!  
  
Benvolio: teenage Koenma  
  
Juliet's vulgar nurse: Atsuko  
  
Mother Montague: Shiori  
  
Father Montague: ??  
  
Mother Capulet: ??  
  
Father Capulet: ??  
  
Romeo's servant: most likely Yusuke  
  
Escalus prince of Verona: Enma Daoi   
  
well that's all I have obviously the '??' means I don't have characters chosen. If you have any suggestions let me know!) 


End file.
